


Dancing with the danger

by gemmestealer24



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Fifth Harmony (Band), Glee, t.A.T.u. (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Agents, Comedy, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Drama, Driving, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Fast Cars, Future Family, G!P, Gangs, GenderswapRachelBerry, Girl Penis, Multi, Murder Family, Nightmares, Past Tense, Revenge, Romance, The fast and the furious - Freeform, The fast and the furious 4, The fast and the furious 5, The fast and the furious 6
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 86,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmestealer24/pseuds/gemmestealer24
Summary: Para las agentes federales Camila Cabello y Asami Sato infiltrarse en el bajo mundo de las carreras clandestinas significaba un trabajo más en su corta carrera como agentes; sí, sería bastante sencillo escabullirse dentro de la pandilla “The Krew” gracias a “sus conocimientos” en el campo de los autos para ganarse la confianza de todos y cada uno de los miembros, sí, un trabajo muy sencillo que se verá complicado una vez que conozcan a fondo a sus blancos y líderes de la banda, Korra Summer y Lauren Jauregui, quienes tras esas fachadas de chicas rudas esconden un par de tiernas personas que hacen cuanto pueden para sacar adelante a su familia gracias a lo que les apasiona y les gusta hacer: conducir autos; medio por el cual  ganan fama y pueden proteger a sus seres queridos porque para ellas, la familia es lo más importante y no les importa cruzar el límite de lo legal si eso significa que su clan está a salvo…Este pensamiento pondrá a temblar los principios éticos del par de agentes haciéndolas replantear el rumbo de sus vidas debiendo decidir entre dos cosas importantes que siempre han buscado conseguir en su vida: su trabajo y el amor...¿Cuál camino es el que elegirán las agentes?





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esperando contar con su opinión, esto en sí se estará modificando y se publicará próximamente...

**Prólogo**

En la vida muchas veces se nos enseña como filosofía a ir rápido, a no detenernos, a actuar rápidamente sin siquiera detenernos a reflexionar hacia dónde vamos ni hacia donde queremos llegar o simplemente seguimos ciegamente metas que perseguimos porque es lo que queremos, pero al mismo tiempo estamos inseguros por lo que tomamos caminos errados en la vida, y solo al pasar del tiempo, nos damos cuenta que no eran lo que imaginábamos; una carrera profesional, un trabajo, un deporte, una vida…

Bajar la velocidad en nuestras vidas muchas veces es interpretado como una “rendición”, o como falta de perseverancia, pero somos nosotros mismos quienes debemos darle el significado a nuestras decisiones, no los demás.

Sólo uno mismo podrá decidir si el camino que está recorriendo es el camino que desea seguir andando durante el resto de su vida.

Si bajamos la velocidad podremos ver con más calma las situaciones a nuestro alrededor, conocer a las personas, explorar los lugares etc. y decidir si es momento de tomar un ligero cambio de ruta o dar una vuelta completa de 180 grados.

Pero bajar la velocidad no es quedarse quieto, implica tomarse el tiempo necesario para decidir cómo y cuándo obrar de la mejor manera.

A veces es necesario darse el tiempo de “bajar la velocidad” en la vida, para disfrutar, para vivir, para sentir y experimentar las cosas más bellas, las que más valen, las que no se pueden comprar; las sonrisas, los abrazos, los besos y las caricias.

Pero la vida es mucho más interesante cuando está llena de emoción, de velocidad…

Como cuando bailas con el peligro…


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué es lo que le atormenta tanto? ¿Será un trauma infantil? ¿Tomarán la misión asignada? ¿Qué les depara el destino con el avance de la historia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Seguir o no seguir con la historia? Esa es la cuestión...  
> NOTA: tardará en publicarse así que es un próximo estreno

**Capítulo 1**

***∞∞ Flashback ∞∞***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4v6ClATj0A> Wolfsong (Music) - Emotional Lullaby)

El frío se cuela por las destrozadas ventanas del auto volcado después de pasar la peligrosa curva, ya nada queda del lujoso vehículo que ahora se ha visto convertido en la pila de fierros y cristales rotos que se encuentra con el techo sobre el asfalto mientras sus pasajeros cuelgan cabeza abajo sujetados por sus respectivos cinturones de seguridad; el conductor, el hombre robusto e imponente a penas reacciona a su situación completamente desorientado y con un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo que al intentar mover se ve atrapado por las piernas entre su asiento y la sección de los pedales de las velocidades así que observa a su alrededor para corroborar el daño y ver el daño en sus acompañantes: su esposa colgando a su lado en el asiento del copiloto y su pequeña hija en asiento trasero, ambas completamente inconscientes.

Trata de formular alguna oración o emitir al menos una palabra, pero su garganta está seca y cerrada por la conmoción, su rostro punza debido a los cristales incrustados en su piel y puede sentir la tibieza de su sangre bajar por su lado izquierdo; sabe que necesita ponerlas a salvo porque el olor a combustible es cada vez más fuerte y penetrante además de que las pequeñas llamas que se han iniciado comienzan a extenderse aunque lo que más temor le da es que la caravana de autos que les sigue está cerca de llegar a ellos, así que debe actuar rápido y con cautela.

Con la poca coordinación de sus músculos logra zafarse de su cinturón de seguridad y su cuerpo golpea contra el suelo causando que más cristales rotos se incrusten en su piel lacerándola aún más, gira su atención a su esposa y le mueve un poco para intentar hacerla reaccionar, pero no obtiene respuesta así que mueve con mayor agitación su cuerpo para que abra los ojos, aunque sigue sin conseguirlo.

― ¿Senna? ― Suena su voz algo rasposa mientras sus ojos se abren como platos al descubrir por qué no tendrá respuesta por parte de la monera mujer, un corte profundo se extiende a lo largo en la parte derecha de su cuello causado por un cristal del parabrisas ― Oh mi amo… ― Sujeta su mano besándola delicadamente tratando de ocultar sus sollozos y el dolor que significa la pérdida de su amada esposa reaccionando cuando un ligero quejido le devuelve a la realidad dándose cuenta de que está desperdiciando tiempo valioso que puede costarle también la vida a su hija por lo que trata de estirarse lo más que puede hasta el asiento trasero para quitarle el cinturón de seguridad ― Korra, cariño… ― Toma su brazo sacudiéndolo un poco hasta que la pequeña reacciona enfocando su azulina mirada casi borrosa se enfoca en la figura oscura que es su padre, está desorientada y adolorida por los bruscos movimientos del accidente.

― ¿Papá? ― Murmura la pequeña ― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está mamá? ― Suelta un ligero quejido cuando su mano acaricia su rostro sintiendo la tibia sangre resbalar por su rostro debido a un corte sobre su ceja derecha dándose cuenta de que pende de cabeza sujeta por el cinturón de seguridad ― ¿Papá? ― Comienza a entrar en pánico al darse cuenta de la situación y sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse sintiendo la desesperación.

―Korra, cariño necesito que te calmes ― habla su padre con el tono de voz más calmado que puede ― necesito que trates de abrir el cinturón de seguridad ― en medio de unos cuantos sollozos la pequeña castaña asiente intentando hacer lo que su padre le pide consiguiendo hacerlo en tercer intento pero al no tener el soporte de sus manos cae con fuerza sobre el algunos cristales esparcidos que ahora se incrustan en sus manos y rodillas a través de la tela del pantalón ― muy bien, cariño ahora necesito que me des una mano por acá.

Tras recuperarse de la caída y con la sangre bañando sus manos, intenta ayudar a su padre, pero es inútil puesto que sus piernas están completamente prensadas entre los fierros doblados además de que el esfuerzo lastima más al hombre.

―No-no puedo ― la voz de la niña se quiebra ante la impotencia.

―Hey, tranquila, no pasa nada ― le regala una pequeña sonrisa.

― ¿Ayudo a mamá? ― La pequeña morena no se ha percatado del deceso de su madre y estas sencillas palabras golpean a su padre con toda la realidad de lo que sucederá cuando los sonidos de los motores de algunos autos se acercan hacia ellos ― ¿Por qué mamá no despierta? ¿Por qué no abre sus ojos? ¿Papa, por qué…?

―Korra, mi amor tu mamá no despertará… ― Le duele tener que decirle aquello cuando los zafiros orbes de la niña le miran cristalizados negando ligeramente comprendiendo lo que la oración significa dirigiendo su mirada hacia el inerte cuerpo de su madre que pende en el asiento del copiloto debido al cinturón de seguridad ― Korra, cariño mírame… ― La pequeña sale de su trance con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas ― Mírame, eso es… Ahora quiero que pongas mucha atención, ¿está bien? ― la morena asiente ― Se acerca una caravana de hombres malos que quieren hacernos daño y quieren asesinarnos, necesito que te ocultes y que por nada del mundo salgas, quiero que corras lo más rápido que puedas, te alejes de aquí y por nada del mundo vuelvas la mirada hacia acá, ¿me entiendes?

―Pero… ― Korra no comprende porqué su padre le pide semejante cosa si puede ir en busca de ayuda ― El tío Unalaq, él podría ayudarnos, él…

―No, Korra ― le interrumpe en su balbuceo ― haz lo que te digo, corre, aléjate de aquí y ocúltate muy bien, por nada del mundo le digas a alguien quién eres o podrían encontrarte y nunca, escúchame bien, nunca confíes completamente nadie ― los motores se escuchan más cerca, se inclina hacia la guantera y toma un pequeño bolso negro ― lleva esto contigo y guárdalo bien, podría serte útil ― le entrega el bolso y se quita el anillo grabado de su dedo anular derecho ― nunca olvides que tu madre y yo te amamos mucho, recuerda siempre lo que te enseñamos ― acaricia la mejilla de su pequeña despidiéndose con el gesto tratando de contener sus lágrimas al ver el gesto descompuesto en el rostro de su hija― ya no hay tiempo, vete… ¡Vete! ― Grita al ver que su hija no reacciona provocando que caiga sentada ante el sobresalto.

La niña toma el pequeño bolso e introduce el anillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras sale por la ventana quebrada, su cuerpo a penas le responde por lo que camina con algo de dificultad cuando está completamente erguida aunque no sabe hacia dónde correr hasta que no muy lejos de allí los faros de los autos que les han seguido se aproximan y están cada vez más cerca así que ya tiene la respuesta; se encamina hacia el lado opuesto en la dirección que ha intentado ir su padre tambaleándose al andar pero se da cuenta de que está muy expuesta.

Unos cuantos arbustos forman un perfecto escondite a unos escasos metros de donde ha quedado el auto volcado así que toma la decisión de usarlo obteniendo la perfecta vista hacia la horrible escena que está por ocurrir y que se quedará grabada en su memoria hasta el día en que muera.

Los autos se detienen y de ellos descienden al menos una docena de hombres armados y completamente trajeados, rodean el auto volcado mientras el que parece ser el jefe habla con su padre colocándose a su altura; parecen discutir, pero por la ubicación, la pequeña Korra no logra escuchar nada así que trata de enfocar sus sentidos para ello.

Sus ojos se abren como hasta casi salirse de sus orbitas cuando su mirada se enfoca mejor en el hombre que discute con su padre y suprime sus sollozos quedándose paralizada cuando ve su mano halar el gatillo arrebatándole con ello la vida si mostrar el más mínimo remordimiento dando la orden de vaciar más gasolina a las crecientes llamas causando una mayor reacción acelerando el incendio mientras se aleja con sus hombres del lugar para evitar la explosión que resuena en la mente de la pequeña dejándole saber que a partir de ese momento está sola en el mundo y que deberá aprender a sobrevivir por su cuenta en un acelerado mundo que no tiene piedad, por lo que será muy difícil “bajar la velocidad” en su vida…

***∞∞ Fin de flashback ∞∞***

Despierta con la respiración acelerada y completamente empapada de sudor una vez que se sienta sobre el colchón apartando el edredón para conseguir recuperarse; un sueño, una estúpida pesadilla que le sigue molestando desde hace poco más de quince años, aunque con mayor frecuencia últimamente, ¿significará algo?

Su mirada se pierde en la oscuridad de su habitación tratando de recuperar su compostura alejando los recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche que ha marcado y trazado su camino hasta donde está; siente la soledad envolverla con sus fríos brazos engulléndola lentamente hacia su fría y desolada senda a pesar de que no tiene motivos para dejarse arrastrar por ella, no realmente con la compañía y nueva familia que ha conseguido tener hasta ahora y si algo debería sentir, debe ser paz y tranquilidad porque ha dejado atrás el pasado o al menos ha intentado hacerlo, pero sabe que en algún momento cuando menos lo espere, ese pasado regresará a cobrarle la factura de su feliz y tranquila nueva vida; tal vez es ese temor de sus nuevos seres queridos sufran el mismo destino que sus padres el que no le permite olvidar completamente aunque las dudas y las preguntas del porqué ha ocurrido el asesinato a sangre fría también son parte de ese miedo que no le abandona nunca.

― ¿No puedes dormir? ― Suena una dulce y suave voz desde la puerta de su habitación, al parecer ha estado tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no se ha dado cuenta del momento en que han llamado a la puerta así que sólo suelta un suspiro mientras asiente porque sabe que si lo niega le dará su conocido levantamiento de ceja que le dice “sé que mientes” o “guarda silencio” así que ni se molesta en mentir.

― ¿Tampoco puedes hacerlo tú? ― Asiente de igual manera la jovencita rubia de mirada color hazel bajando la cabeza avergonzada pues le conoce tan bien que puede leer en ella cuando algo le molesta o le inquieta.

― ¿Puedo dormir contigo, otra vez? ― Como niña pequeña junta sus manos en señal de súplica componiendo un pequeño puchero con su labio inferior que la joven morena puede leer aun en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, lo hace regularmente cuando quiere conseguir algo de ella o su otra “hermana” denotando lo consentida que está por sus hermanas mayores.

― ¿Por qué no duermes con Lauren? ― Le pregunta con media sonrisa sabiendo la respuesta.

―Tu sabes que es demasiado “activa” durante toda la noche y no quiero ser ultrajada en medio de uno de sus sueños húmedos, lo que podría terminar en con una barriga de nueve meses, si sabes a lo que me refiero ― murmura tratando de olvidar la primera y única ocasión en que ha intentado ocupar un espacio con la joven de cabellos negros cuando durante un momento de sonambulismo y en medio de una erección matutina casi abusa de ella, un recuerdo que no ha podido olvidar así que por experiencia propia sabe que la morena es más capaz de controlar su cuerpo y urgencias naturales o al menos es lo que le ha mostrado ― además, no le digas a Lauren, pero tu cama es más cómoda y tus brazos más cálidos ― confiesa con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

―Ok, pero ya estás demasiado grande como para necesitar dormir conmigo porque le temes a algo ― le mira de manera acusadora haciendo espacio en su cama y removiendo las sábanas para que la joven rubia de diecinueve años ingrese a su lado.

― ¡Sí! Gracias Korra ― sonríe victoriosa mientras recuesta su cabeza en la almohada dejándose cubrir por las sábanas y el edredón acercándose a la morena ― ¿todavía tienes esa pesadilla? ― Pregunta de pronto sintiendo el cuerpo de su acompañante tensarse un poco obteniendo con ello su respuesta.

―Sólo durmamos, Quinn que mañana será un día pesado ― suelta con un ligero bufido negándose a hablar sobre el tema así que la rubia no insiste más sabiendo que no le contará nada ― sólo durmamos… ― La aludida se remueve entre las sábanas descontenta al obtener la misma respuesta siempre que le hace esa pregunta, sabe que es algo que le molesta a Korra pero que no entiende el por qué nunca quiere contarle al respecto, quizá si compartiese ese amargo recuerdo de su niñez podría estar más tranquila, aunque sabe que la morena es como una pequeña tortuga que se refugia en su duro caparazón escondiendo la carne más blanda ante el mundo.

Y no es algo que le enfurezca sino más bien le molesta el no conocerla completamente y le intriga saber qué es eso que esconde de su pasado con tanto empeño, eso que le ha hecho ser cómo es porque su teoría le dice que es alguien que ha sufrido mucho y lo único que quiere hacer es retribuirle un poco de lo que le ha dado al aceptarla como parte de su poco convencional familia; sólo espera obtener sus respuestas algún día y que su morena pueda encontrar la paz que tanto busca con desesperación y con este pensamiento y deseo cierra los ojos dejándose arrastrar al sopor de un sueño y descanso tranquilo.

 

∞∞∞

La sala de reuniones está abarrotada por un gran número de agentes esperando a recibir la información y sus asignaciones para este importante caso que tienen en manos para atrapar a una de las famosas pandillas que tienen en la mira llamada “The Krew”, una pequeña pero organizada banda de “jóvenes delincuentes” especializados en la conducción de vehículos que distribuyen paquetes misteriosos en la zona centro de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, como los ha descrito la jefa Beifong en el detallado informe actual que todos sostienen en sus manos.

― ¿Todavía no comienza la rueda de prensa? ― Se acerca una joven castaña a una de sus nuevas compañeras mientras ésta niega ― Dios, que bien… Por un momento pensé que no llegaría a tiempo, el tráfico aquí es un asco ― se queja en voz alta tomando asiento en la silla vacía continua a la de su compañera sin molestarse en preguntar o presentarse tomando confianza inmediata en la joven debido a que su personalidad parlanchina e infantil así lo demanda ― ¿Cómo lo hacen? ― Pregunta refiriéndose se conducir en medio del ajetreo pues siendo nueva todavía no conoce las calles ni los atajos ― Siento que ya no puedo más y sólo he estado dos días aquí… ― La risa simpática de su compañera y su amable sonrisa le recuerda que no se ha presentado y que sólo parece estar abrumándole con sus problemas de orientación, “seguramente debe pensar que estoy loca”, piensa enderezándose en el respaldo de la silla para tener una mejor visión de la joven de cabellos color ébano y mirada de tonalidad verde olivácea pero lo que le llama más la atención es el color carmesí de sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa ― Lo siento, mi nombre es Camila, Camila Cabello ― le regresa la sonrisa apenada extendiendo su mano que es estrechada por su compañera calmando sus nervios con ese ligero pero firme apretón.

―Descuida, suele pasar ― niega levemente ― soy Asami Sato ― se presenta y por alguna extraña razón el apellido le resuena de algo a la joven castaña pero no puede ubicar de dónde ― ¿recién transferida?

―Sí, de Miami ― responde dando un sorbe al café en su mano que ha olvidado por un momento ― supongo que se nota mucho ― ambas ríen por el comentario.

―No tanto, bueno quizá por la ropa… ― Camila dan un vistazo a su atuendo y se cuenta de que Asami tiene razón pues va completamente informal con sus jeans rasgados y su blusa floreada a los hombros mientras que su compañera lleva un saco sastre hecho a la medida, muy indicado para la oficina aunque en su defensa debe argumentar que con las prisas no se ha dado cuenta de la ropa que ha elegido ― pero descuida, nadie lo notará ― una mirada a su alrededor le hace calmar los nervios al darse cuenta de que todos van vestidos de distintas maneras olvidando la etiqueta de la elegancia.

―Es un alivio ― suelta un suspiro agradecida para continuar la conversación amena, pero es interrumpida por el sepulcral silencio que inunda la sala en ese momento.

Una mujer en edad madura ingresa siendo seguida por dos hombres que parecen ser sus segundos al mando, su rostro impasible y rígida expresión parecen asustar hasta el más valiente, aunque eso se le debe a su mirada fría y penetrante o quizá a su ordenado peinado, pero tal vez puede ser su autoritaria y directa voz de mando que deja en claro quién lleva las riendas del departamento siendo imposible cuestionarla; sea lo que sea, su presencia impone autoridad y temor para pensar dos veces desafiarla, sí, la jefa Beifong es una líder natural nacida para seguir los pasos y llenar el papel que ha dejado su madre, Toph Beifong durante su estancia en el departamento antidrogas y anticrimen.

―Veo que todos tienen el informe y quiero pensar que lo han leído de manera detallada y minuciosa ― abre su propia carpeta mientras las luces de la sala se vuelven tenues para dejar que la luz del proyector sea visible dejando expuesta la imagen de un par de vehículos con apariencia deportiva completamente modificados y adaptados para ir a gran velocidad, o eso es lo que Asami aprecia y que más ha atraído su tención debido a su interés y amor por los autos ― llevamos bastante tiempo monitoreando a una nueva pandilla de conductores en carreras clandestinas, a simple vista eso es lo que parece pero estamos seguros de que las cosas van más allá de lo que se ve ― presiona el pequeño botón del apuntador para cambiar de imagen en la cual aparecen un par de chicas castañas o eso es lo que parece pues sus rostros no son visibles, una de ellas está saliendo del auto azul eléctrico mientras que la otra permanece sentada y recargada en la parte delantera del auto  usando un beanie gris ― se hacen llamar “The Krew” y con el paso de la investigación nos hemos dado cuenta de que reclutan conductores a través de las carreras nocturnas, hemos estado rastreando sus movimientos pero no hay mucho que podamos utilizar porque tienen muy bien escondidas sus estrategias ― la jefa levanta la mirada del informe y observa detenidamente la sala como si escanease buscando por algo adoptando una cara de póker cuando da con lo que quiere ― no hemos podido contactar ni establecer una buena comunicación con nuestros informantes así que hemos pensado en un plan que va a la perfección, infiltraremos a alguien dentro de la organización, alguien que pueda llegar hasta el fondo de esto ― presiona el botón nuevamente y la imagen cambia mostrando una mejor apreciación de las chicas junto a otra rubia, otra castaña de mayor estatura y un par de chicos de cabellos negros cuyos expedientes no aparecen en la exposición ― Korra Summer, no tenemos mucha información personal de ella excepto su expediente y carrera delictiva en crímenes menores como asalto a mano armada sin heridos, peleas en clubes clandestinos, posesión de armas pequeñas que fue su cargo mayor, daños y destrozos a propiedades privadas… ― Se muestra la fotografía de una chica sujetando su tablilla con el número de arresto, sus cabellos castaños oscuros sujetos por una pequeña coleta y mirada azul casi transparente dejando entre ver una calidez que intenta ocultarse en esos iris, su piel tostada por el sol enmarca lo que parecen unos músculos tonificados gracias al ejercicio o trabajo que desarrolla dándole un aspecto rudo y temerario a pesar de mostrar una ligera sonrisa traviesa ― Lauren Jauregui, la mismísima hija del empresario Jauregui ― confirma pues el apellido es bastante reconocido en el mundo del deporte ― parece ser que su padre se ha deslindado del cuidado y de las actividades de su hija ― hojea un poco los documentos ― crímenes menores como asalto a mano armada y detenida junto a su compañera de fechorías (Korra), daños a propiedades privadas, peleas clandestinas, posesión de armas pequeñas…― Mientras sigue hablando aparece la imagen de una chica de cabellos oscuros mucho más largos que la morena ocultos bajo un beanie gris y enmarcando un par de ojos color verde esmeralda muy penetrantes que parecen cambiar de tonalidad dependiendo la iluminación resaltando gracias a una de cejas algo pobladas, su piel clara parece no haber sido tocada por el sol o alguna otra luz en toda su vida dejando entre ver también algunos cuantos músculos tonificados ― Quinn Fabray y antes de que si quiera lo pregunten, sí, es la hija del abogado Russell Fabray aunque sus cargos son los más mínimos que podríamos mencionar porque sólo estuvo presente durante el arresto de Summer y Jauregui ― presiona el botón nuevamente y ahora aparece la imagen de una chica rubia con lindas facciones típicas de una popular adolescente americana con sus perfectos mechones rubios cayendo como una dorada cascada sobre sus hombros enmarcando un par de iris color hazel mostrando una tonalidad menos verde que la de Lauren pero con la misma o mayor intensidad al momento de mirarte sobresaliendo gracias a su lechosa piel pero a diferencia de las dos jóvenes anteriores su figura es más grácil y delicada como las de una modelo, incluso se puede pensar que ha pertenecido a algún equipo de animación o gimnasia ― Dinah Jane Milika Ilaisaane Hansen Amasio, ella sólo ha tenido el cargo de asalto a mano armada en conjunto con las mencionadas ― todos en la sala pueden observar la fotografía de una joven con rasgos ligeramente polinesios no tan marcados sin embargo, resaltantes con su piel ligeramente morena y cuya estatura es lo bastante intimidante como para imponerse mostrando una edad un poco más avanzadas a la que es poseedora.

Todos los presentes en la sala se centran en las fotografías presentadas leyendo nuevamente la información, aunque dos pares de ojos están prestando más atención de la que deberían a las dos primeras fotografías, pero no pueden evitar hacerlo porque han sido atrapadas por una extraña sensación en su interior que de momento no podrán descifrar.

―Bien, con todo esto expuesto ― ignora el hecho de que todavía existen dos personajes más, más bien está tratando de omitirlos debido a cierta conexión que podría costarle el puesto, su credibilidad y autoridad ― y en base a su capacidad y excelente desempeño en otras asignaciones que requieren algunas de sus misiones además de sus recomendaciones para este trabajo, ya tengo a dos candidatas ― las luces se vuelven a encender a su máxima potencia ― Pueden retirarse, excepto Sato y Cabello a mí oficina ― les despide y el par de recién formadas amigas se observa de reojo asintiendo mientras se levantan para acercarse hasta la jefa para saber el motivo de su llamado.

Ambas jóvenes sienten una pequeña presión sobre sus hombros al momento de encaminarse a la oficina de la jefa debido a que presienten que este caso en particular será lo bastante complicado como para poner en riesgo su corta carrera en ascenso dentro de las filas de FBI aunque quizá podría impulsarlas hacia lo alto exponiendo sus capacidades y habilidades como agentes probando con ello que están hechas para el trabajo callando con ello las dudas e inseguridades que pesan sobre ellas puestas por sus propias familias y amigos en el caso de ambas, especialmente en Asami debido al prestigio que debe soportar gracias al apellido y expectativas de su padre que sólo espera verla fallar como los amigos de Camila para decirle un “te dije que no podrías con esto, cariño”.

Sí, ambas tienen un objetivo y meta en claro así que no pueden darse el lujo de fallar a estas alturas que han logrado abrirse paso en ese competitivo mundo de agentes.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un desayuno y una comida en una mañana y tarde cotidiana para la familia Summer y la familia Sato, ¿Qué es lo que no sabe Pema? ¿Qué es lo que atormenta a Hiroshi Sato para no querer que su hija sea agente de investigación? ¿Qué es lo que ha sufrido Asami para haber discutido de esa manera con su padre? ¿Qué es lo que significan para Korra esas pesadillas? ¿Cuándo comenzará la misión? ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo la Jefa Beifong durante su reunión privada? ¿Por qué la Jefa Beifong no reveló la identidad de algunos de los otros sospechosos? Pero lo más importante, ¿cuándo y cómo se conocerán las chicas?  
> Muchas interrogantes y pocas respuestas, algunas se responderán en con el transcurso del siguiente capítulo y las demás interrogantes quizá en los posteriores...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de la vida cotidiana dentro de las vidas de los personajes, se revelan datos sobre el pasado de algunos de los personajes que quizá les ayuden a comprender el porqué de sus actitudes y sus personalidades

**Capítulo 2**

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de las oficinas de la agencia, en uno de los conocidos y tranquilos suburbios familiares de la ciudad, un par de chicas descienden los escalones de una pequeña pero acogedora casa dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la cocina debido al agradable aroma que desprende la habitación gracias a las habilidades culinarias de la mujer que se encuentra dentro de la habitación.

―Buenos días ― saluda con una sonrisa la madura mujer castaña volviéndose hacia las recién llegadas para depositar un poco de fruta troceada en un pequeño traste.

―Buenos días, ma ― saluda con mucha familiaridad la joven de cabellos castaños oscuros casi negros recibiendo una sonrisa maternal por parte de la mujer mayor.

―Buenos días Pema ― Saluda la joven rubia con una ligera sonrisa recibiendo un gesto reprobatorio por parte de la mencionada pues espera poder escuchar decirle mamá a pesar de tener algunos años de conocerse.

―Quinn, ¿Cuántas veces debemos pasar por esto? ― Le señala con la pequeña pala que usa para dar vueltas a los panqueques que está cocinando para sus hijas.

―Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento, de verdad lo intento, pero no puedo ― se disculpa la rubia.

―Lo dejaré pasar, sólo recuerda que también eres parte de la familia ― Pema le decida una sonrisa afable aunque triste ― y ni lo pienses Lauren ― le arroja un pequeño trozo de melón partido cuando se da cuenta de que la mencionada está por pinchar un panqueque sin haber tomado un plato, el pequeño trozo le golpea en el brazo y no puede evitar sonreírle de manera amplia y encantadora al verse pillada ― Lo, ya sabes que la comida no se toca hasta que todos estemos reunidos ― hace notar la ausencia de algunas personas ― ahora se buena hija y ve a despertar a Korra, cariño ― Pema se gira para seguir con su faena siendo ayudada ahora por Quinn, quien de manera discreta le saca la lengua en señal de burla a la joven de cabellos negros mientras sale de la habitación ― ¿otra vez tuvo una mala noche? ― Pregunta de la nada refiriéndose a Korra.

―Sí, aunque esta vez parece que sus pesadillas fueran más reales e intensas porque tuvo más agitación ― responde la rubia llevando los platos consigo para colocar la pequeña mesita que funge como como comedor ― No sé qué le ha afectado en esta ocasión ― comenta pensativa refiriéndose a la época del año ― ¿nunca te ha contado al respecto? ― La curiosidad se apodera de ella pues en algunas ocasiones Pema muy amablemente le ha contado algunos datos y vivencias sobre la morena cuando recién ha llegado a la casa Summer pero nada en concreto porque la aludida parece no tener un pasado o simplemente quiere olvidar los horrores vividos.

―No, Korra es una persona sin pasado ― enfatiza en la oración recordando que es durante esas fechas del año en que las pesadillas son más recurrentes que en algunas otras ocasiones del año como si se tratase de una fecha o un aniversario sobre un acontecimiento que jamás ha podido olvidar, quizá se trate del trauma que ha sufrido cuando niña al perder a sus padres aunque no está muy segura pero lo que si puede afirmar es que se trata de algo oscuro como para haber guardado ese secreto por casi más de diecisiete años ― su vida sólo tiene presente y quizá un futuro… ― Futuro, eso es lo que más desea para su pequeña, aunque duda mucho que alguna de sus “hijas” logre tenerlo si sigue por el camino que van pues sabe o más bien su instinto de madre sospecha que andan en asuntos ilícitos como siempre después de que tanto Korra y Lauren han pisado la correccional de menores en un par de ocasiones por un par de meses posteriores a la muerte de su esposo y a pesar de que no le mencionen alguna palabra al respecto de sus trabajos, sabe que no dejarán de hacerlo por más que ella les ruegue así que hace oídos sordos y su vista pasa de largo en esas cuestiones, lo único que le queda es orar para que no vaya a pasarles algo malo porque es lo único que puede hacer.

***

Lauren termina de subir los peldaños de la escalera dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de su “hermana” esperando fuera después de dar un par de golpes a la puerta para llamar su atención, pero sin recibir respuesta y curiosa ante esto decide ingresar asomando la cabeza primero encontrándose con la morena haciendo flexiones con un aspecto algo agotado dejando entrever una ligera capa de sudor debido al esfuerzo.

― ¿Una mala noche? ― La ronca, pero suave voz de la joven de mirada color esmeralda saca de su concentración a la joven morena.

―Sólo un poco de insomnio ― responde apoyándose sobre sus codos para después recortarse sobre su espalda.

―Ma está preparando el desayuno y quiere que bajes ― los orbes color esmeralda le miran de manera preocupada ― y es mejor que lo hagas pronto porque muero de hambre ― suelta un ligero bufido mientras Korra le regala una sonrisa burlona asintiendo y agradeciendo de manera silenciosa el cambio de tema pues Lauren con el tiempo de conocerla sabe que preguntar no le traerá respuestas porque Korra no responderá, así ha sido su convivencia desde que se conocen.

― ¿No te ha dejado comer? ― Se mofa levantando un poco el cuerpo hasta apoyar los brazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

―No, me ha golpeado con un pedazo de melón ― se queja sobando su brazo ― así qye más te vale bajar ya ― sentencia.

― ¿Qué si no lo hago? ― Le reta con una sonrisa burlona mientras hace sonar sus nudillos.

―Me veré obligada a llevarte cargando ― le sostiene la mirada de manera retadora.

Korra se echa hacia atrás apoyándose en su espalda y brazos para tomar el impulso y levantarse de salto toma su posición de combate mientras Lauren le imita con una posición de defensa, ambas esperando el ataque de la otra que no llega por lo que atacan al mismo tiempo; Korra le rodea el cuello con su brazo una vez que se coloca a su lado para tener una mejor posición mientras con su mano libre alborota ya despeinado su cabello, Lauren por su parte le sujeta la cintura para hacer cosquillas en su costado y liberarse de su prisión.

Pronto, el juego avanza hacia otro nivel cuando ambas caen al suelo haciéndose llaves de lucha pareciendo un nudo de miembros rodando por todo el suelo tumbando los objetos a su alrededor; ninguna de las dos da su brazo a torcer pues así han sido sus bruscos juegos desde que se han conocido y la confianza ha crecido entre ambas, tal vez porque ambas poseen una personalidad protectora, un gusto similar por la velocidad o un pasado lleno de cicatrices que no han logrado sanar del todo o tal vez han encontrado en ambas el apoyo y comprensión necesitados para que les guíen en sus turbulentos caminos.

―Pema dice qué si no bajan en cinco minutos, no habrá panqueques para ambas ― seuna la voz de Quinn como trasfondo de la simulada pelea pues ha sido debido al escándalo de objetos cayendo al piso que Pema le ha enviado para intervenir.

―Bajaremos en cuanto Korra admita que soy mejor que ella ― Lauren aplica una llave de brazo a Korra.

―Pues tardaremos un buen tiempo para que eso pase ― contraataca Korra aferrándose a la pierna de Lauren con las propias.

―Y además dice que no sigan jugando así porque alguien saldrá lastimado ― advierte ― vamos que los panqueques están deliciosos y saben mejor recién salidos de la sartén ― presume.

― ¿Cómo sabes que están deliciosos? ― Le apunta un poco agitada la joven de cabellera oscura liberando un poco el brazo para señalar a la rubia con su ahora mano libre ―No lo hiciste ― le acusa mientras Quinn le regala una sonrisa y asiente ― ma no te dejaría…

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCwud6NcKPQ> Clean Bandit - Rockabye ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie for cello and piano (COVER))

―Oh sí, sí lo hice ― asegura con una sonrisa burlona ― así que ya bajen y podrán saborearlos también ― se gira para salir por la puerta dejando a sus hermanas como un par de bobas analizando la situación hasta que reaccionan y ahora pelean por ver quién es más veloz para llegar a la cocina casi trastabillando en los escalones cuando han llegado a la mitad de la escalera.

― ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no corran para bajar las escaleras? ― Pema aparece en escena luciendo su delantal rosa claro con la leyenda de “The best mom”, cortesía de Lauren y Korra, sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras niega levemente con la cabeza y se acerca a sus pequeñas diablillas aunque ya está más que acostumbrada a ver sus rudos juegos, le divierte torturarlas un poco ― Creo que no debería repetirlo muchas veces ― toma al par de ya crecidas jóvenes y les lleva de la oreja hacia el pequeño comedor recibiendo sus quejas.

―Au au au ― lloriquea Laruen.

―Eso duele, duele ― le secunda Korra ― Suelta ma…

―No tendría que verme obligada a hacer esto si escucharan lo que digo ― les suelta una vez que están cerca del par de sillas designadas para ellas mientras Quinn escode una sonrisa burlona tras su puño ― ahora siéntense que voy a comenzar a servirles en los platos dispuestos ― ahora lávense las manos ―ordena y ambas hermanas obedecen sin chistar.

―Cielos, ¿alguna vez fuiste carcelera en una vida pasada? ― Korra sigue sobando su oreja lastimada ― Porque sabes cómo castigar bien.

―Tal vez, en mi juventud ― responde sin inmutarse ante el sarcasmo de la voz de su hija mayor ― ahora sí, a comer ― se quita el delantal y está a punto de sentarse cuando se escuchan un par de golpes en la puerta de la cocina y la conocida melena rubia se asoma por el vidrio.

―Buenos días señora P, ¿están las chicas? ― Pregunta fingiendo interés en sus amigas ― Oh ahí están… ― Las observa sentadas y el agradable y conocido olor de los panqueques recién hecho inunda sus fosas nasales que se ensanchan deleitándose ― ¿Son esos panqueques? ― Señala hacia la pila del recién hecho alimento.

―Sí, anda pasa y toma unos pocos Dinah ― Pema busca otro plato para la recién llegada invitada y hace un espacio más en el pequeño comedor.

―Oh señora P ― suelta casi un pequeño gemido ante el sabor que inunda sus pupilas ― ¿Por qué mi madre no cocina igual que usted? Lo más cercano a panqueque que puedo comer es una delgada rebanada pasada de tueste, pero debo pelear por ella con mis hermanos… ― Se queja tomando otro bocado con su cubierto recordando el gran número de hermanos que tiene.

―No lo sé cariño, pero sabes que eres bienvenida a desayunar cuando quieras ― le decía una sonrisa amable y maternal como es su naturaleza pues está más que acostumbrada a las “visitas” espontáneas de la chica además de que le agrada tener la casa llena y una tradición familiar que ha tomado y compartido con su esposo pasándola a sus hijas.

―No le digas eso porque si no la tendremos todos los días merodeando por acá ―  interviene Lauren para molestar a su amiga.

―Eso no es cierto ― se defiende la chica polinesia sacándole la lengua ― aunque no sería mala idea mudarme, ¿no quiere adoptarme, señora P? Quiero decir, mamá no notaría la ausencia con todos mis hermanos por allí― Le dedica una mirada brillante agitando sus parpados de manera encantadora.

―Estaría más que encantada de tenerte aquí ― Dinah le saca la lengua a su amiga mientras hace una graciosa danza de victoria rotando sus brazos ― ahora desayunen para que puedan arreglar esos autos ― comenta sin malicia haciendo que Korra casi se atragante con su jugo mientras las demás esquiven las miradas con algo de culpabilidad creando un ligero silencio incómodo sin darse cuenta.

―Eh, lo olvidaba chicas, pero Tony me dijo que este sábado hará un partido de soccer y nos invita a jugar ― interviene Dinah para aligerar el ambiente y cambiar el tema a prisa recordando lo que le ha dicho su primo.

―Cuenta conmigo ― se apunta Korra dejando su vaso de jugo sobre la mesa para tomar unos trozos de la fruta picada.

―Les patearemos el trasero a esos desgraciados ― comenta Lauren con una gran sonrisa refiriéndose a los oponentes del suburbio vecino.

―Yo sólo les animaré ― corta Quinn con ligera apatía al pensar en sudar y correr.

―Ay no señorita delicadeza, tienes que jugar ― Korra le apunta con su cubierto.

Y así comienzan con su pequeña discusión como en todos los desayunos cuando están reunidas hablando sobre un tema en particular, Pema les observa de manera cariñosa manteniéndose al margen de la situación y riendo por las ocurrencias y comentarios acusadores y chantajistas; sí, no cambiaría su vida al lado de éstas chicas que les han traído momentos llenos de alegría a ella y a su esposo, si tan sólo Tenzin pudiese ver el grandioso trabajo que han hecho con el trío o mejor dicho cuarteto si incluyen a la polinesia pues la quieren como parte de su familia también desde que ha comenzado una amistad con sus niñas además de que los padres de la chica han sido unos buenos vecinos y amigos cercanos desde que se han mudado al vecindario en busca de una vida mejor hace poco más de una década aunque todavía no logra entender cómo es que siguen incrementando el número de integrantes en su creciente familia.

Sí, sin duda su vida está llena de vida gracias a ellas y a la enrome familia que han formado con varios de los vecinos de su tranquilo vecindario

 

∞∞∞

Mientras tanto, Asami se encamina hacia la salida del edificio cuando escucha su nombre ser llamado a la distancia y al girarse se encuentra con su nueva compañera asignada corriendo hacia ella, sonríe al verla corriendo hacia ella debido a que la pequeña morena le ha agrado desde el primer instante en que le ha conocido por ser diferente a las otras compañeras con quienes ha trabajado; su entusiasmo es contagioso al igual que su sonrisa infantil y su sincera mirada achocolatada le transmite la suficiente confianza para forjar una amistad.

― ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Camila? ― Pregunta paciente al tenerla frente a sí.

―No, bueno sí, bueno… ― Camila ha estado ensayando un par de líneas para acercarse a la joven de llamativos labios color carmesí pues no sabe si responderá de manera afirmativa a su invitación a comer con el pretexto de conocerse mejor ya que trabajarán juntas por un par de meses, quizá si le pida que le muestre la ciudad porque realmente necesita conocer el terreno donde vivirá le pues ayudar para saber las calles por donde debe guiarse, por ejemplo ― Me preguntaba si quieras acompañarme a comer, sin ningún compromiso claro ― comienza a balbucear ― lo que pasa es que no tengo idea de cómo es la ciudad y pues pensaba que tal vez… Digo si no tienes nada que hacer ― juguetea nerviosa con sus manos porque no quiere parecer una amiga acosadora ni causar una mala impresión por ser desesperada ante su posible nueva amiga.

―Claro que me gustaría ― sus labios se curvan en una sincera sonrisa, pero recuerda que tiene una reunión con su padre ― Oh diablos, casi olvidaba que tengo que ver a mi padre, ¿no te importaría acompañarnos a mi padre y a mí durante la comida o sí? ― Espera que acepte porque no quiere estar a solas con él y espera que con un poco de compañía el empresario se comporte dejando de lado sus reproches.

―Sí, bueno digo si a tu padre no le molesta, por qué no ― se encoge de hombros.

***

Un momento después llegan a un frecuentado y conocido restaurante que parece ser de etiqueta, es lo que Camila puede deducir al ver las vestimentas de los clientes entrando y saliendo del lugar y al instante se siente un poco fuera de lugar por las prendas que lleva puestas deseando haber optado por haber usado al menos un ligero blazer o una camisa más formal y no una lo bastante llamativa; Asami ve el cambio de actitud en la morena y con una sonrisa trata de calmarle.

―Asami, yo creo que mejor te dejo comer a solas con tu padre, no creo que estas fachas sean permitidas… ― Comienza a balbucear nerviosa.

―Tu ropa está bien, Camila, no te preocupes por eso ― Asami le asegura mientras se dirigen a la recepción ― pero debo advertirte que mi padre es un tanto, cómo decirlo, aprensivo con respecto a nuestro trabajo ― el rostro de la joven se vuelve serio y Camila puede detectar un ligero tono de amargura en su voz, lo que le da cierta curiosidad por saber al respecto pero se abstiene de preguntar porque quizá no sea tema de conversación para ese momento, tal vez cuando tengan la suficiente confianza ― además de que no le agrada mucho que me dedique a esto ― agrega con una sonrisa apenada por no haber pensado bien e invitarla a presenciar un pelea de desacuerdos entre padre e hija y conseguir con ello que una posible amiga se aleje de ella.

―Ok, creo que puedo manejarlo ― Camila le regresa la sonrisa para no hacerla sentir mal además de que ya está un tanto acostumbrada a que su trabajo sea desprestigiado, lo sabe de primera mano así que no será tan difícil enfrentarse a ello otra vez.

Una vez que Asami ha escuchado aquello suelta el aire contenido en sus pulmones y que no sabe que ha estado reteniendo, presiente que ella y Camila se llevarán mejor de lo que ha pensado.

―Señorita Sato, buenas tardes ― saluda jovial la hostess tomando un par de cartas de menú al ver que lleva compañía, algo que le sorprende porque regularmente la heredera Sato siempre acude sola en su comida semanal ― su padre ha llegado ya y le espera en la mesa de siempre ― les indica con la mano una dirección para guiarles a pesar de que Asami sabe el camino de memoria y con los ojos cerrados.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCwud6NcKPQ> Clean Bandit - Rockabye ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie for cello and piano (COVER) Lamento volver a usar la canción pero me ha encantado la letra que va un poco con el rumbo de algunas de las historias detrás de algunos personajes además de que el ritmo me ha parecido el indicado para expresar un poco el sentir de los personajes y lament decirlo pero creo que la volveré a utilizar)

―Asami, cariño ― un hombre maduro de cabello negro entrecano a los lados al igual que su barba recordada en forma de candado y cuyo aspecto amable y tranquilo, pero a la vez intimidante con sus anteojos de montura dorada, se levanta para saludar a su hija dando una ligera reverencia al ver a Camila que le acompaña ― buenas tardes ― saluda de manera educada con su profunda y tranquila voz.

―Hola papá ― se acerca para darle un abrazo que, aunque tenso al principio, se vuelve un tanto fraternal y necesitado con el correr de los segundos ― te presento ― se separan del abrazo ― Camila, él es mi papá Hiroshi Sato ― el hombre estira la mano y Camila la estrecha de la manera más firme que puede ― papá ella es Camila Cabello, mi compañera de la agencia ― al escuchar eso, Camila puede sentir la ligera tensión en la mano que le saluda dejando rastro en la mandíbula del hombre.

―Gusto en conocerle, señorita Cabello ― la sonrisa es más que forzada.

―El gusto es mío señor Sato ― Camila imita el gesto y retira su mano al sentir que el gesto es más que incómodo.

―Bueno, ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y ordenamos? ― Sugiere Asami para terminar con el ambiente tenso y el silencio incómodo ― ¿Cómo has estado, papá? ― Comienza la joven Sato observando sobre los platillos de la carta.

―Bien ― ¿Sólo eso? Camila no puede evitar pensar en que ambos deben trabajar en su relación con mayor ímpetu ― ¿Cómo has estado tú? ― Regresa la pregunta dando un sorbo a su bebida.

―De maravilla, nos han asignado un caso importante y… ― Comienza a conversar con entusiasmo, pero se ve interrumpida por el carraspeo de la garganta de su padre.

―Pensé que había quedado claro lo que expresé la última vez que nos reunimos la semana pasada ― los orbes de color ambarino del hombre se levantaron de la carta que habría estado leyendo hace unos momentos ― pensé que ya habrías repensado bien las cosas sobre dejar la agencia ― su mirada se clava en la verde olivácea de su hija ― y venir a trabajar conmigo, en la empresa como lo dijiste una vez cuando eras pequeña.

―Papá, tu sabes que mi trabajo como agente me apasiona y pienso dejarlo por un simple capricho tuyo ― responde con la mirada retadora.

―Asami tú tienes el talento necesario y te he enseñado bastantes cosas para hacerte cargo de Industrias Futuro, el sueño de mi padre y el mío, nuestro legado, tu futuro, tu herencia ― intenta envolver la mano de su hija con la suya, pero Asami la aleja como si ésta le quemase.

―Sé lo que es Industrias Futuro para mí y en verdad quiero ser digna de continuar con ese legado del apellido Sato pero también siento pasión por mi trabajo y quiero desempeñarlo por algunos años más hasta sentirme preparada para tomar las riendas de la empresa pero no me presiones ― le pide un poco tensa Asami.

―Asami, tu sabes que yo no me hago más joven y que llegado el momento me voy a retirar así que necesito que vayas aprendiendo a cómo manejarla, también quiero que te cases con la persona que te haga feliz y que al retirarme pueda disfrutar de mis nietos, no puedes culparme silo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti… ― Su mirada se vuelve un tanto nostálgica como si recordase algo.

― ¿Qué quieres lo mejor para mí? ― Suelta una ligera carcajada irónica y amarga a la vez sintiendo que sus ojos se cristalizan un poco, pero no le dará la satisfacción de verla así en ese momento atrayendo las miradas curiosas de algunos de los presentes pues la voz de ambos se ha incrementado más de la cuenta ―Yo sólo veo que piensas en ti, egoísta como siempre ― presiona los labios juntos al recordar el momento en que se ha abierto una ligera grieta en su relación de padre e hija ― si mamá estuviera aquí, ella apoyaría mis decisiones y no presionaría para hacer algo que no quiero… ― Hiroshi le interrumpe.

―No digas lo que tu madre haría o no, ella apoyaría lo que digo ― da un golpe a la mesa haciendo resonar algunos de los cubiertos y las copas de agua que están sobre ella ― ella sabría como yo sé, que esto es un capricho que se te ha metido entre ceja y ceja para llevarme la contraria… Dime qué me faltó darte para decidieras seguir este rumbo de vida ― Hiroshi le mira un poco decepcionado

― ¿Quieres que te diga que te faltó darme? ― Asami se levanta furiosa pero se da cuenta de que están daño una escena y trata de moderar su voz ― Tu cariño, tu compañía, tu comprensión… Yo necesitaba a un padre que estuviera y que jugara conmigo, que me abrazara, me ayudara a superar la perdida que ambos sufrimos, que me leyera cuentos y me arropara a la hora de dormir… No a ese hombre que de buenas a primeras me envió a los mejores colegios o me compró regalos caros para compensar su ausencia… ― La voz de Asami se entrecorta y quiebra con cada oración y Camila se siente más que incómoda ante la escena pero ahora tiene algunas respuestas que se ha planteado para comprender mejor la situación tensa sobre el tema de ser agentes así que decide intervenir levantándose para llevar a la joven heredera antes de que pueda decir más cosas de las cuales puede arrepentirse después a pesar de que el señor Sato merece escucharlas, toma a su amiga del brazo y le hala levemente ― Yo necesitaba a mi papá, yo te necesitaba ― añade Asami antes de alejarse de la mesa con el rostro desencajado y con lágrimas bajando por su mejillas.

Ambas agentes de alejan de la mesa dejando un rastro de murmuraciones y rostros sorprendidos por la pequeña discusión de la cual han sido testigos mientras Hiroshi eleva sus antejos con sus dedos pulgar e índice acariciando su puente nasal, su expresión es de completa derrota al haber escuchado esas palabras o más bien reclamos por parte de hija, su pequeña hija a la cual ha debido proteger y cuidar; Camila no sabe qué hacer así que opta por lo que le hace sentir mejor: un abrazo, pues su padre siempre le da uno cuando sabe que no se siente bien de estado de ánimo, aunque también utiliza su pastel de banana con cubierta de chocolate que ahora extraña pero debe recordar que no se trata de ella sino de Asami así que le envuelve en un confortante abrazo.

―Lamento que tuvieras que presenciar eso ― murmura Asami sacando un pañuelo de su saco para limpiar los rastros de lágrimas ― Dios, mi maquillaje debe estar horrible ― presiona sus labios juntos enfadada consigo misma debido a que ha permitido que las cosas se salieran de control y la situación la superase cuando en otras ocasiones no ha pasado, quizá ha sido demasiada presión o tal vez el cansancio obtener los mismos comentarios por parte de su padre con respecto al tema.

―Descuida, ya me he acostumbrado a situaciones similares ― Camila le dedica una sonrisa ― y sí, lamento decirte que tu maquillaje de diez pasó a ocho ― Asami ríe ligeramente pasando el pañuelo por sus pómulos ― me apena decir esto, pero tengo un poco de hambre, ¿una hamburguesa estaría bien para ti? ― Añade para cambiar el tema y el aire de incomodidad que todavía les rodea.

―Claro, me apetece una hamburguesa ― le dedica una mirada agradecida por la acción y que no le bombardee con preguntas sobre el incidente el porqué de éste, aunque le apena haberle puesto en esa situación.

Y con rumbo desconocido comienzan a vagar por la ciudad tratando de olvidar el incidente sabiendo que con ello, han abierto una pequeña puerta para que una buena y profunda amistad comience percibiendo que tendrán que enfrentar algunos obstáculos para que pueda sobrevivir.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Al fin se conocerán las chicas? ¿Sabremos que clase de negocio y trabajo tienen? ¿Podrá haber amor a primera vista? ¿Quinn dejará de lado sus celos de hermana menor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se va revelando un poco más de la vida cotidiana de las chicas y al parecer se dará un encuentro fortuito...

**Capítulo 3**

Un día cotidiano comienza para la familia Summer y compañía una vez que han terminado el desayuno, el cuarteto de chicas se prepara para dirigirse hacia su lugar de trabajo armadas con sus habituales ropas de uso diario, en el caso de Korra y Lauren un par de pantalones de mezclilla holgados y desgastados al igual que sus camisas combinadas con sus inseparables botas mientras que Quinn y Dinah llevan el estilo femenino a otro nivel con sus faldas de “diseñador” combinadas con sus blusas y chaquetas a juego al igual que su calzado debido a que su trabajo consiste en algo menos sucio y desagradable, de acuerdo con ellas, que el desempeñado por las otras dos jóvenes como meterse bajo los autos o trabajar con los grasientos motores de los autos, un trabajo que aman a pesar de que a veces les deja poco dinero para pagar las cuentas pero igual les sirve demasiado bien como fachada para cubrir ciertos negocios que les remuneran demasiado bien.

Lauren conduce a velocidad moderada la restaurada camioneta de doble cabina que ha sido propiedad de su desaparecido “padre adoptivo”, Dinah y Quinn se ponen al día en sus asuntos de lo que parece ser moda o cuestiones que la joven de cabello color negro prefiere ignorar mientras que Korra observa por la ventana recargando su codo en el marco de ésta y su mejilla sobre su palma dejando que su mirada se pierda en el paisaje o más bien en la vista de una gran parte de la población femenina que aprovecha la cercanía de la playa en ese día soleado que promete un oleada mayor de calor durante el trayecto hacia el taller.

―Mirada en la carretera Lau― advierte Quinn desviando su atención de la charla que sostiene con Dinah por lo que Lauren no tiene otra opción más que obedecer pues cuando usa ese apodo sabe que es una ligera advertencia sobre las posibles medidas que utilizará en alguna situación que la involucra.

Sí en definitiva, algunas veces Quinn parece llevar la batuta de mando y ser la hermana mayor responsable a pesar de que es menor que las chicas por un par de años, pero sus experiencias le han dado cierto grado de madurez además de que sabe que tiene que ser la voz de la razón en ciertos momentos debido a que sus hermanas son un poco bastante impulsivas y testaduras cuando respecta a controlar el carácter.

―Lau, ojos adelante ― la mirada de Lauren tan natural trata de disimular que sus orbes color esmeralda siguen apreciando el paisaje, Quinn suspira decepcionada pues ahora ha utilizado por segunda vez el apodo como siempre lo hace para un mayor castigo.

― ¡Rayos, Quinn! ― Se queja Lauren sobando su nuca con una mano mientras conduce con la otra pues la rubia de mirada color hazel ― ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

―Te lo advertí ― se defiende mirando la manicura de sus manos de manera descuidada, Dinah no puede reprimir su risa burlona y Korra sólo sonríe ante la escena ― ahora conduce con la mirada al frente o te daré otro ― advierte un tanto molesta debido a los celos que le invaden cada vez que sus hermanas terminan babeando por otras chicas que se alejan su atención de ella, sus celos de hermana menor siempre presentes.

La rubia de mirada color hazel siempre ha sido un poco celosa con la atención que recibe por parte de sus sobreprotectoras hermanas en ciertas ocasiones y si la chica que logra acercarse a Lauren o a Korra no pasa los estándares que ella misma ha impuesto, no tardan un par de días en alejarse de ellas con tontos pretextos porque Quinn está detrás de aquello debido a que no hay nada más intimidante que su mirada de hielo junto a su amenazador levantamiento de ceja, no por nada ha sido una respetada y temida capitana de porristas en su tiempo de preparatoria antes de llegar a las puertas de la casa Summer.

Les toma cerca de media hora llegar a su destino rodeando la gran mayoría de las calles de la ciudad, pero no es tanto por el tráfico sino más bien por estrategia, para llegar a su destino debido a que su taller está en una ubicación privilegiada, aunque algo alejada del centro cerca de las orillas aun así tienen un gran número de clientes debido a su buena mano de obra y su excelente trabajo con los autos.

Entran directo a su lugar de estacionamiento saliendo primero Korra para acercarse a saludar a un par de chicos que esperan cerca de la puerta de la oficina, ambos muchachos están de espaldas a las recién llegadas mientras que uno de los dos señala hacia un auto negro que parece escondido a la vista de los curiosos colocado tras el edificio de la oficina.

―Win, Wei ― Saluda Korra caminando hacia ellos mientras coloca su camisa a cuadros azules para saludarlos con choque de manos seguido de un apretón de manos y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

―K ― responden al mismo tiempo y de manera sincronizada los gemelos, la dirección del peinado diferenciándolos puesto que ambos poseen los rasgos más similares jamás vistos incluyendo su cabello oscuro, un par de ojos verde jade, misma estatura, complexión delgada pero constituida y su manera de vestir.

― ¿Qué pasa Ws? ― Saluda Lauren con el “sobrenombre” que les ha dado por la misma inicial acercándose a su hermana y compañía chocando y estrechando sus manos para colocar su beanie gris en un estilo descuidado dejando su largo cabello suelto.

―Pasando a ver los avances ― habla Win ajustando su chaqueta negra casi idéntica a la de su hermano señalando en la dirección del auto con su pulgar puesto que ahora le da la espalda.

―Dinah ― saluda Wei agitando su mano hacia la alta chica polinesia que camina hacia el grupo reunido ― Quinn dichosos los ojos que te ven ― adula coqueto el joven porque es un secreto a voces que anda tras la hermosa rubia, detalle que no pone muy feliz a sus sobreprotectoras hermanas, aunque Quinn no se lo pone nada fácil además de que no tiene interés en el joven.

―Chicos ― responde simplemente con asentimiento de cabeza Dinah introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

―Hola chicos ― les sonríe con una pequeña sonrisa un tanto incómoda por la mirada que Wei le da por lo que se acerca a Lauren y se aferra a su brazo izquierdo recargando su mejilla en su hombro para escuchar la pequeña conversación.

―Ya casi está listo, debemos quitar unas cuantas piezas más del motor que no son necesarias para que sea más ligero ― explica Korra girando la cabeza hacia donde está el auto y haciendo una seña para que se acerquen con ella hasta el vehículo se separan del grupo mientras que el trío de chicas se acercan a las puertas para abrir el negocio, Quinn todavía sujeta al brazo de su hermana.

Al abrirse las puertas del desgastado pero enrome edificio, cada quien se dirige hacia su “área de trabajo” para desempeñar sus tareas; todas está muy bien organizadas haciendo que el trabajo sea eficiente y rápido según sea la falla o problema, un sistema muy bien establecido por el desaparecido patriarca del clan: Tenzin Summer, un buen hombre que ha tenido que ver su temprano final pero que ha dejado preparadas a sus hijas y esposa para que su ausencia no sea tan notoria.

―Buenos días chicas ― saluda de manera entusiasta un joven de cabello color negro y ojos color verde, complexión robusta y ruda como la de un jugador de rugby que oculta una personalidad dulce y bonachona tan sensible y suave como la de un malvavisco ― ¿Cómo amanecieron? ― Pregunta con su simpática y contagiosa sonrisa caminando hacia la oficina.

―Buenos días Bolin ― responde Quinn por todas al ver que nadie responde, no es que no le agrade el muchacho, pero a veces le incomoda su elevado entusiasmo y energía a pesar de que le conoce desde algunos años atrás.

―Les traje un café ― la rubia le sonríe en agradecimiento tomando la bandeja para tomar su vaso ― y un par de bocadillos. ― le entrega sacando una bolsa de papel con unos panecillos rellenos de queso crema para alejarse a revisar sus pendientes.

―Gracias Bolin, tu siempre tan detallista ― agradece levantándose para acercarse a entregar el pedido.

Secretamente Quinn admira al joven pues conoce su tormentoso pasado junto a su hermano mayor, quien ha sabido sacar adelante a ambos a pesar de los obstáculos que la vida les ha puesto enfrente después de presenciar la muerte de sus padres a tan corta edad debiendo madurar y aprender a sobrevivir por su cuenta siendo un par de niños indefensos.

El par de chicos ha pasado por bastante para llegar hasta donde están y parece que al haber pasado por algo similar a lo de Korra, según deduce la rubia, el dúo parece haber encontrado en la morena un gran apoyo y soporte además de que los Summer también han contribuido para enderezar el camino torcido y de malos pasos que alguna vez han estado por seguir; Quinn sonríe al pensar en que Korra, de hecho, ha sido un gran soporte para todos los que le han conocido a lo largo de su todavía corta vida cambiándoles por completo como a ella misma o a Lauren, pues sin duda siempre les aporta algo con su arraigado sentido de la unión y apoyo familiar contribuyendo a que su propia familia crezca más afirmando el dicho que dice que la familia no sólo es de sangre.

―Gracias ― Dinah le sonríe levantando su mirada de la pantalla de su celular ― ¿te importaría cubrirme un par de horas antes de salir? ― Le pide mirándole suplicante.

―Uy, ¿Qué tenemos planeado? ― Quinn no puede evitar preguntar dedicándole una mirada pícara ― Si es una cita, debes darme los detalles mañana ― le apunta con su dedo índice.

―Oye, no es nada de eso pero tengo que hace unas diligencias para mamá ― pone los ojos en blanco con actitud molesta ― debo hacerle un par de compras para la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de mis hermanos ― explica con un poco de fastidio debido a que siendo la hermana mayo tiene que atender ciertas responsabilidades ― y eres una chismosa ― le acusa.

―Para nada querida ― pasa su mano por su cabello para alejarlo de su hombro como si estuviese siendo ofendida ― simplemente quiero estar informada y si es de primera fuente mejor ― le da una sonrisa fingida que provoca la risa de ambas.

― ¿Por qué tanto parloteo? ― Suena la ronca voz de Lauren llegando hasta donde están ambas chicas tomando la bolsa con bocadillos que Quinn lleva en su mano ― Es hora de trabajo, niñas lindas ― da una mordida al suave bocadillo dando una pequeña exclamación de placer al probar la suave textura volviendo casi erótico el simple momento de una pequeña mordida provocando un ligero sonrojo en ambas chicas presentes, que no pueden evitar lamerse los labios apreciando a detalle el gesto cayendo ante el sex appeal que a veces exuda de más la joven latina con tremendo físico que se gasta enmarcado por la linda sonrisa y su devastadora mirada penetrante con ese par de orbes color verde esmeralda que ha dejado suspirando a más de una incluidas la rubia y la polinesia durante sus primeros años de convivencia aunque Dinah parece tener todavía un pequeño crush ella.

Las tres siguen conversando un poco antes de volver a sus labores porque parece ser uno de esos días en que las horas parecen no pasar además de que hay demasiado por hacer con todos los servicios pendientes más los que están llegando mientras Korra sigue explicando los cambios y modificaciones a los gemelos que parecen más que satisfechos con los resultados así que sin otro asunto más que tratar con la morena para dejarle trabajar.

―Lauren ― llama Korra acercándose al trío ― ¿todavía no terminas con lo que te pedí? ― La aludida da un pequeño salto congelando su mano dentro de la bolsa abriendo los ojos ligeramente más de lo normal sintiéndose descubierta en medio de una fechoría.

―Korr, querida hermana... ― Se gira para darle una enrome sonrisa intentando parecer inocente ― Estos bocadillos están deliciosos, ¿quieres probar alguno? ― Le acerca la bolsa y Korra no puede evitar reír ante la tonta excusa, pero acepta el ofrecimiento tomando la bolsa de las manos de su hermana.

―Bueno, ya que me insistes ― comienza a devorar el contenido.

―Oye, déjame algunos ― Lauren se acerca para tomar otros bocadillos, pero es entonces que Korra se aleja de ella por lo que Lauren intenta nuevamente sin obtener éxito continuando así hasta que comienzan una pequeña persecución.

―Y yo soy la menor ― comenta negando levemente Quinn avergonzada del comportamiento de sus ya mayorcitas hermanas mientras Dinah asiente viendo el resultado de su trabajo limando sus uñas ― ¡Oigan ustedes dos! ― Les grita para llamar su atención ahora que están rodando sobre el sucio suelo del taller ― El trabajo no se hará solito así que muevan sus traseros y dejen de estar jugando y buscando excusas para no hacerlo ― ordena haciendo sonar su voz de autoridad  provocando que ambas se miren entre sí separándose para volver a sus tareas, la rubia sonríe ligeramente escondiendo su satisfacción al saberse respetada y obedecida.

 

***

Camila hojea y vuelve a hojear la carpeta en sus manos, no puede evitar hacerlo debido a que debe aprenderse al derecho y al revés todo lo que dicen las líneas para poder encarnar a su personaje de infiltrada que aunque de simple personalidad, o más bien, demasiado parecida a la suya en ciertos aspectos pero si lo piensa reflexiona bien es ella misma al igual que Asami para que todo sea más natural excepto por el hecho de que su expediente ha sido vaciado y suplantado por información nueva y falsa al igual que su vida pasada que ha dejado de existir y pertenecerles a sí mismas así que ya no hay marcha atrás, si esto debe suceder para impulsar su carrera, que así sea.

La joven permanece con la mirada perdida recordando las palabras de la jefa Beifong durante su explicación dentro de su oficina con información más detallada y profunda sobre la investigación para el momento en que se inicie la operación, pero hay algo que le molesta al respecto o más bien le inquieta y le intriga al mismo debido a que siente una ligera simpatía junto a una creciente curiosidad por saber más sobre los miembros de la pandilla conforme va leyendo los expedientes sintiendo que de algún modo su lugar está por allí y que de alguna forma no debe involucrarse en la operación porque siempre ha tendido a apegarse demasiado a las personas y cosas que suceden en su vida, quizá no es la mejor candidata para el trabajo.

 

***∞∞Flashback∞∞***

Ambas agentes caminan tras la jefa Beifong seguidas de un par de sus subordinados hasta una puerta de madera con una pequeña parte cristalizada en la que se lee en letras blancas y mayúsculas resaltando el nombre de la respetada jefa del departamento: LIN BEIFONG, digna sucesora de la anterior jefa, la reconocida y por ahora retirada Toph Beifong, su madre.

Con un gesto de su mano, la seria mujer les señala el par de sillas mullidas, pero algo incómodas frente al escritorio de madera negra plastificada mientras ella hace lo propio al igual que sus “asistentes” lo hacen en el sillón doble de cuero color café para comenzar con la pequeña reunión.

―Supongo que ya han sido presentadas y si no es así, ya tendrán el tiempo para hacerlo ― comienza de manera cortante sin darle importancia al asunto ― bien señoritas, han sido seleccionadas de una pequeña lista de 20 candidatos, los mejores en sus áreas de esta misma división dentro de la agencia ― les dedica una mirada indiferente como si dudase un poco de la decisión tomada y la capacidad de las ambas jóvenes agentes ― el papel que ambas desarrollaron en sus asignaciones impresionó a la junta directiva pero no a mí así que debo acatar las órdenes ― les aclara ― por lo que espero que su desempeño sea más allá de lo excelente o al final de esta investigación lo más cercano que estarán a la agencia y al sistema de justicia será como repartidoras de multas de tránsito o en una agencia de seguridad privada de un almacén― advierte dejando caer sobre ambas jóvenes agentes más presión de la ya depositada ― hemos invertido bastantes recursos en la investigación por poco más de un año así que ya tienen el terreno listo para dar el toque final ― la jefa Lin se levanta se su silla colocando sus brazos tras su espalda mientras se acerca a la ventana.

Tanto Asami como Camila giran su rostro para seguir sus movimientos aprovechando para dar un vistazo por la amplia pero austera oficina, parece que la jefa ha trasladado su personalidad practica pero sobria a las paredes y muebles de la sala con los sencillos y elegantes muebles; la falta de fotografías personales y familiares sólo confirman que no es una persona de hogar que prefiere su privacidad, su vida personal y su profesional separados para evitar cuestionamientos no proporcionar información personal con ello, los reconocimientos y menciones honorificas son las que más resaltan en las blancas paredes dejando en claro que es una persona dedicada y casada con su trabajo, una de las mejores en la materia.

Ambas agentes se preguntan si algún día llegarán a tener el mismo éxito que ella porque puede tomarse como un modelo a seguir aunque si habría unas cuantas cosas que cambiarían, parte de eso serían ciertos aspectos sentimentales; centran su atención en la jefa que todavía les da la espalda, se mantiene erguida con la espalda completamente recta algo que humanamente sería poco posible lograr pero que ella consigue a la perfección sin el mayor esfuerzo y mientras piensan en ello, se preguntan cómo es que puede conseguir que su cabello tenga ese orden posible si para conseguirlo debe tardar al menos un par de horas en poder peinarlo pues está de más decir que la jefa no parece pasar más de cinco minutos frente al espejo.

―… Se les ha asignado una nueva identidad ― uno de los hombres que es acompaña se acerca a entregarles un sobre amarillo tamaño carta que contiene cierta documentación que al abrirlo y sacar su contenido deja caer un pasaporte, una identificación y ciertos certificados ― un nuevo pasado y una vida que deben olvidar porque no volverá a ser la misma así que despídanse de eso al igual que sus familias y amigos, hoy todo cambia ― Camila y Asami sacan los documentos resintiendo el hecho de tener que olvidar lo que han vivido para ser sustituido por algo remendado con pequeños cambios.

― ¿Mismo nombre? ― Se aventura a preguntar Asami obteniendo una dura mirada de la jefa que se ha girado para verles.

―Hemos pensado que sería un poco más natural ― explica para no dar lugar a cuestionamientos ― algo no tan forzado ― aclara dirigiendo su mirada de color verde hacia Camila esperando responder alguna pregunta ― ok, si no hay más preguntas pasaremos a los puntos importantes de la investigación ― se enciende un proyector para dejar ver algunos datos importantes ― los miembros más importantes y activos son los que se han proyectado anteriormente y de acuerdo con los datos más importantes que hemos recolectado Korra Summer es quien está a cargo de la banda que se encarga de reclutar conductores para ciertos operaciones, lo que cabe destacar aquí es que aun siendo pequeña y con tan poco tiempo de haber iniciado ya tienen acaparado la mayor parte del territorio, compiten por el dominio y poder absoluto en el negocio de carreras clandestinas y transporte con otro criminal de mala fama, Amon o al menos ese es el nombre con que se le conoce en el bajo mundo porque todavía no hemos podido detenerle con algo en concreto y su registro parece haber desaparecido ― se proyecta una imagen nueva donde aparecen Korra, Lauren y otro muchacho de complexión robusta y cabello color negro, los tres están revisando un auto con el capó abierto como si estuviesen revisando algo frente a un enorme edificio cuya fachada puede pasar como taller y en segundo aparece la imagen de un hombre usando una máscara blanca con un círculo rojo de tamaño mediano que abarca el tamaño de su frente ― es ahí donde entran ustedes, deben ser parte de esos conductores y averiguar los movimientos y la ubicación de todas esas operaciones, saber cómo “operan” dentro de la pandilla y desmantelarla ― sus objetivos principales Korra, Lauren, Quinn, Dinah y la fotografía revela el nombre del muchacho como Bolin ― sólo hay algo que debo mencionarles, hay ciertas personas involucradas en esto también que serán intocables en lo que resta de la investigación ― la pantalla muestra a tres muchachos, dos chicos y una chica mientras la jefa se acerca al escritorio y se recarga sobre éste con ambas manos ― cualquier cosa que pase con ellos, deben informarme directamente a mí ― dicta con rostro extremadamente serio ― ahora fuera de mi oficina, Marsden se encargará de los detalles ― ¿detalles? Piensan ambas, ¿Qué no les han dado ya los detalles?

Uno de los hombres que les han estado acompañando les pide que le sigan encaminándose hacia lo que parece un largo pasillo que les lleva hasta un área restringida demasiado apartada de las oficinas principales y muy oculta para los ojos curiosos, caminan por lo que parecen ser 15 minutos hasta detenerse ante una puerta de vidrio polarizado con una cerradura de códigos con lector de huella.

―Wow nunca nos han hablado de este lugar ― comenta Camila dando un vistazo una vez que acceden al lugar después de haber sido registradas al menos tres veces.

―Sucede que es confidencial y ahora que lo han visto tendré que asesinarlas ― ambas chicas le miran con los ojos ligeramente abiertos y preocupadas ― tranquilas, es broma ― tanto Camila como Asami respiran aliviadas mientras el agente les dedica una sonrisa juguetona ― pero hablando en serio, es confidencial y si quieren seguir respirando jamás deberán hablar sobre el lugar ― la seriedad en su rostro les confirma que habla en serio.

― ¿Desde cuándo el FBI se dedica al ensamblaje de autos? ― Observa que algunas personas trabajan el motor de un vehículo.

―Desde que se creó la división, desarrollamos la mejor tecnología para nuestros agentes ― señala con su mano ― tenemos más nuevo y lo mejor ― asiente orgulloso ― bueno supongo que ahora sí podremos continuar con los “detalles”, escojan un auto ― les indica mientras las dos agentes se dedican una mirada confundida ― no sean tímidas, deben escoger el modelo que les guste y ellos lo harán más potente de lo qué es ― para Camila esto todavía se siente un poco confuso pero en cambio Asami parece una niña en una dulcería ― imagino que esto será más que sencillo, ¿no señorita Sato?

―Delo por hecho ― sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa y se dedica a buscar minuciosamente entre los varios modelos puestos a disposición, la ingeniería siempre ha sido su pasión al igual que su trabajo como agente debido a que la velocidad corre por sus venas además de que su padre y ella han compartido el mismo gusto por innovar, diseñar, armar y desarmar objetos, algo que, a pesar de la distancia, los ha mantenido juntos aunque gracias a estos conocimientos en el campo también ha ayudado a diseñar y construir varios modelos de vehículos con ruedas que puedan pisar el asfalto y que han sido armados por Industrias Futuro, el patrimonio familiar de varias generaciones Sato.

Mientras tanto Camila sólo observa el área no muy convencida ni confiada en sus conocimientos sobre autos así que se pasea tocando la pintura de la carrocería, Asami le dedica una sonrisa comprensiva acercándose a ella para apoyarla en el tema a lo que la agente latina le agradece silenciosamente con una mirada y así pasan el resto de la mañana eligiendo y diseñando los elementos para la operación.

 

***∞∞Fin de flashback∞∞***

No puede evitar pensar que su falla en el tema de los autos les afectará de sobremanera en la investigación pero sacude los pensamientos negativos de su mente al recordar el apoyo de su compañera y nueva amiga y siente la confianza volver a ella, se vuelve a enfocar en los expedientes que están esparcidos por la pequeña mesita pero sus pupilas color café de tonalidad similar al dulce chocolate se centran en las fotografías de los miembros de la pandilla, más que curiosa por conocer a este intrépido grupo conformado en su mayoría por chicas y así poder descifrar las personalidades qué se esconden tras esas fachadas de mentes criminales, un aspecto que comparte con Asami y que les mantiene muy intrigadas.

Su celular vibra en el mueble atrayéndole a la realidad e informándole que su vida pasada y todo lo que ha estado relacionado con ella deja de existir y de pertenecerle en ese momento así que dando un largo suspiro sujeta el aparato móvil contra su mejilla un par de minutos tomando el valor suficiente, alentándose y recordándose a sí misma porqué hace esto aunque la sensación de que algo cambiará en ella al final de todo esto no le abandona pero lo que no le agrada es que no sabe si será para bien o para mal, justamente lo que le sucede a Asami aunque ambas culpan a los nervios de ser su primer misión como agentes encubiertas y la importancia y presiones de las expectativas esperadas de ellas.

 

***

El reloj casi ha marcado la hora de salir a comer pero al ser un día con bastante trabajo parece que la comida se aplazará un poco para Lauren, quien refunfuña por lo bajo sobre morir de hambre y proteínas necesitadas para su “crecimiento” por ser una persona en “desarrollo” además de ser la única que trabaja como esclava debido a que Dinah y Korra han saldo a hacer unas pequeñas diligencias para la preparación de sus negocios ese fin de semana mientras que Bolin ha salido más temprano que de costumbre por un asunto familiar o eso es lo que ha mencionado pero Lauren intuye que Opal, su novia tiene algo que ver en esto y no es que le desagrade le chica porque también es parte de su pandilla y compañera de andanzas en el negocio de carreras porque es una chica temeraria y buena conductora, pero eso le deja trabajando sola y encima de todo en compañía de Quinn que no le ayuda en nada estando encerrada en la oficina leyendo la última revista de modas o quizá sea de chismes, no está muy segura.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iob9UYFwFwk> Avicii vs Nicky Romero - I Could Be The One [Lyrics])

El ligero sonido de un motor llega a su oído, pero no le presta mucha atención y prosigue con su trabajo subiendo un poco el volumen de su sistema de sonido colocado sobre una pequeña repisa en la pared con el mando a distancia mientras sigue trabajando inclinando su cuerpo sobre el motor, el día ha estado tremendamente caluroso por lo que se ha quitado la camisa y ahora mismo la lleva amarrada sobre su cintura quedando con su camiseta que se ha llenado con un poco de grasa y aceite debido a que ha tenido que trabajar bajo el mismo auto para encontrar la falla pero lo que ha supuesto una pequeña fuga de aceite se ha tornado en otra cosa más seria debida que no ha logrado encontrar el problema.

― ¿Hay alguien que pueda atendernos? ― Suena una dulce voz a través de la música haciendo que Lauren levante la cabeza de su trabajo para saber de quién se trata.

―Sí, en un momento ― toma el pequeño trapo manchado de uno de sus bolsillos traseros de su pantalón mientras busca el control para moderar el volumen del potente sistema de sonido ― ¿en qué puedo atenderlas, señoritas? ― A paso lento acerca hacia un par de chicas que esperan cerca de la entrada, al estar a una distancia considerablemente más corta puede detallar a las hermosas jovencitas una de ellas vestida en un par de jeans rasgados lo bastante ajustados a su silueta resaltando sus curvas junto a una blusa floreada que deja a la vista la piel ligeramente morena de su ombligo y sus hombros sobre los cuales cae como cascada su cabello castaño, de facciones claramente latinas que han sido finamente cinceladas enmarcadas por un par de cálidos y dulces orbes color café ligeramente oscuro y cuyos labios le parecen demasiado apetecibles y tentadores a Lauren que no puede dejar de verlos al momento en que se mueven pero está tan concentrada en ellos que no presta atención a lo que están diciendo hasta que se da cuenta de que está quedando como una boba ― Lo siento, ¿me decían? ― Sin poder evitarlo, su lado coqueto sale a relucir cuando les regala una sonrisa galante arqueando levemente su ceja para imprimirle mayor efecto provocando un ligero y casi imperceptible rubor en la chica imprimiendo un poco más de timbre a su ya seductora voz ronca.

―Nuestro auto, ha estado fallando un poco y nos preguntábamos si podrías darle un vistazo, con suerte repararlo ― interfiere la chica que le acompaña, Lauren le da una mirada de pies a cabeza y agradece por no haber cerrado hace unos minutos, la chica lleva un short rasgado de mezclilla a medio muslo resaltando sus piernas y su piel blanca que le queda bastante bien combinado con su blusa blanca sin mangas con un estampado de algo que no puede distinguir, su cabello negro sujeto en una coleta baja resalta sus facciones igualmente cinceladas y delicadas que enmarcan un par de orbes color verde olivo añadiendo un par de carnosos labios coloreados en un rojo carmín demasiado tentador.

―Claro, será un placer ― ambas chicas se dan una mirada cómplice mientras Lauren les mira tratando de ocultar su interés y está a punto de caminar hacia el auto cuando una mano sobre su hombro y el peso de un cuerpo recargándose contra su costado izquierdo le detiene.

―Lauren, ¿a dónde crees que vas Romea? ― La voz de Quinn le saca de desbalance mientras cierra los ojos conteniendo una maldición ― ¿Ya terminaste con el pendiente que te encargó K? ― Pregunta dándoles una mirada celosa a las chicas acercando su mejilla para colocarla cerca de su hombro sobre su mano.

―Todavía no, lo haré pronto ― murmura entre dientes intentando zafarse de su agarre para que las chicas no piensen que están ante una novia celosa ― las señoritas necesitan esto de manera urgente ― les dedica nuevamente su sonrisa galante.

―Pero lo que K te encargó es más importante, recuerda que lo necesita para mañana en la noche además dijo… ― Señala la rubia, pero se ve interrumpida.

―No importa lo que diga Korr, ella no es mi jefa… ― Objeta sintiéndose ligeramente frustrada al ser contradicha frente al par de chicas lindas.

―Es verdad, no lo soy ― una tercera voz calmada, pero autoritaria interrumpe la pequeña discusión que está por empezar, Korra ha llegado a salvar el día ― somos socias en esto pero me prometiste tenerlo listo más rápido de lo que cantaba un gallo y ya han pasado 3 días ― remarca con brazos cruzados haciendo resaltar con este gesto los tonificados músculos de sus extremidades superiores además de que la camisa sin mangas le da un aspecto más rudo gracias al efecto que tienen las mangas que han sido arrancadas a estirones ― termina con eso, yo me encargo de esto ― la morena se acerca hacia el grupo de chicas para dirigirse hacia el auto de las chicas mientras Lauren refunfuña volviendo a su anterior trabajo de hace unos minutos, Quinn y Dinah, quien ha llegado en medio de la conversación, se ríen burlonas y cómplices, aunque la rubia está más que satisfecha con su intervención.

―Veníamos conduciendo y simplemente comenzó a calentarse, sé de mecánica, pero quería la opinión de un experto además de que no contaba con la herramienta ― comenta la joven de cabellos negros explicando los detalles que la chica castaña parece no entender.

―Ok, echemos un vistazo y lindo auto por cierto ― Korra abre el capó para examinar y comenzar a trabajar no sin antes dar un toque a la pintura de la carrocería admirando el vehículo ― oh sí, es una falla menor, pero fue bueno que te detuvieras sino hubiera sido mayor ― señala el detalle y se dirige a traer su caja de herramientas para poner manos a la obra ― ¿y qué trae a dos chicas bonitas a esta parte de la ciudad? ― Comienza con la pequeña charla girando la cabeza levemente para poder ver a las chicas sin poder reprimir la coquetería como lo ha hecho Lauren haciéndoles sonreír porque parece venir de familia.

―Digamos que vamos terminando un largo viaje por el estado, mi amiga y yo quisimos tomarnos un descanso de tanto estudio ― le regresa la sonrisa dándole un toque más seductor mordiendo levemente su labio inferior haciendo un fuerte contraste de sus blancos dientes contra el carmín de su labial ― me llamo Asami, por cierto ― Korra ensancha su sonrisa y regresa la vista a su trabajo.

―Korra ― la morena pretende estirar su mano pero se da cuenta de que está manchada de aceite por lo que se abstiene de hacerlo.

Mientras Asami y Korra coquetean sutilmente, la otra joven se escabulle hacia donde trabaja Lauren, quien sigue refunfuñando sobre ella haciendo todo el trabajo y siendo explotada.

―Hola ― saluda la tímida voz de la castaña al lado de Lauren provocando que dé un ligero salto y golpeándose en el capó ― oh lo siento, no quería asustarte, lo siento tanto, ¿te duele? ― La asustada joven intenta acercarse para sobar el área afectada, pero Lauren le detiene con una sonrisa tragando su orgullo de seductora herida.

―Tranquila, estoy bien ― responde sobando disimuladamente el golpe.

― ¿Segura? Porque podría ir a buscar hielo o algo, yo… ― Comienza a balbucear, pero se ve interrumpida.

―Oye, calma no es nada ― levanta su mano para que se calme un poco ― pero hay algo que quizá me haga pasar el dolor ― le sonríe coqueta y la chica se siente nerviosa ante la mirada seductora que le dedican ese par de esmeraldas.

― ¿Y qué es? ― Le mira curiosa embobada, hipnotizada por los orbes que le miran y mordiendo su labio inferior coloca un mechón de cabellos tras su oreja volviendo ese gesto tan sencillo uno demasiado seductor para Lauren.

―Tu nombre ― comenta sencillamente.

―Me llamo Camila ― le sonríe mordiendo ahora sus labios.

―Y el mío es…

―Lauren, lo sé ― le interrumpe ― lo mencionó tu novia ― enfatiza la palabra novia con un poco de ironía al darse cuenta de que está coqueteando con una chica en una relación y que su pareja puede llegar en cualquier momento.

―Oh no, ella no es ― pero una voz le interrumpe, Lauren suelta otra maldición por lo bajo.

―Camila, ya está listo el auto ― Asami le llama porque ha llegado la hora de irse.

―Lo siento, debo irme ― se disculpa la latina.

―Espero volver a verte pronto ― murmura Lauren sonriendo como boba perdiéndose en el caminado coqueto de la morena latina.

―Descuida, así será ― murmura lo suficientemente alto para que le escuche, pero no le da tiempo de que le pregunte por qué está tan segura de eso.

―Bueno chicas, el problema ya está resuelto ― Korra le abre la puerta a cada de manera galante notando algunas pequeñas maletas percatándose de que las chicas parecen ser un par de viajeras buscando un lugar dónde dormir llevando poco dinero consigo o quizá no aunque la sensación de que son nuevas en la ciudad y necesitan un poco de protección le invade ― he visto el motor de esta preciosura, si quieren ganar algo de dinero podría sacar provecho con él, sé de un lugar donde también podrían divertirse ― comenta intentando no sonar entrometida.

― ¿En serio? ― Pregunta Asami mirándole con un poco de intriga.

―Podrían ganar bien si lo que necesitan es dinero para continuar su viaje o establecerse ― tanto Camila como Asami se miran cómplices como si algo que han planeado ha funcionado.

―Gracias, lo tendremos en cuenta ― se despiden encendiendo el motor para seguir su camino.

Korra les despide con la mano y al darse la vuelta se encuentra con Quinn, Dinah y Lauren, quienes le miran con una ceja levantada aunque la última le mira más con reproche pero la morena simplemente se acerca para ayudar a Lauren a terminar con el trabajo e ir a comer porque también muere de hambre y si no quieren regresar más tarde deben hacer los pendientes en ese momento; Quinn da una mirada especulativa a sus hermanas, parecen embobadas con el par de chicas y aunque le agrada la idea de que busquen prospectos para establecerse, hay algo en ellas que no le gusta o más bien no le agrada por lo que su modo “hermana celosa” se enciende por si las vuelve a ver, quizá sean sólo sospechas o suposiciones y tal vez parezca paranoica pero no la pueden culpar por cuidar de sus hermanas mayores así que vale más prevenir que lamentar.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco más de la vida cotidiana en la casa Summer aunque hay algo o más bien alguien que quiere vengarse de las chicas, ¿por qué será? ¿Qué le hicieron a ese alguien? ¿Es alguien de su pasado? Tal vez hay cabos sueltos que deben atar para poder averiguarlo. Por otro lado y lo más importante, ¿se reencontrarán las chicas más pronto de lo que esperaban?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ustedes disculparán la tardanza pero no había podido sentarme a escribir, trataré de avanzar lo más que pueda en estos días para poder subir capítulo lo más pronto aunque debo advertir que quizá no sean muy largos además de que estoy usando autos al azar (porque realmente no tengo la menor idea de potencias o temas relacionados así que cualquier tipo de ayuda al respecto es bienvenida) porque la verdad no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien pero espero que les guste mi enfoque y mi adhesión de nuevos personajes (vendrán algunas sorpresas y un poco de drama en camino).

**Capítulo 4**  

El pesado día de trabajo por fin ha terminado para alegría de Lauren, quien muere de hambre mientras Korra conduce de vuelta a casa por lo que sigue apresurando a su hermana porque ya comienza a tener “alucinaciones” y amenaza con “hincarle” el diente a Dinah o a Quinn provocando la risa del trío de chicas.

Un agradable aroma les recibe cuando llegan a la acera de su casa y no esperan mucho para bajar de la camioneta dejando a Korra y a Dinah atrás mientras Quinn va tras Lauren intentando hacer que se dé una ducha antes de sentarse a comer.

―Son dos puestos los que tenemos que llenar ― comenta Korra.

―Lo sé, será fácil cubrir los puestos de Steve y Carlos ― añade Dinah con mucha confianza.

―Tal vez, aunque no lo será tanto si no llegamos a un buen arreglo y con la gente de Amon rondando cerca ― observa la morena masajeando el puente de su nariz con su pulgar e índice ― el próximo trabajo es dentro de una semana y ya para entonces debemos tener sus vacantes cubiertas, tendremos que salir mañana ― Dinah casi da un pequeño salto ante la noticia debido a lo que “salir” significa en su lenguaje.

―Pero tendremos que ir al lado oeste ― añade la polinesia con tono preocupado sabiendo que eso significa traspasar una frontera en el territorio de su “dominio”.

―Sí, pero tú sabes que entre más rápido encontremos lo que buscamos más rápido nos movemos, esto es como es ― observa hacia su casa ― a veces hay que arriesgar para ganar.

―Bueno como sé que no puedo convencerte de lo contrario, tendré que sacrificarme y te acompañaré ― Dinah cubre su rostro con el dorso de su mano derecha haciendo su pose dramática provocando una ligera sonrisa en la morena.

―Y tu sacrificio será muy bien recompensado ― le pasa el brazo sobre su hombro y le guía hacia la casa.

Aunque no lo parece, la polinesia es demasiado sobreprotectora con sus “chicas” porque ve en Lauren y Quinn a un par de hermanas pequeñas, pero ese lado sale a relucir mayormente con Korra debido a la amistad y el lazo que las une desde hace más de una década siendo inseparables desde el día en que la morena ha defendido a la polinesia de un par de chicos que le habrían estado molestando a causa de su estatura pues a pesar de tener un imponente tamaño, la chica es todo corazón y demasiado dulce con sus seres cercanos aunque con sus hermanos es un asunto diferente.

Conocer a Dinah en el momento en que lo ha hecho, ha significado para Korra más de lo que podría admitir la morena debido a que la chica ha sido un gran soporte para ella también pues gracias a esa amistad, la morena ha logrado adaptarse más rápido a su vida con los Summer, en parte porque son parecidas en ciertos aspectos de su personalidad y carácter como el lado rudo que siempre está activo, más en Korra que en Dinah, o su perseverancia para alcanzar las metas, sin olvidar el significado y profundo respeto que tienen por el código de la familia además de que se aconsejan entre sí y una es la voz de la razón en la otra, Dinah cumpliendo esa función más a menudo que Korra.

―Buenas tardes chicas ― saluda Pema al verlas entrar.

―Buenas tardes señora P― responde Dinah con una sonrisa acercándose a ayudar en la cocina como es habitual ya que pasa más tiempo en la casa Summer que en la propia, aunque como siempre Pema termina declinando su ayuda y mandándola a la pequeña salita a sentarse con Quinn como niña regañada.

―Buenas tardes ma ― saluda la morena caminando a darle un beso en la mejilla como es su costumbre cada vez que llega del trabajo al igual que Lauren, quien en este momento entra en escena secando su largo cabello con una pequeña toalla y vistiendo ropa holgada junto a un par de sandalias.

―La comida estará en un momento, ¿Por qué no subes a ducharte? ― La castaña mujer le sugiere a la morena viendo a Lauren.

― ¿Estás insinuando que estoy sucia? ― La morena le mira alzando una ceja divertida.

―No, yo sería incapaz de hacer semejante insinuación ― responde sonriendo ― yo lo estoy afirmando, que es diferente, así que andando ― señala la salida con el cucharón en su mano.

La acción provoca la risa de Lauren, quien coloca la toalla sobre sus hombros cubriendo la sonrisa con su mano y huye hacia la sala con las chicas antes de que sea ajusticiada por su hermana o su propia madre, pero antes de hacerlo se roba una manzana para mitigar su hambre.

― ¿Qué hay de nuevo en la tele? ― Lauren se sienta en medio del mullido sillón desgastado que todavía es cómodo.

―Nada ― responde Quinn cambiando de canal en canal.

―A ver, déjame buscar algo yo ― Lauren recuesta la cabeza sobre las piernas de la rubia y sube sus piernas a las de Dinah mientras sigue avanzando en su búsqueda mientras Quinn pasa sus dedos sobre su sedoso pero húmedo cabello largo.

―Ni pienses dejarle allí ― se queja Dinah viendo sus intenciones de ver una película demasiado mala sobre ciencia ficción ― respeto tu gusto por el género, pero vamos, hay mejores ― le arrebata el control ― trae acá ― y ahora ella navega entre canales de música.

― ¿Para eso me quitaron el control? ― Interviene Quinn quejándose al ver un especial de Beyoncé, una de las cantantes favoritas de la polinesia por lo que comienzan una pelea por ver quién se queda con el control.

―No será de nadie si continúan peleando ― amenaza Pema desde la cocina ante tanto alboroto.

―Yo me sacrificaré en vista de que no se ponen de acuerdo ― interviene Korra entrando en la sala después de que la pelea se ha alargado más de la cuenta así que toma el control de entre las manos de Quinn para cambiar a la sección de las caricaturas ― así no pelean más ― comenta sentándose sobre el descansa brazos a un lado de la rubia, lleva puestos un short de baloncesto y un top negro dejando a la vista su tonificado cuerpo, una de las pequeñas debilidades de su hermana menor y su amiga.

―K, ¿Por qué no te cubres un poco? ― Sugiere Dinah intentando poner atención a la televisión sin poder despegar la mirada de su amiga casi hermana.

―Estoy en mi casa, puedo andar desnuda si quiero o usar lo que yo quiera además tengo calor ― responde sin despegar la mirada del objeto de su atención comenzando a reír con una escena graciosa.

Sus tres acompañantes terminan rindiéndose ante su clara desventaja y optan por ver las caricaturas en silencio acompañando a la morena en su momento de relajación, aunque tampoco se pueden quejar porque también están riendo ante lo que sucede en pantalla pasando un momento en familia como suelen hacerlo en sus tardes libres cuando no salen a distraerse por allí después del trabajo y van directo a casa.

―La cena está servida ― Anuncia Pema desde la puerta de la sala que da a la cocina y el cuarteto de chicas se levanta para acercarse al comedor.

Los platos están dispuestos con más que una generosa cantidad de comida, especialmente los que pertenecen a Korra y Lauren debido a su gran apetito voraz mientras que Dinah y Quinn comen de manera pausada y lenta haciendo uso de sus modales den la mesa, detalle que no aplica en Korra, aunque parece no importarle al estar saciando su hambre.

―Korra, cariño come despacio o te atragantarás ― advierte Pema dejando su cubierto a medio camino hablándole como suele hacerlo desde que le conoce.

―Sí, hasta parece que estás jugando competencias ― interviene Quinn con una expresión de fingido desagrado al ver la velocidad en que engulle sus alimentos ya que está más que acostumbrada a la típica escena.

―Tengfffo afuntofs que anfenderf ― responde defendiéndose con la boca llena.

―Eso lo sé cariño, pero tienen tiempo suficiente para no morir atragantadas ― acaricia su mano sobre la mesa con su sonrisa conciliadora ante la cual Korra baja la cabeza avergonzada para continuar comiendo como una persona un poco más civilizada.

―Señora P, yo siempre lo he pensado y lo he dicho ― interrumpe Dinah limpiando su boca con una servilleta ― una de las mejores cocineras, pero no se lo diga a mi madre porque si no me dejará morir de hambre cuando vaya a comer a casa ― adula con su aire dramático la joven polinesia.

―No estés inventando excusas para conseguir que ma te adopte ― acusa Lauren apuntándole con su cubierto después de dar un gran bocado.

― ¿Yo, inventando excusas? ― Se defiende con un tono ofendido demasiado exagerado ― ¡Jamás! No sé que te lleva a pensar eso de mí Lauser ― le llama por el “cariñoso” apodo que le ha inventado uniendo su nombre con la palabra perdedor en inglés.

―Y encima me ofendes y en mi propia casa ― se defiende Lauren causando la risa de Pema ― ¡ma! ¿No piensas defenderme? ― señala a su lado debido a que están en el mismo lado de la mesa como es habitual puesto que ambas siempre gustan de molestarse y tienen que estar cerca la una de la otra.

―Calma niñas, ya están grandes para hacer esto ― les riñe ― mejor apresúrense a comer para que vayan a hacer esas cosas importantes ― el cuarteto de chicas se miran entre sí de manera cómplice y hace lo sugerido no sin antes volver a discutir sobre temas sin importancia y una batalla campal entre Korra y Lauren para ver quien se lleva la última milanesa preparada que al final termina siendo dividida entre ambas por Pema para evitar que se desate una guerra de comida o una “pelea” para medir fuerza, que siempre termina siendo un “torneo” de vencidas inconcluso porque Pema les separa sujetando sus orejas mientras que Dinah y Quinn ríe de buena gana por su infortunio.

Y así pasa otra tarde en la casa Summer que, con un ambiente cálido y familiar, logra atraer a las amistades de las chicas puesto que estando allí supone ser un momento divertido lleno de risas contagiosas por las graciosas situaciones que sólo allí ocurren, esto es lo que atrae a Dinah a pasar más tiempo con sus amigas más que nada y no es que la polinesia tenga problemas en casa o con sus padres sino que el espacio es lo bastante reducido para albergar al gran número de miembros con quienes comparte sangre y eso le hace enloquecer algunas veces obligándola a buscar su espacio y encontrándolo con sus amigas porque su familia y la de sus amigas son bastante parecidas en cuanto a valores morales con la única excepción de que en la casa Summer puede respirar sin asfixiarse o sentirse oprimida.

 

***

Mientras tanto, un par de kilómetros a una buena distancia de la casa Summer, la música resuena haciendo temblar las gastadas, pero todavía elegantes paredes del viejo edificio, la iluminación es tenue escondiendo el rostro del hombre que permanece sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones en una de las esquinas del lugar mientras observa los cadenciosos movimientos de la joven que se desliza por el liso tubo instalado que va desde el piso hasta el techo.

El olor a licor, humo de cigarrillo y mala muerte rondan en el aire infectando el ambiente obligando a la gran mayoría de las chicas que trabaja allí a perder cualquier sueño y esperanza de salir de ese denigrante trabajo al punto de hacer estremecer a la joven que permanece con la mirada en el piso avergonzada y asqueada de su propio trabajo en ese momento arrepentida de las malas decisiones que le han llevado terminar en ese lugar envejeciendo con rapidez los ya marchitos rasgos de sus veinte primaveras mostrando ya sin pudor la desnudez cubierta a penas por la delgada tela de una pequeña braga con forma de tanga color negra que resalta la palidez de su piel causada por su falta de alimento y explotación.

―Señor ― suena ligeramente temblorosa la voz de uno de los empleados de aquel misterioso hombre que no le presta atención esperando que hable ― los dos conductores han sido reclutados como ha ordenado ― espera por sus órdenes.

―Bien ― responde con una ligera sonrisa observando los movimientos sin perder detalle de alguno ― asegúrate de que entiendan bien qué hacer y también qué pasará si no hacen lo que se les ha ordenado ― levanta el vaso del que ha estado bebiendo para dar un pequeño sorbo a través de su máscara especial.

―Entendido, señor ― hace una ligera reverencia girándose para retirarse, pero la voz de su jefe le detiene.

― ¿Y qué pasó sobre el otro asunto que te pedí? ― Sonríe observando con detenimiento a la joven que todavía está bailando frente a él.

―Sí, sobre eso señor… ― Su voz tiembla un poco sintiendo bajar una gota de sudor frío por su sien ― ha sido más difícil de lo que debería ser, no hemos encontrado la forma de convencerles de regresar ― pasa dificultosamente a causa del nudo en su garganta ― al parecer están trabajando para alguien más ―evita mirar los ojos penetrantes en color azul oscuro que le miran a través de la máscara que cubre el rostro del hombre.

― ¿Les ofreciste más dinero? ― Aún sin ver las expresiones, ocultas por la máscara, puede adivinarse el disgusto arrugar sus rasgos.

―Dinero, más ofertas… Todo, pero aun así no han cedido ― muerde sus labios, nervioso.

―Entonces no has encontrado la forma correcta ― observa haciendo una seña con su mano a la joven para que les deje a solas y eso incluye a los demás empleados que se encuentran laborando a esa hora del día ― tenemos que ser más drásticos, necesito… No, quiero que Korra y compañía regresen a trabajar para mí ― quita su máscara para acentuar su deseo mientras sujeta con fuerza el vaso donde bebe su trago ― y si no es por las buenas, será por las malas, deben entender que nadie puede trabajar para mí y salir cómo si nada… Todavía tenemos una cuenta pendiente ― aplica mayor fuerza en el vaso provocando que estalle en pedazos sobre su palma ocasionando que pequeños trozos se esparzan sobre el encerado piso y algunos que otros se incrusten en su mano ― ahora ve a hacer lo que te pedí ― sacude su mano como para quitar los restos de vidrio como si se tratase de agua mientras coloca su máscara nuevamente reacomodándose en su mullido asiento ignorando la presencia de su subordinado, quien sale a paso presuroso para cumplir con las órdenes.

“Pagarán con creces lo que me hicieron”, piensa cerrando los ojos evocando ciertas imágenes que siempre le acompañan: un auto, una pelea, los rostros de “The Krew”, una explosión, dinero esparcido… Su desgracia.

El pasado de las chicas está más que ligado a este misterioso hombre enmascarado que parece querer cobrarse de la manera más dolorosa ensañándose con ellas culpándoles de un accidente que ha podido sucederle a cualquiera y no se detendrá hasta vengarse del equipo, pero ¿Qué ha sido lo que ha pasado para enfurecerlo de esta manera, qué tiene que ver las chicas con él, qué pretende al tenerlas trabajando otra vez para él si con una orden suya puede terminar con sus vidas de una forma más rápida…?

Muchas interrogantes y pocas respuestas.

 

***

4 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iEe_eraFWWs> The Black Eyed Peas - My Humps)

Un par de horas después con el sol ya oculto y la noche cayendo en el horario perfecto para  ocultar todas las actividades ilegales en una parte de la ciudad que parece no dormir a causa de su acelerado ritmo de vida los únicos sonidos que interrumpen la “tranquilidad” del vecindario, que parece más que acostumbrado a ello, son los rechinidos de neumáticos sobre el asfalto durante las carreras y el ensordecedor ritmo de la música que hace vibrar los desgastados vidrios de los edificios y casas aledañas debido al incrementado volumen que más que molestar a los vecinos no parece inmutarlos debido a que significa enfrascarse en problemas con las pandillas y pequeñas mafias que dominan el territorio así que todos hace oídos sordos y pasan la vista de largo a los negocios que podrían llevarse a cabo; sin duda, un lugar abandonado no sólo por mano del creador y el departamento de policía.

Aunque el ambiente parece ser un escenario para la vida cotidiana de Korra y compañía pues han llegado saludando a todo aquel que se atraviesa por su camino dándoles una cálida bienvenida a la clandestina fiesta; la morena dirige sus pasos hacia un grupo específico deleitándose con el paisaje de las filas que autos con los capós abiertos que dejan ver y escuchar el ronroneo de sus afinados y modificados motores que tratan de intimidar y opacar a sus adversarios, Quinn camina a la par suya con su brazo sujeto al de su hermana luciendo una sonrisa muy a su estilo de “queen bee” que no puede ocultar debido a la confianza que destilan sus poros comportándose como si fuese la dueña del lugar mientras Lauren camina tras Korra y su acompañante con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra de cuero, una de sus prendas favoritas, observando lo que el lugar puede ofrecerles aunque su mente está distraída en un par de ojos color café que han robado su atención buscando la forma de volver a ver su reflejo, Dinah mueve ligeramente su cuerpo al compás de la música que está de fondo tecleando un mensaje en la pantalla táctil de su teléfono para después guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta gris de beisbol.

―K ― Dinah se acerca hasta Korra, quien detiene su andar para prestar atención a su amiga ― Satán dice que no podrá venir ― ante la mención del sobrenombre la morena arruga sus labios hasta colocarlos en una línea recta.

― ¿Dijo algo más? ¿Alguna explicación? ― La chica polinesia niega levemente con la cabeza acomodando su gorra hacia atrás alborotando un poco sus ondulados cabellos rubios.

―Hola Laur ― suena una seductora voz tras la mencionada mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, la chica de ojos color verde sólo puede girar su rostro para ser recibida por un par de labios cerca de la comisura de los suyo ― te extrañé ― murmura con una sonrisa brillante.

―Lu-Lucy ― responde nerviosa Lauren provocando la risa de sus hermanas y su amiga ― ¿Qué…Cuándo volviste? ― Se separa de la recién llegada para extender sus brazos y verle mejor.

―Hace un par de días ― presiona levemente la mano que le sujeta viendo con un intenso brillo a la chica de ojos verdes, detalle que no pasa desapercibido por Quinn y coloca un ligero gesto molesto que esconde tras una gran y falsa sonrisa brillante ― pero no había podido ir a visitarlas ― añade con un ligero puchero de sus labios porque adora pasar tiempo en la casa Summer.

―Lucía Vives, tu y yo tenemos que ponernos al día ― Dinah se acerca a abrazarla.

Contrariamente a Quinn, Dinah encuentra en Lucía a una persona agradable porque ambas son arriesgadas y poseen cierto grado de locura para hacer las cosas pero no es que vallan directo al manicomio sino que a veces se dejan llevar por su instinto aunque esto a Quinn no le molesta, lo que realmente fastidia a la rubia es el hecho de estar casi todo o todo el tiempo sobre la pobre de Lauren mostrando su genuino interés amoroso por la chica, un interés que no es reciproco pero que la insistente y persistente joven no entiende.

―Eso tenlo por seguro D, ahora vamos que San me dio algunas instrucciones ― toma la mano de Lauren y la hala hacia donde se están reuniendo las personas, al parecer la diversión está por comenzar ― tenemos dos candidatos que podrían cubrir lo que buscamos ― añade pegándose al brazo de la chica de mirada color verde.

**

Camila se abre camino entre la bulliciosa gente mientras Asami le sigue muy de cerca halando el dobladillo de su corto vestido que ha decidido usar a “sugerencia” de su compañera pero en ese momento está dudando de su errada decisión debido a que con cada paso que da la prenda se sube atrayendo las miradas de los extraños y mucha más atención de la que ha esperado aunque para la joven latina usar prendas con un “toque” provocativo parece ser mucho más normal y natural de lo que se ha esperado porque camina como si no fuese el objeto de atención y deseo de los mirones, la sensualidad está en su ser y se resalta con esa falda suelta a medio muslo.

La avergonzada agente intenta desviar su mirada hacia los objetos de su admiración, los autos que están en exhibición colocados en línea disfrutando del sonido y entrando en un ambiente que parece relajarla dejándola moverse como pez en el agua y ahora es Asami quien hala a Camila para poder observar el trabajo hecho en los motores.

―Lo disfrutas mucho, ¿no es así? ― Camila le sonríe de lado mientras saca su espejo de mano para comprobar su aspecto ― y parece que no eres la única ― enfoca la pequeña lente hacia un lugar específico que atrae su atención y que ha observado casualmente por el rabillo del ojo, pero quiere asegurarse de que no se equivoca.

― ¿Se nota demasiado? ― Ambas recuerdan que han vivido una escena casi similar cuando se han conocido.

―Sólo un poco quizá ― le sonríe burlona ― hora de hacer la magia ― cierra el estuche de su espejo y señala con su barbilla el blanco que han estado buscando.

Asami toma una respiración profunda mientras acomoda el escote de su vestido strapless y sin saber por qué en ese momento no puede evitar recordar la pequeña conversación que han tenido ella y Camila.

 

***∞∞Flashback∞∞***

Asami pasea indecisa sobre qué utilizar para esa noche, un par de vaqueros desgastados no le darán mucha presencia y podría pasar desapercibida, aunque Camila tiene una idea diferente y así se lo hace saber cuando le ve aparecer en su habitación pidiendo un poco de maquillaje murmurando algo de haber perdido su bolsa de cosméticos.

―No me digas que piensas ir vestida así ― la joven Sato le mira con una ceja elevada.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo? ― Observa su atuendo dándole una rápida mirada ― Para mí está bien ― se defiende encogiéndose de hombros mientras aplica su rímel ― tu deberías optar por algo similar ― sugiere.

―Ni loca ― niega con la cabeza de manera ferviente ― vamos a hacer una investigación y nuestro trabajo ― señala tomando su cepillo para dar una segunda pasada por su ondulado cabello oscuro.

―Oh vamos ´Sami ― le mira burlona ― hacer nuestro trabajo no nos impide deleitarnos y disfrutar en el proceso… ― Toma su lápiz labial para colocarlo sobre sus labios ― Quizá coquetear un poco ― se ríe pícara ― ahora vamos a escoger tu atuendo ― se gira para revolver entre sus cosas algo apropiado para esa salida clave esparciendo prendas por aquí y por allá.

***∞∞Fin de flashback∞∞***

 

La joven Sato regresa su atención hacia su blanco, debe tener un pensamiento objetivo y concentrado pero la tensión que aparece en los músculos de los brazos de cierta morena le distrae un poco, Camila busca entre la multitud su propio blanco autoimpuesto sin lograr su cometido por lo que decide “salir” a su cacería dejando a su amiga sola; Asami siente las palmas de sus manos ligeramente sudorosas pero se abofetea mentalmente para comenzar con su trabajo, pero al acercarse hasta la posición donde le ha ubicado pero la morena ya no está.

― ¿Buscas algo o simplemente se te perdió? ― Suena una suave voz en medio de la música acercándose a su oído provocando que la joven Sato de un ligero salto tomando su pecho.

―Creo que sí, busco algo o más bien a alguien ― normaliza con rapidez sus nervios y coloca su mejor sonrisa coqueta antes de girarse al encuentro del par de zafiros ― pero ya lo encontré ― le dedica una mirada cómplice y su acompañante ríe echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás ― es bueno volver a verte, Korra.

―Lo mismo digo, Asami ― Korra sonríe de lado ― puedo preguntar qué es lo que les trae a un lugar como este ― sin darse cuenta han caminado hacia uno de los autos estacionados y ahora mismo Korra recarga su cadera en el vehículo con sus brazos cruzados distrayendo un poco a la agente.

―Bueno… ― Sonríe mostrando su blanca dentadura resaltada por el intenso color de sus labios color Carmín pecado ― escuchamos por allí de esto y quisimos ver si lo que decías sobre nuestro auto es verdad ― sin darse cuenta comienzan su juego de coqueteo sutil.

―Oh ― le mira con su ceja levantada ― lo que dije es verdad pero… ― Ambas escuchan el rugido de un auto cuando arranca una de las carreras atrayendo la atención de Asami ― Le hacen falta algunas modificaciones para estar a la altura de estas bellezas v apunta con su pulgar hacia su espalda, ¿alguna vez has corrido a la velocidad del sonido?

Asami le mira confundida pero la respuesta a su pregunta mental llega cuando ambos vehículos se vuelven más ligeros y por un momento parecen competir con el mismo viento, pero esto más allá de aclararle lo que ha querido decir crea más preguntas en su cabeza al ver la potencia que y velocidad que alcanzan ambos autos, sin duda los conductores son bastantes buenos para poder maniobrar el volante.

Observando la escena con fascinación y emoción, se pregunta cómo es que han conseguido tal impulso y maestría debido a que ella con toda su experiencia probando los prototipos de Industria Futuro apenas y ha conseguido la mitad de potencia en los motores, por un momento duda de sus habilidades como conductora, pero al mismo tiempo también despierta en ella el espíritu de competencia impulsado por la adrenalina que los espectadores irradian debido a las apuestas.

― ¿Nunca habías visto algo como esto? ― Korra le mira burlona, pero al mismo tiempo fascinada por su expresión sorprendida.

― ¿Cómo…? ― La habilidad del habla le abandona por un momento ― ¿Cómo pudo ganarle el auto verde si el rojo estaba demasiado adelantado como para alcanzarlo?

―Se confió demasiado y subestimó a su competencia ― responde a su pregunta ― además se adelantó mucho ― Korra observa detenidamente hacia la línea de meta delimitada por una pequeña señalización de estacionamiento, el conductor que ha perdido la carrera se baja molesto de su auto y comienza a patear el neumático desatando su frustración en la pobre llanta ― error de conductor novato ― Asami todavía no sale de su asombro al pensar que un conductor novato tiene más habilidad que ella, “quizá se ha desarrollado en las carreras callejeras”, piensa.

―Oye Summer ― llama una voz masculina atrayendo la atención de ambas ― he esperado mucho tiempo para encontrarme contigo, ¿Qué dices? ― Señala con su barbilla hacia la improvisada pista.

―No esta noche ― le sonríe negando levemente cuando el joven hace gestos como si estuviese aleteando ― estamos de cacería ― añade, pero dirige su atención hacia Asami ― ¿quieres intentarlo?

― ¿Yo? ― La simple idea de estar tras el volante le resulta aterradora, pero a la vez excitante, poder sentir la velocidad que podría alcanzar simplemente le nubla la razón y asiente lentamente ― Pero todo esto es tan diferente a lo que conozco ― cree que lo ha murmurado para sí misma.

―Lo único que cambia es la velocidad, nada difícil para una buena conductora como tu ― sonríe confiada ― y si pierdes, siempre hay una primera vez para todo ― le pasa la llave y le pide que le siga hacia un Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 en color azul y detalles negros, un modelo reciente y bastante tentador para conducir ― vamos, te daré una clase rápida ― Korra abre la puerta para que Asami se deslice en el asiento del conductor explicándole brevemente cómo funciona todo ― es sencillo ― Asami observa con detenimiento el tablero y los asientos, fascinándose con el interior del vehículo ― aunque si pierdes me deberás un auto ― esto atrae la atención de la aturdida conductora.

― ¿Te deberé un auto? ― La morena asiente sonriendo como si no perder un auto en una carrera fuese algo normal, bueno podría considerarse normal si tuviese más autos y estuviese acostumbrada a perder.

―Suerte ― señala hacia la salida ― oh y Asami, una cosa más ― añade antes de cerrar la puerta ― ese botón responderá a tu pregunta de cómo, pero presiónalo en el momento correcto ― y sin más cierra la puerta y se aleja para recargarse en un auto amarillo que puede distinguir como un Chevrolet Camaro V-6 en color amarillo, una chica rubia se acerca a ella y recarga su mano en su hombro al igual que su mejilla pudiendo identificar a la joven durante su visita en el taller.

Asami enciende el auto y se encamina hacia el lugar de salida, sus ojos fijos en el camino de 400 metros de calle vacía que deberán recorrer en línea recta, sus pulsaciones aumentando y martillando en sus sienes provocando un ligero temblor en su corazón mientras su sentido del oído se cierra al ruido tratando de concentrarse en lo que hará a continuación abrocha el cinturón de seguridad cruzado que está a disposición en el asiento mientras espera la llegada de su contrincante que hace su arribo en un Mitsubishi eclipse gsx de 1995 en colores amarillo y detalles verdes y negros.

El joven levanta su pulgar haciendo una pequeña seña con su mano dándole a entender que está más que listo con su sonrisa arrogante, una jovencita en minúsculas ropas aparece en mitad de la calle a unos cuantos pasos de los vehículos sosteniendo una pequeña frazada en su mano agitándola lentamente para que terminen de prepararse; el sonido del acelerador comienza a escucharse retumbando en todo el lugar debido a que han bajado el volumen de la escandalosa música para presenciar la carrera al ver el auto de Korra en la improvisada pista aunque les desconcierta verla muy despreocupada recargada en uno de los autos observando la carrera también, lo que provoca la curiosidad de saber quién puede estar conduciendo uno de los mejores autos que posee la morena y hasta han llegado a pensar que podría ser Lauren o Dinah puesto que la morena nunca ha dejado que alguien más toque el volante de sus vehículos.

― ¿Por qué la dejas conducir? ― Pregunta Quinn al lado de su hermana ― A penas la conoces ― añade curiosa.

―Porque sé que es buena ― responde con su imborrable sonrisa ― y podría llegar a hacer grandes cosas, lo presiento ― sus ojos se enfocan en su auto ― no en este momento pero tal vez más adelante… Tiene la misma expresión que tuve yo cuando conduje mi primer auto, Quinn ― la respuesta deja a la rubia un tanto sorprendida porque Korra jamás se ha expresado así de alguien después de haberle conocido tan pronto dejando en claro que la confianza es ciega cuando es la persona correcta, quizá lo que ha estado buscando la morena se encuentra tras el volante de ese auto.

―Entonces habrá que verlo ― concede dando una mirada más apreciativa a la carrera.

Asami se concentra en la frazada que se agita en la mano de la joven esperando la orden de salida pisando el acelerador con firmeza dejando rugir el potente motor sintiendo que la tensión se concentra en sus hombros mientras la adrenalina comienza subir por su torrente sanguíneo invadiendo todo su cuerpo reemplazando la tensión con una sensación agradable que jamás ha sentido, que le complementa un vacío escondido que no sabe que ha tenido siempre y que a partir de ese momento deseará sentir siempre y la cual parece ser le arrastrará, al igual que a Camila, lejos de uno de sus objetivos principales al dejarse envolver en las mieles del mundo al que intentan entrar, pero del cual nunca podrán salir.


	6. Capíulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parece que la química entre las chicas es más que positiva pero, ¿cómo harán nuestro par de agentes para infiltrarse al cerrado círculo de la "familia" Summer si apenas y se conocen? ¿Habrá algún evento que les acercará más? ¿Ese evento hará que Quinn deje de mirarlas y tratarlas de manera severa y desconfiada? ¿Cuál será la primera pareja en formarse? ¿Seguirán estando bajo amenaza por ese alguien que las quiere dañar? Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonarán la tardanza pero tuve unas semanas agitadas, demasiado que hacer además de algunos padecimientos de salud (lesiones y donaciones de sangre) y el festejo de mi cumpleaños pero en ningún momento he dejado de fluir con ideas para esta historia que espero poder seguir compartiendo con ustedes, espero les guste el capítulo y para no entrar más en detalles mejor me callo... Que disfruten su lectura.

**Capítulo 5**

5 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qAe0wSBXrM> INNA - Caliente (OFFICIAL VIDEO))

Camila se abre paso entre la multitud observando en todas direcciones buscando el objeto de su interés que ha perdido de vista cuando un pequeño grupo de personas se ha atravesado en su camino para dirigirse a donde se lleva a cabo una carrera, al perecer importante, porque todos están más que emocionados por el evento.

El sonido de las llantas contra el asfalto le distrae de su búsqueda y sus ojos ahora miran hacia otro pequeño grupo compuesto en su mayoría por chicas que bailan al ritmo de la música proporcionada por el potente estéreo de uno de los autos que permanece con sus puertas abiertas y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo comienza a sentir las vibraciones del sonido aclamando por moverse, “divertirse un poco no puede ser tan malo…”, piensa y su vocecita interna domina a su lado racional siendo controlada por su ascendencia latina que se comienza a mover en sensuales movimientos atrayendo la atención y los ojos de los mirones a su alrededor.

―Hola muñeca ― susurra cerca de oído la voz algo alcoholizada de un desconocido provocando escalofríos de temor ― ¿quieres algo de compañía? ― Al darse la vuelta para ver a su acompañante indeseado, Camila puede ver a un hombre no mayor de treinta años de complexión delgada pero lo bastante alto para sacarle un par de cabezas de estatura, pero lo que más horror le provoca es su horrorosa nariz debido a su tabique desviado.

―No gracias, estoy con alguien ― responde intentando sacárselo de encima dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

―Pues ese alguien es lo bastante tonto como para dejar a una linda chica como tú aquí, solita y abandonada ― la sonrisa torcida que Camila puede ver le causa miedo a pesar de que tiene experiencia en defensa personal debido a su entrenamiento como agente pero en ese momento su cuerpo ha entrado en un estado de impresión que no puede controlar ― no lo veo por ningún lado ― gira en todas direcciones ― sabes que podríamos divertirnos un poco ― sujeta su mano con la intención de acercarle a su cuerpo pero más allá de impedirlo Camila sigue paralizada hasta que una firme mano le sujeta por la cintura llegando tras ella y a su rescate, suspira aliviada.

―Cariño, lamento dejarte sola por un minuto ― susurra una ronca, pero sensual voz femenina en su oído, un momento ella reconoce esa voz ― a volar amigo ― ordena lanzándole una mirada amenazante al sujeto.

―Rayos, lo siento Jauregui ― murmura nervioso el hombre levantando sus manos tratando de aparentar inocencia emprendiendo una penosa retirada.

―Gracias ― suena temblorosa la voz de Camila girándose hacia su costado ver, y de paso confirmar, la identidad de su salvadora.

―No ha sido nada, Camz ― sonríe de lado sin poder evitar que el simple gesto se vuelva coqueto pronunciando el sobrenombre que ha estado rondando su mente toda la tarde desde que ha conocido a la joven y ante lo cual Camila levanta una ceja curiosa ― te vi incomodarte y pensé que necesitabas ayuda ― se encoge de hombros intentando restarle toda la importancia posible.

― ¿Me estabas espiando? ― Le mira de manera acusadora riendo por el ligero rubor que ha aparecido en las mejillas de Lauren y que termina por confirmarle sus suposiciones.

―No podía dejar que una linda chica anduviese sin protección caminando por estos rumbos tan peligrosos ― enfatiza la última palabra mirándola de manera penetrante al comprobar su atuendo llamativo.

―Que galante ― halaba dedicándole una mirada tímida una vez que la ha alzado para darle un toque de mayor coquetería al simple gesto.

―Siempre ― su sonrisa se ensancha mientras acomoda su inseparable beanie oscuro, Camila aprovecha para darle una mirada apreciativa ahora que parece mucho más tentadora con sus entallados pantalones rasgados que resaltan en demasía sus atributos y su chaqueta que le da el aspecto de chica mala gritando peligro por donde se le vea.

― ¿Y por qué Camz? ― La curiosidad le invade recordando el sobrenombre de hace unos momentos.

―No lo sé, me pareció, ¿lindo? ― Le sonríe apenada, avergonzada de tomarse la libertad de crearlo para ella ― Además es más corto ― se encoje de hombros metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y desviando la mirada tratando de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas, lo cual es algo difícil cuando su piel blanca no ayuda mucho.

― ¿Estás diciendo que mi nombre es largo? ― Aplica mayor efecto en su ceja arqueada tratando parecer intimidante.

― ¡No! ― Levanta sus manos agitándolas intentando defenderse de su “metida de pata” provocando mayor ternura en la joven latina ― Nada de eso, yo… Sólo… Sólo me pareció lindo, es… Si no quieres que te llame así… Yo… ― Traga nerviosa esperando una reacción negativa por parte de la chica al haber tomado ese atrevimiento cuando apenas le conoce de, prácticamente, nada.

―Tranquila ― le sonríe pícara ― me gusta ― admite sorprendida por la nueva faceta descubierta que no ha creído pueda habitar en la chica de aspecto rudo así que se acerca hasta ella dejando una casi nula distancia entre ambas y usando el carisma que le otorga su sensualidad cubana en su voz seductora, murmura en su oído ― me gusta ― se aleja para ver la expresión desarmada de su acompañante, pero no sin antes depositar un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios y gesto ante el cual Lauren, con cara de boba,  lleva su mano hacia el lugar que ha sido besado ― así que, ¿Jauregui? ¿Eres pariente de algo de Michael Jauregui? ― Le dedica una mirada inquisitiva mientras entrecierra los ojos.

―Algo así, parientes lejanos o mejor dicho conocidos, sería una forma de describir la relación ― Lauren no puede evitar tensarse ante la mención del nombre porque tiene mayor significado para ella de lo que ha dicho, pero no quiere amargarse la noche con recuerdos dolorosos y arruinar con ello, la armonía que tiene en compañía de la joven ― ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que te trae a estos abandonados rumbos de la ciudad? ― Intenta cambiar de tema lo más sutilmente que puede, Camila nota la tensión que provoca la conversación y decide que si quiere tener más acercamiento con la joven de mirada color verde debe dirigirse con cuidado hacia donde ella quiere ir.

―Digamos que, Asami y yo queríamos ver algo de acción, recién hemos llegado a la ciudad y estábamos algo aburridas ― comenta dando un ligero vistazo a su alrededor ― escuchamos por allí que este era un buen lugar para encontrar lo que buscamos ― no puede evitar morder su labio inferior algo dirigir su mirada hacia su acompañante dándole una mirada más que significativa dándole doble sentido a lo que se refiere.

―Si te refieres a autos, velocidad, fiesta, buen ambiente… Peligro ― arquea ligeramente una de sus cejas ante la última palabra para hacer mayor énfasis ― sí, están en el lugar correcto ― sonríe pícara y Camila no puede evitar dar una mirada hacia sus carnosos labios en tonalidad rosa debiendo pasar su lengua por los suyos para humedecerlos un poco pues se han secado ante la tentación de dar una ligera probada.

Y hablando de velocidad y peligro, un par de brazos se ciernen a la cintura de Lauren tomándole por detrás, la sorpresa es mayúscula cuando se gira para golpear a su atacante percatándose de que se trata de quien ha sido su compañía hasta hace unos momentos cuando le ha abandonado para acercarse a ayudar a Camila.

―Te perdiste un momento de mi vista ― comenta Lucy recostando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica de mirada color verde.

― ¿Sí? Perdona por ello ― miente avergonzada al ser descubierta.

― ¿Conociendo nueva mercancía? ― Lucy dirige una mirada de superioridad hacia Camila dibujando una sonrisa desdeñosa ante su comentario buscando provocarla.

―Tal vez se aburrió de ver siempre lo mismo ― responde Camila sin inmutarse dejando a una Lauren bastante sorprendida por su reacción y a una Lucy demasiado enojada por su comentario.

―Parece que no me conoces, muñeca ― arquea una ceja molesta ― pero déjame poner una cosa clara, este es parte de mi territorio así que yo me andaría con cuidado, mu-ñe-qui-ta ― deletrea la palabra en señal de advertencia.

―No veo tu nombre escrito por aquí ― responde Camila cruzándose de brazos ― y no te preocupes que sé defenderme ― advierte sosteniendo la mirada retadora mientras que Lauren permanece incomoda ante la situación.

―Eso quiero verlo ― acepta ― te veo por allí en diez ― señala la calle que es usada como pista de carreras, pero ante de girarse para caminar hacia la dirección contraria, toma el rostro de Lauren entre sus manos y deposita un beso en su mejilla.

―Ash qué pesada ― comenta molesta Camila observando hacia donde se ha marchado Lucy, para ser la primera impresión se nota a simple vista que el desagrado de las chicas es más que evidente porque ambas tienen el mismo interés por la chica de mirada color esmeralda y ninguna dará su brazo a torcer en lo que parece ser el comienzo de su competencia personal para llevarse el premio mayor, quizá si se hubiesen conocido en otras circunstancias, o más bien otra vida, podrían haber sido buenas amigas.

―Lamento eso, yo no… ― Balbucea nerviosa Lauren.

―Al menos me hubieras dicho que tenías novia ― murmura Camila con el ceño fruncido, molesta porque sabe que puede arruinar la operación debido a sus intereses personales o más bien amorosos, pero lo que le frustra es saber que sus emociones están tomando control sobre ella sin poder evitarlo porque ello involucra de forma indirecta a Lauren.

―No, ella no es… No tengo novia ― la respuesta atrae la atención de Camila, quien le mira fijamente ― ella es sólo una amiga ― “con derechos, o eso fue”, piensa por un momento.

―Amiga dices ― la sonrisa regresa a la joven y se siente motivada para hacer lo que sea que quiera hacer la tal Lucy, aunque desconoce sus intenciones sintiendo que su interés personal por la chica de mirada color verde regresa.

― ¿Sabes conducir? ― Lauren asiente para responder a la pregunta implícita de su comentario.

―Por supuesto ― afirma, aunque todavía se considera una novata en el tema.

―Estamos confiadas ― Camila sonríe con autosuficiencia.

***

Mientras al lado opuesto de las chicas, Asami no la ha tenido fácil para ganar la carrera debido a que su control sobre el volante, las direcciones y los cambios ha sido nulo mostrándola como una conductora novata e inexperta porque ahora el auto, que una vez ha parecido o sido nuevo, luce más bien cómo una arrugada hoja de papel gracias a los constantes choques que ha sufrido a pesar de que la improvisada pista de 400 metros es más que recta y libre de obstáculos, pero la sensación que le ha dado la gran velocidad que ha alcanzado con el auto modificado gracias al óxido nitroso que ha sido instalado, todo lo ha valido porque ha sido un momento que jamás olvidará, no mientras siga conduciendo autos.

Ahora conduce lo que resta del auto hacia la línea de salida, avergonzada del pobre espectáculo que les ha brindado y demasiado segura de que ha echado a perder su oportunidad de infiltrarse dentro de la pequeña pandilla.

―Ten por seguro que le daré un buen trato a este hermoso bebé ― escucha la voz de su rival atrapando las llaves que Korra le lanza levantándose del capó del auto donde ha estado recargada, la misma joven rubia a su lado.

―Korra yo lo siento tanto, pensé que… No había corrido un auto similar a este con tantas… modificaciones ― murmura avergonzada una vez que está frente a la pareja.

―Tranquila ― le asegura Korra con brazos cruzados, una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, ¿cómo puede estar sonriendo cuando ha perdido un auto y el otro es casi una perdida?

―Yo lo pagaré, todo el costo de la reparación, la mano de obra… ― Se apresura a decir la joven de cabellos color ébano.

―Esto no se maneja así ― le interrumpe Quinn ― lo pagarás, pero de otra manera ― le dirige una de sus gélidas miradas que ponen todavía más nerviosa a Asami.

― ¿De qué manera? ― Asami sacude el temor de su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que no puede dejarse intimidar si quiere abrirse paso en este mundo clandestino.

―Ve a esta dirección mañana por la mañana ― Quinn le entrega un pequeño papel con unas letras escritas antes de alejarse para buscar a Dinah.

―Disculpa a Quinn ― Korra observa la partida de su hermana.

― ¿A qué se refiere con pagar de otra manera? ― No puede evitar preguntar con las mejillas ardiendo debido a un par de impuros pensamientos que han cruzado por su mente.

―Auto por auto, me darás un auto nuevo ― responde.

―Puedo comprarte un auto, aunque no lo parezca puedo hacerlo ― asegura apenada ante la situación.

―Así no es cómo se hace, en nuestro mundo si pierdes un auto debes dar otro que ha sido ganado por ti ― explica ― nuestros vehículos son como una extensión de nosotros porque tú mismo lo construyes y eso es lo que consideramos una obra de arte, eso es lo que le da el valor aunque no valga una suma monetaria ― señala a los autos alrededor ― aquí no verás autos de agencia o quizá no recién salidos de la tienda porque no tienen la potencia que buscamos, aquí el precio lo defiendes tras el volante, en 400 metros ― sus ojos se centran en un punto en especial ― mira eso ― señala a un par de autos que están a punto de medir sus potencias en un carrera y Asami se da cuenta de que uno de los vehículos es de un modelo bastante atrasado comparado con el auto color plata que está a su lado ― escucha ese motor ronronear ― Asami centra su atención y escucha con detenimiento ― todo está en el motor y las habilidades del conductor, cualquiera que sabe cómo dirigir el volante y los cambios.

Ambas observan el arranque de los dos autos y al principio, Asami predice que el auto ganador será el modelo más reciente, pero con las palabras de Korra se da cuenta de que está más que equivocada cuando el modelo más viejo cruza la línea de meta con un margen de apenas centímetros provocando la frustración de su rival.

―Confianza y habilidad ― comenta Korra ― si tienes la habilidad y confianza en tu auto, no podrás perder.

―No sabía que Lauser iba a correr ― sale de la nada la voz de Dinah usando el sobrenombre que ha inventado para la chica de mirada color verde.

―Ni yo ― le asegura la morena ubicando el auto de su hermana en la línea de salida, un Sunset Audi R8 V8 en color negro.

― ¿Qué sucede allí? ― Pregunta Dinah un poco desconcertada al ver bajar a Lauren por el lado del copiloto.

―Pasa que Lucy quiere defender territorio ― interrumpe Quinn llegando al lado de su hermana y amiga con una ligera sonrisa burlona en sus labios cuando el conocido Porsche Panamera Stingray Gtr 14 color azul se detiene a su lado ― al parecer, no le gusta que Lauren tenga ojos para alguien más ― explica contemplando la costosa manicura en su mano reconociendo de inmediato lo que sucede además de que ha escuchado algunos comentarios indiscretos por allí ― la pregunta es, ¿Quién se ha aceptado su reto? ― La rubia dirige una mirada rápida hacia su hermana, amiga y compañía.

―Creo que yo lo sé… ― Murmura Asami al ver a su amiga y compañera descender del lado del piloto concentrada en las indicaciones que Lauren le da.

La escena no pasa desapercibida por los ocho pares de ojos cuando la mano de Lauren toma de manera delicada la de Camila una vez que vuelve a tomar el lugar tras el volante tratando de reconfortarla y calmar con ello sus nervios, y para ser la segunda vez que se ven, parecen un par de personas que se conocen desde hace tiempo así que un par de minutos después, Lauren deposita un beso reconfortante en la frente de Camila de manera inconsciente tratando de darle mayor confianza y alejándose no sin antes mostrarle sus pulgares hacia arriba.

― ¿Qué? ― Pregunta Lauren encogiéndose de hombros con sus manos dentro de ambos bolsillos de su chaqueta al ver la expresión de Quinn que le mira de manera interrogante con su conocida ceja elevada haciendo la pregunta silenciosa.

―Lauser, nunca dejas que nadie toque tu precioso auto ― señala lo obvio Dinah señalando hacia donde están los autos con teléfono en mano.

―Bueno, hay que dar el beneficio de la duda ― interviene conciliadora Korra recargada en el capó de un auto con sus brazos cruzados y Asami se sonroja al sentir que su comentario puede ser dirigido hacia ella cuando Quinn le mira con una sonrisa burlona.

6 ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdZB_3-t3zc&t=52s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdZB_3-t3zc&t=52s) Starship Troopers: Invasion - Ending Song + Credits)

Lucy hace rugir su motor y con una mano sobre el volante levanta el pulgar hacia Camila en el otro lado de la improvisada pista, Camila trata de calmar sus nervios y se acomoda en el asiento abrochando su cinturón cruzado sujeta con fuerza el volante después de encender el auto haciendo lo que Asami le ha recomendado en sus anteriores y privadas lecciones después de sus asignaciones recordando además de los pequeños y rápidos consejos de Lauren hace unos momentos.

Observa la confianza que muestra Lucy y se recuerda a sí misma sus motivaciones que le han llevado hasta este punto, quiere borrar la sonrisa arrogante de su rival y mostrarse como una mujer decidida, fuerte y arriesgada ante los ojos color verde esmeralda de Lauren sin saber que ella ya le observa de otra manera a penas le ha conocido.

Otra joven en minúsculas ropas se acerca agitando un pañuelo dando las señales de preparación, el acelerador hace rugir aún más el motor y en el momento en que baja la mano llevando consigo el pañuelo consigo dando inicio con la carrera girando sobre su propio eje para ver el arranque de los poderosos bolidos.

Los neumáticos dejan sus marcas sobre el asfalto desgastado de la calle dando su conocido rechinido al alcanzar demasiada velocidad en un instante dejando impresionados a más de algunos incluidas Dinah, Quinn y Asami, quien ha considerado una completa novata a la joven latina en este asunto de los autos y carreras; Lucy sonríe más que confiada al ver la clara distancia que ha conseguido en los primeros metros sintiendo el sabor de la victoria decidiendo marcar mayor ventaja haciendo uso de su óxido nitroso activando los inyectores conectados a su tablero mostrando mayor potencia y dejando atrás el Porsche muy atrás; Camila recuerda el consejo de Lauren y baja el pequeño interruptor que le ha indicado esperando que sea el momento adecuado para hacerlo, de pronto siente un pequeño tirón en el volante y un gran empuje en el vehículo por lo que sujeta con fuerza el volante para no perder el control mientras que una excitante aceleración recorre su cuerpo inundándolo de corrientes eléctricas y adrenalina que incrementan los latidos de su corazón que bombea más rápido hasta hacer que sus cienes martillen despertando sus sentidos al máximo, al nivel de peligro llegando hasta sus límites despertando en ella una sensación de ansia y hambre por más, que pide mucho más.

La confianza de Lucy ha jugado en su contra y solo puede ver los faros traseros del Porsche de Lauren a unos cuantos metros de la meta de los 400 que componen la pista haciéndola preguntarse cómo es posible aquello si ella es una conductora que tiene demasiada experiencia en estos sus terrenos, exige una explicación; Camila se detiene unos cuantos metros lejos de la meta, todavía incrédula de haber ganado la carrera donde claramente tiene una gran desventaja mientras sujeta con fuerza la delicada cubierta del volante sintiendo el éxtasis de la adrenalina drenándose fuera de su cuerpo preguntándose si volverá a sentir aquello y cómo puede conseguirlo nuevamente.

―Vaya Lucy, te las has visto negras hoy ― Camila escucha una voz burlándose de su derrota.

―Cállate, idiota ― murmura entre dientes la delgada joven castaña saliendo de su coche y cerrando con fuerza la puerta del lado del piloto.

―Wow Camz, eso estuvo wow ― Lauren se acerca a su lado abriendo la puerta para ayudarle a salir y poder darle un abrazo de felicitación una vez que está afuera reaccionando cuando siente los brazos de la chica y su perfume deportivo con un ligero toque de vainilla.

―Sin palabras ― aplaude ligeramente Korra llevando del brazo a su inseparable rubia guardiana.

―Tengo que admitirlo chica, eso fue impresionante ― adula Dinah sintiendo una ligera simpatía por la joven que podría pasar a desarrollarse en una fructífera amistad con el paso de la convivencia ― no había visto perder a Lucy en mucho tiempo ― le abraza efusiva ciñéndola en un abrazo que podría quebrar sus huesos o doblarla a la mitad ― perdona eso, soy demasiado afectuosa cuando me emociono ― se disculpa.

―Sí, puedo darme cuenta ― Camila se frota ambos brazos donde seguramente le aparecerán un par de moretones ― soy Camila, por cierto ― se presenta después de tanta familiaridad.

―Yo soy Dinah ― estrecha la mano que estira Camila ― y creo que ya conoces a Korra, pero esa rubia de hielo que está a su lado es Quinn, una chica que no debes molestar si valoras tu vida ― murmura lo último, pero con la clara intención de que la rubia escuche.

― ¡Oye! ― Se queja provocando que el grupo suelte una gran carcajada.

―Bueno, ya que están las presentaciones creo que todavía no conocen a Asami ― interviene Lauren recordando que no han mencionado su nombre.

―Ya tuvimos el placer ― sonríe forzadamente Quinn ― nos costó el auto de K ― comenta y Lauren no puede evitar mirar a la mencionada con las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza de su carrera.

― ¿Entonces te veremos, quiero decir, las veremos por el taller? ― Se corrige con la esperanza d que Camila también sea incluida.

―Eso parece ― interviene Dinah un poco emocionada por la noticia de que podría incrementar el número de amistades para salir a divertirse, aunque todavía guarda un ligero toque de desconfianza en las chicas contrariamente a Quinn, quien parece necesitar algún acto o suceso que demuestre que son dignas de su amistad o al menos confianza.

― ¿A qué se refiere? ― Susurra Camila cunado está cerca de su amiga para recibir una frase formulada en sus labios de manera silenciosa: “te cuento después”.

―Toma ― se acerca Lucy hacia Camila y le arroja un juego de llaves.

― ¿Para qué quiero esto? ― Camila toma la pequeña argolla que sostiene las llaves.

―Cumplo con mi parte del trato ― señala como si fuese algo obvio entregar el vehículo a cualquiera ― sé perder ― murmura entre dientes ― pero recuerda que esto ha sido sólo una batalla, la próxima vez no perderé ― dirige una mirada hacia Lauren y se gira para alejarse molesta olvidándose de Lauren por completo.

―Oye, espera yo no… ― Camila está por ir tras ella, pero Dinah le detiene negando con la cabeza.

―Esto así es, si no estás dispuesta a cumplir tu parte del trato implícito en la carrera es mejor que no corras ― responde Korra usando una voz profunda haciendo que las vértebras en su cuello hagan un ligero crujido ― es una ofensa no aceptarlo ― sus labios forman una ligera sonrisa que tiran de ellos hacia el lado izquierdo ― ley de calle, lo ganas te quedas con él ― hora de irse ― anuncia girándose junto con Quinn y caminando hacia donde han dejado aparcados los otros vehículos ― mañana las esperamos, sabes la dirección ― alza su mano izquierda a modo despedida mientras camina y cobija a Quinn con su brazo derecho.

―Nos vemos ― se despide Dinah un poco más educada siguiendo los pasos de sus amigas.

―Perdonen a mis maleducadas hermanas, hasta mañana ― justifica Lauren con una sonrisa boba acercándose impulsivamente a besar la mejilla de Camila para casi correr y alcanzar a sus acompañantes sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y decir algo al respecto, pero regresando al recordar que debe conducir su vehículo a casa.

―Así que… ¿Les debes un auto? ― Camila se gira hacia su amiga una vez que han quedado solas sin poder evitar darle un vistazo al Sunset Audi que ahora es de su propiedad.

―Larga historia ― responde frustrada Asami molesta consigo misma por haberse confiado demasiado y dormido en sus laureles ― además es aburrida, mejor dime cómo rayos pudiste manejar ese auto ― ahora es la joven de mirada verde olivácea.

―Si te soy sincera, ni yo misma lo sé ― ambas sueltan una carcajada ― pero si te puedo asegurar que es una larga historia ― se burla por el anterior comentario evasivo de su amiga ― pero tengo tiempo para contártela si me cuentas la tuya.

―Bien, vayamos a casa y ahí hablamos ― suspira cansada ― porque estos tacones me están matando y no creo soportar otro minuto parada ― se queja bien sus hinchados pies desacostumbrados desde hace algún tiempo a usar tacones tan altos.

***

― ¿Crees que será buena idea reclutarlas? ― Pregunta Quinn entrelazando los dedos de su mano con la de Korra mientras siguen caminando.

―Tienen poca experiencia, sí ― afirma ― pero con unas clases de moldeo pueden mejorar además no están tan maliciadas como la mayoría de los conductores aquí ― dan una rápida mirada a su alrededor ― aunque espero eso pueda jugar en nuestro favor y no en contra ― añade porque sabe que hay que tener cierto carácter para tratar con algunos desgraciados durante sus trabajos, temor que siempre está presente cuando deben ir por rumbos diferentes y no puede estar cerca de Dinah o Quinn mientras ellas desempeñan su trabajo también ― hay que dar una oportunidad a todo y ver si funciona ― Quinn asiente todavía no muy convencida.

―Cielos, no pensé que sería mucho daño K ― interrumpe Dinah mientras observa los golpes del maltratado auto.

―Ni yo tampoco, tendré suerte si enciende ― bromea muy a su pesar ― ¿te importaría llevar a Quinn? ― Pregunta dirigiéndose hacia los vestigios del vehículo ― Porque no te subiré en esto mientras no lo arregle o cuando logre encenderlo y hacerlo caminar.

―Claro, vamos risitos ― le llama por su sobrenombre, mismo que le ha dado desde cuando se han conocido por alusión a su sedoso y suave cabello rubio que la chica cuida en demasía

―Pero K… ― Quinn se ve interrumpida.

―Es Dinah o Lauren, tú eliges ― sentencia Korra dando un vistazo al capó que a penas y puede sostenerse abierto mientras observa los daños.

―Ok, está bien ― accede la rubia ― pero no tardes mucho ― pide comenzando a caminar siguiendo a su amiga con los brazos cruzados.

Nadie se ha percatado de que hay un par de ojos vigilándoles muy de cerca, pero no se trata de policías encubiertos compañeros de las chicas sino más bien de trabajadores de una de las presencias más poderosas de toda la ciudad por lo que la vida de todas estará por ponerse más patas arriba de lo que ya está.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qué será el presentimiento que tiene Quinn con respecto a Camila y Asami? Cuál ha sido el incidente que casi le cuesta la vida Korra y provocado su enemistad con Amon?Cuál es el tesoro de Korra y por qué el auto que ha chocado Asami le trae tantos recuerdos?Cuándo van a entrar a la pandillas las chicas? Será que ya descubrirán el secreto de la jefa Beifong?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la tardanza pero mi inspiración se ha visto interrumpida por la convalecencia de mi gatita favorita, casi se me va y por poco me entra la depresión, una enorme disculpa nuevamente pero ya andamos por estos rumbos otra vez y espero que les agrade el pequeño capítulo que les traigo...

_**Capítulo 6** _

 

El sol comienza a despuntar esa mañana cuando la actividad en la casa Summer ya ha comenzado desde temprano cuando tienen planeado algún trabajo especial por lo que el aroma a un agradable desayuno inunda todas las habitaciones desde la cocina cuando las chicas han terminado de vestirse después de sus rutinas de ejercicio de cada mañana dentro del pequeño espacio que Lauren y Korra han adaptado como un equipado gimnasio, nada ostentoso, pero si adecuado.

Y como cada mañana, Dinah aparece casualmente por la casa, como ya es costumbre, para acompañarles en la faena de devorar lo cocinado con el pretexto de esperar por sus casi hermanas para ir al trabajo así que el pequeño comedor cercano a la cocina se ve expandido con una silla más de las cuatro que ofrece; Pema como siempre termina riendo en compañía de sus hijas disfrutando de la alegría que le regalan sus ya no tan pequeñas nenas agradeciendo silenciosamente a los asuntos del destino por permitirle ser parte de la vida de tan maravillosas chicas.

― ¿Vas a conducir eso? ― Pregunta Lauren que hasta ahora se percata de los destrozos en el auto que ha conducido Asami la noche anterior.

―Claro, es mi auto ― comenta encogiéndose de hombros mientras se acerca para abrir la puerta ― Quinn se irá con DJ así que no hace falta que la esperes.

―Bueno... ― Lauren entra en su vehículo y lo enciende para comenzar con el recorrido de cada mañana hacia el taller.

Sorprendentemente, Korra arriba antes que sus hermanas y su amiga usando sus habilidades de conducción siempre que está tras el volante, abre las pesadas puertas de la entrada para llevar su auto hacia una zona especial donde dan mantenimiento a sus propios autos y observa con detenimiento los daños que a simple vista parecen irreparables, aunque son sólo golpes superficiales que su buena mano y conocimiento en el área de la mecánica automotriz no puedan resolver.

La morena sabe que fácilmente podría dejarlo en la cochera y cambiarlo por otro modelo, pero este en especial tiene su historia con ella así que lo aprecia demasiado como para dejarlo en el olvido pues ha sido el primer vehículo que ha ganado con el auto que Tenzin, bueno su padre adoptivo, le ha ayudado a restaurar y el cual ha conducido en las carreras callejeras de manera profesional en sus inicios a sus escasos catorce años y sin poder evitarlo una oleada de recuerdos vienen a su mente.

 

***∞∞ Flashback ∞∞***

― ¡Korra! ― Suena la voz profunda y tranquila de quien ha pasado a ser su nuevo papá desde hace casi 9 años ― ¡¿Podrías venir un momento por favor?!

Korra toma una de sus playeras veraniegas que ha dejado sobre una de las sillas cercanas a la sala mientras ha estado podando el césped ese sábado por la tarde como se lo ha prometido a su madre hace un par de semanas siendo animada por una perezosa Dinah, quien ha permanecido echada en uno de los sillones de plástico dispuestos en el no tan pequeño patio trasero bajo la sombra de uno de los frondosos árboles.

―Tenzin, querido no creo que sea buena idea... ― Dinah pueden escuchar la pequeña discusión que están teniendo Pema y su esposo ― todavía no tiene licencia y es muy joven para tener auto además es muy peligroso, no sabe ni conducir ― expone su opinión y preocupación como madre.

―Pema, Korra sabe conducir desde que tiene doce años, yo le enseñé muy bien ― confiesa ― siempre que me acompaña a los viajes largos en el camión, ella me ayuda en algunos tramos ― Pema le ve horrorizada ― ¿Por qué crees que la llevo conmigo?

―No, me niego en rotundo que le des un ataúd de fierros andante a nuestra pequeña ― se niega Pema.

―Cariño, Korra sabe lo que hace y muy bien ― se defiende ― le he enseñado todo lo que sabe además olvidas que trabaja en nuestro taller, tiene la experiencia necesaria para estar tras el volante y preferiría vigilarla yo mismo a que lo haga a escondidas de nosotros ― trata de razonar haciendo que Pema piense un poco, quizá así tendrían a la joven pasando más tiempo en casa en lugar de irse con los vagos amigos que suelen frecuentar junto con Dinah por las tardes después de salir del taller.

―Pero ¿y las infracciones, las multas…? ― Pregunta con un pequeño deje de preocupación porque su situación económica no es la mejor en ese momento aunque si les permite darse ciertos lujos como la pequeña pero espaciosa casa que todavía están pagando gracias al arduo pero peligroso trabajo como conductor de camiones grandes de carga en los cuales Tenzin debe viajar por casi todo el país cuando es requerido, pero los gastos también se compensan de a poco y lentamente con el pequeño taller que recién han establecido, un sueño que Tenzin siempre ha tenido desde pequeño y que ahora comparte con su esposa, su pequeña Korra y con un poco de ayuda de Dinah, quienes le ayudan a atenderlo un par de horas después  de la escuela mientras él se encuentra viajando lo que les da un par de dólares extras a las chicas como trabajo de medio tiempo que tiempo después se convertiría en su futuro medio de sustento porque la escuela simplemente no parece ser para ellas.

―Eso podemos arreglarlo después ― le resta importancia ― además Korra es lo bastante responsable como hacerse cargo de ese gasto ― comenta con un aire de orgullo en su voz porque le ha enseñado a su hija a apreciar costo de ganar el dinero, inculcándole el valor de ganarlo con sus propias manos y darle un uso adecuado para no despilfarrarlo.

― ¿Me llamabas papá? ― La cabeza de Korra se asoma abriendo la puerta mosquitera siendo seguida por Dinah.

―Mi pequeño avatar ― Tenzin se acerca y le da un fraternal abrazo que le estruja los huesos a la pobre morena llamándole cariñosamente por el sobrenombre que le ha otorgado por lo que representa haberla encontrado haciéndola parte de su familia, sin duda un acontecimiento bastante positivo para la pequeña familia Summer.

―Yo también te extrañé pa ― Korra sonríe feliz debido a la alegría que siente de ver a Tenzin después de una semana de no hacerlo, lo que provoca que le llame con su corto “sobrenombre” de papá.

―Hola Dinah ― saluda con una sonrisa a la muchacha polinesia que acompaña a su hija dándole otro abrazo quebrador de huesos.

―Hola señor T ― Dinah siempre ha tenido respeto por sus mayores, aunque siempre ha preferido dirigirse hacia ellos con la inicial de sus nombres ― ¿Cómo ha estado?

―Bien, el viaje estuvo cansado, pero todo salió bien ― comenta Tenzin separándose del abrazo para colocar su mano sobre su espalda baja empujándose a sí mismo estirando los músculos ― pero les tengo una sorpresa, una genial sorpresa ― añade emocionado como un joven adolescente.

― ¿Sorpresa? ― Korra le mira curiosa al igual que Dinah.

―Sí, vengan ― les hace una seña para que le sigan dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña cochera en donde pueden ver dos vehículos reconociendo la camioneta Dodge D200 Power Wagon Crew Cab Reformer en color negro que es propiedad de Tenzin pero el puñado de fierros oxidados que está a su lado no lo han visto antes aunque Korra puede distinguir que bajo esas capas de óxido se encuentra la poderosa estructura de un clásico Dodge charger modelo 1970, uno de los autos que siempre han sido su debilidad por la potencia que podría alcanzar si logra ajustar su motor.

―Oh, vaya sorpresa ― murmura Dinah entre dientes con un tono burlón ― ¿se supone que eso es un auto? ― El comentario causa la pequeña risa de Pema cuando Tenzin le mira indignado ― Señor T, creo que lo han estafado ― pasa el dedo índice sobre la mugrosa superficie de uno de los costados ― ¿Por qué no pide el reembolso de su dinero? ― Golpea con temor una de las desinfladas llantas traseras imaginando que podría salir disparada o caer hacia un lado provocando que el auto se derrumbe con la acción.

―Por ahora se ve horrible ― un pequeño tic molesto aparece en el párpado inferior de su ojo y la ceja y del irritado hombre ― pero ya que terminemos de arreglar esta belleza, no quedará rastro de esta fealdad, ¿tú qué dices Korra? ¿Korra?

La atención de los tres presentes busca a la morena, quien no presta atención a nada más que al armazón frente a ella deleitándose con la vista que para ella cobra vida ante las ideas que desde ya tiene, acaricia el volante con un poco de temor a romperlo mientras se inclina para apreciar el destartalado interior con asientos rotos y basuriento piso, pero de pronto como si un rayo la golpease se dirige hacia el capó para abrir y comprobar el motor que se encuentra en perfecto estado.

― ¿Te gusta? ― Pregunta Tenzin llegando a su lado para observar la máquina del auto.

―Me encanta, ya sé que podríamos hacer con esto ― señala hacia algunas partes del motor con una enorme sonrisa ― podríamos pintarlo en azul con franjas negras, tal vez sólo negro o quizá sólo azul, puedo pedirle a Jason que me ayude a arreglar lo de los asientos, eso no sería problema, también podríamos… ― Comienza a hablar con entusiasmo sobre las modificaciones que tiene previstas para el auto mientras Tenzin le escucha pacientemente colocando su mano sobre su hombro para mostrarle que le agrada lo que le cuenta, Dinah sonríe feliz por su amiga y Pema les mira con todo el afecto que puede tener por ambos aunque no puede evitar sentir un poco de envidia por el profundo lazo fraternal que han formado padre e hija pues definitivamente Korra parece confiar más en Tenzin desde que ha llegado a la casa Summer.

No es que le afecte esa relación sino que se siente celosa de no poder ser más cercana a su hija a pesar de que ha sido ella la primera persona con quien ha hablado y entablado su primera conversación después de pasar meses sin pronunciar palabra alguna a los psicólogos que alguna vez hubiesen prestado sus servicios como trabajadores estatales del gobierno para aprobar la estancia de la pequeña Korra en su casa y aunque no puede estar más que orgullosa de que ambos se lleven bien, sabe que por más que lo desee jamás logrará algo tan profundo como lo tienen su esposo y la morena.

―Ya creo que tus ideas serán geniales, cariño ― comenta Pema acercándose hacia sus dos amores ― pero no por eso vas a andar por allí conduciendo como loca ― besa la mejilla sucia de su hija después de limpiarla con su mano debido a que se ha llenado de suciedad cuando ha estado inspeccionando el auto.

―No, claro que no ― Dinah le dirige una sonrisa cómplice sabiendo lo que pasa por la mente de su amiga y de ella misma.

―Korra ― Pema le riñe con un poco de reproche en su voz al imaginarse qué puede significar esa sonrisa y sólo espera que no sean carreras pues en un par de ocasiones algunos oficiales han llevado a las chicas hasta la puerta de su casa con una pequeña advertencia de no volver a encontrarse en sitios donde la velocidad rebaza el límite establecido, menos mal que no las han pillado tras el volante en ese par de ocasiones.

―Está bien, prometo que no haremos nada ilegal como andar rebasando el límite de velocidad ― Korra levanta su mano derecha, aunque piensa para sí misma que no ha dicho nada de carreras en 400 metros ― una pregunta, ¿sí enciende? ― El comentario arranca la risa de los presentes.

―Vamos a averiguarlo ― Tenzin estira su brazo para entregarle las llaves para comprobar que no les han dado gato por liebre ― cuando lo encontré encendía y rugía como monstruo, ¿puedes creerlo que destrozarían esta belleza en el deshuesadero cuando lo encontré? Yo sabía que era un crimen y desperdicio deshacerse de él así que pensé que te gustaría tenerlo ― comenta con un ligero gesto de horror ― además tu cumpleaños se acerca ―  añade recordando la fecha que han establecido como la fecha especial para festejarle.

―Gracias, pa ― Korra le da un fuerte abrazo y se encamina para introducir la llave en la marcha para escuchar el sonido de su arranque un poco ahogado por la falta de uso y el desgaste sufrido por el abandono ― ¿escuchas eso? ― Comenta emocionada la morena con un brillo de extrema felicidad en su rostro que provoca un ligero vuelco en el corazón de madre de Pema pues Korra ha llegado a iluminar sus vidas para bien y no hay nada más que agradezca en esos momentos mientras observa como Dinah examina más de cerca el cacharro de auto viejo que será de su amiga sin poder hacer comentarios graciosos.

―No hay nada más que pudiera pedir ahora mismo ― murmura Tenzin abrazando por su costado a su esposa besando su sien provocando una sonrisa, “bueno, quizá más hijos…”, piensa con una ligera tristeza al caer en cuenta que eso no podrá ser posible, no de manera biológica.

―Pienso lo mismo, mi amor ― Pema se deja envolver en el reconfortante abrazo sintiendo la ligera tensión de su esposo ante un mismo pensamiento, hijos.

Aunque el tema ha sido zanjado a un lado desde hace años por el par de esposos, la frustración que ha representado la noticia para ambos nunca les ha abandonado debido a las pequeñas presiones que ha puesto la numerosa familia de Tenzin en algunos momentos durante sus reuniones y aunque han intentado restar importancia a ello, la llegada de Korra ha significado llenar un poco ese vacío impotente, por algo dicen que padre no es quien engendra sino quien cría y al parecer han hecho un gran trabajo con la chica a pesar de los acontecimientos y horrores de los que ha sido víctima en su pasada niñez y de que el dicho no aplica a sus desaparecidos padres.

―Korra, cariño primero debes ir a comer antes de ponerte a trabajar… Cariño ― pide Pema al ver a su hija salir de la cochera con una caja de herramientas dispuesta a comenzar con las reparaciones junto a Dinah ― Tenzin, un poco de ayuda ― solicita mientras su esposo asiente, pero se queda entretenido con las chicas ayudando a reparar el auto ― dios, ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes? ― Palmea levemente su frente negando y caminando hacia la casa para bajar la intensidad del fuego en la comida porque sabe que se retrasará por lo menos una hora, sabe que no puede quejarse porque igualmente disfrutará de la compañía de su familia cuando sus estómagos gruñan.

***∞∞ Fin de Flashback ∞∞***

Korra se distrae de su tarea cuando escucha las voces de sus hermanas y amiga inundar el taller mofándose de Lauren respecto a la escena que han presenciado la noche anterior cuando ha dejado plantada a Lucy mientras saludan de paso a Bolin, quien ha llegado al taller un par de segundos después de ellas.

―Buenos días K ― saluda el bonachón joven con su imborrable sonrisa que siempre le acompaña recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la aludida.

―Bueno, bueno ― interrumpe Korra caminando hacia la pequeña habitación que funge como oficina interrumpiendo la conversación ― no les pago para pasarlo conversando, a trabajar ― ordena en tono neutral pero bromista.

―K tu no nos pagas lo suficiente para soportar las largas horas de trabajo ― se queja Dinah limando sus uñas.

―Creo que tienes razón, debería despedirlas ― la morena sujeta su barbilla como si considerase la idea por un momento.

―Que graciosa ― murmura Quinn sentándose sobre el escritorio ― pero sabes que si nos despides nadie podrá cuidar del taller como nosotros además somos muy trabajadoras ― advierte.

―Sí, claro ― responde Lauren de manera sarcástica observándola de reojo con una sonrisa burlona porque sabe que básicamente el trabajo lo hacen Bolin, Korra y ella misma ― mejor pongan su estética porque esto parece todo eso menos oficina ― la chica de mirada color verde esmeralda se agacha para esquivar una pluma que le arroja la rubia.

―Ya, vamos a trabajar que los autos no se arreglan solos ― Korra da tres aplausos urgiendo a la pequeña cantidad de personal a su mando a comenzar con sus labores, pero mientras ella y Lauren se encaminan hacia la puerta Quinn le llama.

―Korra ― la mencionada se gira al igual que Lauren para escuchar lo que quiere decirle su hermana ― ¿podemos hablar en privado? ― Le da una mirada significativa y apenada a su hermana y amiga.

―Está bien, está bien sé cuándo mi presencia no es requerida ― Dinah levanta sus manos en señal de derrota ― vamos Lauser, necesito que me ayudes con algo ― la chica polinesia sujeta el brazo de su amiga de cabellos color negro arrastrándola hacia la puerta para darles el espacio requerido para hablar.

― ¿Qué es Quinn? ― Pregunta directa la morena cruzándose de brazos y recargando su hombro derecho en la pared más cercana poniendo su expresión seria para igualar la de la rubia.

―Bien ― asiente tomando una bocanada de aire para ser lo más delicada posible respecto al tema porque considera que los negocios podrían mezclarse con algo más ― es sobre las chicas de ayer, ¿en verdad piensas reclutarlas así nada más? ― Directa sin irse por las ramas.

―Sí, ¿Qué hay de malo con ello? ― La morena se encoje de hombros ― considero que tienen algo de potencial en esto ― afirma con una corazonada.

―Eso no lo dudo, pero recuerda qué es en lo que estamos involucrados todos ― trata de razonar ― es algo delicado que no puede incluir a todas las personas sólo porque tienes un buen presentimiento, las apariencias pueden engañar ― ambas recuerdan el trago amargo que han pasado en cierta ocasión en el pasado gracias a la boca floja y avaricia de un buen amigo cercano, el acontecimiento que les ha causado la enemistad con Amon ― no todas las personas tienen buen corazón como tu ― Quinn hace referencia a las acciones que su buen corazón le “ordena hacer”, lo que le sorprende y le intriga es la confianza ciega que parece querer depositar en el nuevo par de chicas que ya sabe pasarán a formar parte de su pandilla consideran que Korra es lo bastante desconfiada y recelosa con las nuevas personas que jamás cruza más de tres o cuatro frases con ellos en los primeros encuentros.

―Sé porqué lo dices pero mi respuesta y postura es la misma, si veo potencial en ellas no puedo desaprovecharlo ― se defiende de manera ferviente ― y si te refieres a lo que pasó con Noah ― el recuerdo de ese incidente les hace estremecer porque ha significado un trago amargo para su familia poniéndola a ella misma al borde de una muerte segura ― no lo olvido, jamás lo haré y para eso hay un recordatorio ― levanta su mano izquierda y acaricia el lado derecho de su pecho por encima de la tela de su delgada playera de manga corta sintiendo los relieves de una pequeña cicatriz incomodando un poco a Quinn.

―K, yo no quería… ― levanta su mano un poco exasperada ― a lo que me refiero es que esperemos un poco en invitarlas al otro trabajo, esperemos ver si podemos confiar en ellas… ― se acerca a la morena y coloca su mano sobre la de Korra que acaricia su pecho mientras que con la otra acuna su mejilla observándola fijamente a sus cristalinos orbes color azul dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada ― Sólo te pido que esperemos un poco, quiero estar segura de que merecen estar dentro del equipo, ¿sí? ― Le sonríe de manera conciliadora intentando calmar con ello la tensión que se hubiese formado antes pues el par de chicas significan nuevos cambios, pero además representan una amenaza para ella como hermana menor porque percibe cierta atracción de sus hermanas por ellas, una atracción diferente a lo que han sido sus anteriores intereses amorosos así que sus celos de hermana están hablando por ella también así que le da un abrazo en agradecimiento.

―Urgh está bien ― accede una vez que ha intentado negarse a la mirada de cachorrito abandonado que le da Quinn ― tal vez un par de meses, no más ― concede tratando de ser justa ante la petición sin saber que al aceptar a Asami y a Camila podría estar acelerando sus pasos hacia la cárcel ― ¿eso es todo o hay algo más que quieras decirme? ― Se separa del abrazo sujetado sus manos entre las suyas para darles un ligero apretón a lo que Quinn niega y la morena se encamina hacia la puerta.

―Oh, sí K, acabo de recordar otra cosa ― sus palabras detienen a la morena cuando ha girado la perilla para abrir la puerta y gira medio cuerpo para verle ― en todo ese tiempo que vas a ponerlas a prueba ― la rubia se acerca a ella ― piensa con la cabeza que está sobre tus hombros y no con la que está debajo de tu ombligo ― palmea su hombro dedicándole una sonrisa que se desvanece al percibir la presencia de su par de némesis recién declarados, quizá con Korra las cosas sean más controladas y calmadas pero Lauren es otro caso, piensa al verla casi devorándose a la joven morena de rasgos latinos que le ha pateado el trasero a Lucy, aunque sonríe con satisfacción al recordar aquello porque la chica tampoco es santo de su devoción y menos le agrada para su hermana.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las chicas comenzarán a trabajar dentro del taller, comentarios vienen y van y podrán conocer la verdadera personalidad de la pandilla...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una enorme disculpa, sé que no me excusa ni me justifica pero he estado en depresión porque perdí a mi gatita y eso me dio un bajón en mi inspiración pero ya andamos por acá otra vez, espero les agrade, saludos

_**Capítulo 7** _

Su llegada causa cierta tensión entre los presentes cuando Korra y Quinn salen a recibirles, la rubia va aferrada al brazo de la morena de manera muy posesiva como si marcase su territorio provocando en Asami cierta punzada de sentimientos negativos sin saber porque, pero decide que debe mantenerse al margen de estos o ignorarles si quiere evitar problemas con la joven rubia.

Lauren les saluda con la mano y con una sonrisa brillante dirigida especialmente para Camila sin perder la oportunidad, disimuladamente, de pasear su mirada por las curvas de la joven latina que están resaltadas por un entallado pantalón desgastado y roto revelando parcialmente piel de sus piernas; Dinah secunda a Lauren pero de una manera más reservada sin quitar su simpática sonrisa mientras que Korra solo les da un asentimiento de cabeza dejando ver que las muestras de afecto no son su fuerte y Quinn, bueno, ella sólo les barre de pies a cabeza con su intimidante ceja levantada como si les estuviese evaluando.

―Bien, el horario de entrada es este y en un momento les indicaré qué harán ― anuncia Korra dándole una mirada significativa a Quinn, quien se dirige hacia una puerta que divide parte del taller en otra sección oscura y la cierra bajo llave pero antes de que la morena pueda decir algo más su celular vibra en su bolsillo de su holgado pantalón y se excusa para atender.

―Bueno, supongo que eso me deja a cargo uno momentos ― comenta Lauren sonriendo coqueta cruzando sus brazos ― no hay mucho que hacer por ahora, pero en un par de horas más tendremos esto lleno así que me vendrían bien un par de manos extras ― se dirige a Camila.

―Me temo que eso no será posible ― interrumpe Dinah con una mueca burlona como sonrisa.

―Claro que sí ― afirma la joven de cabellos negros.

―Claro que no ― niega la joven polinesia nuevamente observando en dirección a donde Korra conversa en su celular.

― ¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso? ― La chica de mirada color verde esmeralda le dirige una mirada molesta.

―Porque irás conmigo ― responde encaminándose hacia los autos estacionados ― créeme, lo sé ― concluye.

―No te c… ― Se ve interrumpida por Korra.

―Ruta 27, antes de las 3 ― comenta la morena leyendo un mensaje de texto en la pantalla de su celular después de terminar la llamada ― acompañarás a DJ ― la morena se acerca al dúo de las chicas que acompañan a su hermana.

―K, pero eso está a las afueras ― se queja Lauren.

―Pues más vale que te apresures si quieres volver a tiempo ― sentencia con su expresión seria mientras su hermana se aleja tomando la mochila que le entrega Quinn y refunfuñando algo sobre que Quinn podría acompañar a su amiga y pasar menos tiempo con su Camz ― disculpen eso, en fin, ¿en qué estábamos?

―Nos ibas a explicar nuestras labores ― responde Asami quitando su camisa a cuadros en colores rojo y negro para amarrar las mangas en su cintura.

―Cierto, hoy ayudarán a Bolin con los balanceos y cambios de aceite, él les explicará qué hacer si tienen alguna duda ― las tres caminan hacia donde el joven está organizando su área de trabajo.

―Eh, yo tengo una pregunta ― comienza Asami mientras Korra asiente en señal de que continúe ― ¿Cómo esperas que pague el auto que te debo si debo estar haciendo estas tareas domésticas de taller? No es que me queje porque me gustan los autos, pero quiero saberlo ― se encoje de hombros.

―Todavía no estás preparada para hacerlo ― responde de manera simple cruzándose de brazos ― yo te diré cuándo lo harás, pero mientras ese momento llegue… Ambas están a la disposición que yo quiera ― culmina alejándose del dúo para dejarlas con Bolin.

― ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto? ― interviene Camila confundida.

―Supuse que querrías estar con tu amiga así que, ¿por qué no enseñarlas a ambas cómo es correr de manera un auto? ― se justifica la morena sin girarse ni detener su andar después de haber dado algunos pasos.

―Bien, hola chicas ― saluda con una sonrisa simpática el robusto joven que será su compañero ― yo soy Bolin, pero pueden llamarme Bo ― levanta sus pulgares de manera entusiasta como dándoles la bienvenida mientras el par de agentes regresan el saludo pensando que podrían tener un aliado inesperado dentro del equipo ― lo que haremos primero es… ― Comienza a darles pequeñas pero rápidas instrucciones porque con la apertura del taller, los clientes comienzan a ingresar para obtener los servicios.

El trabajo es lo bastante sencillo y fácil de hacer para Camila por las tareas simples que debe desempeñar aunque le molesta estar manchando sus manos con ciertas sustancias involucradas y grasa de vez en cuando mientras que Asami parece disfrutar y extasiarse con sus labores aunque le fastidia que todas sean cuestiones pequeñas que no involucran deslizarse bajo los motores o echar algún vistazo a las máquinas y la carrocería como lo está haciendo Korra, quien por ahora se encuentra revisando un pequeño defecto en la parte baja de un Chevy gris de modelo reciente.

A ambas chicas les sorprende que la joven morena desempeñe la gran mayoría de las labores como si de un equipo de mecánicos de Formula 1 se tratase con la gran cantidad de vehículos entrando y saliendo, suponen que la práctica hace al maestro porque sus manos se mueven por sí solas detectando y reparando las fallas, como cuando un artista conoce tan bien su talento y puede realizar sus obras con los ojos cerrados.

―Parece que van realizando bien su trabajo ― Quinn se acerca hasta su hermana, quien por ahora está recargada en el capó de uno de los autos que revisa observando el motor, le pasa un vaso con agua después de acariciar su brazo para llamar su atención ― aunque se están acoplando mejor de lo que pensé ― señala con la barbilla hacia las jóvenes que están revisando la presión de un par de neumáticos.

―Eso veo ― la sonrisa que aparece en los labios de la morena no puede esconder el interés que tiene por las formas del cuerpo de Asami y se recrea la pupila observando detenidamente las curvas que revela su ropa, Camila no está mal, pero sabe que Lauren ha puesto el ojo en ella así que eso la vuelve intocable.

―Espero que aprecies su arduo trabajo y no otras cosas ― Korra sonríe ladinamente a su hermana mientras da un sorbo al vaso asintiendo ― K... ― Le recrimina empujándola levemente provocando que ambas rían atrayendo la atención del par de amigas, Asami siente una leve punzada de celos al ver su amistosa interacción.

***

―En verdad tengo que admitir que hacen linda pareja ― comenta Camila depositando una pequeña llave que ha estado utilizando encaminábdose hasta su compañera, quien está cerca de la mesa observando con apreciativo interés los íntimos acercamientos ― siento algo de envidia ― toma un pequeño trapo para limpiar sus manos, pero detiene su intención al ver que está más sucio que sus manos así que lo arroja lejos sobre la mesa de las herramientas.

― ¿De K y Quinn? ― Interviene Bolin que ha escuchado sin intención de hacerlo cuando está por tomar una de las herramientas y sin poder evitarlo suelta una carcajada sonora provocando que las mencionadas vuelvan su atención hacia el trío, lo que hace teñir las mejillas de Asami de un carmín avergonzado mientras que Camila muerde sus labios para evitar soltar una carcajada igual a la del chico.

― ¿Qué no son novias? ― Pregunta inocente Camila centrando sus ojos en el joven.

―Ellas tiene lo de novias lo que yo tengo de homosexual ― comenta con una sonrisa limpiando una lagrimilla de su ojo izquierdo causada por el momento ― son hermanas, bueno en un sentido estricto de lo fraternal si entienden lo que quiero decir ― se cruza de brazos mirando en dirección del par de hermanas conversando y riendo un poco antes de que Korra intente abrazar a la joven rubia comenzando con ello una pequeña persecución alrededor del auto que está revisando ― por lo que sé desde que las conozco, Korra ha sido un gran apoyo para ella, Quinn no ha tenido una vida fácil aunque tenga aspecto de una frágil princesa ― una sonrisa nostálgica aparece en su rostro sin revelar mucho pues ni él mismo sabe a ciencia cierta la verdadera historia ― Korra no sólo ha sido un gran soporte para Quinn, también lo ha sido para mí, para mi hermano, Lucy, San, Dinah, principalmente para Lau, lo ha sido para todos los que la conocen… Es como si fuese un imán que te atrae sin poder evitarlo y su luz te iluminase en tus momentos oscuros, sin lugar a dudas una de las mejores personas que he conocido ― confiesa con admiración destilando en sus ojos, lo que provoca cierta incomodidad entre las chicas al escuchar la pequeña explicación debido al trabajo que están realizando en ese momento pues la curiosidad comienza a invadirlas y quieren conocer más a fondo la enigmática personalidad que muestran los integrantes de la pandilla o más bien sus pasados y los acontecimientos que les han llevado hasta el lugar que están en ese momento.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Asami se gira viendo interrogativamente al muchacho.

―Me refiero a que, a pesar de la imagen de chica ruda y mala, Korra sabe cómo hacer que confíes en ella y de que todo estará bien, no confía mucho en las personas, pero tiene como un radar que le indica en quién hacerlo y en quien no, tienen suerte de que lo hayan pasado y estén aquí ― les felicita y regresa a su trabajo dejando más intrigadas a las jóvenes pensando en qué es lo que ha visto la morena cómo para permitirles estar un poco más cerca de ella.

***

 

Un par de horas más tarde, Lauren y Dinah regresan cargando un par de mochilas, mejor dicho, Lauren carga las mochilas mientras la joven polinesia camina como si anduviese sobre la pasarela con sus tacones altos y sus finos shorts de mezclilla, la belleza y el glamour, ante todo.

―Fue demasiado fácil ― murmura Lauren acercándose hasta la oficina para entregar las mochilas a Quinn.

―Si hubiera sido muy fácil, hubieran vuelto hace una hora ― responde la rubia tomando el encargo ― ¿Qué las atrasó?

―Santana ― responde Dinah tomando una lata de refresco y abriéndola para dar un gran trago ― está más que insoportable porque Lucy perdió en la carrera, quiere una revancha ― se encoge de hombros ― además Tristán y Bastián no habían llegado, por cierto, ya nos dio la dirección… Venía retrasado por un par de días ― se encamina hacia el sillón mullido y se echa perezosamente.

―Es algo grande ― comenta Lauren observando a través de las persianas, casi devorando a Camila con sus ojos mientras la joven permanece recargada en la mesa de herramientas riendo levemente, pero inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, lo que le permite ver la tentadora columna que forma su cuello.

―Pues más vale que sí, mami necesita un par de zapatos nuevos para salir a pasear ― comenta Dinah observando la manicura de su mano mientras da otro sorbo a su bebida.

―Quiero toda su concentración en esto ― interrumpe Korra abriendo la puerta ― ya tenemos las nuevas direcciones y la lista de modificaciones, Wei ha sido muy amable en adelantarnos parte de lo acordado y no me gustaría que pasara el mismo error de la vez pasada ― tanto la morena como Lauren y Quinn dirigen su mirada hacia la polinesia.

―Hey, no me miren de esa manera ― se queja ― no es mi culpa que ese tipo que se supone me recibiría fuera de bocón porque no tuvo su hora feliz conmigo ― se encoge de hombros justificando su forma de actuar cuando la operación anterior casi les cuesta la libertad por culpa de un insatisfecho sujeto que ha querido propasarse con la joven ― además yo te dije que nos traería problemas cuando no nos quitaba la mirada a mí y a Quinn ― alega consiguiendo que su rubia amiga asienta y le conceda la razón ― aquí quien tiene la culpa de Wei por contratar gente de poca confianza ―  señala golpeando levemente su dedo índice en la pequeña mesa de centro de la improvisada salita de la oficina.

―En eso tiene razón D, la mirada de ese sujeto me hacía sentir incómoda ― confiesa la rubia apoyando a su amiga haciendo que Korra se cruce de brazos y suspire con pesadez, es por ese tipo de situaciones que siempre envía juntas a su hermana y amigas para hacer cualquiera de las entregas o trabajos desde que una situación similar ha estado a punto de suceder cuando recién han iniciado en estos negocios.

―Ok, ignoren mi comentario, pero quiero que todo salga bien, esta operación es de las más grandes que hemos realizado así que no podemos tener algún margen de error ― comenta Korra de manera pensativa mientras hace cálculos mentales.

― ¿La más grande? ― Pregunta Lauren frunciendo el ceño ― Creí que sería la misma cantidad de siempre.

―No en esta ocasión, quieren el doble y debe ser distribuida en esa misma noche ― aclara la morena haciendo sonar sus nudillos ― los vehículos deben quedar listos dentro de tres días como máximo ― suelta un suspiro con pesadez porque sabe que es un gran reto que deben afrontar si quieren seguir manteniendo su título como "dueños del barrio" a pesar de que ella y su equipo sólo son mensajeros en todo aquel trueque de mercancías.

― ¡Pero eso es una locura! ¡¿Cómo se supone que lo haremos todo en tan poco tiempo?! ― Exclama sorprendida Dinah casi escupiendo el último sorbo de su soda ― ¿Qué piensan que somos, máquinas? No, K tienen que darnos al menos cinco días ― exige sabiendo todo lo que se implica al momento de hacer su trabajo además del tiempo requerido.

―Lo sé ― se frota el puente de la nariz con frustración ― pero es precisamente tiempo lo que no tenemos ― tres pares de ojos le miran desconcertados ― se ha escuchado por allí que la Jefa Beifong ha comenzado con la cacería y limpieza de las calles así que eso aplica presión sobre nuestras espaldas para seguir con el trabajo ― la tensión puede palparse dentro de la oficina ante la noticia ― no quería soltarles la noticia de esta manera para evitar que se sintieran estresadas antes de esto pero creo que de se enterarían de una u otra manera ― todas permanecen calladas.

― ¿Cómo sabes que no es otro tonto rumor? ― Pregunta Quinn rompiendo con el forzoso silencio que se ha creado ― ¿Qué pasa si es como la vez anterior? ― Lauren y Dinah miran hacia Korra.

―Fuentes confiables, dentro y fuera del departamento del FBI ― asegura la morena conociendo de primera mano a dichos informantes ― es por lo que tenemos el tiempo limitado así que ojos abiertos chicas, ojos muy abiertos ― suspira con cansancio ― pero aun así somos los mejores en esto ― una sonrisa soberbia se dibuja en sus labios dando la confianza que sus hermanas y equipo necesita para sentirse seguras.

― ¡Oh qué diablos! Claro que sí, lo mejor de lo mejor ― secunda Dinah alzando su lata de refresco vacía como si brindase por el comentario.

― Bien, ahora Lauren mueve tu trasero allá afuera, necesito que termines el Camaro que trajeron ayer ― manda Korra encaminándose hacia el pequeño escritorio provocando que tanto Quinn como Dinah le miren de manera burlona.

―Un día de estos voy a renunciar, soy explotada en este trabajo ― se queja la mencionada murmurando entre dientes que pedirá un aumento y mencionando una huelga de hambre, hechos que nunca pasarán porque ama su trabajo y adora a su familia adoptiva.

***

Las horas siguen pasando dentro del taller, pero para Asami el tiempo parece detenerse mientras realiza su "trabajo", esto le hace recordar su niñez y las incontables tardes que ha pasado en el taller de diseño y ensamblado de la empresa de su padre debido a que el amor por los autos corre por sus venas gracias a su progenitor, la única cosa que han tenido en común desde la muerte de su madre cuando ella ha estado de visita en sus vacaciones del colegio.

Dando un suspiro de nostalgia vuelve a su presente y observa a las chicas trabajar, bueno sólo Korra y Lauren lo hacen en tanto Quinn y Dinah conversan sobre una revista de chismes que ha llevado la polinesia uniendo a Camila a dicha conversación, al parecer está fraternizando de manera excelente con el enemigo gracias a su encantadora, sencilla y carismática personalidad y eso la deja un poco fuera de lugar para acercarse porque no cree que tiene mucho en común con ellas, excepto claro si pudiese entrar en la charla de ropa, chismes y maquillaje nada más gracias a que tiene buen sentido de la moda y su propio estilo aunque se sentiría más cómoda hablando sobre autos, quizá debería tratar de entablar una conversación con Korra o Lauren.

Así que aprovechando la oportunidad al ver a Lauren recostada sobre una camilla bajo el auto que revisa intentando alcanzar un par de herramientas en el banco de trabajo cercano a ella, pero fallando en varios intentos, por lo que Asami se encamina hacia ella e inclinándose para colocarse en cuclillas, le alcanza las llaves que no ha podido tomar antes.

―Gracias ― murmura la joven de mirada color esmeralda continuando con su trabajo sin percatarse de quien le ha ayudado ― Oh, Asami ― le mira un poco sorprendida cuando empuja las ruedas de la camilla móvil fuera del auto ― has sido tú...

―Sí, pensé que necesitarías un poco de ayuda ― señala con la mirada hacia el banco de trabajo que está fuera de su alcance ― además estaba un poco aburrida, parece que hemos terminado antes el trabajo ― ambas miran hacia Bolin, quien hace algunas anotaciones para surtir la bodega ― y tampoco me apeteció ir con las chicas ― gira su cabeza hacia el trío que charlan de lo más animadas, Lauren se percata de que Quinn se ha relajado un poco ante la presencia de Camila tal vez Dinah tiene algo que ver en ello.

―Eso... Está bien ― responde Lauren un tanto nerviosa por no tener un tema de conversación con la joven de cabellos color ébano ― digo, puedes tomarte un descanso ― permanece sentada en la camilla desviando la mirada hacia cualquier lugar en el taller.

―Estaba pensando que quizá necesitarías una mano en eso ― señala su trabajo de hace un momento con una ligera sonrisa.

―Eh, bueno... ― Intenta evadir la petición, pero Asami le mira con determinación ― Bien, ¿sabes de autos? ― Se levanta y trae otra camilla para que la use su nueva, autonombrada, compañera colocándola cerca de la suya para que la chica tome asiento y comenzar con su labor.

―Sé lo básico ― miente un poco fingiendo modestia en su voz.

―Genial ― murmura Lauren, una ligera nota de molestia destacando en su voz.

―Tranquila, creo que podría darte una sorpresa ― le regala una sonrisa segura mientras toma asiento en la camilla dispuesta para adentrarse debajo del auto.

―Espero ver eso ― le sonríe de manera coqueta y retadora, un gesto muy natural en ella pero que no pasa desapercibido por cierta morena latina que hace una nota mental para hablar sobre el tema con su amiga y compañera.

A lo lejos, Korra observa la interacción y sin poder definir bien el motivo, siente un pinchazo de molestia ver a su hermana conversando con la joven de cabellos color ébano, es raro tener esa sensación porque algunas veces anteriores ambas hermanas han tenido conversaciones y algunas cosas más con anteriores conquistas, pero esa sensación de incomodidad y molestia no lo ha sentido jamás, bueno no hasta ahora al ver juntas a su hermana y a su… Asami.

Permanece en silencio por un largo tiempo tratando de enfocar su atención en el motor del viejo Nissan que debería estar revisando, pero su mente le juega malas pasadas haciéndola vigilar con cierto disimulo hacia donde permanecen Lauren y Asami trabajando, la molestia no se va y parece que, en lugar de hacerlo, incrementa más; y curiosamente, lo mismo sucede con Camila, quien intenta mantenerse centrada en la conversación que tiene con Dinah, pero de quien no escucha ni media palabra.

― ¡Summer! ― Una potente y molesta voz femenina resuena en el amplio edificio atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, trabajadores y un par de clientes ― ¡Mueve tu trasero hasta aquí! ― Demanda.

―Santana Lopez, un gusto tenerte por aquí ― responde la voz calmada de la mencionada haciendo que su cuello truene debido al estrés que le provoca tener a la joven por su trabajo ― yo estoy muy bien, ¿tú qué tal? ― Le regala una sonrisa forzada.

―Déjate de estupideces y dime cómo la tonta de Lucy perdió su auto ― exige molesta ― quiero ese auto de vuelta ― el sonido de sus tacones anuncia que se acerca, pero todavía no entra al lugar ― y cómo es que Lauren dejó que eso pasara ― la mencionada aparece con sus brazos cruzados viéndola de manera desafiante.

―Todo fue legal, auto por auto y hay muchos testigos de eso― se defiende Korra acercándose hacia la recién llegada ― no tienes nada que exigir o pelear ― la morena encara a una joven morena de rasgos claramente latinos y una llamativa delantera que puede distraer a cualquiera, con una imponente e intimidante personalidad y cuya baja estatura no es ningún impedimento patearte el trasero si se lo propone gracias a toda la mala actitud que siempre carga consigo además de que ciertos rumores le preceden sobre llevar siempre consigo un par de navajas escondidas entre los prendedores que adornan su cabello además de que hay testigos que pueden que pueden afirmar que es digna de usar su "corona" de reina en las calles a pesar de venir de una cuna de oro gracias a la posición que gozan sus padres dentro del ramo de la medicina, un secreto que muy pocos saben ― así que no tienes porqué venir toda enojada a exigir respuestas cuando pudiste ahorrarte a gasolina preguntándole a tu prima ― Korra le sostiene la mirada, ella junto a las chicas pertenecen al pequeño grupo que ha logrado encarar a la explosiva latina y seguir respirando para poder contarlo.

―Yo soy uno de los testigos ― alza la mano Dinah cruzando una de sus largas y torneadas piernas bronceadas sobre la otra ― muy legal ― asiente.

―Yo también lo vi ― secunda Quinn recargándose en la pared mientras se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

―Tengo todo el derecho porque ese auto era mío ― Santana hunde su dedo índice en la tela de la camisa de franela que usa Korra ― necesito saber con quién tengo que arreglar este asunto, quiero ese auto de regreso ― advierte.

―Puedo decirte, pero si ella no quiere hacerlo, no puedes obligarla a nada ― sentencia la morena sonriendo de lado mientras apunta con su barbilla hacia donde está Camila, quien siente un ligero escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, pero mostrándose firme sin dejarse intimidar.

―Ouch chica, creo que la tienes difícil ― se compadece Dinah sacando una pequeña lima de quien sabe dónde preparándose para ver el “espectáculo” al percibir que Santana se acerca hacia ellas ― lo siento CC, apuesto por S ― añade.

―Yo le daré el beneficio de la duda a la nueva ― acepta Quinn observando la tranquilidad de Camila ― nunca se sabe qué puede pasar.

―Oigan estoy aquí ―se queja Camila con un ligero temblor en su voz.

―Así que eres tú ― Santana le barre de pies a cabeza con la mirada analizando a su oponente ― quiero la revancha ― exige ― tú decides cuándo y dónde, mejor déjame hacerlo a mí, en el arenal esta noche ― miradas oscuras chocan desafiándose la una a la otra sorprendiendo un poco a Quinn, pues no todos los días que logran la hazaña de ver directamente a los ojos de la latina.

―No ― interrumpe Korra atrayendo la atención de todos ― será donde tú quieras, pero no ésta noche, será en dos semanas ― sentencia sabiendo que, por mucho, Santana es todavía más experta conductora que Camila aunque sabiendo cómo explotar el potencial que parece mostrar la joven morena, quizá Camila pueda repetir el mismo logro dos veces.

― ¿Por qué no hoy? ― Santana dirige su mirada con una ceja arqueada perfectamente delineada ― Si le ganó a Lucy, eso quiere decir que es buena, ¿a caso tienes miedo que pierda? ― Se burla.

―No, simplemente que no está lista para ti ― responde Korra como si hablase del clima ― dame esas dos semanas y tendrás una rival de calidad y a tu altura ― Santana sostiene su barbilla con su mano apoyando su codo sobre la palma de la otra en gesto pensativo como si analizase sus alternativas.

―Está bien, me basta tu palabra pero ya sabes lo que te costará ― le dedica una sonrisa coqueta y algo lasciva recorriendo con la mirada las curvas de sus músculos mientras Korra da un leve asentimiento, Asami y Camila perdiéndose en la conversación mientras que la pandilla desvían sus miradas incómodas por la situación al saber a qué se refiere ― ya sabes dónde buscarme entonces ― gira sobre sus talones encaminándose hacia la salida contoneando sus caderas de manera exagerada atrayendo más atención de la debida ― nos vemos en dos semanas, princesita ― añade lo último con un ligero sarcasmo.

―Espero que puedas soportar comer el polvo ― responde Camila sin inmutarse aunque por dentro está temblando más que una gelatina haciendo que, antes de salir, Santana dé un ligero gruñido por el reto implicado dejando un silencio sepulcral en su retirada

―Wow ― rompe el silencio Dinah, sorprendida por la valentía mostrada ― simplemente wow ― creo que debí apostar por ti ― se arrepiente un poco.

―Bienvenida al club de sobrevivientes ― felicita Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa porque le gusta ver a Santana fastidiada.

― ¿Club de los sobrevivientes? ― Pregunta Camila con el ceño fruncido.

―Sí, sobrevivientes porque muy pocos logran lo que tu, ver directamente a Santana a los ojos y vivir para contarlo, ella es la "reina del sur" ― responde Bolin ― una de las mejores conductoras de aquellos lares de la ciudad ― aclara.

―Un título que le durará muy poco, yo sé que Camz le quitará la corona ― anima Lauren al ver la ligera palidez en el rostro de la joven latina guiñándole un ojo para darle confianza.

―Yo sólo espero seguir con vida después de eso ― comenta Camila con nerviosismo sujetando sus mejillas con sus manos imitando la escena de la película Mi pobre angelito cuando se aplica losión para después de afeitar porque parece la misma mueca al saber en lo que se ha metido provocando que todos comiencen a reír, un gesto inocente que hace dar un vuelco al corazón de la chica de mirada color verde esmeralda.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las chicas recibirán esas clases que tanto necesitan, creen que serán suficientes para que la pandilla les deje ingresar a sus filas o tal vez necesitarán un par de tutorias más?? La banda de ladrones anda suelta, otra vez dan un nuevo golpe que costará lo suficiente para poner un precio a su cabeza... Quiénes podrán ser esos expertos?? Yo tengo una vaga idea de sus identidades pero creo que lo dejamos en el anonimato por ahora...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andamos tratando de dar lo mejor en la materia pero no sé si hasta ahora está funcionando, aunque igual continuaremos a ver hasta donde llegamos *Pose pensativa...

**Capítulo 8**

 

La tarde ha caído y con ella, el final de la larga jornada de trabajo en el taller aunque parece que sólo se ha puesto una pequeña pausa por los pendientes que quedan para el día siguiente; Camila estira sus músculos desperezándose un poco a pesar de que no ha hecho la gran cosa como Asami, quien ha terminado por compartir el trabajo con Lauren después de que ha revelado sus verdaderas habilidades en asuntos de motores dejando sorprendida a las chicas, incluso a Korra, quien ya para ese momento siente que ha encontrado a su alma gemela en Asami mientras que Dinah ya siente una gran simpatía con Camila pero se muestra reservada a petición de Quinn, quien todavía se muestra un tanto reacia a aceptar a las chicas, todavía hay algo que no le termina de agradar del todo.

― ¡Hey! ― Tanto Asami como Camila se giran hacia la voz que les llama ― esto todavía no termina ― es Korra, quien camina hacia ellas y lanza un par de llaves hacia la chica de mirada color verde olivo, quien sólo tiene tiempo de levantar la mano para atrapar el pequeño próyectil dirigido hacia su rostro, ambas chicas le miran de manera interrogante ― ¿quieres patear el trasero de Santana? Necesitas unas clases ― señala con su pulgar hacia su espalda mostrando un precioso Audi Civic Tipo R2016 en color rojo ― Camila le dirige una mirada hacia su compañera y amiga, quien sólo se encoge de hombros mirándola divertida.

―Tranquila, yo te enseñaré lo que tienes que saber ― aparece Lauren a su lado con una sonrisa confiada.

―Nada de eso Romea, Lauser yo le enseñaré ― les sorprende Dinah abrazando por el cuello a la joven pelinegra interponiéndose entre su amiga y la chica latina.

―Las veo muy emocionadas con esto pero lamento decirles que voy a ser yo quien haga eso ― habla con firmeza Korra caminando hacia la puerta del piloto para abrirla en un gesto galante y darle paso a la joven, quien un tanto nerviosa se introduce en el vehículo dando un ligero y gracioso saltito cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse a su lado observando de reojo a la que ahora es su "jefa" ― Bien lindura, quiero ver que tienes ― sin ninguna doble intención le sonríe animadamente, gesto que es correspondido por la joven latina y cosa que no pasa desapercibido por una celosa Lauren, quien parece estar abriendo hoyos en la cabeza de su hermana.

―Ouch Lauser, traición de tu propia familia ― se mofa Dinah sin saber que sus palabras golpean más fuerte en la mente de su amiga que comienza a hacerse un drama inventado porque Korra no ve a Camila como una futura conquista o algo más mientras que Asami se siente de igual manera que la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda desatando con ello todo un malentendido entre amigas y hermanas.

7 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zA52uNzx7Y4> Eiffel 65- Blue (Da Ba Dee))

Y encendiendo el motor, con una pequeña indicación de la morena, Camila conduce el auto hacia el lugar donde debe colocarlo percatándose de que hay un Mazda RX-7 en color verde de la parte del capó y los costados en color café, aparcado esperando por ellas así que con una pregunta silenciosa en sus ojos Korra señala con su barbilla hacia el conductor, un sonriente Bolin saluda desde el otro lado; dando una mirada rápida, la joven latina observa una improvisada pista de carreras elaborada en un terreno baldío con lado completamente plano, en el que llevarán a cabo la carrera, y otro lleno de demasiados obstáculos que no cree que cualquier conductor sea capaz de completar.

―Empezaremos con lo más fácil, un cuarto de esta milla en quince segundos ― la instrucción confunde un poco a Camila preguntándose cómo hará para alcanzar ese tiempo si la aceleración no da para tanto ― lo haremos con esto ― señala un par de tanques que están estratégicamente en el asiento trasero en los cuales se puede leer una fórmula química y las letras NoS sobre saliendo en la parte superior de la etiqueta ― ahora sabrás de dónde viene la magia ― Korra se reclina en su asiento colocando su cinturón de seguridad.

Quinn es la encargada de dar el "banderazo" de salida una vez que los motores de ambos autos han rugido lo suficiente calentando los pistones, Bolin toma delantera al tener mayor experiencia dejando atrás a Camila por unos cuantos metros, lo cual le pone nerviosa porque Korra no le ha dicho nada desde que han comenzado pero viendo que Bolin ha activado el óxido nitroso y se acerca peligrosamente a la meta, murmura un "muy pronto para eso" y señala hacia un pequeño interruptor cerca del volante haciendo que el auto de una aceleración inesperada comenzando a avanzar más rápido que el auto del robusto joven y llegando hasta la meta en solo cuestión de segundos.

Camila siente como si un par de alas se posasen en su espalda llevándola ligera hacia dónde va el viento, es una sensación indescriptible que en su vida ha sentido y lo más cercano a lo que puede describirla es la misma ocasión en que comes un caramelo dulce y prohibido que embriaga tus sentidos pero hasta eso se queda corto, ahora entiende por qué Asami está enamorada de los autos, ellos le dan la libertad que el cuerpo anhela, una libertad que no se consigue abriendo todas las cerraduras terrenales y, como un alcohólico necesita de su bebida o un drogadicto necesita sus enervantes, comprende que ésta podría ser su nueva droga y no le importaría volverse adicta a esa sensación.

―Wow, eso fue... ― La voz de Camila tiembla un poco de la emoción al sentir la adrenalina corriendo todavía por su cuerpo mientras el auto comienza a desacelerar

―Lo sé, grandioso ― Korra esboza una sonrisa comprensiva porque sabe que Camila ha experimentado lo mismo que ella cuando ha tomado un volante por primera vez ― nada mal para ser tu segunda vez conduciendo ― el cometario pone nerviosa a la joven latina y una interrogante silenciosa aparece por todo su rostro ― ¿cómo lo sé? Sencillo, cuando ya has conducido carreras de este tipo o algún auto, la seguridad al tomar el volante siempre es firme y tú titubeas al hacerlo ― por un momento Camila se siente descubierta ante el comentario ― pero no hay nada que un par de clases, práctica y un buen maestro no puedan mejorar ― le sonríe de lado de manera cómplice ― anda vamos hacia el inicio ― ordena mientras Camila obedece y una vez que estaciona el vehículo, Korra desciende de manera rápida para darleun par de nuevas indicaciones y consejos provocando que tanto Asami como Lauren experimenten ciertas sensaciones negativas al respecto.

"No, Korra no sería capaz de hacer algo tan bajo como robar a mí Camz, MI Camz, que bonito se escucha decirlo... Un momento, ella y yo no somos nada, bueno no todavía pero quizá pronto..." Piensa Lauren al ver a Korra acercarse al lado del piloto para abrir la puerta e inclinandose para indicarle a Camila cómo y con qué presión debe pisar los pedales del auto, aunque desde la posición que que todos se encuentran pareciese que la morena le acaricia las piernas, lo que provoca más celos en los dos pares de ojos que no pierden cada movimiento.

―Eso fue increíble CC ― comenta Dinah una vez que la joven castaña desciende del auto y le toma en un abrazo quebrador de huesos no midiendo su fuerza mostrando su sello entusiasta en el gesto.

―Acostúmbrate a eso cuando Dinah esté cerca ― comenta la voz de Lauren llegando a su lado ― ella es muy... Expresiva ― añade intentando buscar la palabra adecuada que la describa mejor ― y nunca, jamás, por lo que más quieras en el mundo, duermas la siesta cuando ella está cerca ― le da una mirada entre divertida y molesta.

― ¡Oye! Sólo fue una pequeña broma ― se defiende tratando de sonar ofendida haciendo que Camila se pregunte la razón por la que menciona aquello.

―Dinah, tomaste una foto de mi rostro marcado y la publicaste en Instagram ― le recrimina.

―Ay, pero la borré ― se encoge de hombros restándole importancia al hecho.

―Sí, después de que TODOS tus seguidores vieron esas palabras escritas en mi rostro ― pone énfasis en la palabra todos mientras responde silenciosamente a la pregunta que Camila está por hacer.

―Fueron pocos ― murmura lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada.

―Sí, sólo medio millón de personas ― exclama irónica la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda ― y sí, la borraste, pero, ¿cuántas personas no la guardaron en ese tiempo que estuvo ahí? ― Se queja.

― ¿Y cuáles eran esas palabras? ― Se aventura a preguntar la castaña con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, entretenida con la interacción de ambas chicas.

―No querrás saber ― responde molesta Lauren cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro hacia otro lado visiblemente enojada comenzando a caminar hacia Quinn.

―Oh vamos Lauser, eso fue hace mucho tiempo ― suplica la joven polinesia ― ya deberías haberme perdonado... ― Se gira para seguir a su amiga ― después te la muestro ― murmura por lo bajo hacia Camila antes de ir tras Lauren provocando que suelte una ligera carcajada al imaginar que puede ser para poner de esa forma a Lolo, el sobrenombre que ha pensado para ella le parece tierno, aunque todavía no se decide si llamarla así o seguir pensando en otro "Oh vamos Lauser, ya lo siento de verdad..." Se escucha a lo lejos mientras Lauren sigue ignorando a su amiga.

***

―Tu turno, princesa ― Korra se acerca hacia Asami ofreciéndole las llaves del auto con una sonrisa de lado.

―No creo que necesite hacerlo ― toma las llaves con ligero titubeo, pero se siente lo bastante confiada como para ganar la carrera por su cuenta.

―Yo creo que sí, sabes de autos ― halaga mientras la joven de mirada color olivo le mira interrogante ― ¿cómo lo sé? Te vi ayudando a Lauren con ese auto y no cualquiera hace lo que tú, pero te falta conocer nuestro terreno... Esto no es igual a las carreras o pistas que estás acostumbrada a correr ― añade.

― ¿Y cómo sabes cuáles carreras estoy acostumbrada a correr? ― Su tono de voz suena algo sugerente dándole un ligero énfasis al coqueto cuando se recarga en la puerta del auto cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

―Sólo lo sé ― evade la pregunta desviando su mirada hacia el final de la improvisada pista, pero sabe que Asami no quedará conforme con eso ― la determinación en tu mirada y tu seguridad al tomar el volante, por eso lo puedo saber ― sonríe ligeramente ― entonces, ¿quieres intentarlo?

― ¿Ganaré algo por hacerlo? ― Abre la puerta dispuesta a deslizarse dentro del vehículo.

―Sí, el auto que me debes ― le dedica una mirada juguetona antes de alzar la mano y darle una instrucción silenciosa a Bolin para que tome el lugar nuevamente mientras toma asiento en el lado del piloto ― ¿lista, princesa? ― Reta observando la señal de salida que hace Quinn y la carrera comienza.

Bolin parece ir liderando y eso el instinto competitivo de Asami despierte comenzando a sentir un pequeño tirón en su pie sobre el acelerador, pero la mano de Korra sobre la suya en la palanca de velocidades le detiene que hacer un cambio, “ojos en el camino…” murmura la morena y aunque Asami siente que va a perder el encuentro, Korra mueve la palanca instándola, de manera silenciosa, a hacer el cambio percibiendo en ese instante un pequeño tirón en la velocidad.

―Vamos, presiónalo ― ordena refiriéndose al pequeño interruptor que en la ocasión anterior le ha llevado a perder.

Es en ese momento, que Asami siente la verdadera aceleración y el golpeteo de su corazón se vuelve uno con el movimiento de los pistones danzando peligrosamente a una velocidad que no ha conseguido alcanzar en ocasiones anteriores cuando ha estado probando los prototipos de su padre en las contadas ocasiones que le han dejado hacerlo, sintiendo esa sensación tan adictiva como es la droga en el cuerpo de un drogadicto o el alcohol en un alcohólico que sabe nunca será capaz de dejar lo que causa su adicción.

Con la adrenalina corriendo a mil por hora en su torrente sanguíneo, Asami no se percata que la línea de meta ya ha sido alcanzada y sigue avanzando sujetando de manera firme el volante dejando atrás por mucho a su contrincante y la sensación que le recorre entera es tan placentera y embriagadora que a partir de ese momento le hará replantearse su ética profesional en cuanto a su trabajo como agente encubierta para adentrarse en el bajo mundo de la clandestinidad, carreras peligrosas y nuevas emociones aun desconocidas aún esperando por ella para ser descubiertas al lado de Korra y la pandilla aunque para llegar a probar esas mieles, deberá saltar algunos óbstaculos.

―La carrera ya ha terminado ― murmura suavemente la voz de Korra trayéndola a la realidad y la joven de mirada color verde olivo se percata de que, en efecto, ha dejado la línea de meta muy atrás.

―Lo siento, lo que pasa es que me... Emocioné ― comenta con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí por su despistez y emoción ― eso me pasa cuando estoy tras el volante ― su pie viaja hacia el freno para disminuir la velocidad y girar el volante para dar la vuelta hacia la línea de meta donde les esperan los demás.

―Sí, me puedo dar cuenta ― la morena le sonríe de lado de manera comprensiva ― creo que eso sucede cuando haces lo que amas ― le mira de reojo sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago y sabe que, aunque es pronto decirlo, esa chica que viaja a su lado es la chica especial que ha estado buscando por mucho tiempo, pero un pinchazo de temor desaparece la fiesta de emociones que se ha formado dentro de su cuerpo para cambiar drasticamente por unas completamente negativas al pensar en su peor miedo: el pasado, un pasado turbio que podría alcanzarla en algún momento y no quiere involucrar a sus personas queridas para que sufran por su culpa así que, como le ha prometido a Quinn, mantendrá su distancia pensando con la cabeza correcta.

―Chica, sabes conducir ― felicita Dinah una vez que descienden del auto ― así que no entiendo cómo perdiste con ese bobo ― hace referencia a la carrera de la noche anterior colocando su mano bajo su barbilla con una pose pensativa.

―Cielos, pensé que podría ganar ― se queja Bolin ― soy bueno, pero creo que con más práctica hasta podrían patear el trasero de DJ ― se mofa.

― ¡Oye! ― La joven polinesia le da un ligero empujón mientras el pequeño grupo suelta una sonora carcajada a excepción de Korra, quien sólo curva sus labios en una sonrisa ligera y se aleja dando un portazo para cerra la puerta atrayendo la atención de una observadora rubia mientras le ve alejarse y adentrarse en la oficina dejando a su equipo y compañía conversando amenamente.

***

― ¿Todo bien? ― Pregunta a espaldas de Korra la rubia una vez que entra en la pequeña oficina ― K, no te atrevas a negarlo porque sé cuando mientes ― señala acercándose a su hermana y colocando su mano sobre su hombro para mostrarle apoyo.

― ¿Soy así de transparente? ― Observa a la joven rubia de reojo mientras una sonrisa irónica curva sus labios.

―Conmigo, sí ― afirma suavizando su tono acusador al ver a la morena exhalar profundamente ― ¿algo que quieras contarme? ― Korra siente la necesidad de, por primera vez, desahogarse y confiar a alguien su tan oscuro secreto para liberarse de la tensión de la cual siempre es presa y de la cual sólo logra liberarse cuando está tras el volante arriesgando el pellejo a cientos de kilómetros por hora en ese cuarto de milla, ese cuarto de milla que representa la libertad de sus responsabilidades y no pensar en sus problemas.

―Nada ― el semblante tranquilo pero tenso de la morena le dice que es lo más largo de una respuesta que conseguirá, siempre es así pues Korra prefiere luchar con sus demonios internos ella sola levantando sus muros para evitar que salgan o alguien entre ― gracias Quinn ― sorpresivamente, la morena se gira y le abraza de lado buscando un poco de consuelo y seguridad que algunas veces le hacen falta, cuando su fortaleza flaquea y necesita sentir apoyo así que sin mediar alguna otra palabra, la rubia corresponde al abrazo una vez que se ha recuperado de la ligera impresión al ser tomada por sorpresa con el gesto.

―Siempre que lo necesites ― Quinn dibuja ligeros círculos en su espalda tratando de reconfortarla un poco más mientras siente el imponente cuerpo de la morena volverse tan diminuto como el de una niña pequeña, lo cual hace que se siga preguntando cuál es el horror que se esconde tras esas pesadillas que la atormentan y cuyo dolor se refleja de vez en cuando en sus cristalinas pupilas meláncolicas.

―Bueno, creo que es hora de la acción ― muy a su pesar tiene que separarse del reconfortante abrazo pues sin darse cuenta, han pasado bastante tiempo dentro de la oficina y un gran trabajo les espera esa noche.

Así que, cerrando con llave, ambas se dirigen hacia donde están los demás, Quinn sujetándose del brazo de la morena y Korra con una expresión neutra cubriendo todas sus emociones bajo esa máscara que sabe llevar mejor porque sabe que necesita toda su concentración para el trabajo que realizarán en un par de horas más tarde; Bolin ya se ha ido así que sólo permancen Asami, Camila, Dinah y Lauren conversando sobre todo y nada dando algunos consejos sobre la materia.

―Es hora DJ, Lo ― comenta Quinn en un todo de mando mientras ella y Korra se dirigen a cerrar el taller.

―Cierto, nos vemos mañana chicas ― se despide una entusiasta Dinah de beso y abrazo de ambas amigas.

―Nos veremos mañana ― Lauren se despide con su mano de Asami mientras que con Camila no puede evitar buscar tener mayor contacto con un beso en la mejilla, pero muy cerca de la comisura de los labios dejando a la joven latina con un sonrojo en sus mejillas comprobando que sí existe más que química entre ambas y no es imaginación suya por lo que Asami debe darle un leve empujón a la joven, quien se ha quedado estática por un momento para comenzar a andar en su viaje de regreso a su apartamento compartido.

Esa tarde ha sido lo bastante extenuante para ambas agentes encubiertas pues han descubierto el agrado por la adrenalina que les otorga la velocidad y pronto, también el gusto por la clandestinidad y el peligro serán su peor tentación arrastrándolas hacia el bajo mundo que representa todo lo que va contra la ética que han jurado seguir como agentes del gobierno además de que poco a poco irán encontrando su lugar dentro de la pandilla que tienen que atrapar, será una elección muy importante que cambiará sus vidas por completo.

***

La polvorienta carretera a las afuera de una de las ciudades más activas en todo el país, luce muy tranquila y es iluminada por la luz de la enorme luna del mes de Octubre, las más bonitas según se presume, mientras el experimentado y relajado conductor canta a todo pulmón la canción que reproduce en la estación actual de su viejo radio sosteniendo el volante de su compañero de viajes, su viejo camión de transporte de envíos; sonríe feliz porque este será su última entrega para obtener sus merecidas vacaciones al lado de su esposa y familia, se siente con suerte pues hasta ahora no ha visto esa caravana de autos de la que tanto han hablado y advertido sus compañeros, esa misma que transita ese tramo que ahora mismo recorre y que para mala suerte de ellos, le han robado casi todas o sino es que la gran mayoría de las entregas que van hacia los concesionarios.

Presumen ser algunos pilotos expertos y deben serlo para lograr su cometido y salir sin ser atrapados, aún; así que eso es lo que le ocasiona el ligero temblor en sus manos por lo que comienza a acelerar un poco más para apresurar la llegada de esos nuevos modelos deportivos que son realmente costosos para evitar que el mismo incidente se repita como le ha sucedido a su anterior compañero hace un par de semanas, y es por eso que ha decidido llevar consigo un soporte personal: un bate de baseball, esos ladrones lo pensarán dos veces antes de meterse con él y su confiable camión.

De pronto, el ligero zumbido de un motor se escucha a unos metros de distancia, parece que la potencia del auto es tal que el único sonido que se escucha es el roce de las llantas sobre el desgastado pavimento mientras avanza a gran velocidad hacia donde avanza el camión y le sorprende esto debido a que la última vez que ha revisado el espejo lateral izquierdo, sólo podría ver los faros delanteros del vehículo y ahora mismo puede distinguir la marca del mismo que transita sin placas, tal vez participa en alguna carrera clandestina y con ello será más difícil de rastrear, eso o quizá va huyendo de algo con la velocidad que lleva; sea como sea, puede suspirar tranquilo porque ya le ha rebasado y se ha alejado lo suficiente para permitirle seguir conduciendo tranquilo.

8 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ui6fW6AOyWU> (video) Ramstein & tatu - Evangelion amv)NA: amo tatu y Remmstein no pude evitar usar este remix de ellos así que no soy de gustos tan fresas en cuanto a canciones aunque estaba entre otra canción de otra de mis bandas favoritas como es Nightwish pero creo creo que esa la usaré para otra ocasión más adelante)

Comienza a relajarse cuando de la nada los faros traseros del auto que le ha adelantado hace unos instantes pueden distinguirse estorbando el paso, por lo que comienza con maniobra para esquivar el inminente choque, pero al ser un vehículo de carga lo bastante grande sabe que le será imposible hacerlo con tan poca distancia sin darle al menos un golpe o llevarse el auto entre las llantas así que intenta girar el volante para salir un poco de la carretera llevándose un par de matorrales y un poco de tierra a su paso perdiendo ligeramente el control del camión debido a que la carga de la caja que lleva consigo pesa demasiadas toneladas para estabilizarse por sí sólo si no se tiene la experiencia que él posee y cuando logra retomar el volante del camión, su peor pesadilla se ve cumplida: el auto viene acompañado por un par de autos más formados en una caravana que se mueve a gran velocidad para darle alcance aunque permanecen tras la gran caja metálica que lleva como carga.

El auto que le ha rebasado, avanza adelante de él estorbando su oportuna huida moviéndose hacia cualquier lado que quiera tomar, lo quiera o no, está atrapado a menos de que acelere y se lleve por delante al conductor o le pase por encima, una oferta demasiado tentadora y que no puede calcular muy bien debido a que sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por el vidrio del parabrisas quebrándose; un gancho se clava afianzándose de manera firme en el respaldo del copiloto a su lado, intenta llevar el camión hacia un lado pero los pequeños vidrios de la ventana en la puerta del copiloto vuelan hacia la cabina y eso le distrae de su maniobra al tratar de cubrirse con su brazo derecho sosteniendo el volante ahora sólo con su mano izquierda.

Sabe que alguien ha ingresado a la cabina por lo que, con su mano derecha busca bajo su asiento para tomar el bate y defenderse o al menos herir al intruso cosa que logra al acertar unos cuantos impactos en su brazo que dejarán motores y un buen golpe en su costado sofocándole por unos instantes para lograr estabilizar el volante nuevamente, pero ya recuperado el ladrón  regresa a su tarea de quitarle el control; la riña se desata y el camión avanza en un camino de zigzag que mantiene el auto delante de él acelerando para no ser aplastado o arrastrado con la velocidad que lleva.

La pelea sigue hasta que el ladrón acierta un buen golpe con su puño izquierdo en la nunca del chofer dejándolo inconsciente y como peso muerto pisando el acelerador por lo que da un fuerte empujón al auto que le cierra el paso logrando abollar su defensa; el ladrón mueve el ahora cuerpo inerte del chofer para tomar el volante y frenar por completo haciendo que los otros vehículos disminuyan su velocidad hasta detenerse junto al camión.

―Vamos, vamos ― indica una voz en tono de mando, quien está a cargo saliendo del primer vehículo levantando la máscara del pasamontañas ― muevan sus traseros que esto no se hace solo ― abre la cajuela para sacar su herramienta.

―Cielos, eso te llevó más tiempo del que debería ― comenta alguien con un tono burlón, su voz un tanto sofocada por el pasamontañas que usa.

―El viejo estaba armado, esto dejará marcas ― se queja el ladrón que ha ingresado a la cabina del camión sacudiendo de su ropa los pequeños restos de vidrio ― y sí que pega duro el malnacido ― arroja el bate con el que ha sido agredido hacia los pies de quien se ha burlado de él ― está bonito, quizá lo conserve ― le arrebata el palo para guardarlo.

―Concéntrense ― ordena la voz del jefe, quien con la ayuda de otro de sus secuaces lleva un par de cortadores de plasma portátil.

―Bien, bien ― rueda los ojos mientras lleva un par de cinceles y su otro compañero toma un martillo para comenzar a romper la línea delineada por los cortadores en el contenedor.

―S ya tiene las cosas listas ― comenta otra voz para informar.

―Perfecto ― responde quien lleva el mando ayudando a perforar la pared de acero ― veamos que juguetes nuevos tenemos aquí ― dando un último martillazo y una fuerte patada, se abre el agujero dejándoles ver dos líneas de lujosos autos deportivos entre ellos Lamborghini, Ferrari y Maserati enfilados y empaquetados de manera cuidadosa para evitar ser dañados, no puede ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción ante tal botín al saber que el valor aumenta con tan prestigiosas marcas.

―De eso estamos hablando, no merecemos menos que esto ― comenta el segundo ladrón que ha hablado anteriormente golpeando el puño que uno de sus compañeros le ofrece para un choque fraternal.

―Menos charla, más acción ― ordena la persona al mando señalando una caja con cubierta de cristal para que tomen las llaves y comenzar a descargar los autos hacia la polvorienta carretera solitaria y pasan alrededor de veinte minutos para que todos los autos sean bajados para proceder con el siguiente movimiento de transportarlos.

―Wow ― sonríe con malicia uno de los ladrones ― a esto se le llama velocidad, anoten eso ― festeja moviendo su cuerpo de manera graciosa y entusiasta.

― ¿Qué haremos con él? ― Uno de los ladrones que ha amordazado al chofer del camión lo señala mientras permanece recostado sobre el suelo, atado de pies y manos intentando recuperar el conocimiento y volver en sí después de tan duro golpe.

―Ya sabes qué hacer, no sé para qué preguntas ― responde el jefe terminando de enganchar él último vehículo a la cadena que le corresponde llevar.

Con las indicaciones dadas, se enciende el motor del camión para retomar el tramo de carretera que le hace falta para llegar a la ciudad siendo seguido por uno de sus compañeros para llevarle consigo una vez terminada la tarea mientras la caravana de autos va en dirección contraria para hacer continuar con el trabajo que se les ha solicitado, parece que esta noche será demasiado larga para el equipo de experimentados ladrones.

 

 


	10. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al parecer la jefa Beifong está presionando a las chicas porque quiere respuestas y las chicas están por comenzar a entrar de lleno al mundo de las carreras con una nueva técnica pero también se revelerá un pequeño secreto de Camila, será bueno o malo? Y con la próxima carrera de Camila ante Santana, habrá que darla más clases... Hagan sus apuestas, quién ganará?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estamos a casi nada de que nuestras agentes logren ingresar a la pandilla, Amon atacará de nuevo...

**Capítulo 9**

 

El camino hacia la oficina de la jefa Beifong les hace poner los nervios de punta debido a que tienen que presentar avances de la misión, pero lo cierto es que hasta el momento no han podido hacer sus movimientos necesarios y estratégicos para poder estar oficialmente dentro de la pandilla autoproclamada como “The Krew” a pesar de que poco a poco van conviviendo más con las chicas.

Unos tímidos golpes hacen sonar un “adelante” en voz de mando por parte de la jefa, quien permanece sentada en su escritorio leyendo algunos documentos y sin levantar la mirada hacia ellas comienza a formular sus preguntas y argumentos.

―Creí haber pedido un informe sobre su avance, ya han pasado alrededor de dos semanas y ese documento sigue sin aparecer sobre mi escritorio ― remarca echándose hacia atrás en su silla colocando los documentos que ha estado leyendo ― ¿alguna razón por la cual se ha retrasado? ― Se inclina hacia adelante recargándose sobre sus codos entrelazando sus dedos mientras ambas agentes niegan levemente con la cabeza ― ¿No? ― Baja la mirada mientras da un leve masaje a su entrecejo con sus dedos índice y pulgar tratando de calmar su irritación y frustración debido a la presión que está representando tener a sus superiores respirando tras su nuca con esta operación ― ¿Algún avance? ― Suelta un suspiro.

―De momento, estamos en proceso de entrar a la pandilla― comenta Asami tomando la palabra tratando de explicar ― las habilidades de Camila les han impresionado, pero todavía no podemos contarnos como miembros oficiales, si pudiera darnos... ― Se ve interrumpida.

―Tiempo es lo que no tenemos por eso deben moverse con más rapidez ― aconseja con su rostro más serio e intimidante.

―Lo que sucede es que su confianza todavía no pasa a nosotros totalmente, así que no nos mencionan nada de operaciones o movimientos ― es Camila ahora la que habla ― simplemente pasamos a trabajar con ellas ― trata de explicar.

―Pues no me importa qué es lo que hagan, son agentes encubiertas en una importante misión así que olviden la moral y la ética para conseguir entrar, pero quiero que esa confianza esté en ustedes de aquí a una semana ― sentencia sin medir sus palabras de lo que aquello implica ― saben que de esta misión depende que su carrera despegue o se queden patrullando la ciudad por lo resta de sus carreras, y créanme cuando lo digo, haré que así sea ― amenaza dando un bufido ― miren chicas, todo este asunto del robo de los autos deportivos tiene al alcalde y a nuestros superiores sobre mi espalda siendo un dolor punzante en el trasero y más ahora con este último golpe, los dueños de las concesionarias no están para nada felices ― comenta recargándose en el respaldo de su silla ― porque hasta ahora no hemos tenido avances para al menos tener en concreto nombres que rastrear o pistas que seguir y si ustedes quedan mal, soy yo quien realmente quedo mal y por sus expresiones puedo suponer que no sabían de esto ― les extiende una carpeta con el informe del atraco ― quiero ese informe y al menos un nombre para dentro de esta semana.

―Pero...

―Una semana ― levanta su dedo índice y dictamina la jefa golpeando su escritorio ― ahora fuera de aquí que tengo más trabajo que hacer ― señala la puerta volviendo su mirada a los documentos que ha estado leyendo antes de la llegada de las chicas― y sobre el asunto que les había mencionado, esos tres nombres no pueden ser mencionados ― les recuerda antes de que salgan completamente de la oficina.

Conscientes de que su trabajo pende de un hilo con ese ultimátum, los planes deben comenzar a modificarse desde ya si quieren ser incluidas como miembros de la pandilla, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si a duras penas les dirigen la palabra más allá de algunas instrucciones y clases cuando están trabajando en el taller?

La única opción que tienen de momento es tratar de acercarse a Lauren, quien es la única persona que más amable ha sido con ellas desde que tienen contacto con las chicas, Dinah parece seguir su ejemplo y conversa un poco más con ambas aunque desarrollando mayor empatía por Camila al tener mayor número de cosas e intereses en común; por otro lado, Korra se mantiene reservada y al mismo tiempo analítica en su juicio, pero mostrándose animada ante la idea de enseñarles algunos trucos en los asuntos de autos y no tiene ningún problema en “perder” tiempo con ellas, el único problema lo representa, en gran parte, Quinn y su recelosa personalidad de hermana menor para con ellas porque les considera un “problema romántico” para Lauren y Korra así que no le son totalmente de fiar en esos momentos y lo ideal, piensan ambas, es “ganarse” a Quinn para considerarse completamente dentro de la pandilla, la gran pregunta es: ¿Cómo?

Y curiosamente esa pregunta será respondida gracias a un evento “caído del cielo” para el par de agentes, un acontecimiento que les otorgará no sólo la confianza de todo el equipo especialmente la de Quinn provocando un gran acercamiento a la gran familia dando una mirada a una faceta detrás de su vida criminal que les hará dudar sobre sus ideales como defensoras del orden, de lo correcto y lo justo.

―Ahora sí estamos fritas ― murmura Asami con la mirada pensativa mientras caminan hacia la salida tratando de concentrarse en leer las hojas del informe que les han entregado.

―No creo que eso suceda ― Camila sonríe al abrir un mensaje de texto por parte de Lauren ― quizá no todo está perdido, hay algo que tenemos que hacer esta noche ― teclea la respuesta en la pantalla táctil ― no hay que perder la esperanza, tal vez hoy sea nuestra noche de suerte ― sonríe optimista.

―Me gustaría tener tu nivel de confianza ― le regresa la sonrisa que se esfuma en el momento en que su celular suena con su tono de llamada 9 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSFFnZm61Jk> MARINA AND THE SCREAM QUEENS | BUBBLEGUM BITCH (OFFICIAL UNOFFICIAL SCREAM QUEENS MUSIC VIDEO)NA: sé que nada que ver la canción pero me encanta esa canción así que, ¿por qué no usarla?) y comprueba el nombre del contacto, el identificador de llamadas anuncia el nombre de su padre.

― ¿No vas a responder? ― Pregunta curiosa Camila clavando la mirada en el aparato en la mano de su amiga y compañera.

―No, por el momento no estoy disponible ― da un ligero suspiro cansado deslizando su índice para rechazar la llamada como lo ha venido haciendo desde las semanas posteriores a su discusión ― todavía no olvido el incidente en el restaurante ― cubre medio rostro en señal de vergüenza porque supone que hasta ahora los comensales presentes tampoco han olvidado su no tan pequeño altercado ― y además hay trabajo que hacer ― guarda su celular para dirigirse hacia la salida más cercana con toda la cautela posible.

Mientras caminan hacia su auto, ambas no pueden evitar recordar sus primeras lecciones de manejo con las chicas y todos sus consejos, Camila ahora ve la conducción de manera diferente y Asami ha podido aprender nuevas cosas que habría estado ignorando y que le vendrán útiles en el futuro.

***∞∞ Flashback ∞∞***

10 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clhShDTN6NE> Jennifer Lopez Feat. Pitbull On The Floor Lyrics)

Un par de días han pasado desde que las clases particulares han comenzado y durante estas van mejorando cada vez más, aunque su rival a vencer sigue siendo Bolin pues Korra considera que todavía no están preparadas para subir de nivel y enfrentar a la poderosa máquina de Dinah, Lauren, Quinn o incluso ella misma.

Esa misma tarde, todo el equipo se encamina hacia la parte trasera del taller acompañadas de Dinah y Lauren, Bolin se ha retirado temprano del trabajo con la excusa de celebrar algo con su novia así que tanto Asami como Camila se preguntan quién puede ser su rival esta vez.

Lo que encuentran esta vez les sorprende pues en la otra pista llena de obstáculos se encuentran dos vehículos desconocidos: un precioso Nissan 350Z en color negro y un Mitsubhichi lancer evolution en color azul, ambos autos compitiendo en la carretera diseñada en curvas muy cerradas; Asami parece babear al ver tan hermosos vehículos, pero lo que más le impresiona al igual que a Camila y la manera en que la carrera se desarrolla pues los autos no son conducidos como en una pista normal sino que parecen girar derrapando sobre sus costados moviéndose a través de la pista hasta en las partes sin curvas.

― ¿Cómo...Cómo hacen eso? ― Asami no puede contener su curiosidad pues en todos sus años de experiencia como conductora, jamás ha visto algo igual o al menos similar a lo que ve en ese momento.

―Es algo muy sencillo... Se llama drifting ― comenta Dinah observando la interacción de los dos vehículos ― y lo haces derrapando el auto empujándolo en la dirección hacia donde quieres que vaya tu auto ― explica de manera simple al ver la expresión interrogante de las dos chicas.

― ¿Dónde está mi amiga DJ y qué le hiciste? ― Pregunta burlona Lauren cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho al escuchar su explicación ― ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sabia? ― Se acerca y coloca la palma de su mano sobre su frente como si midiese su temperatura corporal.

―Soy la misma Dinah Jane que conoces ― se defiende intentando sonar ofendida ― que lea muchas revistas de chismes no quiere decir que no leo reportajes informativos o artículos científicos ― le señala con su dedo índice como si le juzgase.

―Ya, lo siento D, pero no puedes culparme por pensar de esa manera ― se encoje de hombros la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda.

―Háblale a la mano, Lauser ― se cruza de brazos mientras levanta levanta su cabeza y gira su cuerpo evitando verla, en su pose de ofendida.

Y mientras las chicas tienen su discusión, el par de vehículos sigue su curso para llegar a la meta final donde el Mitsubhichi logra coronarse con la victoria en una carrera muy cerrada; y estando con la adrenalina a tope, da marcha atrás en reversa librando los obstáculos como si no estuviesen ahí y en un movimiento del volante en conjunto con el freno de mano y el clutch, gira para quedar de frente al grupo de chicas dirigiéndose hacia ellas seguido por el Nissan que se coloca a un lado y de él desciende Quinn mirando hacia el otro auto con su característica ceja arqueada.

―Por un momento creí que tenía la victoria ― niega la rubia dando un suspiro.

―Eso parece, pero nunca podrás vencerme ― le responde Korra cerrando la puerta para encaminarse hacia su pequeña hermana e intentar abrazarla.

― ¡Oye! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ― se queja alejándose de ella al ver su aspecto sucio con su camiseta blanca sin mangas y sus desgatados vaqueros en color mezclilla manchados de grasa y aceite de auto ― Korra, te lo advierto... ― Corre rodeando el auto para huir de ella.

―Vamos Q, sólo un abracito ― suplica intentando darle alcance.

―No, te lo daré después de que tomes una ducha... Korra, ¡No! Este vestido es muy costoso y no dejaré que lo ensucies ― se queja huyendo en la dirección contraria a su hermana tratando de proteger su vestimenta, la escena podría pasar como un par de chicas enamoradas si no se supiese la "relación" que comparten y hasta causa cierta ternura observarlas interactuar pues Korra considera a Quinn como una hermana pequeña a quien debe proteger, un gesto que no comparte tan profundamente con Lauren o Dinah porque conoce a fondo la fortaleza que poseen cada una aunque de igual manera se preocupa por ellas, pero con Quinn todo es diferente porque, a pesar de mostrarse tan fría y fuerte que intimida, sabe que tras esa máscara se esconde una niña asustada del mundo o quizá sólo por una persona, una persona que tal vez le hizo o le ha hecho mucho daño y hasta ahora desconoce su identidad.

Asami no puede evitar sentirse un poco recelosa al ver la interacción entre ambas chicas y no es porque desde ya hace algunos días, la joven morena de mirada color azul supone cierto interés para ella, no, es el hecho de que le hubiese gustado compartir el mismo tipo de relación fraternal con alguien o tener al menos un hermano con quien convivir durante su solitaria y triste infancia, esos años en que más falta le ha hecho la compañía de amigos y amigas durante sus estancias en los diferentes internados a los que le ha enviado su padre; sacude la cabeza tratando de alejar esos malos recuerdos para evitar ponerse nostálgica en ese momento volviendo a su papel como agente encubierto.

―Eso ha sido asombroso ― alaba Camila aplaudiendo un poco una vez que tanto Korra como Quinn han dejado de jugar ― ¿Dónde han aprendido a hacer eso? ― Curiosea.

―Viajando por aquí y por allá... Haciendo ejercicio dirario durante cinco años... 200 flexiones después de correr... Chocando en toda la pista... Conduciendo con huesos rotos a causa de esos choques... Y después de tantos accidentes y de que tus alas se desarrollan, puedes conducir como K... ― Responde con un aire sombrío Lauren asustando a la joven latina y a su amiga mientras que Dinah trata de mantener la seriedad en su rostro mordiendo sus labios.

― ¿En serio? ― Camila le mira con los ojos completamente abiertos pasando saliva al imaginarse en la misma situación sin despegar la mirada del auto hasta que la sonora carcajada de Dinah arruina el momento de terror.

―No, solo con mucha práctica en terrenos difíciles del otro lado del mundo ― este comentario les causa curiosidad a ambas agentes pues jamás hubiesen pensado que las chicas fuesen viajeras.

― ¿Al otro lado del mundo? ― Pregunta Asami con interés genuino en su voz.

―Sí, hemos viajado alrededor del mundo, aunque no se note ― responde Dinah con cierto orgullo en su voz al jactarse de esa experiencia que le ha hecho la persona y conductora experta que es.

―Sudamérica, Europa... Asia ― agrega Korra uniéndose a la conversación ― trabajo es trabajo, vamos a donde lo encontramos... Hemos sido un grupo de gitanos navegando en la travesía que es la vida ― sus pupilas se encuentran con las de la joven de melena color negra y mirada color verde olivo ― debemos ganarnos el sustento de alguna forma ― cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho ― además hay mucho que aprender, rivales que enfrentar, conocer buenos amigos y algunos enemigos que hacer ― añade con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios.

―Así que, ¿han visto de todo? ― Curiosea Camila mirándolas un poco de admiración.

―Sí, cosas buenas y también cosas malas, pero qué podemos decir así es la vida ― interviene Quinn.

―Exacto... La vida es muy corta para quedarte en el "y si hubiera" ― apoya Dinah ― pero ya, mucha palabrería y poca acción... Tengo ganas de patear traseros ― mira a Camila entrecerrando sus ojos ― y creo que ya sé cuál será ― frota sus manos mientras su sonrisa malvada curva sus labios ― ¿estás lista, Chancho? ― Le llama por su nuevo sobrenombre que se han creado entre ambas.

―Siempre, Cheechee ― le acepta el reto mientras ambas se encaminan hacia los autos de prueba que les han sido asignados, Lauren aprovecha para unirse a la joven castaña y acompañarla para abrirle la puerta de manera galante mientras Dinah hace gesto de náuseas al ver la interacción de su amiga con Camila.

― ¡Ya Lauser! ¡Hay asuntos que atender! ― grita de manera burlona.

―Ya voy DJ ― le responde mostrándole el dedo medio al interrumpirla mientras conversa con la joven latina ― entonces, Camz... Me preguntaba si... Si te gustaría salir conmigo ― las blancas mejillas de la joven se colorean de rosado mostrándose un tanto nerviosa, cosa que nunca le ha pasado con alguna otra chica ― solo ver una película o ir a cenar ― se apresura a agregar para no hacerla sentir presionada o que sienta que se implique la palabra de sexo pues la chica despierta sensaciones en su interior que en su corta vida ha sentido y quiere hacer que realmente funcione.

―Claro que me encantaría ― deja un corto beso en su mejilla antes de deslizarse en el asiento del piloto una vez que Dinah ha vuelto a sonar el claxon por décima ocasión haciendo que el sonrojo en el rostro de Lauren crezca todavía más si es posible mientras son observadas de manera analítica por Quinn, quien se sorprende un poco por el comportamiento de su hermana al interactuar con Camila pues en todos los años de conocerla no le había visto comportarse de esa manera con alguna otra chica y muy en su interior, a pesar de que desconfía todavía de ella, sabe que Camila es la indicada, esa chica que podrá hacerle sentar cabeza y cambiar la mentalidad de la joven de ojos verdes ante cosas del amor y dejar las salidas de una sola noche.

En tanto todos esos pensamientos rondan la mente de la rubia, Asami observa de reojo a la joven morena que da un vistazo al Nissan estacionado ajustando algunos detalles y revisando que todo esté en su lugar después de la carrera que ha tenido así que aprovechando que su "perro guardián" está ocupado para acercarse.

―Eso fue impresionante, ¿dónde lo aprendiste? ― Comenta recargando su peso su peso sobre su brazo al inclinarse en el capó abierto.

―Japón, exactamente en Tokio ― limpia sus manos en un sucio trapo que carga en su bolsillo trasero, se apoya en el capó también mientras gira su rostro hacia la chica ― tuve un rival excepcional ― rememora a cierto joven rubio de personalidad muy competitiva y algo arrogante y de quien no ha tenido noticias desde hace un par de años, por lo que no descarta hacerle una visita para rememorar viejos tiempos y de paso patear su trasero una vez más ― que ahora es un gran amigo mío ― le regala una sonrisa confidente que le transmite a Asami sinceridad pura y se puede percatar de que lo dicho por Bolin es cierto, Korra tiene ese carisma que te hace confiar en ella, tal vez sea por su personalidad directa, confiada y llena de franqueza o quizá su regimiento y respeto por ciertos códigos que supone tiene muy arraigados debido a su trato para con su familia, sus amigos y compañeros.

― ¿Crees que podría aprender a hacerlo? ― La determinación se asoma en su mirada y Korra se da cuenta de que Asami es una persona osada y sin miedo a los retos, algo que la llevará muy lejos y le resulta admirable, pero también le atrae más hacia la chica como la gravedad a sus pies en la tierra.

―Princesa, cuando termine de pulir tus habilidades, el cielo será el límite para ti ― sonríe con cierta galantería que no sabe que ha usado ― a menos de que aprendas a volar aviones, aunque si quieres puedo darte algunas clases también… Aprendí de la mejor ― suelta una ligera carcajada que contagia a su interlocutora mientras recuerda sus desventuras en el frío continente europeo, específicamente en Rusia, al lado de una joven temeraria y alocada chica  pelinegra, suspira preguntándose que ha sido de ella pues han perdido contacto desde su última visita al helado país.

―Lo puedo suponer ― Asami, con una ligera punzada de celos, se pregunta, debido a la mirada que nubla las pupilas cristalinas, si la persona de la cual habla la morena ha significado más en su vida de lo que quiere suponer porque, a pesar de que sabe que tiene un pasado no quiere pensar en alguien más ocupando el lugar a su lado, un momento, ¿qué rayos le pasa? Se abofetea mentalmente pues ella está en una misión para atrapar una banda de criminales y no fantasear con uno de sus miembros, y no puede darse el lujo de dejar que sus sentimientos se involucren así que debe sacudir esos pensamientos amorosos de inmediato, pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando tiene frente a sí a una sexy morena que hace temblar sus piernas?

―Además, me debes un auto, ¿recuerdas? ― Añade burlona provocando que las mejillas de la joven de mirada color verde olivo se enrojezcan por lo avergonzada que está ante el penoso incidente.

― ¿En algún momento dejarás de recordármelo siempre? ― Se defiende.

―Mmm ― toma su barbilla en pose pensativa como si analizase su respuesta ― no hasta que no me des el auto que me debes ― se encoge de hombros ganándose un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro mientras ambas ríen volviendo su atención hacia el par de autos que recorren la pista cuando sorpresivamente Camila llega de primera y no puede evitar mofarse de Dinah.

“Eso fue suerte de principiante, no estaba lista…” Se excusa, su voz se escucha a lo lejos mientras Lauren no puede parar de reír ante tal pretexto pues Dinah nunca había visto unos faros traseros.

“¡Acéptalo DJ!” Lauren junta sus manos alrededor de su boca como formando un parlante para que se escuche su voz “¡Perdiste!” Comienza a danzar graciosamente contagiando a Quinn, quien sólo ve la escena con una ceja arqueada viendo inquisitivamente a la joven latina que ha vencido a su amiga polinesia.

“¡Nunca!” Responde cruzándose de brazos “la he dejado ganar” añade “quiero la revancha” exige con su espíritu competitivo despertando mientras Camila niega con la cabeza y sacando su lengua molestando más a su amiga “¡Chancho, me lo debes!” Golpea el suelo con su pie haciendo berrinche.

―Creo que lo dejaremos para otro día, esto va para largo ― Korra observa divertida la escena.

Asami acompaña a las espectadoras riendo y sintiendo, por un momento, que su lugar está dentro de ese grupo, sintiendo que por fin ha encontrado un lugar donde encajar; un lugar que siempre ha buscado y que ahora, como pieza de rompecabezas, se ajusta perfecto. Y de un momento a otro, las dudas comienzan a asaltar su mente con respecto a, si llegado el momento, será capaz de ver a los ojos a estas chicas y esposar sus manos para llevarlas ante la justicia, y lo más importante, si algún día le perdonarán el que cumpla con su trabajo como defensora de la ley.

Quizá está yendo muy lejos en tan poco tiempo y deba tomarse las cosas con calma, tal vez deba disfrutar un poco de aquello sin amargar su momento pensando en cosas que todavía no pasarán; sí, debería relajarse un poco y “vivir la vida” como las chicas proponen porque esto es algo que sólo se vive una vez y llegado el tiempo, ya pensará en cómo sobrellevar las cosas…

***∞∞ Fin de flashback ∞∞***

―Oye Camila ― comienza mientras caminan hacia el auto atrayendo la atención de su amiga y compañera ― no he podido darme cuenta de unos pequeños detalles, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ― La joven latina le mira curioso y a la vez intrigada mientras asiente una vez que han llegado al vehículo e intenta abrir la puerta ― ¿te gusta Lauren? ― Ambas agentes se detienen, Camila permaneciendo estática con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos y con claro nerviosismo en su rostro, la joven siempre ha sido un tanto transparente en cuanto sus emociones y sentimientos que resulta tan fácil leerla en algunas ocasiones para su compañera a pesar de conocerla desde hace poco.

― ¿Qué…Qué te hace pensar eso? ― Un leve temblor en su voz le delata mientras su mano tiembla un poco al conseguir abrir la puerta del auto para ingresar.

―Bueno… El hecho de que algunas veces te arreglas bastante cuando vamos al taller y que pasas bastante tiempo embobecida viéndola trabajar sin mencionar el tiempo que pasas conversando con ella ― explica sacando sus conclusiones ― No te juzgo ni nada, pero me parece que estás pisando terreno peligroso y lo sabes ― su voz destella un deje de tristeza al saber que involucrar el corazón en asuntos de trabajo siempre termina mal.

―Sí, lo sé, pero no he podido evitarlo… Yo… Lauren me parece muy atractiva, pero sé por dónde ando pisando, es sólo trabajo extra para avances de la investigación, es con fines lucrativos para la investigación ― asegura, pero ni ella misma puede convencerse con tal argumento ― coquetear un poco podría servirnos a entrar ― se apresura a agregar.

―Sí tú lo dices… ― añade n o muy convencida.

―Créeme, así es ― sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa amplia tratando de mostrar confianza y convicción en sus palabras, aunque por dentro ella misma se recrimina por dejarse caer en las redes de la tentación mezclando negocios con placer, nadie podría culparla por haberse fijado en la atractiva Lauren Jauregui ― no hay nada de qué preocuparse ― asevera con su sonrisa mientras ambas entran en el auto.

―Espero que sea así porque no me gustaría verte con el corazón roto después de esto ― la joven de cabellos color negro sabe que su compañera miente, pero confía en que vaya con cautela ante ello, aunque no puede culparla por haberse fijado en Lauren y tampoco puede juzgarla cuando ella misma trata de esconder los sentimientos que despierta cierta morena y es ahí que se da cuenta de que todo se está poniendo en una balanza conforme van conociendo más a las chicas, una peligrosa balanza que se inclina hacia más cosas que perder aunque lo que hay que ganar vale y compensa más que su contrapeso.

 

 


	11. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se acerca el momento de que Asami pague su deuda, la pregunta es, ¿cómo lo hará? Lo bueno es que le gustan los retos, ¿podrá superar las expectativas que ha puesto Korra en ella y gracias a esto, entrar en "The Krew" de una vez por todas a pesar de la negativa de Quinn?  
> Y los problemas parecen seguir a nuestra querida pandilla, aunque quizá esta vez el rechazo puede cobrarles de dolorosa manera...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola tratando de aprovechar la inspiración en su máximo apogeo y esperando que les guste la dirección que le estamos dando a la historia, tratando de darles un poco de todo pero más que nada un poco de acción así que díganos si nos estamos perdiendo en el camino...  
> Saludos y recuerden que si vuelan su escoba, no vayan a beber... Es una mala combinación ;P jajaja

Capítulo 10

 

 

Quinn permanece pensativa durante todo el trayecto a casa observando de reojo a sus hermanas analizando toda la información que ha podido recopilar durante la tarde y los días anteriores con respecto al par de amigas, ambas parecen buenas personas además de demostrar cierto y genuino interés por sus testarudas hermanas por lo que siente que debe comenzar a ceder un poco para conocerlas más a fondo porque quizá, y con un poco de suerte, formen parte de la familia.

11 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74O0_L8OWgQ> Home - Gabrielle)

―Un dólar por tus pensamientos ― susurra cerca de su oído la ronca voz de Lauren provocando un ligero temblor en la espalda de la rubia debido a que su cálido aliento y el timbre seductor le hace estremecer.

―Mis pensamientos no valen tanto ― murmura en respuesta girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver a su hermana sonreírle a través de la ventana.

―Claro que sí, sólo que tu los devalúas ― le abre la puerta para ayudarle a salir de la camioneta una vez que han estacionado en la acera de la casa.

―No es cierto ― le regala una pequeña sonrisa ligeramente triste ― ¿a qué horas hemos llegado? ― Pregunta recargándose en la puerta cerrada tratando de adaptar la mente a la realidad.

―Desde hace un buen tiempo, Korra ya está haciendo ejercicio y Dinah se ha ido a casa ― responde dando un salto para sentarse sobre la caja de la camioneta ― mamá ya casi tiene preparada la cena y al ver que no has entrado como es de costumbre para ayudarle me ha enviado a buscarte, pero te vi tan concentrada en tus pensamientos supuse que necesitabas un poco más de tiempo a solas, ¿sucede algo? ― Lauren nunca se ha caracterizado por mostrarse seria ante las cosas, pero cuando la situación lo amerita y su familia lo requiere hace uso de su madurez y sensatez que pocas veces le acompañan.

―No es nada, sólo... Pensaba en cosas sin importancia ― la rubia siente la mano de su hemana buscar y tomar la suya dando un ligero apretón.

― ¿No quieres decirme o no confías en mí? ― Quinn dirige sus pupilas color hazel para ver el perfil del rostro de su hermana mientras su mirada observa hacia un pequeño grupo de niños que juega sobre la tranquila calle y acera al otro lado de la casa.

―No es nada, en serio... ― Trata de darle una sonrisa conciliadora.

―Haré como que te creo ―le mira de manera dubitativa pero dando un pequeño salto para bajar de la caja se coloca junto a la rubia y pasa su brazo por sus hombros para empujarla a entrar a la casa ― pero si quieres hablar o tienes preocupación sobre algo, soy buena escuchando ― le regala un ligero apretón a su hombro.

―Gracias, Lau, lo tendré en cuenta ― se deja guiar por el corto camino que les conduce hasta la puerta soltando un suspiro que no sabe ha estado conteniendo gracias al apoyo silencioso de su hermana en ese momento.

―Creo que el césped ya ocupa una podada ― observa cambiando de tema para no seguir presionando a su hermana con la charla anterior pues sabe que es tan hermética que no conseguirá sacar mucha información.

―Es cierto ― afirma viendo los desnivelados tamaños del césped, es una tarea sencilla de hacer pero tanto Lauren como Korra se complican la vida peleando por ver quien la llevará a cabo debido a que supone andar en "cueros", y con esa palabra describe la ligera ropa que usan para guiar la podadora.

―Sí, en definitiva este sábado lo haré ― asiente levemente mientras su mirada color verde esmeralda se pierde en la amplitud del jardín delantero, detalle que siempre le ha gustado porque le da el mejor toque a la vida hogareña que siempre ha deseado desde que vive con los Summer y que gracias a ellos ha adoptado: una pequeña casa con mucha área verde para que sus hijos puedan jugar sin problema pudiendo organizar parrilladas cada Domingo, un sueño posible de realizar y que ahora puede vislumbrar más cerca gracias a cierta joven latina que ha comenzado a invadir sus sueños.

― ¿Qué harás? ― Interrumpe la voz de Korra abriendo la puerta, su cuerpo destila un poco de agua mientras seca su corto cabello castaño recién salida de la ducha.

―Podar el césped ― responde Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa malvada sabiendo que provocará un pelea.

**―** Oh no, lo haré yo ― la morena apunta con su pulgar hacia sí.

―Claro que no, fue mi idea así que yo lo haré ― suelta a su hermana para encarar a Korra.

―Pues estás loca si dejarás que te deje hacerlo ― le empuja con su dedo índice clavándolo en su hombro.

―Nada de peleas, ambas lo harán... ― Interviene la voz tranquila y maternal de Pema llegando a fungir su papel de referi ― Será mitad y mitad ― sentencia cerrando el tema ― ahora vayan lavarse que la cena está lista y esperando para servirse ― se gira, pero ve de reojo que sus hijas siguen la pelea de manera silenciosa sacándose la lengua mutuamente ― Dios, dame paciencia ― levanta la mirada hacia el cielo y dando un suspiro se gira para tomar por la oreja a ambas llevándolas hacia el comedor bajo la mirada divertida de Quinn, quien ríe por lo bajo ante el sufrimiento del par.

En definitiva, compartir la mesa con la familia Summer siempre es todo un espectaculo que promete risas y diversión para los visitantes, detalles que ninguna de las chicas o sus amigos y compañeros cambiarían por nada del mundo...

***

La rutina se ha establecido, las agentes ya saben cómo se maneja casi todo en el taller y se manejan un poco más desenvueltas en sus tareas además de conocer a un par de miembros que no han conocido antes, pero hasta ahora no han descubierto algo fuera de lo usual entre las actividades de la pandilla a excepción de que entran y salen en pareja cada tercer día con mochilas regresando con las mismas doblando casi el tamaño como si fuesen más cargadas de lo que se van, único detalle que ha sobresalido en su informe semanal.

Es medio día y todos están en sus respectivos lugares a excepción de Korra que ha salido desde que recién han abierto sin decir alguna palabra ni siquiera a sus hermanas, Asami no puede evitar preguntarse el motivo de tan repentina salida si no es día de llevar las mochilas hacia donde quiera que las llevan; su ausencia está siendo muy notoria debido a que el trabajo se está cargando en Lauren, Brad, el chico que han ubicado como experto en tecnología y aditamentos informáticos, y Marcus, un tímido chico encargado de la pintura y arreglos en la carrocería que cuando entra en su zona de confort es todo un artista.

―K ya se está tardando ― comenta Lauren acercándose a la puerta de la pequeña oficina para beber un vaso con agua.

―Lo sé ― responde Quinn haciendo anotaciones en un libro de contabilidad.

― ¿No dijo a dónde iba? ― Pregunta la chica de mirada color verde esmeralda para después terminar de trago el contenido del vaso.

**―** Lo único que sé, es que era muy importante ― se encoge de hombros sin dejar de escribir.

― ¿Qué rayos le pasó? ― Se escucha la voz de Marcus sujetando la melena de su rizado cabello al ver una grúa de plataforma estacionarse justo frente a la entrada llevando los restos de un auto en mal estado, bueno sólo la estética pues la estructura está en excelentes condiciones y puede ser restaurada.

― ¿Eso era un auto? ― Interviene Dinah al ver el esqueleto del auto y le parece recordar una escena similar de hace unos años atrás.

―Así es, es un Mazda MX-5 ― suena la voz de Korra cerrando la puerta de la grúa para dirigirse a bajar el vehículo con ayuda de su amigo.

―Vaya pues debió haber estado muy fuerte el choque para quedar así ― comenta la chica polinesia ― ¿estás segura de que no te estafaron? ― Se mofa.

―Sí, se salió de la carretera ― resume ― gracias Miguel ― le agradece a su amigo quien regresa a la cabina de la grúa para retirarse no sin antes golpear el puño extendido de Korra de manera fraternal ― y no, no me estafaron ― mueve el volante para que gire un poco y ubicarlo donde quiere dejarlo ― porque cuando le demos una buena pulida y su manita de gato, quedará irreconocible ― explica mientras en su mente ya está viendo el destino que le dará.

― ¿Y para que se supone que queremos ese cacharro viejo? ― Interviene Quinn cruzada de brazos en la entrada del taller ― Todos tenemos auto ― observa.

―No es para ninguna de nosotros, es para Asami ― señala.

― ¿Para mí? ― Pregunta la aludida acercándose hacia la morena haciéndose la misma pregunta que Quinn.

―Sí, con esto me pagarás el auto que me debes, vamos sígueme ― responde de manera simple para comenzar a empujar el auto hacia una parte alejada del taller en donde casi no hay movimiento, pero está cercana a la bodega y los trabajos más importantes y delicados son realizados ahí.

― ¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso? ¿Lo reconstruiré para ti? ― Pregunta Asami de manera escéptica pensando que sería más fácil comprar uno nuevo que invertir tiempo y esfuerzo en esa chatarra de amasijo de fierros viejos y oxidados ― Porque podría comparte otro mucho mejor ― sugiere consiguiendo el asentimiento de todos los espectadores.

12 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsZlXmw21Z0> Kat Deluna - Whine up)

―Podrías, sí ― admite ― pero si lo haces de esta manera, conocerás el auto de tal manera que será una extensión de tu cuerpo y parte de ti ― explica parándose frente al capó para abrirlo y dar un vistazo ― así aprenderás su valor porque no se trata de ganar siempre si no confías en tu máquina ― le mira de manera retadora ― además pensé que esto sería cosa de niños para ti, con todo lo que sabes ― ese comentario toca en lo más profundo de su lado competitivo de la chica pues con el paso de los días ha comenzado a ver que tiene muchos conocimientos, pasión y amor por lo autos, un rasgo más que ambas comparten además de lo competitivas que pueden llegar a ser, otro detalle que la hace más atractiva para sus ojos haciendo caer la joven morena en las redes del amor que tanto quiere evitar.

― ¿Estás insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando? ― La joven de mirada color olivo entrecierra los ojos aceptando el reto implícito, Quinn reprime una sonrisa mientras Dinah parece disfrutar de la tensión el momento como si observara la escena de una telenovela y solo le faltan las palomitas al igual que Camila y Lauren, la chica de mirada color verde esmeralda les mira de brazos cruzados recargada en uno de los autos dentro del taller ― Cuando termine con esta chatarra no lo reconocerán ― afirma.

―Será interesante verlo ― interrumpe Dinah, su tono de voz algo dubitativa consiguiendo una ligera risa de la rubia.

―Yo también ― sonríe de lado Korra viendo de soslayo a la joven que se ha acercado ― el motor está casi intacto, solo son pequeños detalles que hay que cambiar y arreglar ― señala una parte del motor que parece abollada ― tienes acceso completo a mi bodega ― señala con la barbilla hacia una puerta cercana a ellas ― será difícil no encontrar lo que buscas allí y si no lo encuentras, lo conseguiré para ti ― afirma.

―Bien, manos a la obra… ― Se alienta mentalmente Asami, se dice que este ha sido un reto que siempre ha estado buscando para demostrar su valor y lo que podría aportar para la pandilla.

13 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yd8jh9QYfEs> Rihanna - Don't Stop The Music)

Pronto parte de la carrocería más dañada es quitada trozo por trozo para comenzar en sus reparaciones, lo mismo pasa con la parte interna del auto dejando sólo el esqueleto t parte del tablero, el volante y la palanca de velocidades; la reparación tomará algo de tiempo, pero Asami confía en que todo va en su favor así que como cualquier cirujano experimentado pero con el delicado tacto y pulso de un artista detalla hasta la más mínima parte del auto para comprobar que no haga falta quitar algo.

El resto del día la joven lo pasa entre caminatas de ida y vuelta a la enorme bodega de reserva que posee las suficientes refacciones y partes que bien podrían abastecer a un pequeño pueblo, aunque en un principio tuvo sus dudas al ver la pequeña fachada de la habitación que sorprendentemente es enorme una vez que estás dentro.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? ― Se acerca Brad con una sonrisa simpática formada en sus labios.

―Creo que necesitaré tu consejo en cuanto al diseño ― Responde la joven sujetando su barbilla tratando de visualizar la forma que quiere darle al nuevo auto, son tantas las ideas que no logra materializarlas o en el sencillo caso, plasmarlas al menos en papel.

―Bien, supongo que puedo ayudarte con eso ― coloca su mano sobre su sien mientras parpadea de manera rápida a través, su cabeza temblando ligeramente como siempre cuando comienza a divagar mientras su cabeza se tuerce un poco hacia la derecha debido al tic nervioso que tiene gracias a su trastorno de ansiedad ― si quieres te muestro ― le hace una seña para que lo acompañe hacia un pequeño apartado donde se encuentra su intento de oficina porque es en extremo pequeña y demasiado desordenada pues él siempre ha asegurado que un genio piensa rápido y no tiene tiempo de acomodar sus cosas ― Mira, por aquí ― le señala la pantalla de una laptop después de introducir un disco en ella, sube su mano hacia su nariz e inhala como si estuviese olfateando algo allí, otro tic nervioso.

―Wow, ¿Cuándo lo has hecho? ― Sus ojos detallan el precioso diseño que le muestra, los detalles en negro hacen resaltar el color rojo en las partes de la carrocería que va a juego con los rines y los neumáticos, sin poder evitarlo pasa las puntas de sus dedos por la pantalla.

―Después de que llegó ― repite su tic de oler su mano, pero en esta ocasión parece como si sorbiese sobre su dorso mientras vuelve a torcer su cabeza hacia la derecha mientras el parpado derecho sufre un ligero temblor.

―Disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿siempre te sucede eso? ― Hace referencia a sus, un tanto, perturbadores tics nerviosos.

―N-no siempre ― tartamudea un poco ― es solo cuando tengo demasiado en mi cabeza como diseños que me entra la ansiedad y debo plasmar las ideas ― empuja sus gigantes gafas sobre el puente de su nariz hacia atrás debido a que se han deslizado un poco ― de más pequeño me detectaron cierta enfermedad que afecta un poco la parte del cerebro que controla la movilidad y que sólo podía tratarse con un medicamento experimental, fui algo así como un conejillo de indias porque nunca mencionaron nada sobre los efectos secundarios ― comenta y Asami siente una ligera opresión en su pecho al escuchar la historia del muchacho ― pero creo que a cambio de eso fui recompensado con un cierto don para las tecnologías, en especial las computadoras ― acaricia la parte superior de la pantalla de la laptop y pasando su palma sobre las teclas de manera delicada ― además gracias a esto conocí a los chicos ― dirige su mirada hacia la puerta y puede ver a Lauren recargando medio cuerpo sobre el capó de un auto mientras conversa de manera amena con Camila ― ellos me aceptaron sin ju-juzgarme ― su tartamudez regresa un pequeño instante.

―Vaya historia que tienes, y sí, eres muy bueno con esto ― Asami no puede evitar sentir un pequeño deje de culpabilidad en ese momento que poco a poco se va apoderando de ella pero que también viene acompañado de una nueva sensación: admiración, admiración por esos chicos y comenzando a preguntarse sobre las dolorosas historias que esconden esos aspectos de rudeza y sonrisas brillantes.

El sonido de un par de motores le sacan de sus pensamientos seguido de unos gritos amenazantes que inundan el taller provocando que todos salgan a ver qué sucede mientras que Quinn siente un ligero temblor de nervios y algo de miedo al igual que Dinah; el hombre que ha gritado parece buscar a Korra, quien levanta la cabeza del motor que revisa apoyando su peso sobre su brazo siendo cubierta por el capó.

― ¡Summer! ― Vuelve a gritar ― ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés y muestra tu cara! ― La molestia es clara en su voz ― ¡Ten las bolas para enfrentarme! ― Reta.

―Buenas tardes a ti también Robert ― Suena la tranquila y hasta calmada voz de la morena acercándose hasta el mencionado sosteniendo la mirada ― ¿Qué te trae por estos abandonados rumbos? ¿En qué podemos ayudarte? ― Se acerca un poco más hasta el hombre, sus manos empuñadas aplicando tal fuerza que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos y las uñas se clavan en sus palmas.

―Sabes a lo que vengo, el jefe quiere su respuesta ― advierte sintiendo un poco de intimidación ante la mirada gélida que le dedica la morena a pesar de que es un par de cabezas más alto que ella ― y no quiere el no ― sus ojos viajan hacia los espectadores y descubre que hay un par más que no ha visto antes.

―No me interesa, así de simple ― responde ― no sé porque se molesta en seguir mandando a sus lame botas a gastar gasolina ― su expresión todavía fría pero calmada.

―Él te quiere trabajando de vuelta, sabes que se lo debes ― su mirada vuelve a Korra ― y que tiene métodos para convencerte por las buenas… O por las malas, como ya te había dicho ― advierte señalando con su barbilla a Quinn y Dinah.

Korra curva sus labios en una sonrisa burlona y gira su cabeza hacia donde están su hermana y amiga, por fuera se muestra reacia como es su cáracter osado y decidido en su máscara de impenetrable que muestra toda tranquilidad, aunque por dentro teme que el atentado y amenaza lastime a su familia por lo que no debe mostrar temor ni bajar la cabeza; suelta una carcajada cínica cruzando sus brazos desconcertando a los indeseados visitantes mientras observa todavía de manera retadora al hombre frente a ella así que sin esperarlo, después de cerrar su puño derecho, la morena le suelta tremendo puñetazo que le hace tambalearse un poco rompiendo su labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar y tirándolo al piso, en donde Korra le sujeta de las solapas del saco para que le vea directamente a la cara provocando que sus acompañantes intenten acercarse a ayudarle pero siendo detenidos por los chicos dispuestos a dar pelea también incluida Lauren, quien sujeta en su mano una llave de cruceta.

―Me importa un c*rajo si dice que le debo o no algo, creí que nuestras deudas fueron saldadas desde hace mucho y que era hombre de palabra ― sus manos se enroscan con fuerza en la tela del saco sacudiendo un poco al asustado hombre que intenta no mostrarse intimidado ― no me importa escribirlo y decirlo en diferentes idiomas si que no habla en español, pero no volveré a trabajar para Amon ― lo azota contra el duro suelo ― y si se atreve a tocar un solo cabello de ellas, haré que desee no haber nacido ― lo vuelve a azotar contrar el duro concreto del suelo soltando su fuerte agarre en el saco una vez que escucha el ligero click de un arma por parte de los hombres que acompañan a Robert, no quiere llevar las cosas al límite ― ahora ve y dile eso, ¡largo! ― gruñe tirando un puntapié sin la intención de golpearlo asustando todavía más al hombre cuando intenta levantarse limpianso el hilo de sangre que resbala por su labio inferior.

― ¡Esto no se quedará así, Summer! ― Grita en forma de amenaza una vez que ya está alejado de la morena ― ¡Sabes que tarde o temprano, volverás arrastrándote! ¡tú sabes que le debes esto, sólo recuerda que las ofertas tienen caducidad! ― Le apunta con el dedo índice antes de abrir la puerta de una de las Cadilac Escalade e-85 en color negro en las que han llegado dando la orden de arrancar para salir de allí.

Y una vez que se han marchado, Quinn corre casi de inmediato hacia su hermana dándole un abrazo necesitado para calmar sus propios nervios tomando por sorpresa a la morena, que no le espera por lo que se tambalea un poco mientras Dinah suelta un suspiro nervioso pero al mismo tiempo de alivio, Lauren lanza la cruceta que ha estado sosteniendo con fuerza para dejar que sus nudillos, antes blancos por la fuerza que ha estado haciendo, regresen a su color habitual, bueno solo que dejen de estar un poco más pálidos de que ya es su piel; Marcus, Brad y Bolin se miran sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la situación que ha desatado en todos diversas mezclas de emociones y sentimientos mientras que Asami y Camilan cruzan miradas asintiendo levemente sospechando de que podría ir esto, pero guardan silencio hasta poder indagar y saber más al repecto, aunque por un momento la angustia ha cruzado por sus mentes sintiendo genuino temor de que algo les suceda a las chicas.

― ¿Qué ha sido eso? ― Se atreve a romper el tenso silencio Asami.

―Asunto de negocios, negocios que no salieron bien ― responde Korra estechando a su hermana entre sus brazos.

― ¿Y ellos quiénes son? ― Interviene Camila observando la dirección en que se han ido.

―Son problemas ― responde Lauren masajeando el puete de su nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar ― son hombres de Amon y ese nombre sólo puede significar eso, problemas ― resume de manera simple.

―La pregunta es, ¿por qué seguir insistiendo? ― Murmura Korra enfocando su mirada hacia el vacío buscando la respuesta a esa pregunta tratando de analizar la situación en la que se están metiendo al rechazar continuamente la proposición.

***

―Jefe, volvieron a rechazar la oferta ― anuncia a través del auricular uno de sus hombres de confianza.

―Bueno, habrá que usar las medidas drásticas ― responde con su voz apagada por la máscara que suele usar siempre mientras gira el licor en el vaso que sostiene en su mano ― dile a los muchachos que hay trabajo para esta noche ― corta la comunicación azotando el auricular contra la base del teléfono ― vas a pagar caro tu rechazo, Summer... Muy caro ― murmura recargándose en el respaldo de su fina silla de oficina para terminar de golpe el contenido del vaso.

Hay quienes dicen que debes tener a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos todavía más cerca, ¿podría ser este el error que comete Korra al no aceptar nuevamente su trabajo para Amon?


	12. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas parecen comenzar a tomar un curso que favorece a las chicas aunque la confianza todavía no está depositada en ellas por completo, pero el destino que es bastante caprichoso se ha empeñado en ir uniendo de a poco cierto par de caminos y el rumbo de la historia está por cambiar por completo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos lento pero seguro, ya se acerca un poco de acción en el próximo capítulo, estén pendientes...

**Capítulo 11**

El sol comienza a bajar en el horizonte, la tensión del incidente de hace un par de horas ha disminuido un poco mientras continúan con el trabajo que poco falta por concluir; Asami todavía trabaja en el que se ha convertido su proyecto mientras que Lauren se desliza bajo uno de los autos que está arreglando pensando en invitar a salir a Camila esa misma noche, aunque no sabe a qué lugar podría llevarla. La joven de mirada color verde esmeralda sale de debajo del auto y se sienta en la camilla que ha estado usando, un par de mechones se han escapado del flojo bollo en que sujeta su cabello cubierto por su inseparable beanie que suele usar así que los empuja hacia atrás cuando su mirada se centra en la hermosa chica latina, que ahora ríe un poco por algún comentario de Korra.

No puede evitar sentir la punzada de celos en su pecho, tiene que hablar con su hermana sobre su interés en la chica para saber si deberá competir con ella o no, la incertidumbre le carcome por dentro y hasta ha comenzado a tener ciertos pensamientos y sentimientos negativos para con su hermana, además la cercanía que muestran y la camarería que les acompaña no ayuda en mucho a solucionar sus dudas.

―... Entonces, si quieres ir hacia la izquierda, debes girar hacia ese lado mientras mueves el freno de mano para que los neumáticos no se deslicen hacia el otro lado y te saquen del camino ― ambas paradas cerca del auto que usan para practicar mientras Korra le explica muy de cerca a Camila, quien parece cómoda con la posición en que se encuentran, la morena rodeando el cuerpo de la joven latina por detrás sujetando sus manos explicando sus indicaciones con movimientos y aunque su intención es sólo explicarle, nada más, la posición y la expresión divertida, y hasta cierto punto coqueta, en la joven latina da una impresión errónea para los espectadores.

Lo cierto es que Korra no tiene la más mínima intención de acercase a la joven latina con motivos románticos pues despierta meros sentimientos de protección como una hermanita pequeña debido a su aspecto de chica frágil ante sus ojos, como lo ha hecho Quinn en el momento en que se conocieron hace algunos años atrás además no le hará ese tipo de traición a su hermana pues ha visto el brillo de interés en su hermana y el lazo fraternal que las une no puede romperse con la intervención de una chica, ¿o sí?

Bueno eso está por verse.

Lauren no puede evitar apretar la herramienta entre sus manos como si estuviese estrangulando a alguien o si quisiera apuñalar a alguien con el desarmador que ha estado usando; la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda nunca ha sido muy buena escudando sus emociones debido a que su rostro la delata, además de que su carácter impulsivo y directo no ayuda en nada pues en más de alguna ocasión en el pasado la ha metido en problemas hacer las cosas sin pensarlas bien antes de actuar así que para evitar cometer asesinato, comienza a murmurar entre dientes regresando a su trabajo.

―Lauren, ¿puedes darme una mano con esto? ― Suena la dulce voz de Quinn, quien ha estado observando las reacciones de su hermana desde lejos a través de las persianas en la oficina.

―Todavía no termino con esto ― murmura en respuesta volviendo a introducirse bajo el auto para ignorar las ganas que tiene de ir y asestarle un puñetazo a su propia hermana por primera vez en todos los años que llevan de conocerse ― ¿puede ser después?

14 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtouOaAZn78> Give it All - He is We (traducido al Español)

―No, es ahora y no, no puede esperar para después ― hala con su pie la camilla para ver su rostro y la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda puede observar a su pequeña hermana cruzada de brazos con una expresión seria mientras apunta hacia la oficina consiguiendo la atención de todos los presentes ― ¿Qué pasa contigo? ― Pregunta una vez que la puerta se cierra tras ellas.

―No sé a qué te refieres ― Lauren gira su rostro dejando caer con pesadez su cuerpo en uno de los sillones como si estuviese teniendo una reprimenda cual niña pequeña.

―Sé que algo sucede ― le mira arqueando su famosa ceja de manera intimidante que parece no funcionar en su hermana, su carácter similar a veces choca ― vi cómo veías a K, y si tus miradas pudiesen ser navajas y matar personas, creo que ya la hubieses sacado de circulación así que dime qué pasa ― insiste mientras la joven de cabellos color negro suelta un bufido exasperada ― es por ella, ¿no es así? ― La pregunta es más una afirmación que una interrogante.

―Jajaja ― suelta una carcajada irónica mientras muerde sus labios para reprimir que más sonidos salgan.

― ¿Quieres decirme qué sucede realmente? ― La rubia se acerca hasta Lauren y toma asiento a su lado acariciando su brazo para tratar de reconfortarle un poco ― Es porque te gusta Camila que estás así ― afirma mientras su hermana asiente levemente cabizbaja derrotada.

―Sí, me gusta más de lo que debería ― confiesa ― tú me conoces y yo no soy del tipo de personas románticas o sentimentales, pero con Camila me suceden cosas que no había experimentado antes y me asusta sentirme así ― admite mientras siente la mirada comprensiva de su hermana recordando la misma ocasión en que se ha sentido de la misma manera cuando era apenas una joven e inexperta adolescente, un recuerdo que quisiera olvidar.

―Tranquila, supongo que algún día ibas a sentirte así ― comenta ― y por la forma en que la miras y actúas con ella, puedo sentir que es sincero y yo creo que, tendría que matarme por decir esto, pero deberías invitarla a salir y ver si congenian un poco ― alienta ― dejar que las cosas fluyan…

―Pero K...

―Yo creo que Camila para K no representa interés romántico como lo es para ti ― confiesa segura de sus palabras sabiendo de antemano que el ojo de Korra está en otro lado ― ¿por qué no lo compruebas tu misma? Pregúntale a K directamente y así te ahorras muchas suposiciones y malentendidos ― aconseja ― además quiero que me digas qué le hiciste a mi hermana Lauren, esa chica fuerte y decidida porque no reconozco a quien tengo frente mi ― la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda sonríe levemente mientras niega con la cabeza.

―No quisiera arruinar esto, ¿sabes? ― confiesa totalmente insegura ― No quiero ser como mi padre ― el recuerdo de ese frío hombre vestido siempre en sus trajes de oficina aparece en su mente mientras empuja algunos mechones de cabello que caen sobre su frente hacia atrás, Quinn puede ver el verdadero motivo del temor de su hermana, aunque no sabe con exactitud a qué se refiere porque no conoce realmente al sr. Jauregui en persona para poder emitir su juicio al respecto.

―Lo, yo no creo que te parezcas en nada a tu padre, si es cómo lo describes, supongo que sólo compartes con él tu apellido y algo de ADN, nada más ― coloca una mano sobre su hombro dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa ― porque eso no define en nada a la grandiosa persona que eres y en lo que te has convertido, es todo merito tuyo ― afirma de manera ferviente ― nunca olvides eso ― se levanta y se encamina hacia la puerta ― así que, ¿qué vas a ser, niña miedosa o mujer adulta? ― Gira la perilla para abrir dejando ver a Camila inspeccionando el auto, Korra ha desaparecido.

―Gracias Q ― Lauren se levanta y se encamina para salir no sin antes depositar un casto beso en la mejilla de la chica rubia sintiéndose alentada en sus planes de cita con la joven latina.

Quinn le dedica una sonrisa de tipo “madre orgullosa” al verle charlar con la chica castaña, quien viese a la coqueta Lauren Jauregui en ese momento podría jurar que no es la misma persona debido a una pequeña reputación de casanova que le precede pues en nada se compara con la tímida joven que ahora trata de pedir una cita intentando no tartamudear en el proceso; la enorme sonrisa que surca el rostro de su hermana le indica que la respuesta es más que positiva cuando no puede contener la emoción dando un pequeño saltito que le hace ver graciosa contrastando con su aspecto de chica ruda y mala, siente sincera alegría por Lauren, aunque ruega por no haberse equivocado en alentarle, a pesar de que les ha pedido ir con cautela en lo que respecta con ambas chicas, y que al final, sea Camila quien termine lastimando a su hermana.

―Nuestra bebé está creciendo más rápido de lo que esperábamos ― murmura Dinah tras la rubia observando la escena después de que se ha escabullido cerca cuando ha visto entrar a su amiga a la oficina con Quinn.

―Demasiado rápido ― concuerda recordando el tiempo en que recién ha conocido a Lauren y ha pensado que jamás le vería sentar cabeza con una sola chica.

***

―Entonces, ¿no vienes hoy? ― Pregunta Korra a su hermana mientras se asean un poco para cerrar el taller haciendo referencia al evento que tendrán esa noche.

―No, hay un asunto muy importante que debo atender ― responde sin dar muchos detalles ― tengo una cita ― confiesa en voz baja sorprendiendo a la morena tal vez lleguemos sólo a la fiesta.

―Una cita, ¿eh? ¿Y quién es la afortunada, picarona? ― Korra aprovecha el descuido de Lauren y le toma del cuello para tener un mejor acceso a su cuello y aplicar una llave revolviendo sus cabellos de manera juguetona provocando las quejas y risa de la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda ― ¿Es Lucy? ¿Demi o Halsey? ― Menciona algunas de sus conquistas recurrentes ― ¿Dove, tal vez? ― Trata de adivinar

―Basta K... ― Intenta liberarse, pero no se esfuerza mucho ― No, ninguna de las anteriores ― responde de manera simple acomodando su ropa una vez que Korra le deja ir y tomando un poco de valor para preguntar lo que ha rondado su mente toda la tarde después de su reveladora charla con Quinn ― K, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

―Claro, aunque ya la hiciste ¿no? ― Bromea sonriendo.

―Sabes a lo que me refiero ― responde con expresión seria provocando que su hermana borre su sonrisa al instante y tome otra postura ― bueno, sabes que me gusta ser directa y clara con mis asuntos ― la morena asiente observándola con expectación ― ¿te gusta Camila? ― La pregunta toma por sorpresa a Korra, quien tarda un momento en responder.

―Me gusta tu sinceridad ― afirma ― y respondiendo a tu pregunta, mi respuesta es no, no me gusta ni tengo interés alguno en ella, bueno más no más allá de asuntos de negocios quizá ― reconoce comprendiendo pro donde va el asunto ― ¿y a ti? ― No puede reprimir la sonrisa burlona en sus labios al ver el ligero sonrojo de las blancas mejillas de su hermana.

―Sí, me gusta demasiado, tanto que tengo miedo de arruinar lo mejor que podría pasarme en mi j*dida vida si hago algo mal ― confiesa todavía insegura.

―Ya veo ― la morena sujeta su barbilla pensativa ― entonces no dejes que el miedo y el pasado se interpongan en esto ― Lauren levanta su mirada, que hasta ese momento se ha encontrado clavada en el suelo ― si quieres que funcione, lucha porque así sea ― palmea su espalda alentándola ― y deja los errores en el pasado, aprende de ellos ― aconseja ― si cometiste alguno, está bien porque ahora ya no lo volverás a hacer…

―Pero ¿Qué tal si el pasado regresa?

―El pasado ya está pisado y por más que queramos, no podemos cambiarlo ― afirma recordando sus propios horrores ― el pasado es lo que forja la persona que hoy somos en el presente y tu mi querida L, eres una grandiosa persona a la que tengo el privilegio de llamar hermana ― pasa su brazo sobre sus hombros en un abrazo fraternal de lado ― así que si regresa, tu familia estará ahí para apoyarte y ayudarte ― asegura sintiendo que Lauren recobra el brillo de seguridad que le ha hecho falta.

―Gracias Korra ― atrae a su hermana para un abrazo de oso.

―Hora de irnos así que muevan sus traseros flojonazos, que esta belleza no se arregla sola y soledad no me ayuda ― interrumpe la voz o más bien grito de Dinah desde la entrada provocando que ambas chicas rían de buena gana y se apresuren a limpiarse.

―Ya vamos miss Dinah interrumpe momentos ― responde Lauren con algo de humor al ver la expresión ofendida de su amiga.

―Ahora las alcanzo ― Korra ve de reojo que Asami se encamina hacia el auto donde ya le espera Camila para entrar y partir ― tendremos una fiesta esta noche y creo que un poco de diversión no te caería mal después de tanto trabajo ― señala con su barbilla el auto en donde ha estado trabajando, pero al ver un poco de duda añade ― si cambias de opinión esta es la dirección ― le entrega un pequeño papel con unas letras escritas mientras se despide con un gesto de su mano.

―Tal vez lo considere ― responde sujetando el papel en su mano viendo como se aleja la morena ― operación cacería comienza ― comenta a su compañera una vez que están dentro del auto mostrándole el papelito.

―Lo siento, me han surgido planes de improvisto ― fuerza una sonrisa apenada ― Lauren me invitó a salir ― duda un poco si este pequeño cambio de planes puede afectar la misión.

― ¿Misión de campo? ― Pregunta burlona al ver brillo alegre que destellan las pupilas oscuras de su compañera pues sabe del interés que tiene por Lauren.

―Algo así... ― Responde sin más intención de agregar más al respecto.

***

15 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCJ3rmiZFr8> Fifth Harmony - Sledgehammer)

Lauren se pasea de un lado a otro en su habitación mientras busca y rebusca lo que usará esa misma noche, parece otra vez unaa adolescente nerviosa en su primera cita; ropa y más ropa está esparcida sobre la cama y el suelo alrededor de ella sacando más y más prendas del amplio armario que posee considerando inapropiadas todas y cada una sin detenerse a contemplar las diferentes combinaciones que podría hacer con ellas.

― ¿Qué le sucede a Lo? ― Pregunta Pema escuchando los pasos ir y venir en la planta superior permaneciendo sentada en uno de sus mullidos sillones bebiendo un té relajante mientras ve una de sus novelas de la tarde, uno de los pocos momentos en que puede disfrutar de un merecido descanso de tantas tareas domésticas que se ha autoimpuesto.

―Saldrá a una cita ― comenta Quinn mientras lima sus uñas detallando su cara manicura.

― ¿Una cita? Supongo que debe ser muy importante como para tenerla toda nerviosa de esa manera ― Pema conoce lo que tiene y desde ya varios años habría previsto un futuro de soltera empedernida para su Lo si decide continuar por el camino que ha elegido saltando de cama en cama, hecho que siempre les ha recalcado a sus pequeñas; que siempre se cuiden y que se protejan en caso de enredarse con aventuras de una sola noche advirtiéndoles que no lleven alguna de sus conquistas a casa porque no quiere pasar por algún evento incómodo confundiendo los nombres de todas ellas y metiendo en aprietos a sus niñas, a menos claro de que sea la que van a presentar como su futura esposa.

Lo cierto es que entre las apuestas que ha tenido entre sus dos hijas, concibe a Korra como una joven más hogareña mientras que a Lauren un tanto más desapegada a la vida en familia a excepción de la propia y en eso Tenzin ha tenido mucho que ver, pues él ha tratado de educar a las chicas con los mejores valores evocando mucho respeto por las mujeres, a pesar de que fuesen aventuras, y es un rasgo que hasta el día de hoy sigue prevaleciendo en ambas cuando su elección en lo respectivo a la sexualidad se trata, no es que tuviesen muchas opciones debido al "pequeño" defecto con que han nacido, aunque eso no le hace quererlas menos porque sabe que son en extremo especiales y es por eso que han sido puestas en su camino.

―No tienes idea ― murmrua la rubia con una sonrisa conocedora que confirma las preguntas a su madre.

― ¿Y es bonita? ― Se aventura a preguntar Pema curiosa de saber cómo es el aspecto de su posible futura nuera.

―Mmm debería estar tentada a decir que no, que es fea ― comenta con una sonrisa malvada asomándose en sus labios ― no soy lesbiana, pero sí, es bonita y agradable a la vista ― unos ligeros celos se se asoman en su voz restándole importancia a la belleza natural de la joven latina ― ash, ¿por qué me haces esas preguntas, mamá? ― La mención del apelativo provoca en Pema una emoción silenciosa debido a que son pocas las ocasiones en que la rubia ha hecho de esa palabra a pesar de los años que lleva viviendo en su casa y es algo que ha deseado que haga siempre que se refiere a ella.

―Tan sólo curiosidad ― muerde sus labios para reprimir un poco su felicidad y la risa que intenta escapar de ellos ― debemos preparar una parrillada para celebrar esto, de casualidad, ¿sabes cómo se llama? No es esa chica, Halsey, ¿cierto? ― Rememora una de los nombres que ha escuchado mencionar entre sus hijas ― ¿Demi? ― Adivina ― ¿O regresó con Lucy? ― Se apresura conjeturando recordando la joven de ascendencia colombiana, una amiga de bastantes años que casi siempre está de visita en la casa cuando se reunen los amigos de sus hijas, aunque le parece extraño que, a estas alturas de su amistad, Lauren comience a mostrar interés en la joven, que dicho sea de paso, no está de mal ver en su opinión y le parece una buena muchacha además.

―No, ninguna de las anteriores... Siga participando ― bromea Quinn ante la lluvia de respuestas que Pema ha mencionado pero la risa que ha escapado de su boca se apaga ante la mirada gélida que le da la madura mujer ― ya, está bien, se llama Camila ― se cruza de brazos soltando un bufido quejumbroso.

―Mmm con que Camila... ― Comienza a imaginar a la joven latina que le ha robado el corazón a su hija ― tienes que hacer que la traiga a casa, quiero conocerla ― más que una petición, Quinn sabe que es una órden.

―Lo intentaré, no prometo nada ― se encoge de hombros levantándose para ir a su habitación y comenzar su ritual de preparación para la fiesta ofrecida esa noche y de paso ayudar a la pobre de su hermana con su atuendo para impedir que sufra una crisis nerviosa.

Ver a Lauren de aquella forma sólo provoca un poco de humor a Quinn pues la joven va de un lado a otro revolviendo entre las prendas que ya ha visto, pero que todavía no terminan de convencerla así que entra a la habitación sin golpear la puerta tomando asiento en el espacio libre de la desarreglada cama, reclina su cuerpo hacia atrás colocando su peso sobre sus brazos mientras cruza su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda observando divertida la tortuosa búsqueda de su hermana.

― ¿No logras decidir? ― Pregunta dando una mirada rápida a su alrededor viendo la ropa esparcida.

―No hay nada que me guste o sea perfecto para esto ― Lauren gira su mirada hacia su cajonera con la intención de examinar la ropa que tiene allí vistiendo sólo un par de bóxer algo entallados en color gris oscuro junto a un top deportivo en color negro, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

― ¿Y qué tal esto? ― La rubia sostiene un par de vaqueros entallados en color negro, loc cuales están rasgados en varias partes de las piernas hasta la altura de las rodillas colocando una camiseta con un estampado de una imagen algo confusa pero con las palabras "Love will tear us apart" en color blanco contrastando con el color de la prenda ― Hay mucho de donde escoger, bueno un poco de variedad ― sonríe percatándose de que la ropa en su mayoría está compuesta, o diminada mayormente, por colores oscuros por lo cual se pregunta cómo es que su hermana no ha terminado siendo una "darks" ― bien, no tanto ― admite palmeando su frente mentalmente.

―Lo sé, por eso estoy vuelta loca ― sujeta sus cabellos de manera desesperada ― no quiero arruinarlo, por nada del mundo ― sus nervios se manifiestan en la frialdad de sus manos a causa de sus palmas sudorosas.

―Lo, corres autos a más de 300 km/h sin mencionar tu colección de motocicletas ― menciona atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de su hermana ― no me mires así y ni te atrevas a negarlo, lo sé... Sé de tu hobbie secreto ― entrecierra sus ojos apuntándole con su dedo índice pues desde que su madre se ha enterado de la pasión un poco peligrosa de su hija desde hace algunos años cuando ha llegado a la casa, le ha prohibido terminantemente volver a motar un vehículo de dos ruedas ― pero descuida, no mencionaré nada... En fin, proseguía, te enfrentas a chicos malos y pateas sus traseros...

―Bien, bien entiendo tu punto, pero ¿a dónde quieres llegar con eso? ― Pregunta la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda.

―Mi punto es que, viviendo con tanta adrenalina y haber salido con tantas chicas antes, no es que las cuente claro, pero esto debería ser de lo más sencillo para ti ― la rubia coloca la ropa sobre la pila que cubre la cama para colocar sus manos sobre su regazo ― entiendo que quieres que sea lo más especial que se pueda así que toma un respiro y trata de calamarte, no es nada del otro mundo ― minimiza ― además, no debería entrometerme, pero he visto como te mira y creo que cualquier cosa que hagas será especial para ella ― alienta.

― ¿Crees que tiene el mismo interés en mí? ― Sus pupilas brillan recobrando su confianza.

―No sólo lo creo, lo siento y lo veo por la manera en que te mira... Es muy transparente para esconder sus sentimientos ― confiesa colocando sus celos de hermana menor bajo llave para no meter la pata.

―Creo que debo comenzar a prestar más atención ― suelta una ligera risa y su mirada se vuelve hacia la combinación que ha sugerido la rubia, admite que no está nada mal cuando la aprecia mejor ― gracias Q ― se acerca hasta su hermana para estrecaharla en un abrazo lo mejor que la posición se los permite.

―Bien, no te acostumbres mucho a que te ayude con Camila ― coloca sus manos sobre el torso de su hermana para alejarla y dejarle en claro que no bromea, sus celos mostrándose nuevamente.

―Lo tendré en cuenta cuando le pida matrimonio y debas verla por la casa ― bromea, aunque muy en el fondo desea que se vuelva realidad y fantasea con su vida al lado de la joven latina.

―Boba ― le lanza una de las almohadas que Lauren logra esquivar riendo por su reacción mientras la rubia se levanta del colchon y se dirige hacia la salida para dejar que termine de arreglarse, pero antes de salir añade burlona ― por cierto, mamá quiere conocerla ― y con esto, deja a una Lauren nerviosa nuevamente pues si las cosas van por buen camino, Camila sería la primer chica con quien sostendría una relación formal.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas parecen estarse cocinando a fuego rápido para nuestra casi nueva pareja, podrá su amor superar los problemas que se les acercan aun después de que los secretos sean revelados o solo serán consumidas por la pasión y su amor se volverá cenizas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya nos aproximamos un poco más a la acción pero creo que no les cae mal un poco de romance y drama, qué dicen?? A como van las cosas, creo que tendremos un poco de smut en el próximo capítulo, les parece bien la idea?

**Capítulo 12**

 

Mientras unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de la casa Summer, algo similar le ocurre a Camila al no poder decidir que atuendo usar porque no sabe a dónde irán además no quiere equivocarse con la elección del atuendo perfecto para causar una buena impresión dado que la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda sólo la ha visto usando vaqueros desgastados y rasgados además de shorts cortos de mezclilla junto a blusas holgadas o prendas que realmente no volverá a usar; la joven latina camina con un cepillo en la mano dando tropiezos por la habitación con las prendas esparcidas en el suelo observando dubitativa las elecciones que tiene en la cama que van desde un par de vaqueros de mezclilla rasgados a la altura de las piernas hasta un par de faldas junto a sus respectivas blusas y un vestido rojo con estampado floral, su estilo en extremo femenino que en ocasiones se vuelve algo infantil, pero conservando siempre su lado fresco y juvenil.

―Me gusta el vestido ― sugiere la voz de Asami desde la puerta donde permanece recargada en el marco de ésta ― hará que luzcas unas piernas espectaculares además de mostrar más piel de los hombros, con ligero maquillaje estoy segura de que le quitarás el aliento ― opina acariciando su barbilla analizando todas las posibles combinaciones mientras le guiña el ojo divertida ― y tal vez si llevas el cabello hacia un lado con un moño... ― Sugiere pues no ha podido ignorar el pequeño detalle sobre la obsesión que tiene su compañera por los moños; cualquiera que pudiese atestiguar su interacción podría decir que llevan años de conocerse a pesar de que lo han hecho haca aproximadamente un mes.

― ¿Crees que se verá bien? ― La joven castaña acomoda la toalla que cubre su cuerpo mientras coloca el cepillo sobre la sencilla mesita de noche junto a la cama ― Estoy tan nerviosa ― admite tomando el vestido para darle un vistazo ― yo sé que no debería porque es por el trabajo, pero no puedo evitar sentir nervios ― confiesa con las manos ligeramente temblorosas.

―Lo mismo me pregunto yo ― comenta con una ligera nota de sarcasmo la joven de cabellos color negro ― recuerda que estamos en misión así que los sentimientos no se deben involucrar ― remarca, aunque sabe que algo similar le sucede a ella misma, lo que podría ser un enorme problema si ambas pierden la perspectiva y el rumbo que debe llevar por no tener la mente despejada.

―Lo sé, lo sé, pero con Lauren las cosas son un tanto confusas ― revuelve la tela del vestido ― he tenido citas y salido con otras personas antes en mi adolescencia y nadie me hizo sentir como cuando estoy con ella, sé que es pronto para decirlo, pero es como si tuviera un imán y no puede evitar sentime atraída hacia ella como las abejas a la miel, ¿me entiendes?

―Claro ― concuerda poniendo mentalmente su situación con cierta morena ― Mila, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ― Su compañera asiente un tanto insegura por lo que podrá ser ― ¿Tienes algún interés de algún tipo por...Korra? ― Pausa el nombre intentando sonar casual y no sonar muy interesada en su respuesta, pero lo cierto es que muere de curiosidad por saberla.

― ¿Korra? ¿Debería tenerlo? ― La pregunta es más para sí misma porque le desconcierta la pregunta.

―Bueno, supuse que lo tendrías porque tu y ella han estado muy cercanas últimamente ― responde levantando un par de prendas para acercarse a la cama y colocarlas allí tratando de mostrarse desinteresada al respecto ― así que pensé que, quizá, no sé... Te gusta ― su mirada color verde olivo se clava en la joven latina con cierto brillo de celos.

―Eh... Es muy atractiva, sí, pero no es del tipo de personas que me gustan ― confiesa.

― ¿Y cuál es el tipo de persona que te gusta? ― Indaga más.

―Es distinta a ella ― "de ojos verdes con cabello oscuro..." piensa con una clara descripción de esa persona dibujada en su mente ― muy distinta ― Asami está por formular otra pregunta cuando un golpe en la puerta principal del departamento la detiene y le hace girar su atención hacia el invitado recién llegado mientras Camila se percata de la hora y se da cuenta de que va más que retrasada, aunque parece darse cuenta de cierto detalle ― ¡oh por dios! Te gusta Korra, ¿no es así? ― Cubre su boca emocionada por la nueva información provocando el sonrojo en las mejillas de su compañera.

― ¡No! ― Se apresura a negarlo, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

―Sí, claro que sí si no, no estarías preguntando esto ― afirma señalándola con su dedo índice.

― ¡Que no! ― Da un golpe al piso con su pie para dar énfasis a su argumento, pero sabe que de nada va a servir con la discusión que ella misma ha encaminado hacia ese punto ― Mejor apresúrate porque Lauren ya llegó ― evade encaminándose hacia la pequeña sala para abrir la puerta ante el insistente golpeteo dejando a una apresurada Camila colocándose el vestido murmurando algo acerca de que ya tendrá tiempo de interrogarla ― ¡ya van! ― Grita ante los golpes nuevamente.

16 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JesZWS0att8> Sia - Cheap Thrills ( Lyrics )) 

―Buenas noches ― saluda Lauren un tanto nerviosa al pensar que Camila es quien abriría la puerta, pasa una mano por su cabello agitándolo un poco dándole ese toque desaliñado que le caracteriza para tratar de calmarse arruinando un poco el trabajo que ha hecho Quinn ante de salir de casa.

―Hola Lauren ― entona más fuerte el nombre de la recién llegada para anunciarle con Camila, que parece comenzar a correr por toda la habitación ― pasa, Mila estará lista en unos minutos ― le invita con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta atrás de la joven ― toma asiento y ponte cómoda ― le guía directo hacia los sencillos sillones en color oscuro, por un momento se forma un incómodo silencio por falta de tema de conversación ― así que, ¿qué has planeado para esta noche? ― Pregunta para comenzar la conversación.

―En realidad, no mucho... Quizá ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ver una película en el cine o ir a bailar ― hasta ahora se da cuenta de que ha perdido más tiempo en escoger su atuendo que planeado realmente la cita, palmea su frente mentalmente.

―Suena bien... ― Es interrumpida por la voz de Camila pidiendo disculpas por el ligero retraso.

―No te preocupes por eso... ― Han sido las únicas palabras que ha podido pronunciar la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda siendo completamente hipnotizada por la visión ante ella enfundada en el vestido sugerido complementado con un par de botas al tobillo en color negro ―Luces preciosa ― murmura sacudiendo la cabeza levemente para recuperar la capacidad del habla y la noción de la realidad.

―Gracias ― baja la cabeza con el sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas pasando tras su oreja un mechón rebelde que se ha escapado de su peinado, ambas comportándose como un par de adolescentes primerizas en una cita.

―Es tierno verlas interactuar y hasta cierto punto muy gracioso ― interrumpe la voz burlona de Asami ― pero se les hará tarde ― casi les empuja hacia la salida para hacer que se muevan de sus lugares ― por cierto, Lauren... ― Les detiene antes de que continúen su camino hacia la salida del edificio ― Tráela antes de la media noche ― añade con el tono de advertencia de una madre preocupada, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios haciendo que la pareja se sonroje un poco ― por cierto, casi lo olvidas ― desaparece de la puerta un momento y reaparece con una chaqueta en su mano ― no queremos que pesque un resfriado ― le coloca la chaqueta sobre los hombros dirigiéndole una mirada pícara a Lauren acentuando con ello el carmesí en sus mejillas.

―Así que, ¿a dónde iremos? ― Pregunta casualmente Camila una vez que caminan el pasillo del edificio de departamentos.

―Improvisaremos ― le dedica una sonrisa apenada ― lo siento, no pensé mucho en eso ― rasca su nuca nerviosa.

―Cualquier lugar estará bien ― y tomando un impulso de valor, toma la mano de la joven de mirada color verde entrelazando sus dedos sintiendo la humedad en su palma dándose cuenta de que están iguales.

Y así sin perder más tiempo, le hala apresurando el paso para comenzar con su cita pues quiere conocer un poco más a la joven y saciar su curiosidad e interés que ha despertado en ella de una vez.

***

― ¿Ya estás lista? ― Suena la voz de Quinn entrando en la cochera y al no percibir respuesta se acerca hasta situarse junto al auto ― ¿todavía trabajando? ― Observa muy concentrada a Korra inclinada sobre el motor del Nissan Skyline modelo 1999 en color azul, el favorito y preferido de la morena.

―Sólo detallando unas afinaciones para esta noche ― pasa el dorso de su mano por su frente para limpiar el sudor que resbala por ésta.

― ¿Todavía no estás arreglada? ― Se percata de la vestimenta de la morena al llevar sus pantalones de trabajo completamente llenos de grasa y desgastados con el torso desnudo cubierto por un top deportivo en color oscuro.

―Yo no tardo tanto como ustedes, ¿Dinah ya llegó? ― Deja el desarmador que ha estado utilizando sobre el banco móvil de trabajo a su lado ― Tenemos tiempo de sobra entonces ― hace alusión al tiempo que le toma a la chica polinesia en terminar de "retocarse" el maquillaje ― además no es muy tarde, las cosas a penas comienzan a tomar calor ― una sonrisa ladina aparece en sus labios que desaparece cuando el celular en su bolsillo comienza a vibrar por lo que limpia su mano sucia llena de grasa para tomarlo y atender ― ¿Si, diga? ― Su expresión se torna seria y emite palabra alguna más allá de monosílabos para afirmar o negar ―...Está bien, muchas gracias Brad ― la sonrisa regresa a sus labios mientras observa la pantalla táctil del aparato.

― ¿Qué está bien? ― La rubia siente curiosidad por saber qué es lo que a puesto a su hermana así.

―Le pedí a Brad un trabajo de investigación de campo y ya está listo, me ha enviado lo que quería ― le acerca la pantalla para mostrarle el contenido que se puede ver del archivo pdf que Brad le ha enviado ― ahora sí estarás más tranquila ― le mira burlona cuando su hermana pasa el dedo índice para desplazarse en la pantalla dando un vistazo.

―Vaya, creo que sí ― concuerda ― al parecer nuestras blancas palomitas resultaron no ser tan blancas ni tan inocentes ― Sato, wow eso sí que no me lo esperaba, quién podría imaginar que nada en dinero ― observa la imagen de la joven sosteniendo un pequeño cartel que indica cargos delictivos en asuntos menores, al parecer irrupción en propiedad privada dentro de la misma empresa de su padre, robo y destrucción de un prototipo importante de un nuevo modelo hace un par de años atrás ― deberías haber aceptado que te pagara el auto ― bromea sabiendo de antemano la calidad en los motores Industrias Futuro ― Oh y tan inocente que Camila se veía ― observa con algo de perplejidad el descubrimiento sobre la joven latina que se ha visto involucrada en vandalismo en autos y un tiempo corto en la correccional de menores en Miami por el mismo delito ― y ahora que sabes esto, ¿Qué planeas hacer? ― Curiosea la rubia manteniendo su tono casual.

17 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0424QU7_mw> Frente a frente • Jeanette • Instrumental • (E. Anguiano, Piano)

―Nada, dejaremos que las cosas fluyan como tienen que fluir ― responde de manera simple tomando una franela del banco de trabajo para limpiar un poco más sus manos.

― ¿Sólo así? ― Quinn le mira de manera escéptica.

― ¿Qué más quieres que diga o haga? Dejaremos que las abejas vengan a la miel ― se encoge de hombros ― la información es poder, hermanita y la usaremos a nuestro favor ― le explica minimizando su idea, que es atraerlas con la misma situación que les ha puesto en situación situaciones similaes ante la justicia, algo arriesgado, pero podría funcionar así que dejará que sean ellas mismas quienes pidan una oportunidad.

―Esto todavía no me agrada, K ― sigue renuente con el tema de hacer participes a las chicas ― tengo cierto presentimiento sobre ellas y me sorprende que las dejaras acercarse a nosotros cuando las conocemos desde hace un par de semanas ― explica.

―Quinn, yo sé que por ser nuevas pueden resultarte difícil de aceptar, pero tu misma has dicho que debemos arriesgarnos algunas veces ― rememora ― y por alguna razón, quiero hacerlo con ellas.

―Primero, Lauren después Dinah y ahora tú ― recrimina soltando un ligero bufido por la molestia que le causa dándole tantas vueltas al asunto que sus hermanas parecen aceptar tan fácilmente ― K, date cuenta de que podríamos estar jugándonos el pellejo e incluso la vida si las incluimos ― ha dejado sus celos de hermana a un lado y ahora es su lado racional el que habla ― y no es que tenga nada contra ellas, pero tendrá que pasar algo asombroso para que logre confiar en ellas ― sentencia molesta.

―Pues tu verás lo que tengas que hacer, pero ya mi decisión está tomada ― ignora sus comentarios ― son buenas conductoras, mejores que muchos otros así que vete acostumbrando a verlas por acá ― se gira para retirarse y tomar una ducha zanjando el tema como terminado.

― ¿Te das cuenta de que desde que han llegado ellas hemos tenido más peleas que durante todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos? ― La rubia muestra claro dolor en su voz ― Sólo espero que no te estés equivocando con ellas ― concluye saliendo de la cochera con aire completamente molesta.

Korra se gira para detenerla pero su orgullo como líder de la pandilla le detiene de hacerlo pues considera que Quinn está cuestionando su autoridad y seguridad ante la toma de decisiones que les pueden afectar además de que ambas están un poco alteradas como para lograr calmar los ánimos de la discusión en la que se ha torando lo que debería haber sido una pequeña conversación; quizá se siente un desplazada de su atención y la de su hermana ahora que están presentes Camila y Asami, aunque debería sacar de la ecuación el interés que tiene por la joven de mirada color olivo pues cuando hablan del mismo tema, ella y Quinn terminan discutiendo y desviando el tema hacia otra dirección poniéndolas en desacuerdo ocurriendo lo mismo cuando se trata de Lauren con respecto a Camila. No quiere hacerse ideas érroneas con respecto a que puede existir ciertos sentimientos involucrados de su hermana para con ella y Lauren, pero por la forma como se comporta la rubia, parece que es así y tiene que aclarar ese punto cuanto antes.

***

Pema les otorga su bendición antes de salir pidiéndoles de ante mano que se cuiden y rezando internamente para que sus deidades para que les acompañen y protejan, como lo dicta su ritual antes de dejar la casa, dejándola con el alma en un hilo cada vez que las ve pasar la puerta de entrada por las noches presintiendo, por su sexto sentido de madre, que sus pequeñas andan por los malos pasos así que para no caer en la mortificación se encomienda a sus oraciones no sabiendo qué más hacer.

― ¿Pelearon? ― Pregunta la madura mujer deteniendo por el antebrazo a la morena antes de que siga los pasos de la rubia, quien ha salido como alma que lleva el diablo.

―Algo así... Un pequeño desacuerdo ― resume Korra para no dar detalles.

―Sabes que nunca debes salir enojada con tus seres queridos ― le riñe con una mirada llena de preocupación ― sea lo que sea, quiero que lo arreglen antes de que se vayan ― sentencia empujándola a salir para que vaya a hablar con ella.

― ¿Ahora? ― Pregunta la morena con ligera molestia.

―Sí, ahora ― señala con su dedo índice hacia dónde camina Quinn ― Oh y no la olvides, no quiero que pesques un resfriado ― regresa dentro percatándose de que no lleva su chaqueta que ha sido olvidada en el respaldo del sillón ― toma ― le entrega la prenda para quedarse bajo el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados esperando que haga lo que le ha ordenado.

―Ash ok, ya voy ― comienza a caminar casi arrastrando los pies tomando una actitud de niña regañada llevando su chaqueta en la mano.

― ¿Qué sucede con ella? ― Pregunta Dinah bajando de su precioso Dodge Viper SRT10 modelo 2005 una vez que ha estacionado en la casa de sus amigas mientras que Quinn se introduce en asiento del copiloto de su auto dando un portazo, visible y claramente molesta.

―Tuvimos una discusión ― responde Korra soltando un suspiro exasperado.

―Imagino que es sobre el mismo tema ― intuye la joven polinesia desviando la mirada hacia la molesta rubia.

―Y no te equivocas, no entiendo por qué está tan renuente a aceptar mi decisión ― se coloca su chaqueta de cuero negro dirigiendo su atención hacia su hermana tallando su rostro con ambas manos de manera desesperada tratando de calmar el malestar que siente al estar disgustada con la rubia, raramente pelean y cuando lo hacen, no pueden permanecer sin hablarse más de un par de horas o hasta que pasa el disgusto entre ambas especialemente cuando salen, siempre intentan solucionar el problema así que ignorando un poco de su orgullo y dejándolo de lado, Korra se acerca hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abre sabiendo que su madre les observa atenta ― ¿No vas a ir conmigo? ― Pregunta en tono neutro para no tentar su suerte y prolongar el disguto.

―Hoy quiero ir con Dinah ― se cruza de brazos volteando el rostro hacia el otro lado.

―Oye Quinn, sabes que no me gusta estar así contigo ― se coloca en cuclillas para poder apreciarla casi a su misma altura ― no me gusta pelear con mi hermanita favorita ― con algo de cautela coloca una mano sobre las de la rubia, que permanecen sobre su regazo tratando de apelar por su lado débil.

― ¿Soy tu hermanita favorita? ― Quinn le mira de soslayo dejándose consentir mientras toma una actitud infantil tratando de ignorar su discusión de hace unos momentos atrás, aunque le lastima de sobremanera que su hermana no contemple su opinión al respecto de admitir a las nuevas chicas.

―Uhhh, esto lo tiene que saber Lauser ― interrumpe la voz de Dinah a lo lejos con tono malicioso revisando las notificaciones en la pantalla táctil de su celular.

―Ya en serio, Q ― ignorando el comentario de la polinesia, Korra coloca sus mejores ojos de cachorrito abandonado junto al puchero en sus labios sacando el labio inferior ― siento si fui un tanto cortante al respecto, pero es algo que ya decidí y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión ― comienza a acariciar el dorso de su mano con su pulgar observando el contraste de sus pieles ― quiero que me entiendas, tengo una buena corazonada al respecto ― se justifica ― pero también quiero entenderte y no logro hacerlo si no me dices realmente qué es lo que te molesta de las chicas, ¿Qué es lo que tienes contra ellas? Comprendo que a penas las conocemos y quizá todo va muy rápido... ― Quinn baja la mirada mordiendo sus labios.

―Soy su hermana menor, es mi deber preocuparme por ustedes y tengo miedo de que ellas las alejen de mí ― acepta la rubia mirando hacia otro lado ignorando la penetrante mirada de su hermana proyectando sus celos al respecto.

―Oye ― Korra levanta con su índice la barbilla de su hermana ― nunca nadie nos alejará de ti, eres nuestra hermana y siempre estaremos para ti, no importa lo que pase ― le aclara.

―Pero ustedes y ellas...

―Tal vez ellas representan algo diferente para Lauren y para mí, si te soy sincera ― admite con un ligero temblor en su voz al aceptar lo que siente ― pero tu eres nuestra familia y sabes que esto algún momento deberá pasar así que debes lidiar con eso, mi celosita ― trata de hacerla sonreír.

―Está bien, trataré de darles una oportunidad ― accede como niña regañada sintiendo que el peso de la culpa por la anterior discusión, le abandona ― pero siguen sin agradarme ― murmura entredientes sintiéndose un poco mejor ahora que ha solucionado las cosas con su hermana e intentando aceptar lo inminente con respecto a las chicas, sabe que en algún momento sus hermanas deberán sentar cabeza y parece que ese momento viene llegando ya, aunque le parece difícil de aceptar deberá dar su brazo a torcer en esto si quiere que su relación siga siendo como hasta ahora y no la alejen de ellas.

― ¿Vienes conmigo? ― Pregunta Korra tendiéndole la mano a la rubia, quien la sujeta con gusto al haber hecho las pases a lo que Pema sonríe satisfecha y con alivio al presenciar la escena.

―Muy bien, todo es tierno y lo que quieran, pero hay que mover el trasero si queremos llegar a tiempo ― interrumpe Dinah con el momento como sólo ella lo sabe hacer ― esos dólares no se ganarán solos ― apremia frotando sus pulgares contra sus dedos índice y medio de manera avariciosa.

***

18 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syFZfO_wfMQ>  One Direction - Nigth Changes)

Intentando rescatar un poco de la cita, Lauren invita a Camila a un lugar que sabe podrá agradarle por el ambiente de sabor latino que emana para así poder levantar los ánimos que su nerviosismo ha opacado; parece ser que su idea de improvisar no ha sido del todo buena pues arrancando con el tema de la película en el cine, no ha contado con que la proyección se tardaría bastante del horario en el que ha estado programada así que han debido estar dando vueltas por el centro comercial y ya cuando la hora ha llegado, a mitad del filme la pantalla se ha detenido mientras la pantalla se ha comenzado a incendiarse, por lo que la gerencia les ha otorgado los pases gratis a ver otra película que para su mala suerte es del género de terror así que Camila no ha disfrutado en ningún momento por estar cubriendo sus ojos ante algunas escenas de contenido fuerte. (NA: tomé la experiencia que me pasó con una amiga mientras veíamos la película de MAMA jajaj que momento, morí de risa).

Continuando con su mala suerte, un par de niños que van conrriendo y empujándose, han vertido un poco del queso de sus nachos sobre su blusa cuando han dejado la sala cuando han chocado dejándola un poco sin aliento debido al impacto, aunque lo único rescatable de eso es que ha hecho reír de buena gana a "su Camz"; debido al incidente ha debido pasar por una de las tiendas de ropa para cambiar su blusa manchada y agradece mentalmente que su chaqueta no sufriera el mismo percance, así que buscando entre los percheros encuentra una camisa a cuadros en colores verde y verde oscuro con algunas líneas blancas, no son sus colores favoritos, pero algo es algo.

―Siento que la cita sea un desastre ― comenta Lauren con sus manos en sus bolsillos bajando la cabeza avergonzada ― en serio que en mi cabeza esto se veía mejor ― se disculpa llevando su blusa en su mano.

―Oye, no te preocupes por eso, me estoy divirtiendo en verdad ― se acerca a la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda y le sujeta por el brazo tomando mayor confianza ― no me había reído bastante desde hace mucho ― admite sincera.

― ¿Por la cita o por mí? ― No puede evitar colocar un puchero en sus labios mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de un ligero sonrojo evitando su mirada.

―Por ambas ― responde Camila recargando su cabeza en su hombro ― te dije que cualquier lugar está bien mientras la compañía sea grata y la mía, es eso y más ― confiesa con una sonrisa en sus labios caminando hacia la salida del centro comercial.

―Bueno, sólo espero que lo siguiente que planeo salga mejor que esto ― trata de consolarse a sí misma recobrando un poco de su confianza.

Un agradable silencio les envuelve una vez que Lauren ha encendido el auto para ir hacia su nuevo destino, sorprendentemente Camila ha resultado ser fan de la misma banda que la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda así que The 1975 suena mientras Lauren dirige el volante hacia el lado de la costa y Camila se recarga contra el vidrio de la ventana observando el paisaje urbano comenzando a desplegar su esplendor nocturno dejándose llevar por la música sin percatarse de que el auto se ha detenido en el área del estacionamiento y ya su acompañante está al lado de su puerta para abrirla en un gesto galante.

― ¿Cuándo hemos llegado? ― La joven latina parece despertarse de su ensoñación al escuchar el click de la puerta.

―Hace un minuto, pero parecías muy concentrada en tu propio mundo que no quise molestarte ― responde Lauren con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada suave, pero cautivada por la belleza que representa la chica para ella ― ¿vamos? ― Le tiende la mano para ayudarle a salir y lo cual aprovecha Camila para acomodar el vestido que se ha arrugado y subido un poco mostrando más piel de la necesaria.

― ¿Dónde vamos? ― Pregunta una vez que caminan hacia el concurrido lugar, suave música de sonidos autóctonos suenan de fondo y por el ritmo envestido en sus raíces latinas, Camila puede adivinar que se trata de música cubana por lo que mira un poco sorprendida por el detalle que tiene su acompañanate, pero se abstiene de preguntar cuando el suave olor de un conocido olor inunda sus papilas gustativas, un lechón asado cubano está siendo volteado en la parrilla y lo cual provoca que su saliva se torne un poco acuosa saboreando el platillo distrayéndola de su pregunta hasta casi hacerla flotar dentro del establecimiento ― ¿Eso que huelo son plátanos fritos cubanos? ― El olor penetra más profundo cuando sus fosas nasales se ensanchan procesando el agradable aroma.

―Jajaja ― Lauren no puede evitar soltar una ligera carcajada ante la actitud infantil que ha tomado su acompañante en cuanto ha olfateado la comida.

― ¿Qué? ― Le dedica una mirada que pretende ser de advertencia, pero sus rasgos son tan suaves y delicados que sólo causa ternura.

―Lo que pasa es que te ves muy tierna así, siendo toda una niña ― comenta ― pero sabía que podría enmendar el desastre de cita ― se justifica ― ¿vamos a cenar o planeas quedarte aquí solo oliendo la comida? Porque yo muero de hambre ― Le invita para abrir la puerta.

― ¡Lauren! ― Una niña castaña de unos siete años aparece de la nada y casi se echa en sus brazos al instante en el que la ve ingresar por la puerta ― ¡Lo! ― Exclama cuando la aludida le alza en brazos para girarla un poco sobre su eje provocando que la pequeña ría a carcajadas ― Te extrañé, ya no habías venido a verme ― susurra fallando en el intento pues las personas a su alrededor pueden escucharla claramente ― ¿Dónde está K, Quinn y DJ? ― Pregunta colocando sus diminutas manos sobre las mejillas de la joven que le carga pues es raro no verla con las chicas.

―Hemos tenido mucho trabajo así que, hemos estado muy ocupadas ― responde pegando su frente a la de le niña.

―Oh ya veo... ― La respuesta parece satisfacer un poco su curiosidad que vuelve a despertar al percatarse de la presencia de Camila un poco rezagada a la distancia contemplando la escena y la interacción ― Lo, ¿Quién es ella? ― Pregunta con un deje de celos destellando en su inocente mirada pues desde que conoce a Lauren y a Korra, suspira por ambas ― ¿Es tu novia? ― Asume retorciéndose entre los brazos que le aprisionan para que la coloque en el piso y poder observar más de cerca a la que considera una rival.

―Camila, ella es Lupita ― se acerca para hacer las presentaciones ― Lupita, ella es Camila... Y no, no es mi novia ― añade colocándose a la altura de la niña ― tal vez pronto ― y con una sonrisa confiada, susurra lo suficientemente alto en el oído para que no sólo la pequeña escuche con la clara intención de que Camila lo haga también provocando que la morena le dedique una mirada con una de sus cejas arqueadas retándola a que intente hacerlo.

―No me agrada ― murmura Lupita a la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda, visiblemente celosa volviendo el rostro hacia otro lado.

― ¿Por qué no? ― Lauren gira su rostro colocando su índice bajo su barbilla para que le observe.

―Porque tú eres MI novia ― aclara directa ― aunque creo que ahora solo lo es K ― su labio inferior forma un puchero.

―Oye, ella podrá ser mi novia, pero también puedo seguir siendo la tuya ― le dedica una mirada triste y dolida bajo la atenta mirada enternecida de Camila, quien se puede percatar de que Lauren es toda una coqueta con un lado sensible y tierno escondido bajo su rudeza y que una de sus debilidades son los niños.

―Ash está bien ― acepta ante el fingido gesto, derrotada la pobre inocente.

―Pero recuerda que tu eres mi favorita ― le guiña un ojo depositando, antes de levantarse, un beso en su mejilla que deja a la chiquilla divagando un poco y saliendo de sus ensoñaciones cuando la voz de su madre le llama para que no esté molestando a los clientes a lo que la niña se despide con rapidez y sale disparada hacia el área de caja para colocarse en la silla donde ha estado antes.

―Vaya, parece que tengo una fuerte competencia ― murmura divertida Camila observando hacia donde se ha ido la niña ― Lolo ― agrega soltando de pronto el sobrenombre que ha estado pensando atrayendo la mirada curiosa de Lauren.

―Lo, un gusto tenerte por acá ― saluda la voz de un hombre de mediana edad, sus rasgos visiblemente latinos además de que su acento le delata.

―Don Luis, un placer siempre estar aquí ― estira su mano hacia el hombre, pero éste le engulle en un abrazo quebrador de huesos estrujándole fuertemente y sacando el aire de sus pulmones.

―Oh, pero que belleza te acompaña ― admira Luis ― ¿Dónde la tenías escondida? ― Le codea el costado provocando la risa nerviosa de Lauren mientras acaricia su nunca.

―Don Luis, ella es Camila y Camila, éste es Don Luis, el responsable de todos los olores de la sabrosa comida que sirven aquí ― adula evadiendo la pregunta.

―Un gusto conocerle ― Camila, al igual que Lauren, estira la mano para saludar, pero el hombre le atrae para darle otro abrazo mostrando su entusiasmo y hospitalidad latina.

―El gusto es mío, pero pasen, pasen ― les indica que le sigan con la mano hasta guiarlas a una mesa algo alejada, pero con una ubicación que les da intimidad ― ¿lo mismo de siempre? ― Pregunta sabiendo la respuesta y Lauren sólo asiente con una sonrisa ― Te mandaré doble ración porque mira que te ves muy delgada y tú también Camila, no puedo permitir que mueran de hambre ― sentencia sin darle oportunidad a Camila de refutar algo.

―Con que Lolo, ¿eh? ― Retoma la pregunta que ha estado a punto de hacer antes de que Don Luis le interrumpiese.

― ¿Qué puedo decir? ― Se encoge de hombros con las mejillas coloreadas de carmesí ― Le estuve dando muchas vueltas y ese fue uno de los que se me ocurrió además es más original, era ese o Lern ― añade ― Porque tu nombre podría sonar así, Lern Jergui ― sujeta su barbilla de manera pensativa hasta que una ligera carcajada de Lauren le atrae a la realidad ― ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ― Entrecierra los ojos.

―Nada, es sólo que... Eres la segunda persona que me llama así ― responde recordando con nostalgia a la persona durante su estancia en el viejo continente provocando que en Camila despierten ciertos celos por saber quién ha sido la susodicha persona.

Unos instantes después, y antes de que Camila pueda preguntar algo debiendo zanjar el tema y guardando la nota mental de preguntar, un joven mesero aparece llevando a su mesa un par de bebidas y un pequeño plato de tostones calientitos recién salidos como una cortesía y que Camila casi ha devorado porque lleva mucho tiempo sin probarlos y ya los extrañaba.

19 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCjNJDNzw8Y> Camila Cabello - Havana (Audio) ft. Young Thug) 

―Vaya si que tienes hambre ― bromea Lauren ― puedo deducir que te gusta los platillos hechos con banana ― comenta robando uno de los tostones antes de que desaparezcan.

―Se dice plátano ― corrige levantando.

―Yo digo banana ― responde.

―Que se dice plátano ― y así comienzan con una pelea verbal por cómo se pronuncia el nombre de la fruta.

La discusión continua un poco más hasta que los platillos son traídos y ante Camila, son dejados varios platos entre ellos chuletas de cerdo asadas a la parrilla y pollo con arroz frito junto a sus respectivas guarniciones, olores y sabores que le hacen recordar un poco a Miami preguntándose cómo es que Lauren sabe qué tipo de comida le gusta así que no aguanta la curiosidad, tiene que preguntar.

― ¿Cómo sabías que la comida me iba a gustar? ― Pregunta una vez que ha pasado su bocado.

―Nos gusta casi la misma música ― responde de manera simple dejando desconcertada a la joven ― así que deduje que también podría aplicar para la comida ― añade ― además tu acento me ayudó mucho con ello ― le guiña un ojo tomando otro poco de arroz con su cubierto.

La cena transcurre de lo más amena para la pareja, entre conversaciones triviales y anécdotas un tanto graciosas envolviéndolas en el ambiente cálido del establecimiento aunado al efecto que produce la música de fondo por lo que guiadas por el sonido y al ver la pista un tanto vacía, se levantan a bailar encendiendo la pista de baile con sus sensuales movimientos; bueno Camila más que Lauren, quien parece quedarse a apreciar la cadencia de sus caderas desde atrás y bajando disimuladamente la mirada hacia la parte más abajo tratando de no centrar toda su atención en su llamativa retaguardia.

Y sin poderlo resistirlo, Lauren atrapa el cuerpo de la joven latina colocando su mano sobre su vientre para tomar su ritmo pegando su propio cuerpo al suyo provocando más roces intentando concentrarse en sus pasos de baile para estar a la altura de su pareja, pero los movimientos sensuales y el atrevido roce del trasero de Camila contra ella, provoca que cierta área en su entrepierna comience a despertar así que trata de alejarse un poco para evitar la vergüenza de una visible erección en ese momento, pero la joven castaña no se lo pone fácil pues ante su alejamiento, se empuja hacia atrás más fuerte; el ambiente se vuelve un tanto pesado y caliente no sólo para ellas si no también para los espectadores que pueden apreciar la escena pues parecen un par de amantes en medio de su acto de demostración de amor debido a su sincronía, sus cuerpos sudan ante los extenuantes movimientos, pero siguen derrochando sensualidad y picardía con sus pasos así que sin poder evitarlo, ambas saben que se acerca lo inminente y que sólo están prolongando más la agonía que sienten desde el instante en que se han conocido negando a sus cuerpos el placer de una ansiada liberación.

Aprovechando el ritmo de la música, Camila gira quedando frente a su pareja de baile pegando su frente contra la suya elevando su rodilla hasta la altura de la cadera de Lauren, quien la toma para pegarla más a ella sintiendo la calidez de su aliento sobre sus labios, solo un par de centímetros las separan de probar la gloria eterna, pero Camila jugando un poco más con la resistencia de su acompañante se aleja bajando su pierna para tener mayor estabilidad y colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda, aunque Lauren impide el movimiento sujetando su cintura con su mano envolviéndola con su brazo en un atrevido abrazo girándola para que quede de espaldas a ellas intentando torturarla como ella lo ha hecho antes.

20 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40qXcISP6rM> Pitbull - POR FAVOR (Audio) ft. Fifth Harmony)

― ¿Por qué me provocas y nos niegas lo que ambas queremos? ― Baja su boca a la altura de su oído murmurando y haciendo que su aliento cálido choque con las terminaciones nerviosas de la piel en ese lugar.

―Lo que quieras... Si me dices por favor ― responde citando la letra de la canción que suena de fondo en ese instante a penas en un hilo de voz por el estremecimiento que provoca Lauren con su ronca voz ― yo hago todo si me dices por favor ― contiúa torturándolas a ambas ― de la forma en que lo dices, dime más... ― Añade coqueta girando su rostro para ver a Lauren, quien para ese momento ha descartado más torturas simplemente gira a la joven latina para que quede frente a ella recortando la distancia entre ambas y uniendo sus labios en un ansiado beso  hambriento, un beso que desencadenará los siguientes eventos de la noche hacia un punto sin retorno para este par ― Todo lo que quieras, si me dices por favor ― alcanza a decir antes de volver a estrellar sus labios contra los de la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda pudiendo destellar un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos con las pupilas ensanchándose debido a la excitación en ese pequeño instante antes de que sus párpados se cierren y el beso, ésta vez más hambriendo, tome su curso.

Un beso que comienza con una historia de amor que deberá superar algunas barreras a partir de hoy.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se ponen ahora sí color de hormiga y los eventos de esta noche parece acercar a nuestras protagonistas, ¿será esto el "evento milagroso" que Quinn estaba pidiendo para otorgarles una oportunidad? Parece que para las cosas terminarán bien para Lauren y Camila aunque no estoy muy segura que sera así para Korra, Asami y compañía regresando a la acción...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno les prometí un poco de Smut y aquí está, debo decirles que estoy nerviosa porque no sé si les gustará mi forma de escribirlo pues no soy muy dada a las escenas de alto contenido sexual, sólo espero que les guste y aprecien un poco el esfuerzo que hice y que tomen en cuenta que escribir este capítulo me costó un par de horas sin dormir añadiendo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito para esta historia debo agregar que traté de mantener el romanticismo, erotismo y acción en un mismo balance para no darle más atención uno más que a otro porque lo difícil siempre es escoger las canciones de fondo pues a veces me inspiro con melodías que nada que ver con el tipo de escena que estoy escribiendo así que sin más les dejo esto por aquí...

**Capítulo 13**

 

21 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Lo5QK9NGO4> Basshunter - Russia Privjet (HQ))

El ambiente está cargado de adrenalina con la música escuchando a todo lo que las bocinas dan, motores rugiendo mostrando sus potencias y midiendo la velocidad con carreras en los cuartos de milla para agilizar los encuentros, las apuestas están a tope mientras que tragos cargados de licor y cerveza se beben por aquí y por allá; los corredores callejeros se han apoderados de una de las calles poco transitadas del norte de la ciudad monitoreando los recorridos de las patrullas durante sus rondas, el peligro en su máximo esplendor.

Y mientras Asami da un recorrido por la larga fila de autos colocados en fila a los lados de la calle, se pregunta el por qué ha decidido ir al lugar cuando corre el peligro de meterse en problemas al no conocer a nadie en todo ese ambiente; intenta relajarse un poco con el sonido de la música o el rugido de los motores, pero decide que es mejor buscar a quienes le han invitado y justo cuando está por dar la vuelta para continuar su recorrido, su cuerpo choca contra alguien provocando que derrame su bebida en sus pantalones.

―Oh dios cuanto lo siento, yo... ― Intenta disculparse tratando de buscar algún pañuelo entre sus bolsillos.

―Tranquila, no pasa nada ― suena la voz tranquila de Korra que le mira un tanto divertida.

―En verdad lo siento, Korra... Yo puedo conseguirte otro trago, si quieres ― se ofrece.

―Ya tranquila, no importa de todas formas ― sacude su mano para librarse del líquido de la bebida derramada ― ¿quieres acompañarnos? ― Le invita haciendo un gesto su mano para señalar hacia donde se encuentran Quinn, Dinah, Bolín y una joven desconocida para ella, Asami asiente y camina para colocarse a la par de su acompañante hasta llegar con los otros.

―Mira lo que el viento nos trajo ― comenta Dinah acercándose a saludar con beso en la mejilla y un abrazo afectuoso.

―Hola, buenas noches ― saluda con un gesto de su mano a todos los presentes, quienes le devuelven el saludo.

―Asami, quiero presentarte a mi novia ― toma la palabra Bolin señalando a la joven desconocida ― ella es Opal, la chica más hermosa ― sus ojos casi toman la forma de un corazón al mencionarla.

―Mucho gusto ― extiende su mano la mencionada con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios hacia los lados, la chica lleva su cabello corto en una especie de burbuja que realzan el color verde jade de sus ojos enmarcados por su piel morena clara, los rasgos de la joven le parecen muy familiares y siente que ya los ha visto antes, pero no sabe dónde siendo el color de sus ojos lo que más llama su atención.

Con el paso de los minutos, Asami puede sentirse un poco más relajada entre sus acompañantes hasta el grado de bromear e interactuar un poco más con todos sintiendo una conexión especial con la recién conocida Opal, una jovencita de dulce carácter y bastante simpática con quien puede conversar de diferentes temas gracias a su preparación académica excepto que sus conocimientos los guarda para otro tipo de áreas prefiriendo disfrutar de la vida junto a los motores al lado de su amado Bolin.

22 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8d44ykdKvCw> Basshunter - DotA (HQ))

― ¡Summer! ― Una voz masculina grita el apellido de la morena, quien en ese momento ríe por un comentario gracioso que ha hecho Bolin, pero su voz se apaga con el ruido de la música.

― ¿Qué rayos...? ― Murmura molesta Korra cuando un fuerte empujón le hace derramar un poco de su trago sobre el pantalón y botas de Quinn, por lo que se da la vuelta de inmediato para encarar a quien le ha molestado ― ¿Malik? ― Frunce su ceño al reconocer a la persona, un joven de rasgos pertenecientes al medio oriente, aunque no puede definirlos bien, pero si puede asegurar que son sumamente apuestos con sus largas y espesas pestañas que enmarcan sus, al parecer risueños, ojos color café, su cabello un tanto largo está perfectamente peinado hacia atrás con una ligera barba perfectamente rasurada y delineada rodea su boca, mandíbula cuadrada y mejillas acentuando más su atractivo, su estatura promedio que deja lucir su chaqueta de cuero proyectando con eso su imagen de chico malo muy acorde al ambiente y círculo en el que se desenvuelve, un chico que jamás podrías presentarles a tus padres y con quien sólo podrías pasar un buen rato; Korra le dedica una mirada penetrante e inyectada de sangre que le fulmina completamente mientras su mandíbula se presiona hasta hacer crujir sus dientes, la tensión es evidente.

El joven recién llegado mantiene sostiene su mirada en la joven morena que le mira desafiante, ambos se encaran el uno al otro hasta que ambos reaccionan y se sujetan de las solapas de sus respectivas chaquetas negras para intentar intimidarse; Asami se preocupa de que el incidente llegue a mayores y le sorprende de sobremanera que los chicos parecen no inmutarse ante el espectáculo decidiendo preguntar antes de intervenir y verse involucrada en un el incidente, pero en ese instante ambos contendientes cambian su modo pelea a un abrazo fraternal y par de carcajadas estallan liberando la tensión mientras Korra le sujeta del cuello volviendo más apretado el abrazo acentuando el hecho de que llevan mucho tiempo sin verse.

―Perdón, pero no entiendo qué está pasando aquí ―Asami los mira desconcertada.

―Ve acostumbrándote, Korra es demasiado… ― Busca la palabra adecuada ― Popular y conocida por todos los lares de la ciudad y me atrevería a decir del mundo también, no todos la quieren asesinar ― responde Dinah explicando de manera simple acercándose a saludar al recién llegado golpeando su hombro a modo de saludo cariñoso.

―Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿y ese milagro? ― Saluda una sonriente Quinn besando la mejilla del joven pasando sus brazos por su cuello en un abrazo.

―Visitando a la familia ― responde con una sonrisa correspondiendo al abrazo golpeando el puño que le ofrece Bolin y extendiendo su mano hacia Opal percatándose de la presencia de Asami.

―A mí se me hace que ya se cansó de estar bebiendo té ― se mofa Korra recargándose en su auto cruzando sus brazos haciendo alusión a su estancia en Inglaterra ― ¿o es que ya eres muy fino y te has olvidado cómo beber una cerveza? ― Se inclina para tomar una botella de cerveza Corona, su favorita, y la arroja hacia su amigo.

―Para nada, simplemente ando viendo cómo están las cosas por acá ― toma la botella quitando la tapa con los dientes para dar un gran sorbo, sin duda ha extrañado el sabor del ambarino líquido embriagante ― y saber si el negocio está funcionando bien ― añade dándole una mirada significativa a su morena amiga, quien asiente ― ¿no les hace falta una mano extra, o los Beifong no pagan lo suficiente como para contratar? ― Pregunta alzando su botella de cerveza hacia Opal, quien le saca la lengua dándole un detalle grande a Asami.

―No estés difamando a mis hermanos, Zayn que son los mejores jefes que puedes tener ― defiende Opal ― ¿qué pensará Asami? ― Bromea.

"Esos tres quedan fuera de la investigación", recuerda el nombre que les ha dado la jefa Beifong y cae en cuenta de que sólo les han proporcionado ciertos datos más la fotografía, pero nunca ha mencionado los nombres ni su parentesco con los chicos además la fotografía no le hace justicia a Opal pues no se parece mucho con el nuevo corte de cabello; entonces cae en cuenta de que la justicia también tiene sus excepciones en el departamento, lo cual le molesta un poco pues si cae uno deberían caer todos por igual, detalle que deberá compartir con su compañera, si es que llega a casa esa noche, "así que son ellos

―Korra, eres una maleducada ― La voz de Zayn atrae la atención de la joven de cabellos color negro ― Malik, Zayn Malik ― extiende su mano hacia Asami con un tono un tanto coqueto.

―Asami Sato ― pronuncia su apellido y todos sus ojos se centran en ella, excepto los de Korra y Quinn, quienes ya sabe sobre esto.

―Oye, deja la coquetería ― reclama Korra un tanto celosa por la manera en que su amigo se comporta con Asami ― le voy a decir a Gigi que te jale la correa ― el joven ríe un tanto nervioso ante la mención del nombre de su novia.

―Ya tranquila, yo no hice nada ― levanta ambas manos en señal de rendición.

― ¿Sato? ¿Como Sato, de Industrias Futuro? ― Pregunta un tanto incrédula Dinah ― Wow chica, felicita a tu papá por sus motores, son de lo mejor que he visto ― adula la joven polinesia.

―Yo le diré, cuando lo vea ― responde con una sonrisa algo forzada recordando la situación en que está su relación murmurando lo último entre dientes, algo que sólo ha escuchado Korra lo que le hace preguntarse qué es lo que le lleva a decir aquello.

―Bueno, bueno a lo que vine ― interrumpe Zayn volviendo su atención hacia su amiga dejando su lata sobre el capó del auto ― ¿una por lo viejos tiempos? ― Apunta con su barbilla hacia la calle que se ha vuelto una pista de carreras.

― ¿No te has acostumbrado a ver mis faros traseros? ― Le reta mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

―Quien sabe, hoy podría ser mi noche de suerte ― responde confiado ― ¿o tienes miedo de perder? ― Le provoca ― Pero será la vuelta completa ― añade.

―Ok, averigüemos si los ingleses no te han ablandado y refinado mucho ― acepta tomando su trago de golpe, no ha planeado correr esa noche, pero tampoco ha bebido tanto como para perder el control del volante, sus cinco sentidos están más que despiertos siempre además nunca ha perdido una carrera ni tampoco ha rechazado un reto y éste no será la excepción.

El sonido parece disminuir un poco y el bullicio de las personas a su alrededor se vuelve ensordecedor al percatarse de quienes van a correr, el nombre de Korra pasa de boca en boca aunado al de Zayn, "al parecer son muy conocidos", piensa Asami mientras ve a las personas abrir espacio para que los autos se acomoden en las líneas de salida; esto será algo digno de verse.

***

23 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqLq_VbbtJ8> Fifth Harmony - "Que Bailes Conmigo Hoy" Live)

Mientras eso sucede, a varios kilómetros de distancia, en un lugar apartado de un mirador el Porsche Panamera Stingray Gtr 14 de Lauren se encuentra estacionado contemplando el paisaje urbanizado y las luces de la ciudad, pero no es el paisaje lo que contemplan las pasajeras del auto; una batalla de lenguas se lleva a cabo en medio del candente beso que comparten mientras Camila se encuentra sobre Lauren, han inclinado un poco hacia atrás para tener más comodidad y espacio, el aire les hace falta y terminan por separarse para seguir con su faena a lo cual Camila aprovecha y muerde el labio inferior de su ahora amante.

Los sucesos de la noche se están adelantando bastante y después de tan incitante coreografía que han elaborado, las llamas de la pasión han terminado por consumirlas encendiendo el deseo en sus venas incendiando por completo ambos cuerpos que caen en su espiral esperando poder consumar el tan ansiado acto carnal.

A pesar de que esto toma por sorpresa a ambas pues para Camila todo resulta nuevo y embriagador, tanto que el sentido común y su conciencia se ven nublados por las emociones que despierta la joven de mirada color verde además de que su deseo aumenta cuando puede ver el brillo lujurioso de sus pupilas contemplándola con un hambre contenida, deseando además que ese par de esmeraldas sólo la vean a ella con la misma intensidad que en ese preciso momento siempre convirtiéndose en su objeto de afecto y que todo a su alrededor desaparezca por completo, especialmente las otras figuras femeninas; en definitiva, Lauren despierta sus más bajas pasiones que enloqueciéndola liberando su lado posesivo y celoso, y transmitiendo todas esas sensaciones en la mordida que sube su intensidad en el labio inferior de Lauren haciéndola soltar un bajo gemido entre dolor y excitación, sus respiraciones volviéndose más y más pesadas con el paso del tiempo.

Lauren no logra comprender qué es lo que tiene la joven latina que comienza a enloquecerla de sobremanera despertando sus ansias de probar más de la piel que sólo ha tocado sobre la rasposa tela del vestido, siente que si no la despoja de esa prenda se volverá loca y eso más que consternarla le intriga pues ni en sus más salvajes noches con sus conquistas anteriores ha logrado alcanzar tal intensidad de deseo haciéndola olvidar todo a su alrededor para concentrarse en lo tersa y delicada que se siente su piel bajo sus manos; en definitiva, Camila es la chica que ha estado esperando toda su vida.

―Te deseo tanto Camz ― murmura Lauren contra el punto erógeno que ha encontrado entre su mandíbula y el inicio de su cuello enviando pequeños estremecimientos al cuerpo de la chica ― tan endemoniadamente... ― No logra terminar la frase pues los labios hinchados de la joven latina apagan su voz en un nuevo beso feroz provocando que la ya formada erección confinada por la tela de la mezclilla de sus vaqueros crezca aún más, si es posible.

―Yo también Lolo ― pronuncia apenas audible Camila separándose del beso, sus pupilas dilatadas y oscurecidas por el deseo ― cuando estoy contigo, quiero hacer cosas malas ― confiesa sintiendo la desesperación crecer en ella ― por favor... No me tortures más ― suplica mientras sus manos bajan a los botones de su camisa nueva, pero es tanto su apuro que solo logra desabrochar los dos primeros antes de abrirla de un tirón, con suerte todos los botones permanecen en su lugar.

24 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9ViFkvzWxg> Basshunter - In Her Eyes (HQ))

―Camz... ― Su voz se ahoga en su garganta al sentir los besos húmedos de Camila bajando por la columna de su cuello con sus manos entretenidas acariciando la dureza de los músculos de su abdomen tensándose ante su tacto.

Lauren sólo puede aferrarse a la delgada cintura de la joven latina para contener su deseo de arrancar su ropa cuando un nuevo beso aprisiona sus labios, el ambiente dentro del auto se calienta todavía más envolviéndolas todavía más en la espiral de la pasión; aprovechando la disposición de su ahora amante, Lauren comienza a bajar sus manos hacia la llamativa parte baja de la joven dando un ligero apretón que produce un gemido de su parte, el más sublime sonido que Lauren ha podido escuchar y el cual provoca escalofríos bajando por su espina dorsal motivando a que sus manos cobren vida y comiencen a deambular por todo el cálido cuerpo sobre ella.

―Lolo, ya no puedo más ― susurra agitada Camila mordiendo su labio inferior una vez que sus labios han dejado de probar los de su amante sintiendo ya que su intimidad está más que empapada y ha arruinado sus bragas por completo debido al constante roce y contacto con el prominente bulto guardado y aprisionado por el cierre de los vaqueros.

―Ni yo ― responde de igual manera pegando su frente a la de la joven latina tratando de jalar más aire por su boca pues su nariz tiene problemas para regular su respiración.

De un momento a otro, Camila se levanta del asiento del conductor encogiendo un poco su estatura debido al pequeño lugar dentro del auto y, con algo de dificultad, se coloca en el asiento trasero halando a Lauren por las solapas de su camisa abierta para atraerla hacia sí y volver a besar sus labios con ferocidad cayendo de espaldas sobre el sillón trayendo con ella a Lauren, quien coloca sus manos sobre las caderas de la joven latina bajando sus manos hacia los muslos acariciando con la mayor delicadeza la piel descubierta por el vestido.

Lauren se aparta del beso y se apoya en su brazo derecho aprisionando con el izquierdo el cuerpo de la castaña, quien busca volver a conectar sus labios, pero siendo evadida por la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda torturándola sin dale mayor contacto; Lauren observa su reflejo en los oscuros orbes frente a ella deleitándose con la lujuria contenida tras esas pupilas así que sin poder contenerse más decide quitar los tirantes del vestido para probar la piel de sus hombros pasando su lengua ligeramente por las partes donde besa y lame sintiendo estremecer la piel bajo su tacto provocando el arqueamiento de su torso hacia ella en busca de mayor contacto así que su brazo derecho le aprisiona por detrás sosteniéndola en su lugar mientras su mano izquierda baja lentamente por su costado hacia la cara interna de sus muslos para explorar lo desconocido y oculto allí.

―Lau…― La voz de Camila queda en medio gemido que se convierte en jadeo cuando los dedos índice y medio pasan sobre su intimidad presionando un poco hacia abajo el hinchado botoncito que se ha convertido su clítoris, la joven latina debe respirar por la boca para poder tomar más aire y no puede evitar retorcerse de placer cuando los dedos de Lauren encuentran el contacto de su piel desnuda una vez que ha hecho hacia un lado la estorbosa prenda aprisionando su punto más sensible así que para evitar gemir más fuerte muerde su labio inferior y aferra su agarre en el brazo y espalda de su amante hundiendo sus dedos en la tela de la camisa.

Camila abre más sus piernas para permitir mayor acceso a las caricias ardientes que le está proporcionando su amante por lo que Lauren baja todavía más el vestido hasta su cintura luchando con el broche del sujetador para liberar los pequeños pero aprisionados senos y los cuales la castaña cubre una vez que están libres debido al complejo que siempre le ha acompañado respecto al tamaño interrumpiendo por un momento la pasión del momento.

―Lo sie…to, son un..poco…pequeñas ― admite Camila de manera entrecortada y avergonzada todavía cubriéndose con sus brazos sobre su torso desviando la mirada un tanto avergonzada y sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza.

―Para…nada ―responde Lauren de igual manera contemplándola demasiado endiosada acariciando la piel de sus brazos haciéndola estremecer ante el roce de las yemas de sus dedos ― son…perfectos ― da un beso en medio de los dos pequeños montículos observando de cerca el erguimiento de los pezones rosados.

Camila cierra los ojos con fuerza conteniendo el placer que le causan las caricias mientras Lauren besa, muerde, chupa y lame la piel alrededor de los senos y los pezones dejando que sus manos busquen el dobladillo del vestido para traerlo hacia arriba enredando la tela en su cintura para terminar de enredar sus dedos en los costados de la prenda que le prohíbe darle una mirada cercana a la cavidad de su amante; con las bragas fuera del camino, Lauren baja sus besos por la parte del vientre pasando ligeramente su lengua por el pequeño orificio del ombligo antes de llegar a su destino.

Una vez hincada frente a la intimidad de la joven latina, no puede desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar su lengua por sus depilados pliegues a lo largo aventurándola a lo desconocido en la pequeña y húmeda cavidad consiguiendo un gemido más alto por parte de Camila, quien sólo puede asirse de su cabello y del respaldo del asiento; su lengua sube un poco hacia arriba topándose con el botoncito que hace un momento sus dedos han pellizcado y masajeado arrancando no sólo gemidos y jadeos sino una sinfonía de gritos llenos de placer y deleite que la empujan hacia el borde del orgasmo una vez que un par de dedos han invadido y profanado el lugar.

Tomando un ritmo lento pero profundo, los dedos invasores de Lauren consiguen acoplarse a la cadencia de las caderas de su amante y sin poder evitarlo forma una sonrisa satisfecha al ver el placer que está proporcionando a la joven latina, aunque entre tanta acción ha olvidado su propio placer aprisionado cuando una punzada de dolor llega desde su entrepierna por lo que baja su mano libre y con habilidad quita el botón y abre el cierre de sus vaqueros para bajarlos un poco y dejar salir su punzante erección masajeándola levemente cuando se observa por la ranura del bóxer; da un suspiro de alivio al sentirse libre aunque casi liberar su tensión cuando siente las paredes de Camila aprisionar sus dedos cerrándose sobre ellos una vez que ha alcanzado su primer clímax.

Lauren toma una respiración profunda para contenerse y no mostrarse como adolescente precoz, no ya no puede comportarse como una esta parte de la cita pues ya lo ha hecho durante toda la cita así que dando unas últimas lamidas para limpiar todo el néctar ofrecido por la intimidad de Camila, la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda toma asiento junto a la agitada castaña, quien sin esperar a recuperarse se sienta erguida observando con lujuria y pasión mezcladas a su amante desviando su atención a la parte que clama atención, su miembro saludando orgulloso ante ella.

Camila muerde sus labios saboreándolos con su lengua, su mirada hambrienta de deseo por dar una probada a ese apéndice extra que muestra su orgulloso tamaño, pero antes de que pueda descender para saludar, la joven de cabellos negros le atrae para darle un beso feroz e intentando decirle qué si hace eso, no podrá resistir más.

― ¿Con…dones? ― Pregunta Camila un tanto desesperada por el calor del momento.

―Siem…pre ― responde tomando con un poco de dificultad la cartera del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, sus dedos tiemblan al tomar el empaque color plata, pero el temblor es tal que le impide sacar el látex con prisa para desenrollarlo y proseguir con sus actividades por lo cual, Camila toma en sus manos el asunto y con algo de exasperación y habilidad termina de enfundar a su amante.

La joven castaña gatea hasta el regazo de su amante y se coloca ahorcajadas sobre sus muslos sintiendo la presión del miembro erecto contra su clítoris, un nuevo beso abrazador comienza y ahora Camila levanta sus caderas para elevarse sobre la punta del miembro que acaricia la entrada de sus pliegues haciéndolas gemir en medio del beso, pero interrumpir el beso se desliza por toda la gruesa y larga longitud; Lauren se separa del beso y mordiendo su labio inferior para no soltar una maldición por la deliciosa sensación que siente al saber aprisionada por los pliegues de la cavidad de su amante, opta por girar su rostro unos cuantos grados y muerde levemente el hombro de Camila mientras que ésta pasa su brazos por el cuello de la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda pegando más su cuerpo al suyo sin moverse durante un par de segundos acostumbrándose al nuevo invasor que le estira ahora como nadie antes lo ha hecho.

―Camz… ― Murmura Lauren con la respiración agitada e irregular cuando la joven sobre ella comienza moverse lentamente de manera tortuosa para ambas, lo cual le lleva a tomar castas en el asunto elevando sus caderas al encuentro de cada embestida, ella hacia arriba y la joven latina hacia abajo tratando de hacer más profundo el encuentro en el punto de unión.

―Lolo… ―Responde subiendo sus manos hacia su cabello para despeinarlo todavía más dejándose llevar por los movimientos de cadera que Lauren le está ayudando a hacer al colocar sus manos sobre la piel de su cintura para empujarla hacia abajo con mayor fuerza.

Las embestidas y el movimiento de vaivén cobran mayor fuerza y velocidad, el clímax de ambas casi asomándose en ese instante y que por más que quieran no pueden retrasar, por lo que dejándose llevar por las sensaciones del momento se dejan envolver en la culminación de placer, después de un estruendoso grito, con una certera embestida que las deja unidas en un fuerte abrazo, con los ojos cerrados, quijadas fuertemente contraídas y la respiración agitada e irregular.

Lauren esconde su rostro en el hueco formado entre el cuello y hombro de Camila disfrutando del aroma que desprende su piel en ese instante después del orgasmo y sintiéndose embriagada por tan dulce fragancia arrullándose por las caricias que sus pequeñas manos le están proporcionando a sus cabellos peinándolos hacia atrás mientras ella dibuja patrones circulares en su espalda con la punta de sus dedos.

25 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kz3MEd1Jr0Q> Steve Aoki x Lauren Jauregui - All Night (Lyric Video) [Ultra Music])

―Esto es lo más grandioso que me ha pasado en la vida ― confiesa ya más calmada Lauren con su voz apagada por su rostro escondido en el cabello de la joven latina.

―Y a mí ― admite Camila alejándose un poco hacia atrás para poder observar a su amante, sus ojos llenos de adoración y amor recibiendo una mirada similar por par de la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda ― no sé por qué razón, estando contigo, hacer cosas malas adquiere otro sentido ― acuna su rostro con sus manos acariciando sus majillas.

―Pues yo solo sé que contigo la razón me abandona ― admite con una sonrisa ―  Camz… ― Pasa saliva nerviosa ― Sé que esto debería haber pasado después de más citas, pero desde que te conozco pones a temblar mi mundo y no quiero dejar de sentir esto cuando estoy contigo, yo no soy alguien de compromisos pero contigo cambia mi perspectiva del mundo, es por eso que me gustaría intentar esto de una relación contigo ― sus ojos muestran completa sinceridad y el brillo enamorado a su amante, que por la emoción del momento no logra contener las lágrimas ― oh, rayos Camz, lo siento, ¿te hice algún daño con lo que dije? Yo… ― Se ve interrumpida por un dedo sobre sus labios.

―No hiciste nada mal ― le asegura ― lo hiciste todo bien, es solo que… Me puse emotiva ― afirma con una sonrisa ― y sí me gustaría intentar algo contigo porque me siento igual que tú… ― Une su mano con la de Lauren y comienza a juguetear un poco recargando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su amante disfrutando de la intimidad y cercanía que les permite ese momento.

―No sabes lo feliz que me haces… ― Sonríe alegre de que las cosas estén yendo por el camino que quiere, no puede contener su felicidad ― Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia? ― Añade la pregunta en tono un tanto burlón debido a la situación en que están.

―Creo que eso deberías haberlo preguntado desde antes, ¿no crees? ― Ambas ríen ante esto.

―Eso no responde a mi pregunta ― pega su frente a la de la joven latina.

―Boba ― golpea de manera juguetona su brazo ― y claro que sí ― busca sus labios para un nuevo beso que esta vez se mantiene lento y suave hasta que se torna apasionado y las sensaciones comienzan a despertar un cosquilleo delicioso en su punto de unión.

― ¿Segunda ronda? ― Pregunta Lauren con la voz un tanto agitada al separarse del beso regalándole una sonrisa mientras Camila asiente embriagada por la pasión.

―Por supuesto, creo que podría hacer esto toda la noche

***

26 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_BsKS5DQkY> Basshunter - Uppercut (New Song 2017 ))

Los autos se perfilan en la línea de salida, los motores del Nissan Skyline y el Ford Mustang Shelby GT500KR modelo 2008 color negro de Zayn rugen mostrando su poderío ante los espectadores atrayendo más atención si es posible; el joven sonríe confiado saludando a su amiga levantando su pulgar, gesto que es imitado por Korra acelerando más para que el rugido sea más fuerte.

―Ay estos chicos y sus juguetes ― Quinn acaricia su frente mostrándose avergonzada ante el espectáculo que dan.

―No te quejes Q ― le interrumpe Dinah sacando un billete de su bolsillo ― apuesto $500 a que gana Korra ― desafía la joven polinesia.

―Juega ― acepta Bolin sacando otro billete de denominación igual mientras Opal golpea su brazo levemente.

―No puedo creer que hagan esto, son sus amigos ― les riñe ― pero van $500 a Korra también ― añade balanceando otro billete hacia ellos.

―Ustedes son imposibles ― Quinn gira los ojos.

―Ya Q, no te quejes y no nos odies ― concilia Dinah ― ¿no vas a entrar?

―Obviamente que sí, $500 a Zayn ― saca un billete para entregarlo.

―Pensé que te gustaba ir por lo seguro ― comenta Opal.

―Me gusta, pero hay que balancear las apuestas ― sonríe ― Tal vez nos den una sorpresa ― añade.

―Eso sí ― apoya Dinah ― ¡Bien, se corren las apuestas, ¿Quién va?! ― Grita agitando un pequeño gorro que ha sacado de quien sabe dónde y ha colocado el dinero dentro, Asami los mira sorprendida por encontrarle siempre el lado divertido y humorístico a todas las situaciones desde que los conoce, sin duda alguna puede sentirse cómoda con ellos a su alrededor encajando a la perfección en su mundo y lo cual provoca un ligero pinchazo de culpabilidad ante lo que se acerca.

Una chica vestida en ropas diminutas camina en medio de los autos llevando un par de mascadas en sus manos para dar inicio al ansiado encuentro; tanto Zayn como Korra, ambos son unos experimentados corredores en los asuntos de carreras callejeras pues por separado han dominado el tema desde muy jóvenes cuando recién se han conocido llevando sus encuentros hasta un nivel de sana competencia en los cuales, la morena siempre ha pateado el trasero de su amigo por milésimas de segundo.

Comenzando su carrera criminal desde muy jóvenes, el par de amigos ha demostrado que ni la distancia o el tiempo los ha separado y estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas ha terminado de cimentar su amistad incluso si eso ha significado enfrentar la furia de pandillas rivales con numerosos miembros y terminar con algún hueso roto porque, junto a Dinah, Quinn y Lauren, Zayn ha sido uno de los primeros verdaderos amigos que Korra ha tenido y el cual le ha arrastrado junto a él al bajo mundo de la clandestinidad de las carreras y las peleas, aunque es imposible afirmarlo cuando ha sido la morena quien ha decidido, o más bien sido empujada por las circunstancias de la vida, a transitar por ese camino.

27 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLyHWIXTrlI> Basshunter - I Can Walk On Water (HQ))

La joven de atractivas facciones agita su mano izquierda hacia Zayn preguntando de manera silenciosa si se encuentra preparado para iniciar la carrera repitiendo el gesto hacia Korra, quien sólo acelera más el motor en respuesta; la chica extiende sus brazos hacia los lados subiéndolos de manera lenta hasta alcanzar la máxima altura dirigiendo su mirada de un corredor hacia otro dándole un ligero suspenso al asunto.

Zayn mueve sus dedos sobre el volante dejando que el suave material de la piel que recubre la espuma dura alrededor del aro metálico siente ligeras cosquillas por la adrenalina que le invade en ese momento pues esto es lo que más ha extrañado desde su partida a Londres: competir con Korra; mientras que Zayn espera la señal para quitar el freno y pisar el acelerador, Korra sostiene firmemente la palanca de cambios para empujarla hacia adelante y quitar el pie del freno. La señal se da y ambos autos patinan las llantas traseras provocando que se muevan un poco hacia los lados dejando unas marcas sobre el asfalto y una estela de humo con olor a caucho quemado debido a la aceleración.

El vitoreo no se hace esperar entre la multitud girando la cabeza hacia el zumbido que hacen los autos de lo veloces que van; Zayn toma ventaja en la primera vuelta de la manzana cerrando el paso a Korra, quien hace uso de su habilidad en el volante al girarlo hacia la  derecha bajando el freno de mano para no derrapar y perder el control lo que le hace tomar la curva limpiamente en un estilo drift muy avanzado sin utilizar demasiado los neumáticos y acelerando una vez que pasa la curva siguiendo muy de cerca la defensa de su amigo casi emparejándole en ese instante.

Zayn toma esa ligera ventaja de un par de segundos para intentar tomar de la misma manera la siguiente curva pero no cuenta con que Korra aproveche la pequeña aceleración que tiene antes de tomar la curva volviéndola a tomar igual que la anterior con el giro del volante y el oportuno jalón del freno de mano tomándola por dentro dejando a Zayn fuera; una sonrisa aparece en sus labios ante su nueva ventaja así que pisando el acelerador a fondo y empujando la palanca de cambios, rebasa sin problema a su amigo.

Zayn da un bufido de frustración sujetando con fuerza el volante y pisando con fuerza el acelerador para alcanzar a su amiga que le lleva una clara delantera, que no dura mucho al emparejarle en la curva de la última esquina; ahora ambos llevan la misma velocidad y distancia, los dedos del muchacho bailan sobre el interruptor que conecta con su tanque de óxido nitroso esperando el mejor momento que ve claramente a unos metros de distancia una vez que Korra ha hecho uso del suyo segundos antes así que confiado, presiona el interruptor gana velocidad y casi puede saborear la victoria al ver la línea de llegada, pero el frente del Nissan le rebasa en el último minuto pasándolo sólo por medio neumático.

Korra desacelera de a poco y girando el volante para jalar el freno de mano un par de segundos después derrapando un poco haciendo que los neumáticos permanezcan inmóviles durante la acción, termina estacionando perfectamente después de dar un giro en U; debe confesar que su amigo le ha hecho sudar un poco durante esa primera curva, pero no es nada que no pueda manejar.

―Eso ha sido increíble ― adula Asami completamente asombrada por su habilidad desplegada hace unos momentos.

―Y no has visto nada ― interviene Zayn acercándose para felicitar a su amiga por la victoria como buen perdedor, chocan las manos y el joven le atrae para golpear su hombro con el propio ― ¿Cómo…? ― Intenta formular la pregunta, pero deduce por si solo la respuesta ― Doble tanque ― niega levemente palmeando su frente con su mano confirmando la deducción con la sonrisa socarrona de su amiga.

― ¡Bien, recojan su dinero y paguen los que deben! ― anuncia Dinah agitando el gorrito con los fajos de billetes.

― “Se solicita a todas las unidades cercanas a calle 31 y 5, agruparse para operación clandestina, notifican las actividades de vandalismo y arrancones…” ― Anuncia la radio por lo que todos los corredores y espectadores se esparcen para entrar en sus vehículos y salir lo más pronto posible de ahí.

Pero no cuentan con que un par de camionetas han estacionado de donde sucede la acción mientras la carrera ha acaparado la atención de todos, en cuestión de segundos comienzan a descender varios sujetos vestidos con traje y armas de largo alcance en sus brazos comenzando con ello un tiroteo hacia donde se encuentran Korra y compañía logrando con ello que el pánico comience a expandirse; las patrullas al escuchar el sonido de las balas se apresuran a llegar al lugar.

Mientas Bolin, Opal y Asami corren para alejarse del blanco de las balas, Korra y Zayn dan un salto sobre el capó y el maletero deslizándose por estos logrando ocultarse tras el Nissan al igual que Dinah y Quinn, a quienes escudan con sus cuerpos; vidrios rotos vuelan por todo el lugar al igual que parte de la carrocería debido a las balas que impactan el costado del dañado vehículo.

28 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMYr-d0QRio> Basshunter New Song 2016)

―Igual que en los viejos tiempos ― murmura Zayn agachando la cabeza protegiendo con su brazo a la joven polinesia provocando una risa burlona por parte de sus amigas.

―Jajaja sí, para no perder la costumbre ― Responde Korra imitando el gesto de su amigo, pero protegiendo a Quinn ― ¿creen que puedan correr hasta el auto de Dinah? ― Pregunta viendo que el auto de su amigo está bloqueado por otro y les sería imposible salir en él.

―Claro, solo deja cambio mis zapatos por los que uso para correr ― Dinah se quita las zapatillas de tacón que ha decido usar esa noche ― ¿cuál es el plan?

―No dejar que nos peguen un tiro ― responde lo obvio ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su hermana y amiga ― bueno ya, el plan es este, Zayn las lleva hasta el auto y se van de aquí con él ― resume mientras Zayn asiente sabiendo que debe cuidarlas como el tesoro más preciado.

― ¿Y eso dónde te deja? ― Pregunta Quinn temiendo la otra parte del plan.

―Yo soy la distracción ― responde ― así que a mi señal deben correr ― la morena está a punto de levantarse y correr cuando la mano de la rubia le detiene por el brazo.

―Quiero que vengas con nosotros ― pide mirando de manera suplicante a su hermana.

―Lo haré en un par de minutos, cuando logre distraerlos ― toma su mano y la presiona tratando de transmitirle confianza.

―No me gusta este plan, K ― Quinn intenta mostrarse serena ante la situación pues esto le resulta casi pan de cada día, pero no puede evitar preocuparse.

―Pronto pasará, no te preocupes… Ya hemos salido de esto ― le dirige una mirada significativa a Dinah y otra a Zayn después de darle un abrazo a su hermana ― ya saben a dónde ir.

―Vamos Q, ten cuidado K ― Dinah toma la mano de Quinn y le hala un poco preparándose para correr.

―Dejen que me sigan y se alejen antes de que corran ― los tres asienten, Korra toma una respiración profunda y se levanta corriendo hacia una cerca de malla cuadrada galvanizada en color verde desviando la atención de los tiradores que le siguen en medio de la oscuridad y momento que eligen sus amigos y hermana para correr entrando al auto sin desperdiciar tiempo una vez que han llegado hasta él acelerando lejos del lugar.

Korra salta la malla y emprende la carrera hacia la avenida que conecta con un par de calles más adelante saltando cada obstáculo acortando camino logrando librarse de los tiradores cuando se esconde tras unos contenedores de basura, las camionetas le pasan de largo al perder a su escurridizo objetivo; la morena espera un poco antes de salir de su escondite percatándose de que la manga de su chaqueta se siente húmeda así que pensando que se ha embadurnado de alguna porquería a causa de la basura acaricia con algo de asco la parte manchada percatándose de que se trata de un líquido un tanto pegajoso, pero de pronto siente un poco de ardor en su brazo derecho y pensando que se trata de alguna herida profunda comienza a palpar para analizar la gravedad de la herida dándose cuenta de que sólo es una herida superficial así que observando en todas direcciones, ve el camino libre para emprender el camino hacia el punto de reunión, aunque cuando está por comenzar a caminar después de saltar la última cerca le separa de la avenida, una patrulla pasa a su lado y le reconoce dando comienzo a una nueva persecución.

29 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deBf4nDPnw0> New Basshunter Song 2017/2018 ★ ✔ NA: creo que es la misma canción que la anterior pero ésta versión me gustó para esta perte y la anterior por el ritmo en cómo comienza como que le da cierto toque emotivo por la situación)

― ¡Summer, detente ahí con las manos en alto! ― Demanda el policía a través del alto parlante.

La morena corre hacia donde ve más movimiento de autos para entorpecer el avance de la patrulla que está por darle alcance cuando de pronto una bocina al otro lado de la calle llama su atención haciéndole señas para que se acerque; no distingue quién es el conductor, pero eso es lo de menos cuando hace un par de minutos ninguno de sus conocidos, que le han visto pasar, ha querido ayudarla ignorando por completo su situación ante la ley.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ― Suena la voz de Asami atrayendo la atención de Korra una vez que están dentro del auto.

―Sólo acelera, lejos de aquí ― la morena vuelve su atención a la patrulla que da la vuelta para seguirlas, pero chocando con un hidrante que detiene su carrera ― yo te indico el camino.

― ¿Está muy lejos de aquí? ― Pregunta Asami dirigiendo su atención en el camino para perder a otro par de patrullas que intentan seguirles.

―Solo un par de millas más adelante ― responde volviendo su atención hacia el ardiente dolor en su brazo haciendo una ligera presión para intentar detener la sangre que vuelve a brotar por su manga.

― ¿Y qué fue todo eso? ― Pregunta curiosa ante los eventos anteriores percatándose de la herida.

―Sólo fue la respuesta de Amon, ve acostumbrándote ― resume dando un respiro de alivio al ver que las patrullas les han dejado de seguir.

―Supongo que no tienen buena relación, ¿quieres contarme? ― Intenta sonar casual.

―Es una larga historia y no creo que tengamos tiempo ― ataja la morena.

―Si tenemos un par de millas que recorrer, yo creo que puede haber tiempo ― le observa de reojo con una ligera sonrisa socarrona.

―Bien, si ese es el caso ― responde la sonrisa con una similar ― yo creo que también quiero saber qué pasó en la correccional de Omashu, ese par de meses debieron ser eternos, pero no fue nada que el dinero de papi no pudo solucionar, ¿cierto? ― Contrataca sorprendiendo a la conductora ― Sé que estuviste ahí por robo y vandalismo, no intentes negarlo… ― Korra se acomoda mejor en su asiento.

Asami piensa que esto podría ser un arma de doble filo que podría facilitarle la entrada a la pandilla, pero también podría dejarla un tanto vulnerable pues pocas veces ha compartido parte de ese pasado que menciona Korra, aunque quizá compartirlo es algo que le ayudará a disminuir el gran peso que carga sobre sus hombros y sea la morena, la persona indicada para hacerlo hablando no como policía, sino una persona normal que ha sufrido bastante en su vida.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al parecer las chicas ya van ganándose su lugar en dentro de la pandilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez tarde un poco más de lo debido en publicar el siguiente capítulo por cuestiones de trabajo, así que pido un poco de paciencia

**Capítulo 14**

 

Es pasada la media noche después de que Asami ha conducido cerca de media hora rodeando por varias calles de acuerdo con las indicaciones que le da Korra y no puede evitar sentirse preocupada por la herida de la morena pues en más de una ocasión le ha visto sujetar la manga de su chaqueta que se encuentra empapada goteando parte del asiento y la tapicería así que interrumpiendo las letras de la canción que suena de relleno en el fondo incómodo que se ha formado desde que Korra ha subido al auto.

―Debería llevar a que te revisen esa herida ― decide romper el hielo Asami al verla sujetar la parte herida por enésima ocasión.

―Lo haré una vez que llegue a casa, no necesito tener a curiosos preguntando el motivo de esto ― ataja Korra murmurando entre dientes olvidando por un momento que está con la joven de mirada color verde olivo.

― ¿Estás segura de que es por este camino? ― Pregunta dando vuelta por una esquina para dar ingreso hacia una zona residencial de alto renombre en la ciudad debido a que las propiedades son un tanto lujosas y de grandes extensiones de terreno.

30 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0K46C82v9o> The Pussycat Dolls - When I Grow Up)

―Sí, sube por esta calle y giras hacia la derecha ― indica y se puede escuchar el retumbe de los bajos de una canción y el barullo de la gente se hace más ruidoso, Asami puede ver una casa del tamaño exacto para sentirse cómoda viviendo en ella pues tiene las habitaciones exactas para albergar una familia sin desperdiciar espacio en cosas banales aunque tampoco es tan ostentosa como las mansiones que las celebridades poseen ― no hay como una buena bienvenida a casa ― murmura molesta Korra observando el auto de Chris estacionado en la acera junto al mar de vehículos, reconoce perfectamente el Toyota GT86 en color plata con detalles en color negro y gris que le ha ignorado y pasado de largo cuando ha estado pidiendo ayuda.

Por lo que sin esperar a que Asami se estacione del todo bien cuando ya está fuera del auto dando un portazo que realmente no ha querido dar, excepto que la morena está molesta y necesita descargar ese enojo en alguien; todo el que la conoce sabe que la seriedad en su rostro sólo aparece cuando quiere golpear a alguien o incluso matarlo así que el mundo de personas le abren paso y se quitan del camino para no ser ellos quienes lo paguen, la joven de mirada color verde olivo le sigue muy de cerca pues desde que ha salido del auto intuye lo que Korra piensa hacer así que trata de intervenir.

Un joven castaño que ríe y permanece recargado en la barra de la cocina de manera despreocupada no percibe la vibra molesta que rodea a Korra una vez que ésta le ha localizado; con una fuerza desmedida, la morena le sujeta del brazo y le da la vuelta para que le vea de frente cuando su puño le impacte directamente en la mandíbula haciendo que el muchacho se tambalee y caiga pesadamente al suelo, Korra empuña su mano conteniéndose de asestarle otro puñetazo por lo que sólo sacude su mano olvidándose por un instante de su todavía sangrante herida atrayendo con el espectaculo la atención de todos y provocando incluso que la música baje de volumen.

De pronto hay un círculo de mirones se forma alrededor de ambos, el joven se limpia el labio inferior debido a que el impacto del golpe le ha abierto una herida y un hilo de sangre ha comenzado a deslizarse por su labio así que pasa su pulgar sobre la herida enfocando su mirada todavía sorprendida y perpleja hacia la morena esperando una buena explicación por el golpe tratando de escudar un poco su temor de enfrentarse con la joven mientras que Korra le dirige una mirada molesta y asesina.

― ¿Qué rayos te sucede, K? ― Se levanta sacudiendo polvo imaginario de sus manos y ropa después de estar en el suelo.

― ¿Quieres que te diga qué diablos sucede? ― Por impulso, Korra se abalanza sobre el muchacho nuevamente con a intensión de descargar el enojo y la adrenalina que ha invadido su cuerpo a los eventos anteriores cuando su hermana y amiga se han visto involucradas en el peligro del momento así que necesita golpear algo o alguien en ese momento.

―K, por favor... ― La frase queda a medias interrumpida puesto que otro puñetazo logra conectar nuevamente contra su quijada y otro más contra su nariz provocando su rompimiento siendo confirmado con el sonido de un hueso quebrándose.

Korra está por echarse encima del joven cuando dos pares de manos le sostienen por ambos brazos alejándole un poco de la presencia Chris, Zayn y Quinn le detienen implementando toda la fuerza que pueden aplicar en agarre mientras Dinah le toma por la cintura tratando de ayudar a sus amigos a detener la masacre que se avecina en tanto el muchacho sostiene su nariz sangrante intentando detener la hemorragia que sale por las fosas nasales.

―No te he hecho nada ― su voz parece un poco gangosa y apagada por sus palmas sobre su sangrante y lastimado rostro.

― ¿Por qué haces esto, K? ― Curiosea Quinn intentando comprender el motivo de la agresividad de su hermana pues si bien Chris no es santo de su devoción, no puede dejar que sea víctima de la furia y los puños de su hermana.

―Te parece poco ― la morena trata de zafarse de sus captores ― me viste en problemas cuando huía de la policía y no te detuviste a ayudarme ― le acusa ― reconocería ese Toyota en cualquier lugar ― añade entre dientes.

―Yo... Yo no te vi ― responde nervioso ― además hay muchos Toyotas en la ciudad, pudo haber sido cualquiera ― trata de justificarse.

―Chris ― Korra le corta mientras corre su rostro hacia un lado, la ironía dibujada en su rostro ― pasaste por un lado de mí, casi me atropellas y dices que no me viste ― el ceño fruncido se vuelve más pronunciado conforme las ganas de golpearlo otro vez regresan a ella.

―Cálmate K ― Zayn le suelta y le empuja un poco tratando de hacerla volver en sí pareciendo conseguirlo por un instante al ver que Korra retrocede un paso sintiendo el agarre de Quinn sobre su brazo herido ― calma ― da una segunda mirada ― Chris, yo creo que mejor te vas ― aconseja ― ¡Vamos todo el mundo, se acabó el espectáculo! ― Apresura a todo el mundo a volver a sus asuntos y despejar el círculo una vez que el joven sale casi corriendo y trastabillando de ahí, el miedo puede ser fácilmente leído en su mirada.

―¡Ya no hay nada que ver aquí! ― secunda Dinah moviendo sus manos corriéndolos con sus mirada intimidante, una táctica que suele usar cuando la fiesta comienza a salirse de control además de que todos saben que las peleas son una de las cosas prohibidas para poder estar en sus fiestas por lo que no suele haber muchos disturbios de ese tipo ― ¡Esto es una fiesta! ― anuncia para que el mundo de personas regrese a lo suyo.

La orden de Zayn y la mirada amenazante de la polinesia parecen dar resultados pues la multitud se dispersa y despeja el panorama lo antes posible dejando a una iracunda Korra que parece león enjaulado cuando comienza a caminar de un lado hacia otro cuando Quinn le ha liberado del abrazo apretado en su brazo olvidándose por completo del dolor provocado por su herida.

― ¿Qué fue todo eso? ― Pregunta Quinn una vez que están un poco más calmados observando que su hermana murmura entre dientes.

―Nada, que por ese imbécil casi me atrapan ― resume dando un ligero acomodo a las solapas de su chaqueta.

―Bueno, entonces se lo tenía bien merecido ese pequeño bastardo ― apoya de brazos cruzados Dinah mientras asiente.

―D, no ayudes ― le riñe la rubia sintiendo una sensación algo pegajosa en sus manos ― ¿Qué es esto...? ― Observa ambas palmas y las puede ver llenas de una sustancia roja, sus ojos se abren de par en par cuando cae en cuenta de que se trata de sangre e inmediatamente intenta buscar la fuente de ella recordando que solo ha tocado a Korra y al ver manchas del líquido sobre los vaqueros de se muestra horrorizada ante la idea de su hermana herida por lo que se abalanza sobre ella con un claro ataque de histeria ― K, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde te hirieron? Debemos llevarte a un hospital... ― Comienza su bombardeo de palabras y preguntas halando a la morena hacia una silla atrayendo la atención de sus amigos y Asami alejándoles de la estruendosa música ― Debo... Debo... El alcohol Dinah, ¿dónde está el alcohol? Tu quédate ahí... No, mejor recuéstate... Debo buscar el alcohol ― se pasea de un lado hacia otro indicándole a su hermana con las manos que permanezca sentada mientras su mente la pone más nerviosa de lo que debería.

―Tranquila Quinn, no es nada en verdad, Quinn... ― Korra trata de tomarle ambas manos para calmarla un poco, pero es inútil pues la rubia ha salido disparada con rumbo al baño donde guardan el botiquín de primeros auxilios llevándose por delante a cualquiera que se le atraviese ― Exagerada ― bufa por lo bajo al tener la mirada inquisitiva de sus dos amigos ― no es nada, en verdad solo fue un roce ― les asegura.

―Esa cantidad de sangre no puede ser sólo por un simple roce de bala ― le señala Dinah con un gesto genuino de preocupación ― lamento decir esto, pero concuerdo con Quinn y creo que deberíamos llevarte a revisar esa herida ― opina la polinesia.

―No es nada, en verdad y se los mostraré ― Korra comienza a sacarse la chaqueta de manera lenta pues ahora con el nivel de adrenalina dejando su sistema, su cuerpo comienza a sentir el dolor de la herida que, aunque no es profunda, sí es de tamaño considerable y tal vez requiera un par de puntadas ― ¿lo ves? No es nada de qué preocuparse ― muestra su brazo derecho y se puede ver una larga línea sangrante sobre el antebrazo.

― ¿Y a eso le llamas nada? ― Apunta Dinah sorprendida por el tamaño ― K, eso es preocupante ― ahora la nerviosa es ella.

―Tranquila, recuerda que las hemos tenido peores ― intenta bromear, pero el semblante serio de su amiga le borra la sonrisa propia.

―Ya traje las cosas… ¡Oh por…! ― Exclama la rubia regresando al lado de su hermana y compañía, cubre su boca exagerando un poco su reacción debido a su preocupación ― ¿te sientes bien, K? ― Pregunta para cerciorarse de que Korra está bien a lo que la morena asiente.

―Estaré bien ya no exageres Q, anda pásame el alcohol ― estira su mano para tomar la botella del líquido transparente, pero la rubia niega y es ella quien se acerca para hacer la curación colocando el material sobre una pequeña mesa cercana a ellas.

Con los nervios todavía a flor de piel, Quinn no logra abrir la tapa de la botella para humedecer las bolas de algodón por lo que Korra le sujeta las manos intentando tranquilizarle y también tomar ella misma el mando de la curación, aunque no cuentan con que Asami se acerque a ayudar tomando el mando de la situación pues, debido a su entrenamiento durante su preparación académica, ha tenido que aprender cuestiones básicas en primeros auxilios y algo de atención médica.

―Yo puedo ayudar ― toma el algodón de las manos de Quinn mientras que Zayn, quien no ha intervenido antes, toma a la rubia por los brazos para tratar de calmarle y a la vez evitar que entorpezca todo alejándole para ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y quizá un trago le vendría bien para bajar los nervios a lo cual se une Dinah dejándoles a solas así que procede a desinfectar sus manos con un poco de alcohol antes de iniciar.

―Parece que sabes lo que haces ― observa Korra cuando Asami pasa de manera firme el algodón para limpiar la sangre seca alrededor y desinfectar la herida ― auch ― se queja una vez que la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda pasa más algodón sobre la herida.

―Tengo algunos talentos ― sonríe de manera confiada y confidente ― y secretos ― añade levantando su mirada hacia el par de orbes cristalinos que le miran inquisitivos y curiosos.

―Me gustaría descubrir cuáles son ― comenta en tono coqueto dedicándole una sonrisa ladina tomando el comentario anterior como un desafío.

―Podría no gustarte lo que encuentres ― responde mirándole con una ceja arqueada, su expresión un tanto indescifrable y misteriosa despertando en Korra su lado curioso ― y podrías salir lastimada ― advierte sincera sabiendo cómo terminará todo aquello, pero sintiendo el deseo tentador de vivir en ese pequeño paraíso el tiempo que pueda durar.

―La tentación y la curiosidad con parte del ser humano y por más que quiera negarme a caer en ellas, sus voces silenciosas ya me han llamado ― hace una mueca de dolor cuando Asami pasa más algodón sobre su herida de manera descuidada pues se ha perdido un poco en la mirada que le refleja.

―Lo siento ― se disculpa por su descuido ― la herida ya está limpia y ha dejado de sangrar, pero a mi parecer necesitarás unas puntadas para que cierre rápido ― opina.

― ¿De casualidad sabes darlas, doctora? ― Curiosea la morena con una sonrisa burlona.

―Con el material, podría hacer un intento ― responde borrando de pronto la sonrisa de los labios de la morena.

―Entonces iré por las cosas ― contrataca borrando ahora ella la sonrisa de la joven de mirada color esmeralda regresando con lo necesario para hacer la sutura debido a que, por su peligroso trabajo, han tenido que hacer uso del material cuando las cosas se salen de control.

―Pero no tenemos anestesia local ― intenta disuadirle de hacerlo pues ella está más nerviosa que la morena en esos momentos.

―No la necesitarás conmigo ― toma un largo trago de la botella de cerveza Corona que ha llevado consigo cuando ha llevado el material para hacer las puntadas ― puedes hacerlo ― indica bebiendo de golpe el contenido de la cerveza por lo que Asami comienza con su trabajo observando de reojo las reacciones de la morena con cada punto que da, Korra permanece lo más quieta posible y el dolor se lo permite durante toda la curación.

―No es mi mejor trabajo, pero creo que bastará ― corta el restante del hilo una vez que ha hecho el pequeño nudo ― resistirá hasta que vayas a ver un médico ― comenta pasando un pedazo de algodón para limpiar los nuevos rastros de sangre que se observan después de hacer la sutura, coloca una gasa para cubrirla y evitar que se infecte.

―Gran trabajo ― acaricia por encima de la gasa sintiendo una leve punzada de dolor y el brazo adormecido a causa de la herida sabiendo que no podrá hacer mucha fuerza por algunos días para evitar que las puntadas se rompan y la herida se abra ― subiré a cambiar mi ropa, puedes comer y beber lo que quieras ― apunta con su barbilla hacia la barra desayunadora en la cocina repleta de botellas de diferentes tamaños y colores ― ahora vuelvo ― la morena se aleja con rumbo a las escaleras.

***

Korra observa su reflejo frente al espejo después de lavarse el rostro con un poco de agua, parte de los eventos anteriores invaden su mente tratando de pensar en el responsable del atentado y sólo un nombre viene a su memoria, su enemigo declarado: Amon; y es ahí que se pregunta si habrás más atentados a causa de sus rechazos por las ofertas de trabajo, aunque lo más probable es que sea así pues el sujeto no acepta un no por respuesta.

Y ocurre lo que más teme, su familia se está viendo involucrada en asuntos que son sólo suyos, pero la duda más grande es por qué Amon les quiere trabajando para él cuando es un tipo muy bien establecido que maneja la gran mayoría de los asuntos ilegales en la ciudad; quizá sea su experiencia en el tema de autos, que es donde todavía no ha podido incursionar exitosamente, aunque ella no sabe que el asunto va más allá de una simple oferta de trabajo, pues todo se conecta con el pasado, los roces que tuvieron en ese entonces debido a la diferencia de opiniones al momento de manejar el negocio y un fatídico evento que ha sido el detonante de la rivalidad entre ellos así que no entiende cómo es que quiere volver a tenerles trabajando para él, su instinto le dice que puede ser una trampa que le puede costar muy caro si la vuelve a rechazar aunque se igual forma si la acepta.

La puerta se abre e interrumpe sus pensamientos cuando un par de delgados brazos le están rodeando con fuerza, reconoce la pálida piel de Quinn contrastando con la suya así que le regresa el abrazo con más fuerza una vez que se ha repuesto de la pequeña sorpresa sintiendo en ese gesto toda la preocupación y tensión que ha sentido la rubia.

―No vuelvas a asustarnos así ― le advierte observándole con los ojos cristalinos cuando se separan del apretado abrazo ― la próxima vez no nos separaremos ― afirma con seguridad.

―No quería hacerlo ― le toma de la barbilla para hacer que le mire ― y claro que lo haremos, tú sabes que es para salvarlas ― toma su rostro entre sus manos y pasa sus pulgares por sus mejillas para limpiar los rastros de un par de lágrimas escurridizas ― así que no repliques ― sentencia cerrando con ello el tema.

―Por un momento pensé que te habían encontrado ― comenta recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su hermana ― ¿cómo escapaste y qué está haciendo Asami aquí? ― Pregunta.

―Escapé de ellos, pero la policía casi me arresta ― responde ― si no hubiera sido por Asami, en este momento mi suerte sería otra y estaría en la jefatura de policías ― añade dando un suspiro de alivio que no sabe que ha estado reteniendo.

―Supongo que esto es una señal ― acepta la rubia derrotada haciendo referencia al tema de la anterior discusión que han tenido sobre incluirlas en la pandilla.

―Tal vez ― le secunda soltando una leve risita ante el tono derrotado de su hermana ― dales una oportunidad ― palmea ligeramente su espalda ― anda, vamos por algo de alcohol para que pase el susto que, si no se nos quita, al menos hará que se nos olvide ― ambas ríen ante el comentario caminando hacia la puerta, Quinn muy abrazada a su hermana y Korra dejándose apapachar.

***

31 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4drmSCrgtE> Fifth Harmony - Sauced up (Español)

Con un vaso desechable en su mano, Asami se pasea por la casa observando a detalle los alrededores tratando de mezclarse entre las personas disfrutando un poco del ambiente festivo que se ofrece y percatándose de que las hermanas Summer son bastante conocidas y populares no sólo por sus habilidades tras el volante sino también por sus ruidosas fiestas y ser unas buenas anfitrionas de éstas.

Continúa vagando por entre los invitados y colados, algunos conversando y otros alardeando sobre sus autos o sus habilidades y otros más simplemente convirtiendo los rincones en pequeños rincones románticos besuqueándose y manoseándose sobre la ropa para después escaparse hacia lugares más oscuros y con mayor privacidad.

―Pero miren que es lo que trajo el viento por acá ― suena cercana a la joven de mirada color verde oliva una voz femenina conocida en tono un tanto burlón y con cierto desdén ― ¿se te perdió algo? ― Pregunta directa y agresiva como siempre.

―Yo… No pensé que era necesaria una invitación para entrar, seguridad no estaba en la puerta… Creo que ahora dejan pasar a cualquiera ― responde de manera desafiante.

―Mira niña bonita… ― Comienza a acercarse de manera intimidante imponiendo su personalidad sobre su estatura cuando una mano le sujeta del brazo para tirar de ella hacia atrás para hacerle retroceder.

―Tranquila Satán ― le detiene Korra haciendo gruñir a la joven.

― ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ― Espeta Santana con cierto recelo sin apartar la mirada de Asami, quien mantiene el mismo frío contacto visual hacia ella.

―Es mi invitada de honor ― responde con simpleza tomando la botella de cerveza que Quinn le ofrece una vez que ha llegado a su lado siendo seguida por Zayn y Dinah.

― ¿Y qué es lo que le da ese derecho? ― Su fría mirada con una ceja arqueada se vuelve hacia la morena ― A penas la conoces, ¿Cómo sabes que no es una m*aldita policía? Te creí más inteligente ― ataca.

―Ella arriesgó su trasero por mí ― Korra le dedica una sincera mirada agradecida a la joven de mirada color verde oliva ―  y lo mismo podría haber dicho de ti, hubo un tiempo en el que no te conocía, Santana ― contrataca dando un trago a su cerveza.

―K, teníamos dieciséis años por el amor de dios ― Santana rueda los ojos con un poco de hastío ante la mención de dicho evento ― y es una cosa completamente diferente ― señala.

―Bueno sólo por eso dejaré pasar el tema ― Korra le dirige una sonrisa una vez que la situación se ha calmado un poco ― vamos, que esto es una fiesta ― comienza a mover su cuerpo al compás de la música que suena en ese momento alejándose un momento con Zayn para conseguir otra cerveza.

―Sí, calma la cosa Satán ― Dinah se acerca y le empuja con su hombro para después halarla a la pequeña pista de baile improvisada arruinando el plan de la joven latina para cobrarse el favor que Korra le ha prometido para el tiempo de la carrera.

― ¿Cerveza? ― Le ofrece una botella Quinn acercándose hacia Asami.

―Claro ― acepta un poco sorprendida por la amabilidad que muestra la rubia en ese momento.

―Tranquila, es una tregua ― comenta Quinn dándole una mirada sincera, pero sin cambiar su expresión seria ― quería agradecerte ― añade desviando su atención hacia donde está su hermana y su amigo conversando con otros conocidos ― por arriesgarte y ayudarle ― agrega, Asami percibe por sus palabras que está genuinamente agradecida, pero que las disculpas y el agradecimiento no es algo muy común en ella así que debe sentirse satisfecha al respecto.

―Oh eso, no ha sido nada, simplemente hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho por un conocido estando en mi lugar ― responde tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

―Pero tú no eres cualquiera y mi hermana no es una conocida tuya ― señala mordiendo el interior de su mejilla por lo que Asami debe darle la razón ― eso requirió mucho valor así que, gracias ― la rubia evita todo contacto visual con la joven frente a ella por sentirse avergonzada y más con las mejillas cubiertas en el rubor arrepentido que ella porta en ese momento pues siendo la joven desconfiada que es al igual que su hermana, pocas veces su sensatez se equivoca en su juicio hacia las personas y es más que evidente que eso es lo que ha pasado con respecto con ambas chicas ― sólo eso ― se aleja para unirse a Dinah y Santana.

Asami le dedica una sonrisa triste pues siente que les traiciona de cierta manera y no le parece justo estar haciendo aquello, sabe que es por su trabajo y debe cumplir con la misión que le encomendaron, pero conforme pasa el tiempo y las conoce más se da cuenta que de todas son personas excepcionales cuyo único error ha sido mezclarse en asuntos ilícitos e ilegales con criminales.

32 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNSxNsr4wmA> The Pussycat Dolls - Don't Cha ft. Busta Rhymes)

De pronto estar dándole vueltas al asunto le causa cierta incomodidad y decide olvidarse de todo por un instante dejándose llevar sólo un momento por el aquí y el ahora sin que las responsabilidades de la placa y su misión pesen sobre sus hombros, quiere volverse una de ellos y sentirse del otro lado de la ley así que dejándose guiar por la música permite que su cuerpo comience a balacearse al compás de la melodía viviendo por unos minutos parte de la adolescencia que le ha sido negada gracias a su padre, que jamás le habría permitido tener una vida social normal como cualquier chica adolescente así que permite que su cuerpo se mueva al compás de la música.

―Te mueves bien ― murmura una voz cerca de su oído tras ella manteniendo una distancia considerable.

―Te dije que tenía ciertos talentos ― responde identificando la voz.

―Y yo te dije que me gustaría conocerlos ― la morena toma el valor y con manos temblorosas, sujeta la piel de su cintura que deja libre la su blusa y su chaqueta ― quiero ver si esas manos son tan habilidosas en otras cosas y no solo con el motor de un auto ― añade acercándose todavía más gracias al valor que le otorga el alcohol que ha bebido.

―Te sorprenderías al verlas ― desafía acortando la pequeña distancia que Korra todavía ha dejado.

―Entonces tienes que tener una cita conmigo ― murmura en su oído causándole cosquillas a la joven de mirada color verde olivo.

Sin darse cuenta, Asami está entrando a la pandilla, pero también está dejando que sus sentimientos se involucren debido a la atracción que tiene por la morena por lo que deberá ser lo bastante fuerte como para soportar lo que al final podría pasar, aunque una cosa debe agradecer de esa alocada noche y es que, gracias al incidente está más cerca de los objetivos de su misión con un costo muy alto.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorpresas, sorpresas...  
> Hay algunos eventos que se desencadenarán a raíz de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, nuevos aliados llegan a "salvar" el día y la amistad parece solidarse un poco más entre nuestras agentes favoritas que parecen olvidarse de a poco la razón por la cual están allí, bueno, al menos Camila parece hacerlo, ¿qué dicen? ¿Será nuestra pareja Camren la que sobrevida al final o lo dejaremos con las Korrasami?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haberme ausentado durante tanto tiempo pero asuntos ajenos a mi me bloquearon mucho la inspiración, en este momento mi familia y estamos atravesando una crisis que no ha dado un gran bajón, mi hermanita está pasando por un momento muy critico en cuanto a salud y nos necesita como apoyo así que no sé si vuelva a escribir con regularidad como lo estaba haciendo pero mientras pueda hacerlo trataré de no ausentarme mucho por eso lares porque escribir me ayuda a desahogarme y no deprimirme con pensamientos negativos así que...  
> Espero les guste, recién escrito...

**Capítulo 15**

 

Con la música de fondo todavía a todo volumen a pesar de que el alba ya comienza despuntar en el horizonte, los gemidos y jadeos inundan la oscura habitación siendo interrumpidos por el golpeteo de la madera de la cama contra la tapizada pared mientras dos cuerpos, uno sobre el otro, se frotan entre sí buscando saciar los placeres carnales de los cuales son presas en ese preciso momento; con las manos unidas y con un par de embestidas más, ambos cuerpos alcanzan la cúspide del clímax convulsionándose un poco completamente bañados por las perlas de sudor y las respiraciones agitadas debido al momento de agitación, motivo por el cual les toma un poco de tiempo para recuperar el aliento así que liberándose del apretado abrazo en el que han quedado la silueta que ocupa el lugar superior encuentra la fuerza suficiente para girar y tirarse sobre su espalda intentando recomponerse.

―Ya extrañaba esto ― ronronea suavemente la voz seductora de Santana una vez que ha recuperado la habilidad del habla sentándose sobre el colchón mientras hala el edredón blanco para cubrir su torso, su cabello oscuro completamente desordenado por la anterior y reciente actividad cae sobre sus hombros dándole una apariencia de recién levantada ― espero que se repita ― añade coqueta inclinándose para abrazarse al torso desnudo de su morena acompañante.

―Me parece que esto compensa lo que habíamos acordado ― comenta Korra tomando su mano y quitando suavemente el brazo que le aprisiona levantándose del lecho que ha estado compartiendo con su acompañante ― fue un motivo de negocios, ¿recuerdas? ― Se dirige hacia el sanitario para orinar y aprovechar para desechar el preservativo que ha usado botándolo al cesto de basura, camina hacia el lavamanos mojando su rostro para refrescarse de tan acalorada actividad regresando a la habitación para tomar su ropa interior y colocarla al igual que sus pantalones.

33 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-mava7No20> Fifth Harmony - No Way (Lyrics))

―Vaya, estamos gruñonas ― bufa la joven latina recostando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama.

―No es eso simplemente quiero que dejemos las cosas hasta aquí ― se sienta para colocarse el calzado cuando vuelve a sentir una traviesa mano dirigirse hacia el cierre abierto de sus pantalones ― Santana, lo digo en serio ― remarca tomando la mano intrusa para alejarla de la abertura de pantalón y bóxer provocando que la chica suelte un resoplido, molesta por la acción mientras ella se levanta para evitar tentaciones pues debe ser muy firme en esto.

―Antes no te molestaba repetir Korra, ¿Qué ha cambiado? ― Curiosea mirando la silueta de su pierna que se forma gracias a la tenue luz de la calle que entra por la ventana descubierta mientras toma un mechón de cabello jugueteando y alaciándolo con sus manos ― Es por ella, ¿verdad? ― Intuye que la culpable del final de su “pequeña” aventura tiene nombre y apellido además de rasgos agraciados.

―San… ― Korra suelta un suspiro cansado pues sabe que su acuerdo de “saciar sus necesidades” para la joven latina podría haber tomado otro rumbo, pero ella ha sido muy clara con la chica al momento en que han decidido comenzar con todo este asunto de “amigas con beneficios” y en ningún momento ha querido darle falsas esperanzas sobre un futuro juntas; aunque si es sincera consigo misma dándole una mirada apreciativa, Santana es el sueño de cualquiera con una buena delantera como un plus extra, es inteligente, atrevida, decidida y valiente y si no hubiese conocido a cierta persona, por supuesto que habría considerado hacer una vida al lado de ella, pero las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea así que lo único que puede ofrecerle es su amistad, que espera no entorpezca su relación de negocios ― Lo hablamos al principio, yo fui sincera y te dije que yo no podía ofrecerte un futuro conmigo y tú estuviste de acuerdo con todo esto, yo…

―K, no digas nada, ¿sí? ― Santana levanta su mano para que guarde silencio ― lo entiendo y lo recuerdo muy bien, esto iba a durar hasta que una de las dos ya no quisiera seguir, y está bien ― la joven se muerde los labios pasando grueso intentando tragar el repentino nudo que se ha formado en su garganta mientras sus ojos se cristalizan un poco; sí, ha estado consciente de que esta ruptura de “negocios” tendría un final, pero le parece que todo ha sido tan repentino y rápido que siente que no se ha dado la oportunidad de disfrutarlo como hubiese deseado y aunque no quiere admitirlo, Korra significa mucho para ella pues desde que la ha conocido se ha convertido en alguien muy importante en su vida, principalmente por el lazo de amistad que las ha unido desde que se han conocido además de que, de cierta manera, ha sido como su primer amor platónico aunque sabe que es más un enamoramiento pasajero que todavía no pasa, pero que gradualmente lo hará cuando llegue esa persona especial que logre domar su difícil carácter así que no echará por la borda todos esos años de amistad y momentos compartidos al lado de la morena.

―San, en verdad yo no quería… ― La morena trata de acercarse, pero se da cuenta de que la joven latina necesita su espacio en ese momento así que se ― ¿Estamos bien? ― Empuña sus manos, molesta consigo misma por lo que ha causado su momento de calentura, pues en verdad aprecia a Santana como una amiga por todo lo que han compartido, busca su playera para colocársela digiriendo su atenta mirada para apreciar la expresión y respuesta de la chica.

―Sólo, déjalo así, ¿quieres? ― Desvía su mirada hacia un lado para que Korra no vea su aflicción transmitida en las pequeñas perlas que cristalizan sus ojos, la morena se encamina cabizbaja hacia la puerta para no empeorar o estropear aún más las cosas ― Pero K, sí… ― La morena se gira para ver a Santana quedando confusa ante el comentario ― Estamos bien ― fuerza una sonrisa muy a su pesar.

Korra le devuelve la sonrisa de manera ligera y se vuelve para abrir la puerta y salir cerrándola tras de sí, pero no logra dar un par de pasos pues el ligero sonido de sollozos, le detienen de seguir su camino porque, ante todo, Santana es su amiga y le preocupa que lo que han forjado a través de los años se vaya por la borda. Su mano sujeta fuertemente la perilla presionándola con fuerza deteniéndose a sí misma de girarla para entrar y envolverla entre sus brazos para brindarle un poco de consuelo; finalmente recarga su frente contra la madera de la puerta, derrotada por los pensamientos y razones por las cuales se dice a sí misma que no debe hacerlo.

Así que con el ánimo decaído por lo que acaba de suceder, se aleja por el pasillo para dirigirse hacia los peldaños de la escalera para salir a tomar un poco de aire que le hace mucha falta, ignora a los pocos “invitados” y colados que permanecen en la fiesta a esas horas del madrugada, aunque ya muchos están más ebrios o dormidos más que nada, pasando de largo todo el tiradero, los estragos de la fiesta y los cuerpos inconscientes que han caído rendidos en cualquier parte de la casa y sale por la puerta de la cocina con rumbo al patio trasero pues necesita relajarse un poco.

34 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWNPmEKGXc0> Una melodia muy simple pero muy triste (Synthesia))

La morena introduce las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta que ha tomado de último minuto para combatir el frío que hace presencia a esa hora durante la ausencia del radiante sol que cobija a la ciudad, camina hacia una de las resposeras de madera que descansan cerca de la amplia piscina en donde flotan algunos inflables gigantes que van a la deriva con los cuerpos inconscientes de las osadas personas que han elegido ese como su lugar de descanso; se sienta en la orilla mientras su mirada se clava en la cristalina agua tratando de alejar de su mente la imagen de una derrotada y triste Santana echada sobre la cama, las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha masajean su frente antes de resbalar su palma sobre su rostro intentando con ello aliviar su pesar debido a que puede sentir la penetrante y afligida mirada de la joven latina mirarla a través de las cortinas de la ventana de la habitación, pero nada funciona por lo que se tiende sobre su espalda en la resposera contemplado el paisaje todavía nocturno que le ofrece el cielo,

El brillo de las estrellas le distrae un poco a pesar de la ligera contaminación que se percibe en el ambiente y otro pensamiento ocupa su mente cuando una punzada de dolor llega a su cuerpo al intentar flexionar su brazo herido para recargar su cabeza sobre él; se siente afortunada por haber salido con solamente un rasguño en esa ocasión, pero sabe que la próxima vez no podría ser así y que tal vez no haya una próxima vez para ella o sus amigos y principalmente su familia, piensa detenidamente cómo podría hacer para evitar que eso pase y sólo una idea alumbra su mente, no hay otra opción que dejar todo eso atrás si quiere que su familia siga con vida y unida, y por qué no, también crezca en un futuro.

Los negocios han sido tan prósperos y fructíferos gracias a su alianza con los Beifong, que les han dejado la vida resuelta como para no trabajar algunos años y aunque ha sabido desde un principio los riegos que enfrentarían, esa ha sido la única opción y un gran atajo que las injusticias de la vida les ha dejado para aplicar su principio: sobrevivir, porque siendo sinceros, la vida misma ha tomado de ella y su familia todo lo mejor que podría haberles pasado aunque quizá puede ser el destino o incluso el ente divido encargado de dictaminar el camino que deben seguir.

Aunque lo único que debe agradecer a la vida o a quien sea, es el tener la dicha de haber conocido a las personas que forman su familia, amigos incluidos con todos y sus dramas y así, con esos pensamientos sus ojos se cierran debido al cansancio de tan ajetreado día lleno de emociones pesadas llenas de adrenalina.

***

La luz de los tenues rayos del astro rey interrumpe el descanso de cierta morena, que estira su cuerpo para desperezar todos los músculos entumecidos por la mala postura en que ha conciliado el sueño pues no se ha dado cuenta en qué momento ha cedido a los brazos de Morfeo aunque agradece el par de horas que ha conseguido descansar despejando su mente de todo lo que ha sucedido pues el recuerdo de su "ruptura" con Santana que, a pesar de no estar involucradas en una relación propiamente hablando, sabe que ambas han tenido sus buenos y malos momentos al igual que sus altas y bajas como una pareja normal e incluso ella misma ha contemplado establecerse con la joven, pero sabe también que sus sentimientos no serían recíprocos y las condenaría al sufrimiento, por lo que piensa que es mejor dejarlo hasta ahí además de que sus ojos se enfocan en alguien más aunque quiera negarlo.

Todavía siente las leves punzadas de la herida en su brazo y eso le ayuda a mantener su mente ocupada en otros asuntos así que decide tomar algún analgésico o medicamento que aminore sus dolencias y un vaso de jugo no le caería mal, solo desea que quede un poco de la última vez que han surtido la despensa; es en momentos como esos, que desea no ser una de las anfitrionas de las mejores fiestas porque casi siempre, sino es que siempre, a parte de los invitados nunca faltan los colados que arrasan los comestibles y bebidas que encuentran a su paso como una plaga de mangostas hambrientas.

Mientras camina entre algunos cuerpos tirados inconscientes debido a la ingesta desmedida de alcohol o simplemente por el cansancio de la noche anterior, hace una nota mental de correrlos la próxima vez para no terminar con un desastre dentro de la casa como en las ocasiones anteriores que han debido contratar personas encargadas de la limpieza y agradece que su madre no sea testigo de dicho desastre sino moriría de un infarto causado por el coraje de ver tan horrible escena; abre la puerta corrediza de cristal y cuando da un par de pasos, se percata de la presencia de Lauren, está de espaldas a ella frente a la barra desayunadora sujetando la cintura de quien supone es Camila aunque no está muy segura pues la silueta de su hermana cubre la de la joven latina, ambas parecen estar en su propio mundo mientras Lauren permanece inclinada recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Camila y susurrando algo que no puede escuchar mientras la castaña corta algo en la tabla como si fuese a preparar el desayuno aunque con la distracción que resulta su hermana para la joven latina duda mucho que esa tarea sea completada sin contratiempos en cuento observa las juguetonas manos de Lauren ascender y descender por las caderas de Camila masajeando levemente la piel cubierta por las telas de la ropa dirigiéndose hacia otros lugares ocultos a la luz del día así que decide intervenir para calmar la calentura además de que siempre ha deseado interrumpir a su hermana en alguna faena de ese tipo de situaciones como lo hubiese su padre.

―Cof cof buenos días ― aclara su garganta provocando que la pareja de enamoradas se sobresalte y se separe una distancia considerable en direcciones diferentes, ambas cubiertas por el sonrojo de la vergüenza, especialmente Camila por lo que esconde su sonrisa mordiendo sus labios pasándoles de largo con rumbo al refrigerador para buscar su tan ansiado jugo ― vaya eso se ve delicioso ― suelta un suspiro de alivio al ver que el empaque permanece intacto por lo que busca un vaso y da un sorbo al contenido color naranja mirando hacia lo preparado por Camila ― hasta el hambre se despierta ― las mejillas de la joven latina están ardiendo todavía más, ahora mismo Korra no puede esconder su risa mientras bebe todo el líquido y se percata del pequeño y apenas perceptible moretón en color rojizo que comienza a formarse ubicado en el cuello de su hermana, tema que usará para avergonzar más a la pobre pareja ― cielos Laur, los murciélagos sí que andaban hambrientos anoche ― señala hacia su cuello, Lauren siente la punta de sus orejas enrojecer aun más provocando que Camila se gire para evitar mostrar su bochorno ante el descubrimiento, Korra ríe a carcajada abierta ante eso pues en todos los años que lleva de conocer las conquistas de su hermana en ninguna ocasión le ha pasado algo similar ― me parece que tuviste mucha diversión ― se mofa dedicándole una mirada divertida a la colorada joven latina.

―Eh, lo mismo podría decir de ti ― contraataca Lauren al percatarse una pequeñísima marca rojiza que se asoma cerca del cuello de su camisa ― ¿Quián fue el vampiro? ― Ahora es el turno de Korra de sonrojarse y casi atragantarse con su saliva ― ¿Santana? ― Bromea recordando el asunto pendiente entre ambas para poder acordar la carrera.

―Sí, algo así ― murmura recordando lo de su "rompimiento", su hermana parece percatarse de que algo va mal por lo que se atreve a preguntar cuando escucha un fuerte portazo en la puerta principal. 

― ¿Pasó algo de lo que me tenga que enterar? ― Lauren le dedica una mirada de preocupación genuina. 

―Nada, simplemente que Santana y yo terminamos nuestros negocios personales ― evita la mirada de su hermana ― y creo que no lo ha aceptado del todo bien ― murmura mientras Lauren se muestras sorprendida ante esta repentina noticia pues desde hace un par de años ambas habrían estado dando vueltas a lo tonto sin atarse al compromiso de una relación, por un momento ha pensado que esas dos terminarían por casarse porque sabe que Santana aprecia sinceramente a su hermana y hasta podría jurar que le ama secretamente hasta el grado de perdonarle cualquier cosa.

―Eso y que por poco tenemos que ir a reconocer el cadáver de K a la morgue ― interrumpe la voz de Quinn, quien viene entrando en la cocina para preparar el desayuno de sus hermanas, aunque se percata de que Camila ya ha comenzado con esa faena ― y, ¿Cómo está ese asunto de que terminaste con Santana? Si ni siquiera tenían algo estable ― ahora es su curiosidad la que habla contagiando a Camila, quien ha pasado desapercibida durante su "peque conversación y que ahora mismo levanta la mirada de lo que a estado haciendo para escuchar la respuesta. 

―Wow, ¿Cómo está eso de la morgue? ― Les corta Lauren, la preocupación palpable en su voz.

―Quinn es una dramática, está exagerando las cosas ― la morena intenta aminorar el asunto ― sólo fue un pequeño roce, nada grave ― quita su chaqueta para mostrar el vendaje levemente manchado por una marca rojiza oscura, el color de sangre seca.

―Claro que no pasó a mayores, gracias a Asami ― interviene Quinn consternada tratando de no pensar en el hubiera.

―Un momento, ¿Qué tiene que ver Asami en todo este asunto? ― Corta Lauren que se ha quedado al margen de la "conversación/reclamo" entre sus hermanas al igual que Camila ― Me he perdido por completo ― formula la frase que mentalmente Camila no se atreve a hacer.

―Sucede que mientras estábamos en "nuestros asuntos" anoche ― acentúa las palabras referentes al tema de las carreras ― hubo un tiroteo y nuestra querida K, fue carnada para distraer a los hombres de Amon porque esto tiene el nombre de él por todos lados ― bufa molesta por esto ― y si Asami no hubiera en el momento preciso, K no la estaría contando ahora mismo ― Quinn mira hacia donde está su hermana con demasiada consternación en su mirada.

―Pero nada pasó, ¿sí? ― Trata de calmar la situación antes de que se salgan de control los nervios de su rubia hermana ― ¿Podemos olvidar esto? ― Pide dejando el vaso sobre el fregadero mientras soba su sien derecha con sus dedos índice y medio adivinando que el sermón de Quinn continuará si no sale de su vista se encamina fuera de la amplia cocina dirigiéndose al estante de los medicamentos para buscar algo que calme el dolor de su herida y el incipiente dolor de cabeza que comienza sentir ― Ya no digas más, me duele la cabeza y no estoy de ánimos para esto ― antes de salir, señala con su mano hacia donde la rubia está por hablar pidiendo que guarde silencio con la seña.

―K... ― Lauren no encuentra las palabras precisas debido al ligero impacto de imaginar los sucesos de la noche anterior durante la cual ha estado ausente.

De un instante a otro, el ambiente antes relajado dentro de la cocina cambia drásticamente por uno completamente tenso y pesado dentro del cual Camila no sabe si intervenir, quedarse callada o abandonar la habitación silenciosamente pues esto se trata de algo familiar e íntimo así que opta por quedarse manteniéndose al margen de la conversación y continuar con la tarea de preparar el desayuno para ella y Lauren agregando un extra para las hermanas de su ahora novia, sonríe bobamente de tan solo pensar en llamar así a Lauren por lo que pone más empeño en lo que hace.

―Laur, ¿podrías...? ― Quinn le dirige una mirada significativa a la joven de mirada color verde para que charle con Korra pues sabe que si ella va tras su hermana solo podría empeorar las cosas debido a la tensión que invade su cuerpo pues en toda la noche no ha podido dejar de pensar en el incidente.

―Claro, yo... ― La mencionada señala con ambos dedos índices hacia donde se ha ido la morena, pero antes de abandonar la habitación regresa hacia donde está Camila y besa su mejilla de manera tierna provocando ligeras cosquillas en la joven latina haciéndola saltar al tomarle por sorpresa sintiendo los nervios recorrerla al percatarse de que Lauren le ha dejado a solas con Quinn y eso sólo significa enfrentarse al par de penetrantes orbes color hazel que, ante el gesto del beso, siente ya la miran escudriñándola de manera muy atenta y un tanto celosa así que pasa saliva y trata de mostrarse lo más calmada posible.

***

―K ― la chica de mirada color verde golpea la puerta del baño donde sabe se encuentra la morena ― ¿puedes abrir la puerta? ― Solicita al percatarse de que tiene el seguro ― Por favor ― pide ante la negativa percatándose de todos los “invitados” que todavía permanecen en la casa a esa hora de la mañana.

―Si Quinn te envió mejor das media vuelta… ― Amenaza tomando un par de pastillas del frasco y dejándolas en la superficie del lavamanos.

―Vengo por cuenta propia, lo prometo ― responde.

―Pasa ― Lauren entra en el amplio cubículo y solo ve la espalda de su hermana, cierra la puerta para obtener más privacidad y se recarga en ésta para iniciar la conversación.

―Oye, lo que pasó allá tú sabes que Quinn solo se preocupa por ti como lo haría por D o por mi ― comienza para aligerar la molestia.

―Lo sé, pero me fastidia que lo esté recalcando cada que puede, no soy una bebé ― se queja tomando ambas pastillas para tomar una por una con un trago de agua.

―No puede evitar hacerlo porque eres su hermana, has sido un gran pilar para ella desde que te conoció y su temor es perderte ― señala ― yo estaría igual que ella o peor, pero sabes que yo no soy de mostrar mis emociones ― confiesa ― ella simplemente no sabe cómo controlar esa parte de sí misma ― desde que Lauren conoce a la rubia, sabe que posee una personalidad muy peculiar y dominante además de un instinto maternal demasiado sobreprotector que algún día le hará una grandiosa madre aunque siente pena por pensar en los pobres niños que sufrirán por ese “afectuoso amor” ― se comporta como si fuera una mamá ― afirma.

―Lo entiendo, pero a veces me asfixia con su “amor de madre” ― acentúa la última frase mientras Lauren asiente en mutuo acuerdo ― pero su preocupación me ha dado qué pensar ― la mirada azul se dirige hacia su hermana ― sobre qué pasaría si un día de estos, las cosas se ponen feas mientras estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo… No quiero imaginar lo que sería de mamá si no hay quien esté para cuidarlas a ella o a Quinn… ¿Qué sería de ellas? ― Deja la pregunta al aire mientras que las palabras hacen eco en la joven de mirada color verde que piensa en su adorada Camila, no podría concebir la idea de no volver a verla cuando ya hasta ha pensado en los nombres que deberían tener sus hijos, una parejita de hermosos niños sano corriendo por el amplio jardín de su casa, no definitivamente no está lista para colgar los tenis.

― ¿Y qué has pensado? ― Lauren se cruza de brazos esperando la respuesta.

―Que debemos salirnos de esto, de todo… ― la chica de cabello color negro asiente levemente ― Largarnos de aquí e iniciar de cero en otro lugar… Podríamos poner otro taller, sólo dedicarnos a los autos ― la mirada de Korra observa el retrete, que por fortuna está limpio mientras Lauren permanece callada analizando las palabras ― Porque admitámoslo, entramos en este negocio por necesidad hace muchos años, pero ya hemos conseguido bastante como para vivir cómodamente sin trabajar por mucho tiempo, eso sin mencionar la lista de los enemigos que nos hemos conseguido también a causa de esta vida de bandidos que hemos tenido ― suelta un suspiro cansado ante el pensamiento de sus enemistades siendo una carga de la cual sabe que no se deshará tan fácilmente.

―Tienes razón, arriesgar el trasero por unos cuantos dólares no vale poner nuestras vidas en peligro solo por ser mensajeros ― apoya ― entonces, ¿dejaremos esto y buscaremos una vida mejor? ― Estira su puño hacia su hermana, quien corresponde al fraternal gesto.

―Sí, pero necesitaremos dar un gran golpe, el último para salir bien acomodados y no tener que regresar jamás ― comenta ― hablaré con Wing y Wei sobre el tema ― Korra mueve lentamente su brazo herido para desentumecerlo un poco.

―Y entonces, ¿Santana y tú, ya nada de nada? ― Pregunta un tanto burlona Lauren haciendo un gesto algo obsceno con sus manos cambiando de tema para distraer a su hermana de tanta tensión además su chismosa interior quiere saber qué ha pasado.

― ¿Estamos curiosas? ― La morena le mira divertida alzando una ceja ― Bueno, a decir verdad, después de lo de anoche, ya nada de nada ― comenta.

― ¿Estás diciendo que la terminaste después de que tuvieron sexo? ― La joven de mirada color verde se muestra sorprendida ante la confesión.

―No hubiera tenido mejor oportunidad de hacerlo ― Korra se encoge de hombros restándole importancia ― aunque me sentí mal por hacerlo, me dolió ver su expresión, en ese momento se veía frágil y destruida ― recuerda con tristeza la expresión de Santana.

―Pues qué más querías, rompiste su corazón… A saber, si ella ya hasta tenía planeada la boda ― la mirada color azul le mira perpleja ― ¿Qué? Yo solo digo lo que todos veíamos, parecía que iban a terminar juntas porque la relación que tenían era más de novias que de amigas, aunque quizá amigas con derechos entran en la misma categoría ― sujeta su barbilla mientras piensa ― si no las conociera como lo hago, yo habría apostado que eso pasaría ― se encoge de hombros dándole qué pensar a Korra.

―Ya lo hecho está hecho, no hay vuelta atrás ― asegura.

― ¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo hiciste? ¿A caso hay alguna razón para tomar tan repentina decisión? ― Curiosea pues intuye que su hermana siente algún tipo de atracción hacia Asami, debido a que ha puesto más atención en su interacción por las insinuaciones de Quinn después de que se ha aclarado el asunto de querida Camila.

― ¿Debería haberla? ― Korra intenta evadir la conversación.

―No sé, por eso lo pregunto… Algo o, más bien, alguien tiene que ver en esto ― Lauren le dedica una sonrisa pícara golpeando levemente el hombro herido de su hermana arrancándole un ligero gemido de dolor ― lo siento ― se disculpa ante eso.

―La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿sabías? ― La chica de mirada color verde resopla frustrada ― ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas cómo fue con Camila? ― La morena mueve sus cejas haciendo un gesto sugerente ― Porque lo que vi me ha dado a entender que llegaste a más allá de segunda base ― Lauren se sonroja de manera furiosa y al tener la tez blanca le es difícil esconderlo.

―Pues lo mismo podría decir yo, la curiosidad es mala ― se gira para tomar la perilla de la puerta y salir pues se siente sofocada y acalorada debido a las imágenes que su mente está reproduciendo ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior ― pero sí, llegamos hasta cuarta base e hice una anotación ― eleva su puño en el aire festejando su suerte dejando a su hermana con una sonrisa  mientras niega levemente, no cabe duda de que Lauren no pierde tiempo en los asuntos de faldas.

***

Mientas ambas hermanas han estado hablado encerrada en el baño, algo similar pero un poco más incómodo para Camila sucede en la habitación de la cocina.

―Así que, ¿estás saliendo con MI hermana? ― Comienza Quinn haciendo énfasis en el pronombre posesivo.

―Eh, bueno sólo lo hemos hecho esta noche ― Responde con nerviosismo la joven latina mientras trata de trocear algunas manzanas, y digo trata porque sus manos tiemblan más que la gelatina.

―Pareces una chica agradable, Camila ― la rubia se acerca y le quita el cuchillo a la castaña para proseguir ella con la tarea intentando hacer que se relaje la pobre chica ― pero algunas veces eso solo es una fachada ― Quinn empuja fuerte para partir uno de los pedazos ― y yo odio las fachadas ― vuelve a aplicar presión haciendo sonar el cuchillo contra la madera de la tabla ― Laur, es una persona muy dulce y tierna que se esconde tras esa imagen de chica ruda que no le importa nada, pero cuando algo o ALGUIEN le importa, no le importa bajar la guardia y entregarse, es muy apasionada en lo que hace y muy gentil con las personas de su entorno, en pocas palabras es una buena persona que ha sufrido mucho y que sólo merece lo mejor… ― La rubia recuerda con cierta tristeza la dura historia de su hermana pero recuerda lo que está haciendo así que no puede mostrarse blanda ― Y sería una lástima que algo o alguien la volviera a hacer sufrir ― sujeta el mango del cuchillo con fuerza ― así que te lo advierto CAMILA ― pone un claro énfasis en su nombre ― entre mujeres nos conocemos y si la llegas a lastimar, traicionar o la haces llorar, no me tentaré el corazón y te dejaré hecha puré como esta manzana ― señala hacia la tabla donde se pueden ver sólo unos cuantos restos de las cascaras de dicha fruta ― ¿estamos claras? ― Apunta la punta del cuchillo hacia la asustada chica.

―Muy claras ― asiente de manera ferviente observando con ojos bien abiertos el arma en las manos de la otra chica, traga el pesado nudo en su garganta mientras sus manos sudorosas tiemblan ante la amenaza.

―Recuérdalo bien, habla en serio chica ― aparece de quien sabe dónde Dinah con el cabello enmarañado de recién levantada, su rostro lavado hace poco y su pijama todo arrugado pasando de largo la escena para dirigirse al refrigerador para tomar el empaque del jugo que ha bebido antes Korra ― y si ella te deja como puré de manzana, yo no dejaré ni eso porque YO sé esconder cuerpos sin dejar rastros ― agrega después de dar un largo sorbo al liquido color naranja.

―Ah… Sí, Yo… Iré a lavarme las manos ― balbucea la excusa ignorando el lavabo en el fregadero saliendo a paso rápido de la cocina dejando al par de amigas más que satisfechas por su reacción.

― ¿Puré? ― Dinah mira a su rubia amiga de manera desconcertada mientras prosigue a beber más jugo hasta terminarlo.

―Al menos no resulté una agente CSI, ¿y desde cuando eres una asesina serial? ― Quinn dirige su característica ceja levantada hacia la joven polinesia.

― ¿Qué? Algo tenía que agregar. ¿no? ― Se encoge de hombros mientras vuelve a da otro sorbo ― Además no soy la única que asustó a la chica ― señala hacia la dirección en que se ha ido la pobre y asustada Camila.

―Ay ya no vengas a darme sermones de conciencia, logramos ponerle las cosas claras y eso es lo que importa ― observa el lado positivo a lo cual, Dinah no puede discutirle.

―Se acabó el jugo y hay que surtir la despensa ― comenta abriendo el refrigerador y cerrándolo a falta de comida ― muero de hambre ― camina fuera de la cocina para volver a su habitación asignada ― oh y Quinn si cocinas tocino, me guardas un poco ― pide sabiendo de la cerca obsesión que tiene la rubia por las tiras de panceta de cerdo dejando a su amiga bufando de molestia pues sabe que ahora deberá preparar más de las tiras y con lo que ella le gustan, deberá abrir al menos tres paquetes de su preciada reserva.

Una mañana agitada y normal después de una fiesta en la casa Summer.


	18. Capítulo 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quieren ver un poco del pasado de las chicas y su ingreso al bajo mundo de las carreras? Quizá sabiendo el pasado podrían corregir su futuro...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el tiempo de ausencia pero las cosas en mi casa han estado un tanto agitadas, más preocupaciones que nada pero ya parece que la cosa va mejorando y espero que siga así, no tanto por mí sino por la salud de mi hermanita, gracias por tener mucha pero mucha paciencia, espero ya ahora sí ir retomando un poco de todo lo que tengo atrasado y también que les guste el capítulo...

Capítulo 16

Después de un fin de semana agitado, es momento de regresar a la realidad del trabajo y Korra no ha parado de pensar en el asunto que ha comentado con Lauren, la idea de dejar el negocio y sus vidas criminales no ha abandonado su cabeza en ese par de días pues considera que ya es momento de sentar cabeza y establecerse como una persona de bien en un trabajo honrado como alguna vez lo fue Tenzin y como siempre lo quiso para sus hijas así que decide convocar a una rápida reunión con sus amigos y compañeros de andanzas.

―Bien, aquí estamos ― anuncia Dinah cerrando la puerta de la oficina tras de sí una vez que ha entrado todo el equipo de trabajo excluyendo a Camila y Asami ― ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos? ― Se cruza de brazos un tanto molesta o más bien gruñona por tener que salir de casa una hora más temprano de lo habitual, pues siempre ha alegado que necesita todo su tiempo de descanso para evitar que en su piel aparezcan arrugas.

―Ya D, esto es muy importante ― aparece Lauren a su lado colocando su mano sobre su hombro y presionándolo un poco, su expresión seria le muestra a su amiga que el asunto a tratar es lo bastante delicado como para citarlas a deshoras de trabajo ― por favor K ― dirige su atención a su hermana.

―Bien, como saben todos comenzamos en este trabajo porque fue nuestra única opción de trabajo más rápida y con forme ha pasado el tiempo nos hemos vuelto profesionales en la materia ― todos asienten concediendo la razón ― pero a últimas fechas las cosas se han venido complicando un poco más, nuestra rivalidad con Amon ha llegado a cierto punto que todo se ha vuelto muy tenso ― puntualiza ― y creo que va siendo hora de que nos retiremos del negocio por un tiempo y nos dediquemos a lo que amamos, los autos ― suelta sin rodeos porque nunca le ha gustado darle vueltas a los asuntos tomando a todos un poco descolocados ― todos sabemos que este momento llegara y me parece que la vida nos ha sido muy generosa al darnos lo suficiente como para no preocuparnos por cuestiones monetarias ― muy a su pesar, todos asienten porque Korra se ha encargado de que los "trabajos" siempre hayan sido bien remunerados ― la experiencia que viví hace un par de días me ha hecho pensar en esto y quiero decirles, aquí y ahora, que me retiraré, pero ustedes tienen la opción de elegir ― propone ― he hablado de esto con Wing y Wei y me han dicho que respetan mi decisión y que siempre tendrán trabajo para ustedes si es que quieren seguir con ellos ― expone.

En cuanto Korra deja de hablar y les comenta las opciones, todos se miran entre sí analizando las opciones para tomar la decisión que podría definir el futuro de sus vidas pues al igual que Korra, ambicionan una vida tranquila; Bolin no desea otra cosa más que arreglar y correr autos y por supuesto, casarse con su querida y amada Opal, Brad siendo el genio en informática e ingeniería siempre ha querido una vida tranquila diseñando y modificando motores como el medio de su sustento mientras que Marcus siempre ha deseado abrir su propio negocio de contratista aunque se conforma con al menos pintar casas, oficinas o edificios, nada ostentoso en general. Por su parte, Quinn a pesar de tener su gusto por los autos, tiene el deseo secreto de convertirse en escritora pues siempre le ha interesado la literatura, pero a pesar de que ha conseguido concluir la carrera universitaria en Filosofía y Letras siendo la mejor de su generación en la universidad comunitaria por correspondencia, las circunstancias no le han permitido dedicarse a ello y supone que con esto al fin podrá comenzar a cumplir con ello. Entre tanto, Dinah ansía abrir una boutique con sus propios diseños y asesoría en lo que respecta al tema del cambio de imagen o asesoría en la materia pues siendo la vanidosa que es, tiene que hacerse un nombre en la industria, Lauren y Korra comparten el mismo interés en seguir arreglando, modificando y corriendo autos o cualquier vehículo terrestre en el cual puedan correr.

―Su-su-supongo que has-hasta a-a-quí nos trajo la vida ― comienza Brad.

―Tal vez ― coincide con su amigo ― esa es una de las noticias ― prosigue la morena al ver que todos guardan silencio y permanecen pensativos ― la otra es que he pensado en hacer un par de trabajos antes de desaparecer del mapa de la ciudad ― anuncia atrayendo la atención de sus amigos y compañeros del crimen ― ha llegado a nosotros el aviso de algunos cuantos cargamentos de super lujo que nos daría más que suficiente para retirarnos como lo que somos, los reyes del Sur ― Quinn sujeta su barbilla mientras que Dinah suelta un silbido asombrada, Lauren dibuja una sonrisa confiada en tanto Brad y Marcus asienten satisfechos ― ustedes dicen. 

―Yo creo que debemos tomarlo ― opina Dinah pensando en su familia y cómo ayudarles con el dinero de esos trabajos ― todo es como quitarle un dulce a un niño ― puntualiza ― además esas empresas siempre terminan ganando mucho más con lo de los seguros y tienen muchos modelos más, no los extrañarán demasiado. 

―Yo estoy dentro, como siempre ― habla Marcus cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

―Yo-yo-yo tam-tam-también ― secunda Brad chocando puños con Bolin.

―Supongo que no hay otra opción ― murmura sonriendo la rubia.

―Ya sabes K, juntos hasta el fin del mundo ― afirma Lauren, tan leal como siempre. 

―Bien, hermanos hasta la muerte ― se levanta para chocar manos con su equipo añadiendo un choque de hombro con los chicos y Lauren recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de oso por parte de una efusiva Dinah para al final abrazar con fuerza a su rubia favorita ― debo hacer algunos arreglos y  les estaré enviando la información dentro de una semana, ahora muevan sus traseros que esos autos no se reparan solos ― apremia empujándolos fuera de la oficina volviendo a su modo de jefa seria porque todos saben que no es su estilo ponerse sentimental.

Los chicos se quejan mientras salen murmurando algo sobre explotación laboral, pero en su rostro hay una sonrisa plasmada no hay nada de verdad en ello, Lauren camina tras ellos negando con la cabeza asegurando que son unos flojos y mofándose de su flojera en tanto Dinah comenta que si la buscan estará revisando y probando las piezas nuevas que han llegado al almacén aunque todos sabe que lo único que estará "probando" será el sillón dentro de la habitación pues lo suyo no es madrugar y si no la quieren tener con un genio del demonio todo el día, no la molestan hasta que se asome ella sola por la puerta; Quinn es la única que permanece en la oficina observando los movimientos de su hermana con una mirada analítica cuando simula estar haciendo algunas anotaciones y escribiendo en el teclado  de la computadora.

― ¿Se te ofrece algo Quinn? ― Pregunta Korra al sentir la mirada inquisitiva sobre ella. 

―Lauren no parecía muy sorprendida por esta noticia ― comenta tratando de sonar casual ― ¿Ya lo habías hablado con ella? ― En su voz se puede leer un ligero tono de celos y dolor al sentir que la han dejado de lado en algo muy importante como ha sido esa decisión ― al menos podrías haber mencionado algo antes, pensé que habla confianza entre nosotros ― muerde sus labios para no decir algo de lo cual se pueda arrepentir.

―Quinn... ― Da un ligero aplauso juntando sus manos acariciando su frente con los nudillos de su mano ― Estuve pensando en hacerlo desde hace un tiempo y Lau fue la primera persona a la que se lo mencioné porque el tema surgió solo, no fue algo que planeé muy a la ligera ― se levanta de su silla y se dirige hacia su hermana ― la charla se dio por sí sola ― coloca su mano bajo su barbilla para levantar su rostro y así poder ver la claridad de sus ojos ― sabes que te tengo mucha confianza pero esto simplemente pasó además de que lo estuve pensando todo el fin de semana, no podía confinarte algo que quizá no pasaría ― le abraza y siente su cuerpo tenso mientras esconde su rostro en el cuello de su hermana.

― ¿Desde hace cuánto lo vienes pensando? ― Pregunta la rubia, su voz apagada por la tela de camisa negra que usa la morena relajándose en el abrazo.

―Si te soy sincera, desde hace un par de meses ― confiesa ― pero creo que lo decidí esa noche del sábado después de ver la preocupación en tu rostro, supongo que solo me diste un poco más mi decisión en estos días ― añade.

―Pero ¿sí lo dejarás por completo? ― La rubia duda de que sus hermanas puedan alejarse de su vida criminal pues es lo único que conocen ― ¿Soportar estar lejos de todo esto? ― Curiosea.

―No digo que será fácil ― concede la morena ― pero supongo que, si encontramos la motivación correcta, todo valdrá la pena ― comenta pensativa ― además, papá tenía la esperanza de hacer de nosotros personas de bien y creo que podríamos comerle ese sueño ― ambas sonríen al recordar los sabios consejos de Tenzin.

―Sí, supongo ― ambas se separan y Quinn puede ver la sinceridad en los ojos de su hermana ― y ya es tiempo de que dejemos de darle preocupaciones a Pema ― añade comprensiva mientras Korra asiente.

―En fin, no es porque te corra de mi oficina, pero debo atender ciertos detalles con respecto a esto ― cambia de tema o trata de hacerlo sutilmente.

―Bien, bien ya estaba por irme ― pone los ojos en blanco al sentirse echada de la oficina caminando hacia donde está Lauren al menos para distraerse un poco.

*** 

Una hora más tarde, ambas agentes llegan al taller para continuar con su rutina de trabajo que han dejado pendiente la semana pasada y el que va saliendo sorprendiéndose un poco al ver que el taller ya está abierto pues regularmente las puertas se están abriendo casi al instante en que ellas arriban, hecho que les hace sospechar que ha pasado algo de lo cual esperan enterarse o al menos recibir una pista, pero mientras tanto cada una ve a su lugar asignado de trabajo: Camila ayudando a Bolin y Asami reparando su auto.

―Hola preciosa ― susurra una ronca voz que reconoce de inmediato mientras siente que le aprisionan por la cintura con ambos brazos interrumpiendo su tarea de preparar la herramienta en la mesa de trabajo ― te extrañé mucho ― sus labios besan ligeramente la piel de su cuello haciéndola estremecer un poco ― ¿lo hiciste tú? ― Murmura pegando más su cuerpo contra el de la joven latina.

―Por supuesto que sí, te extrañé como podría hacerlo con el oxígeno en mis pulmones cada vez que exhalo ― responde girándose para entrelazar sus dedos tras el cuello de la joven de cabellos oscuros atrayéndole para darle su beso de buenos días, gesto que atrae la atención de los chicos pues la imagen les resulta un tanto excitante.

― ¡Oigan! Mantengan el espectáculo para audiencia infantil ― interrumpe Quinn causando que la pareja se separe un poco avergonzada mientras ella está cruzada de brazos recargada en el capó de uno de los vehículos que están siendo reparados mirando de soslayo a Bolin, Marcus y Brad quienes al ser descubiertos carraspean y regresan su atención hacia lo que han estado haciendo momentos antes.

―Trataremos ― responde Lauren recargando su frente contra la de su novia, una sonrisa ladina y coqueta se desprende de sus labios haciéndole cosquillas a los costados de Camila ― por ahora ― añade en tono bajo para que solo la joven latina le escuche provocando un inmenso sonrojo respondiéndole con un suave golpe en el brazo reprendiéndole.

Quinn sonríe al ver la sonrisa enorme y feliz en los labios de su hermana, jamás le ha visto sonreír de aquella manera así que no le resta más que acercarse a Camila, conocerla y tratar de conocerla pues por lo visto en algún momento formar parte de la familia; completamente aburrida pasea su mirada por el taller buscando algo interesante y se percata de la presencia de Asami trabajando en la reparación del motor, parece tan concentrada en lo que hace que el mundo deja de existir al momento en que permanece inclinada mirando y examinando el fondo del motor compartiendo sus hallazgos con Brad, quien le está ayudando en lo que puede tratando de seguirle el acelerado ritmo al que parece ir y la rubia no puede reprimir la curiosidad que despierta en ella la joven pues su rostro serio parece esconder una buena persona, entregada y apasionada en lo que hace aunque durante las pocas veces que ha tenido de estar cerca de ella puede percibir que su mirada esconde una tristeza profunda, quiz de alguna experiencia en el pasado y no puede más que identificarse con ella de cierta manera pues ella también tiene algunas heridas que nunca han sanado bien y el solo recordar a quien ha sido su verdugo causa que su lucha interna por dejar todo atrás se vea perdida y la invadan dolorosos recuerdos, tal vez si ambas se dan la oportunidad puedan a llegar a ser grandes amigas y ayudarse a llevar el peso del pasado a cuestas.

Solo que hay algo que no termina de agradarle de las chicas y aunque quiere hacer caso omiso a sus corazonadas pues éstas nunca le fallan, no puede evitar sentirse un poco en conflicto debido a lo que conlleva ignorar ese instinto que le ha ayudado a sobrevivir en algunos desafortunados eventos; sin poder evitarlo, su mente viaja hacia el pasado recordando también la charla que Korra ha tenido con ellos esa misma mañana…

***∞∞ Flashback ∞∞***

El ambiente está cargado de adrenalina combinado con el aroma del caucho de neumáticos quemados sobre el asfalto debido a la gran velocidad con la que arrancan y aunque no es la primera vez que van a esos lugares, no pueden evitar sentirse un poco nerviosos en cada reunión debido a la intervención de la policía en algunas ocasiones pues a pesar de contar con demasiada experiencia para su corta edad, temen que en alguna de esas ocasiones puedan ser capturados y no quieren pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería consigo, pero la causa por la cual lo hacen vale el correr el riesgo de esa magnitud.

35 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHkpGJcB0HU> Rihanna - Bitch Better Have My Money (Explicit) (Audio)

El grupo de jóvenes se abre paso entre la multitud que abarrota la zona observando en todas direcciones tratando de relajarse un poco mientras se mezclan con algunos conocidos y extraños buscando a una persona en particular dirigiéndose hacia el punto que funciona como punto de salida para los autos; conforme caminan, los saludos y el choque de puños no se hace esperar hasta que encuentran a quien está a cargo, el fornido hombre de color suyo cabello está trenzado en forma de largas rastas como las de un surfista y cuyo brazos descubiertos están cubiertos en tatuajes hasta sus dedos, se encuentra fumando un puro al tiempo que cuenta billete por billete para corroborar que los fajos contengan la cantidad correcta del papel monetario, a su alrededor se encuentran un par de hombres que fungen como guardaespaldas y las chicas que nunca deben faltar. El hombre levanta su atención de lo que está haciendo dejando de lado la pequeña pila ya contada para dar una calada a su puro dedicándole una mirada despectiva a los recién llegados.

―La dulcería está del otro lado de calle ― comenta regresando su puro a sus labios para volver a su concentrada tarea ― vuelvan a la guardería de donde salieron ― restándoles su atención acariciando la piel desnuda de la pierna de la joven que está sentada sobre su regazo.

―Ty, ellos son de los que te hablé ― comenta uno de los jóvenes castaños dando un par de pasos para acercarse a la mesa provocando que el par de guardaespaldas intervengan tomándolo por los brazos para evitar que traspase el límite.

―Noah, no soy niñero para estar cuidándolos ― provoca la risa burlona de las chicas su lado mientras da otra calada a su puro ― no estés molestando ― hace una seña con su mano a sus protectores para que los alejen de ahí pues no soporta al muchacho debido a su molesta insistencia y por ser demasiado entrometido en sus cuestiones de negocios y ya le está agotando la paciencia.

―Por favor Ty, una oportunidad ― suplica el joven cundo es tomado por los hombros por uno de los guardaespaldas.

―Veinte mil ― habla la joven morena acercándose hasta la mesa al momento en que ha burlado a los hombres depositando un rollo de billetes ― eso es lo que cuesta la inscripción, ¿no? ― Comenta sin titubeos atrayendo la atención del hombre.

―Ahora hablamos el mismo idioma ― toma su puro entre sus dedos índice y medio, dando otra calada a la vez que mueve hacia atrás una de las rastas que cae sobre su frente ― aunque no damos lecciones de conducción ― se mofa al suponer la edad que puede tener el grupo de jovencitos frente a él, dos hombres y cuatro chicas ― pero si están interesadas, yo mismo podría dárselas ― dirige una mirada lasciva a la joven rubia y otra a la joven castaña de mirada color esmeralda.

―No las necesitamos, muchas gracias ― interviene molesta la joven morena dándole una mirada de advertencia parándose en medio de la joven rubia que se esconde tras la castaña, quien coloca tras ella a la rubia.

―Ya, bueno supongo que conocen las reglas ― pone los ojos en blanco de manera juguetona a la vez que niega levemente ― son carreras callejeras así que nos regimos por la ley de calle TODO se vale ― pone énfasis en la palabra todo ― el ganador se lleva cincuenta mil y es reclutado, recibirán mi llamada cuando los necesite y no me importa si están en el baño o es de madrugada, si el teléfono suena acudirán rápido, sin quejas y sin preguntas ― añade llevando el puro a sus labios ― solo no lloren si pierden su dinero, Wal les dará las indicaciones pertinentes ― comenta haciendo un ademán para que se retiren y uno de los guardaespaldas agita su mano para le sigan ― damas, aquí hay lugar por si quieren tener asiento en primera fila ― agrega burlón antes de que el grupo se retire, la joven castaña casi se gira para encarar al hombre pero su amiga de mayor estatura le empuja para que siga caminando y no tengan problemas pues conoce el temperamento volátil de la chica al molestarse.

―Esto no me gusta K ― murmura uno de los jóvenes caminando hacia donde les guía el guardaespaldas.

―A mí tampoco Zayn, pero es una buena cantidad ese premio ― responde la chica.

―Korra, no quiero estar aquí ― añade la joven rubia abrazando con fuerza a la chica castaña, ha estado en ambientes similares, pero estar la presencia de aquel hombre no le agrada en absoluto, sabe que tiene que seguir su corazonada a pesar de que signifique darle la espalda a la gran cantidad de dinero en juego y aun si ganasen el dinero, la idea de trabajar para él no terminar de convencerle, no del todo.

―Tranquila Quinn, es por una buena causa ― interviene su acompañante.

―Lo sé Lauren, pero no me agrada para nada ese sujeto ― vuelve su mirada hacia atrás solo para contemplar una escena no muy agradable, el hombre de hace unos momentos metiendo mano bajo la falda de la chica sentada en sus piernas.

―Tampoco a mí Q, pero K tiene razón ― habla la alta chica ― ese dinero nos viene bien ― se coloca a la misma distancia y pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga intentando darle apoyo.

―Recuerda Quinn, juntos siempre ― habla Korra atrayendo al grupo en un abrazo grupal dejando fuera a Noah, quien ha desaparecido de un momento a otro ― bien, ya sabemos cómo se manejan por acá así que ojos bien abiertos ― advierte después de separarse y dirigirse por su auto.

―Dales una lección hermana ― Lauren se acerca a la morena chocando su palma y provocando un choque de hombros de manera fraternal mientras Korra asiente mostrando una sonrisa confiada.

―Ten mucho cuidado ― ahora es Zayn quien imita el gesto de Lauren añadiendo un par de palmadas en su espalda.

―Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer si algo sale mal ― Comenta Korra dirigiéndose hacia Quinn y Dinah, quienes asienten dándole una mirada cómplice.

36 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICUMgk1RzgA> MultiSexy | Pour It Up [Collab](Rihanna))

Una vez hechas las despedidas, Korra regresa por su charger para conducirlo hacia la línea de salida repasando mentalmente las indicaciones que el hombre le ha dado; sus manos tiemblan levemente en el volante mientras que sus palmas permanecen frías debido al sudor que las empapa levemente, ha hecho esto antes, pero esta es la primera vez que corre por aquellos rumbos y teme que todo vaya a salir mal pues en verdad necesitan el dinero para ayudar un poco con los gastos de la casa porque sabe que su padre no está pasando por su mejor racha financiera.

Sabe que no en balde toma más rutas para hacer entregas y trabaja horas extras después de enviarles a casa, le duele verlo romperse la espalda sin poder ver alguna mejoría en cuanto al tema del dinero y quiere, al menos, retribuirle un poco de todo lo que le ha dado y hecho por ella y sus hermanas sin tener obligación alguna así que cierra sus ojos concentrándose en su única meta para alejar el bullicio de la multitud pensando que con esto su situación va a mejorar.

Los demás corredores comienzan a alinearse, cuatro autos para ser exactos entre Audi, Nissan y Toyota haciendo rugir sus motores y potencias, pero esto parece no intimidar a Korra, quien permanece con su expresión impasible ignorando los comentarios despectivos referentes a su edad y género debido a que todos son hombres y dudan de su capacidad tras el volante así que ella prefiere callarlos haciéndolos tragar polvo y humillarlos con su talento.

El momento de tensión ha llegado, una chica con diminuta ropa se acerca hasta el centro de la pista frente a los autos con una mascada en su mano, gira su cabeza observando a todos los autos dedicándoles una amplia sonrisa mientras comienza a mover su cuerpo al son de la música de fondo agitando sus manos provocando que los conductores presionen el acelerador sintiendo la adrenalina poco a poco se apodere de sus cuerpos, las manos de la chica se mueven de un costado a otro y de pronto baja su mano con a mascada anunciando el inicio de la carrera.

Korra pisa el acelerador y el clutch has el fondo al mismo tiempo en que mueve la palanca hacia atrás para poner en marcha el auto dejando una estela de polvo tras ella y largando por mucho a sus rivales dejando impresionados a más de algunos; los otros conductores tratan de seguirle los pasos una vez que se han recuperado de su asombro, por lo cual pisan el acelerador a fondo y uno de ellos presiona el interruptor que libera el contenido de su tanque del nitro comenzando a ganar ventaja para emparejar a Korra, aunque sus cálculos le fallan pues a medio tramo de tomar la delantera el tanque se descarga dejándolo atrás.

La morena ríe por su error, pero no baja la guardia y acaricia el interruptor de su propio tanque tentada a presionarlo mientras revisa el espejo retrovisor para observar la distancia que le sapera de sus contrincantes; un espacio reducido es lo que les separa a penas si acaso es un par de metros así que confiando en sus habilidades tras el volante, Korra lo toma con fuerza y mueve la palanca hacia la última marcha sintiendo un pequeño tirón por parte del auto acercándose peligrosamente hasta la línea de meta dejando muy atrás a los otros conductores que parecen no poder darle alcance, pero no cuenta con que uno de sus adversarios, en su intento desesperado por rebasarle golpee el costado izquierdo de la parte trasera del auto haciéndole agitarse perdiendo un poco el control y darle la oportunidad de acelerar para adelantarle.

Con la velocidad que lleva, Korra sabe que lo más seguro es que el auto vaya a volcarse por lo que no es momento de entrar en pánico así que intenta pensar en una manera de usar lo que está en su contra, a su favor; disminuye la velocidad lo más lento que puede girando y tomando con fuerza el volante a la par para tomar ventaja del giro que dará y poniendo en marcha la reversa durante ese giro al instante en que presiona el interruptor de su tanque de nitro sin despegar la mirada de los espejos retrovisores para guiarse tomando nuevamente la velocidad que ha llevado antes dejando a todos boquiabiertos ante tal peligrosa osadía y rebasando en el último minuto a su rival.

Al detenerse, se ve rodeada de una gran multitud que aplaude su tonta valentía mientras que sus amigos y hermanas se acercan a ella para abrazarla, aunque Quinn le reprende por haberla hecho preocuparse en ese último movimiento, por lo cual primero le golpea el brazo y después le abraza con fuerza dejándole saber cuan preocupada está.

― ¿Dónde rayos aprendió a conducir de esa manera? ― Pregunta Ty sorprendido quitando el puro de sus labios después de ver el desempeño de la muchacha, ese talento debe trabajar para él.

―Te dije que eran buenos ― comenta Noah acercándose a Ty ― entonces, ¿Qué dices?

―Diablos… ― Una sonrisa retorcida se forma en sus labios al verlos acercarse hasta él ― ¿Quién te enseñó a conducir de esa manera? ― Chasquea los dedos para que le lleven los fajos de billetes correspondientes al premio designado.

― ¿Qué puedo decir? Tuve un gran maestro ― responde tomando los billetes.

―Bien, espero que así sea porque ya están dentro ― extiende nuevamente su mano y le entregan un teléfono celular ― estaremos en contacto ― regresa el puro a sus labios mientras introduce sus manos en sus bolsillos viendo el signo de dólares en el grupo de muchachos pues él, como organizador se lleva el mayor porcentaje del dinero cuando sus pilotos corren además de tenerlos haciendo un par de trabajos más fuera de las carreras.

***

Han pasado un par de meses desde que Korra y compañía han comenzado a trabajar para Ty y las cosas parecen querer mejorar para ella y su familia, a excepción de que todavía no les dicen a sus padres de donde viene el dinero que los ven gastar; son adolescentes y a pesar de tener en mente guardar el capital para su beneficio futuro, no pueden evitar gastar un par de billetes en uno que otro lujo que los muchachos de su edad tienen.

Y hoy como todas las noches en que corren, el grupo de amigos se reúnen en el lugar convenido para las carreras que se han planeado para esa noche y aunque están más que confiados puesto que están invictos, parece que todos tienen una pequeña corazonada de que algo malo va a pasar a pesar de que han logrado evadir algunas veces a la policía que ronda y otras veces yéndose libres con una advertencia nada más.

Los autos ya están en la línea de salida, esa noche Lauren ha decidido acompañar a su hermana por lo que sólo esperan el “banderazo” de salida para dejar comiendo su polvo a los otros conductores; los motores rugen al momento en que da comienzo la carrera que, para hacer más difícil, deben atravesar entre construcciones recién levantadas y tablas que estorban en el camino y están llegando a media pista cuando uno de los autos que van en medio de la caravana que se disputa el primer lugar, reviente un neumático y perdiendo el control sale disparado hacia uno de los edificio ocasionando con eso que se derrumbe parte de su estructura y que el lugar se vuelva un caos entre todos los espectadores asistentes que buscan salir de allí antes de que los agentes del orden lleguen a hacer cumplir la ley.

Dinah toma a Quinn del brazo y la hala hacia su auto que está un poco alejado en la salida, Zayn corre y es seguido por Noah intentando llegar al auto del primero, pero con tan mala suerte que el auto es embestido por otro y dejándolos sin movilidad hasta que escuchan la bocina del auto de Korra, quien les hace señas para que corran hacia ella; entre el alboroto y la carrera, Noah pierde su billetera por lo que piensa en si regresar o no al verla tirada en el lodoso suelo pero al encontrarse con un pequeño fajo de billetes, se dice que eso es más que una excelente motivación.

Korra, Lauren y Zayn le gritan que regrese, pero al ser tan avaricioso y codicioso piensa que tiene mucha suerte ante eso y los ignora, los chicos saben que deben huir, pero el hecho de que es su amigo puede más en sus conciencias y se detienen a esperarlos sin saber que esa suerte, tan traicionera como es, ésta vez les dará un revés y les hará una mala jugada.

*** 

El reloj marca las tres AM cuando el timbre del teléfono suena a su costado despertándoles del agradable sopor que les proporciona el sueño, Tenzin y Pema se remueven sobre el colchón intentando hacer que el sonido se vaya pero parece empeñado en privarles de sus horas de descanso por lo que con algo de pereza y fastidio el hombre de cabeza rapada se sienta y toma el auricular en el enésimo timbrazo pensando en quién puede estar llamando a esas horas de la madruga, talla su ojo izquierdo para despabilarse un poco antes de responder pero no hace falta que imite el gesto en el ojo restante cuando la voz mando al otro lado de la línea termina despertándole de golpe.

―Tenzin, ¿Podrías venir a la jefatura de policías en este momento? ― Tenzin cierra los ojos con fuerza conteniendo las malas palabras que intentan salir de su boca en ese momento a la vez que suelta un suspiro cansado mientras presiona su puente de la nariz con el pulgar e índice.

―Ya voy en camino ― murmura entre dientes ― ¿Que hicieron ahora? ― Se aventura a preguntar.

―Lo hablaremos cuando estés aquí ― y sin más pistas, se corta la comunicación sin darle tiempo a replicar.

―Lin... ― Logra murmurar, pero el sonido de la llamada finalizada es lo único que le responde.

Así que sin más e intentando no perder tiempo, se levanta de la cama como accionado por un resorte provocando que Pema se gire y lo vea buscar entre los cajones de la cómoda una camisa y un par de pantalones en señal de que va de salida lo cual alarma un poco a su esposa que se recarga en su codo observando los movimientos de su esposo hasta perderlo de vista en el baño; puede leer su semblante serio y solo un pensamiento pasa en su cabeza: sus hijas se han metido en problemas.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― Se sienta en el colchón.

―Hay un asunto que tengo que atender ― responde de manera simple no dando mucha información.

―Eso lo sé, pero ¿en dónde? ― Intenta sacar más información.

―Pema ― parece querer evadir el tema ― no sé para qué quiere verme Lin, pero supongo que es muy importante como para no poder esperar hasta una decente ― intenta calmar los nervios de su esposa.

― ¿Crees que tenga que ver con las niñas? ― Pregunta alarmada imaginando lo peor ― ¿Y si les pasó algo? Tenzin... ― Deja la frase a medias pues su intuición de madre le dice que tal vez sus pequeñas han sufrido algún inconveniente debido a la hora en que se han suscitado las cosas.

―Pema, tranquila, ¿sí? ― Se acerca a la cama y le abraza para tratar de tranquilizarla ― Las niñas están bien, supongo que sólo se han metido en problemas, otra vez ― desea mentalmente que sea ese el motivo pues no quiere perder a sus hijas ahora que la vida les ha dado la dicha de ser padres ― pero esta vez, no se salvarán de su merecido castigo ― le advierte a su esposa pues ella es quien aboga por las chicas cada vez que tienen que pasar por un castigo por lo que sus hijas han ido perdiendo poco a poco el sentido de la responsabilidad.

―Tenzin... ― Comienza Pema.

―Nada de Tenzin, ya lo dije Pema ― sentencia tajante pues sabe que, si no se pone firme con las jovencitas, éstas irán por el mal camino, aunque teme que ya lo hayan hecho.

*** 

Conduce lo más rápido que sus nervios le permiten dirigir su preciada camioneta Dodge y al ser de madrugada, el tráfico es poco así que no demora mucho en llegar a la jefatura y al estacionarse reconoce de inmediato el Dodge charger color azul oscuro estacionado cerca de un par de patrullas, su estómago se encoge del miedo al pensar que algo malo les ha pasado a los chicos así que sin poner seguro a su camioneta sale disparado hacia el edificio buscando con desesperación a la dueña de la voz que le ha llamado encontrándola caminando hacia su oficina.

―Lin ― le llama nervioso cuando se ha acercado lo suficiente para llamar la atención de la mujer que va leyendo algunos documentos ― ¿Qué sucede? ― Pregunta alarmado al ver el semblante serio de la mujer, aunque no es ninguna novedad que la seriedad forme parte de su rostro. 

―Vamos a mi oficina ― pide dando un vistazo a la sala transitada por algunos agentes y personas detenidas a esa hora de la madrugada ― te pedí que vinieras porque esto es un asunto muy delicado ― rodea su escritorio para tomar asiento en su silla extendiendo su mano hacia una de las otras sillas frente al mueble de madera ― realizamos un operativo por el tema de carreras clandestinas en la zona noroeste cerca del nuevo conjunto de condominios, se suscitaron algunos choques que causaron daños a algunas estructuras que habrían sido levantadas semanas atrás que ascienden a una suma bastante fuerte de dinero... ― Tenzin talla su sien derecha sintiendo un repentino dolor de cabeza en cuanto a la mención del dinero.

― Ellas tienen algo que ver en esto ― esa es una certera afirmación y Lin puede leer el semblante cansado del rostro de Tenzin mientras sigue masajeando su sien.

―No directamente, los daños los causaron otras personas por lo que hemos averiguado ― lee la parte resaltada con marca textos al momento de abrir la carpeta del informe ― las detuvimos cuando intentaban escapar después de esperar y ayudar a uno de sus amigos, así que eso las pone en el lugar equivocado ― señala ― y al no haber más implicados detenidos me temo que ellas son las que recibirán el castigo porque los dueños de la constructora quieren justicia, deberán pasar un par de meses en la correccional por lo que la condena no es mucha pues son menores de edad ― comenta tratando de ayudar.

― ¿Pero? ― Tenzin levanta su mirada hacia la jefa.

―Pero deben pagar parte de los daños ― responde cerrando la carpeta ― he abogado con el fiscal para que la condena se reduzca a un par de meses y la suma baje un poco si nos dan los nombres de los organizadores, pero no he podido hacer que hablen o que la suma disminuya más, así que, deberán pagar de todas formas ― añade.

―Muchas gracias Lin ― le mira con ojos llenos de agradecimiento dando un suspiro de alivio porque sus hijas estén bien y solo hayan sido daños materiales aunque ahora su mortificación recae en el asunto del dinero pues desconoce la suma y aunque tiene unos ahorros guardados, presiente que no serán suficientes para cubrir la mayor parte pues los gastos se han incrementado un poco debido a que ha invertido un poco más en el taller y la economía no ha estado muy estable además de que su trabajo como transportista no ha sido muy bien gratificado y eso les deja con lo suficiente apenas para solventar los gastos domésticos.

―En verdad me gustaría hacer un poco más en nombre de nuestra amistad, pero este asunto se ha salido de mis manos ― le dedica una mirada apenada.

―No te preocupes Lin, ya has hecho mucho por ellas y por mí, y por eso estoy en deuda contigo ― talla su rostro intentando disimular su impotencia y cansancio ― ¿puedo pasar a verlas? ― Pregunta con tono esperanzador.

―Puedo ver qué puedo hacer para que la visita se prolongue un poco más de lo normal ― comenta levantándose de su silla para hacer los movimientos.

Quince minutos más tarde, Tenzin camina a prisa siguiendo al oficial que Lin ha designado para acompañarlo, el hombre no puede evitar mirar a su alrededor cuando llegan a la sección de celdas, hay demasiados individuos tras las rejas con rostros de maleantes, y entre ellos mujeres de la vida alegre junto a alguno que otro vagabundo o borracho y personas que han desobedecido a la autoridad y no quiere imaginar a sus hijas terminando de la misma forma que esos pobres desgraciados llenando las filas de ese lugar desesperanzador viviendo en un círculo vicioso como ellos.

―Es allí ― el oficial señala una de las últimas celdas, las más alejadas de los criminales y se da la vuelta para retirarse ― regreso en media hora ―comenta caminando en la dirección en que han venido.

37(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bg7RjxsghNY> Camila Cabello - Real Friends (Audio))

Tenzin exhala el aire que no sabe ha estado conteniendo durante el último par de minutos, tratando de tomar toda la paciencia y no descargarse en las pobres muchachas que ya han tenido suficiente por una noche; camina a paso lento tranquilizándose  mediante respiraciones lentas y pausadas como ha aprendido gracias a su estancia en un templo budista durante su juventud intentando seguir los pasos de su padre antes de conocer a su madre, busca las palabras correctas para hacerles saber a las jóvenes sobre la resolución de la fiscalía pero a la vez intentar hacerles reflexionar sobre su futuro, si es que siguen por ese camino pues él lo único que quiere es hacer de ellas unas personas correctas y de bien a pesar de no tener las mejores oportunidades para ofrecerles una vida mejor.

―Papá ― murmura Korra bajando la mirada avergonzada una vez que le ha visto llegar mientras ha estado recargada en los barrotes de la celda irguiéndose de inmediato al verlo caminar hasta ellos.

―Korra, Lauren, Zayn, Noah... ― Su mirada recorre el pequeño espacio en el cual se encuentran encerrados ― Quiero sabe qué pasó ― comienza frunciendo el ceño intentando esconder su decepción al ver a los jóvenes tras las rejas.

―Fue un accidente, nosotros no tuvimos que ver en lo que se nos acusa ― comienza el lengua larga de Noah, el joven castaño "amigo" de Lauren, a quien han conocido en medio de la revuelta hace unos meses y quien les sigue a todos lados sólo cuando es de su conveniencia ― ellos dijeron que iba a ser dinero fácil... ― Tenzin levanta su mano para hacerlo callar, masajea el puente de su nariz con su dedo índice u pulgar pues el joven nos es completamente de su agrado.

―Cállate Noah ― interviene molesto Zayn sabiendo lo boca floja y cobarde que es el muchacho mientras lo fulmina con la mirada pues, en parte, ha sido culpa suya que los hubiesen arrestado al regresar por su billetera retardando su huida.

―Lauren, Korra ― dirige su atención a sus hijas que permanecen calladas avergonzadas por haber traicionado la confianza de su padre. 

―Fue solo una carrera que se salió de control... ― Comienza Korra tocando su nuca, relata los hechos que les han llevado allí comentando que ellos solo han estado ahí por el tema de las carreras y que durante una de ellas, uno de los autos ha sufrido el percance de un neumático pinchado perdiendo el control provocando que pierda el control y por ende causando los daños que se han producido a lo cual, las patrullas han acudido para tomar cartas en el asunto deteniéndoles en medio de la huida ― y eso fue lo que pasó ― concluye evitando mirar la severa mirada del hombre.

― ¿Dónde están Quinn y Dinah? ― Pregunta al no verlas acompañándolos.

―Ellas están bien, lograron huir ― interviene Lauren un poco intimidada por la severidad que muestra la expresión de su padre.

―Eso está bien, supongo ― agradece que ellas no estén acompañando a los chicos, aunque se siente igual de decepcionado por saber que han estado implicadas en los hechos ― No pueden imaginarse lo decepcionado que me siento de estar viéndolos ahí, creí que las había criado diferente y les había enseñado que hay que mantenerse del mismo lado que la ley ― comienza a caminar de un lado a otro frente a la celda ― ¿saben lo que pasará con ustedes? ― Los chicos mueven la cabeza de forma negativa ― Los enviarán a la correccional ― los cuatro muchachos abren los ojos en sorpresa, Korra, Lauren y Zayn bajan la cabeza derrotados mientras que Noah murmura que no pueden enviarlo allí ― además hay que pagar los daños que ha causado el vehículo, aunque hay una posibilidad de que la sentencia se reduzca si dan los nombres de los que han organizado la carrera ― sujeta la barba que cuelga en su mentón dándoles opciones para que se decidan a cooperar.

―Eso, no lo podemos hacer ― murmura Korra temiendo que las personas involucradas tomen represalias contra ella o su familia ― son nuestros amigos ― comenta tratando de zanjar el tema.

―Si fueran sus amigos, nos los habrían abandonado a su suerte y no estarían en esta situación ― señala Tenzin molesto al ver que sus hijas y sus amigos no piensan cooperar, bueno excepto por Noah ― Korra entiendo que los consideres como tales, pero ve a donde te enviará eso... La familia y los verdaderos amigos no te abandonan, nunca ― afirma, un valor que siempre ha tomado de referencia y que ha inculcado en sus hijas de manera ferviente pues teme que algún día se encuentren solas sin una mano que las ayude así que les insta a buscar buenas amistades y personas que realmente se preocupen por ellas. 

―Y es por eso por lo que no podemos hacer eso, a pesar de todo son nuestros amigos ― comenta Lauren.

― ¿Entonces? ― Tenzin mira a sus hijas y a los otros dos jóvenes esperando una respuesta conciliadora pero lo único que consigue es un movimiento negativo de cabeza por parte de sus hijas y Zayn mientras que Noah parece más que ansioso por hablar ― Bien, como parece que ustedes parecen ser lo bastante mayores para meterse en problemas, deberán ser lo suficiente mayores para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos ― sentencia ― espero que este tiempo que pasen entre las cuatro paredes les ayude a valorar la libertad y haga de ustedes personas de bien y un modelo a seguir ― a pesar de lo hilarante de la situación, el hombre se siente orgulloso de que los muchachos acepten sin chistar el castigo que parecen merecer por lo que siente que ha hecho bien su trabajo de padre hasta ahora aunque teme que se puedan enfrentar con muchos problemas dentro de la correccional debido al temperamento indomable de los jóvenes pues sabe que en lugares como esos no tienen mucha consideración con nadie.

―Lo sentimos en verdad, papá ― murmura Korra una vez que su padre ha dejado de hablar ― sentimos hacerte pasar esta vergüenza ― añade.

―Tenemos el dinero suficiente para pagar lo que hemos destruido ― interviene Lauren pasando saliva al ver el ceño fruncido del hombre.

―No puedo aceptar... ― Comienza Tenzin al pensar en la manera en que han podido conseguirse ese dinero.

―Por favor, tómalo ― suplica Korra.

― ¿Cómo lo han conseguido? ― Mira hacia otro lado para evitar pensar en sus hijas hurtando o haciendo cosas indebidas.

―Es un ahorro que hemos estado haciendo ― explica la morena ― sabemos que estás pasando por una mala situación ― comenta cabizbaja.

38 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKOEJs602uk> P!nk - What About Us (Lyrics/Lyric Video))

― ¿Es por eso por lo que han estado participando en las carreras? ― Zayn, Lauren y Korra asienten con la mirada hacia el suelo, por un momento Tenzin siente algo de culpa al pensar mal de ellos cuando tan solo han intentado ayudarlo como una forma de retribuirle, de cierta manera, algo de la ayuda que les ha brindado, puede sentir que sus ojos se cristalizan al ver que sus chicos tienen en claro lo importante que es apoyar a la familia ― Miren, muchachos... ― Suelta un suspiro ― Aceptaré su ayuda solo porque lo han hecho con una buena intención, pero esto no quiere decir que está bien lo que hacen ― comienza ― esto que hacen es peligroso y puede pasarles la factura a un costo muy caro, son jóvenes y sé que no puedo hacer que dejen de conducir, pero prométanme que intentarán no meterse en problemas ― les dedica una mirada comprensiva mezclada con orgullo.

―Lo prometemos ― afirman los tres jóvenes excepto Noah que no considera como autoridad al hombre, aunque no es algo que le inquiete a Tenzin.

―Se acabó la visita ― anuncia acercándose el mismo oficial que ha guiado el camino a Tenzin.

―Ya voy ― comenta Tenzin caminando hacia los barrotes de la celda ― Mis chicos, cuídense mucho ― intenta abrazar lo mejor que puede a cada uno de los chicos para transmitirles algo de apoyo al mismo tiempo que evita no derrumbarse delante de ellos ― los estaremos esperando en casa ― comenta.

―Señor... ― Interrumpe el oficial comenzando a exasperarse por la tardanza.

―Sí, ya voy ― toma el brazo de Korra presionándolo un poco antes de apartarse y girarse para caminar hacia la salida dando una última mirada a la celda observando un aire de derrota en los pobre muchachos.

*** 

La noticia de la sentencia le ha caído en peso a Pema, que no ha podido reponerse del todo porque que se mantiene triste y pensativa durante el transcurso del día imaginando cómo pueden estarlo pasando sus pobres niñas en donde las tienen; Quinn por su parte trata de aliviar el dolor de Pema ayudándole en todo lo que puede y pasando más tiempo con ella sintiéndose culpable al no estar acompañando a sus hermanas al igual que Dinah mientras que Tenzin parece el menos afectado de toda la situación, cosa que le ha llevado a tener algunas discusiones con su esposa que lo acusa de insensible y de no haber intervenido más para que los jóvenes no terminaran en la correccional aunque lo cierto es que el pobre hombre ha debido hacer una gran esfuerzo y usar una fachada pues prefiere sufrir en silencio para seguir siendo la roca que mantiene firme a la familia.

Los chicos lo están pasando igual o peor pues han aprendido que para vivir, deben aplicar la ley del más fuerte puesto que todo se maneja por debajo del agua y tienen que aprender a cuidarse solos o formar alianzas con intercambios de favores para conseguir protección y forjando amistades durante su estadía allí; sin duda una experiencia que les dejará muchos conocimientos y aprendizajes que más adelante les servirán…

***∞∞ Fin de flashback ∞∞***


	19. Capítulo 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unos pequeños viajes al pasado de algunas chicas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dejamos un pequeño vistazo al pasado de nuestra pareja Korrasami, espero poder traer un poco de todas las parejas...

Capítulo 17 

***∞∞ Flashback ∞∞***

La pequeña niña observa por la ventana completamente aburrida recargando su rostro sobre sus codos, lleva todo el día esperando con ansias ver el arribo de auto de su padre, aunque su paciencia parece ir mermando con el pasar de los minutos al caer del sol en el atardecer y su buen humor junto a su sonrisa decaen todavía más cuando el reloj marca la hora usual en la cual su padre arriba a casa, pero en esta ocasión no lo hace.

Suspira con pesadez completamente decepcionada pues para su edad de cuatro años, una promesa incumplida de su padre afecta demasiado parte de su jovial niñez y mientras frunce el ceño molesta, se encamina hacia su cama para echarse sobre el edredón dejando sus pies colgando moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante como si con eso pudiese sacar su pequeña frustración.

La puerta se abre y se asoma el rostro apacible de su madre dándole una mirada comprensiva y dulce a su hija recostada sobre su cama cruzada de brazos con un puchero triste en sus labios mirando hacia el techo así que decide acercarse para tratar de aliviar su molestia sentándose al lado de la niña y comenzando a acariciar sus largos cabellos oscuros esparcidos en el edredón rojo, sus dedos dan lentas caricias que relajan a su hija.

― ¿Qué pasa mi pequeña fire lily? ― Pregunta con voz tranquila y dulce.

―Papá prometió que me dejaría ayudarle a reparar su nuevo motor y no ha llegado a casa ― responde la voz de la niña con clara molestia en sus palabras ― él lo prometió mamá ― recalca.

―Asami... ― comienza con toda la paciencia que posee ― Tú sabes que papá es un hombre muy ocupado que a veces tiene asuntos por atender en la oficina y no siempre puede venir a casa temprano ― pasa un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y le acaricia la mejilla ― ama su trabajo tanto como nos ama a nosotros, ya verás que llegará en unos minutos ― explica rezando porque así sea aunque sabe que su hija, a pesar de ser caprichosa, es demasiado comprensiva para la edad que tiene ― y verás que te enseñará algo nuevo ― la niña le dirige su mirada brillante y se sienta para abrazar a su madre agradeciendo por su consuelo ― ¿lo ves? ― Escuchan el claxon de una conocida bocina anunciando la llegada del patriarca de la casa y la pequeña Asami salta de gusto en sus rodillas sobre la cama.

― ¡Llegó papá, llegó papá, llegó papá! ― Exclama contenta.

―Vamos a recibirlo ― la mujer toma la mano de su hija y ambas se dirigen hacia la escalera que lleva al enorme recibidor llegando al piso inferior justamente en el momento en que la puerta se abre dejando ver al imponente hombre de cabellos negros, cuya mirada ambarina rápidamente busca la razón de su felicidad: su esposa e hija.

― ¡Papá, papá, papá! ― La pequeña Asami suelta la mano de su madre y se dirige hacia los brazos extendidos de su padre siendo recibida en un abrazo afectuoso que incluye unos cuantos giros ― Te extrañé mucho, ¿podemos ir a tu taller? ― Apremia alejándose para ver su rostro una vez que han dejado de girar.

―Calma mi pequeño engrane, primero déjame saludar ― se acerca a su esposa para dar un corto beso en sus labios a modo de saludo ― hola Yasuko ― ambos padres sonríe al escuchar el sonido de disgusto por parte de su hija al presenciar el gesto.

― ¡Papá, papá, papá...Vamos ya! ― Presiona la niña.

―Anden, vayan al taller ― les despide con una sonrisa al ver la desesperación de su hija sabiendo lo apasionada que es en cuanto a motores e ingeniería se trata, aunque apenas sea una niña, esos son sus más grandes pasiones que comparte con su padre así que nadie puede dudar de que Asami sea una Sato porque a pesar de que no es físicamente a su padre, tienen un carácter parecido demasiado entusiasta cuando de vehículos se trata.

Padre e hija abandonan el recibidor bajo la mirada atenta de la mujer que adora verlo pasar tiempo juntos pues siempre ha tenido el temor de que Hiroshi estuviese decepcionado de no tener un varón como primogénito para compartir sus gustos y aficiones aunque con Asami ha tenido una conexión instantánea, se comprenden y complementan demasiado bien pues la niña es muy inteligente, curiosa y despierta que quiere absorber lo más que pueda de su padre y Hiroshi es más que feliz de enseñarle todo lo que sabe.

***

Hiroshi limpia con un trapo lleno de grasa una pieza del motor, detallándola hasta sacar el mayor brillo posible pues quiere un trabajo impecable en ese nuevo prototipo que está próximo a presentar; empuja el armazón de sus lentes que se desliza lentamente por el puente de su nariz llenándose de grasa en el proceso por lo que busca un retaso de tela para limpiarse sin despegar la vista de su trabajo y es cuando acaricia  una pequeña manita que sostiene el trapo que busca, sonríe enternecido al observar la tierna imagen.

Asami se ha quedado dormida sobre el capo abierto cubierta completamente de grasa incluyendo su pequeño overol rojo de trabajo diseñado especialmente para ella y hecho a la medida portando el logotipo de Industrias Futuro al frente, que consiste en la mitad de un engrane trabajando sobre un círculo de fondo; el hombre no se ha percatado que es cerca de la media noche y que su pequeña está agotada con todo lo que han hecho esa tarde.

Toma el pequeño trapo de la mano de su hija y se limpia las manos para ir a buscar una franela más grande que le ayude a limpiar a Asami, sin duda esa niña será una digna heredera de su legado en un futuro no muy lejano así que debe enseñarle muy bien.

―Descansa mi pequeño engrane ― besa su frente una vez que la niña está libre de la suciedad y que la carga en brazos para llevarla a recostar a la cama.

―Oh, ya se durmió ― comenta Yasuko cuando entra a la habitación y ve que su esposo ya le arropa con su edredón ― trabajaron más tiempo el día de hoy ― observa acercándose para también dar el beso de las buenas noches a su hija.

―Sí, tu hija es inagotable ― suelta un ligero bostezo.

―Digna hija tuya ― Yasuko sonríe observando el apacible rostro de su pequeña mientras duerme ― ven, vayamos a dormir que tu también debes descansar ― tira de su mano para llevarlo a su alcoba para que pueda darse un baño y posteriormente se recueste a dormir.

Sin duda, la vida es demasiado buena para la familia Sato aunque algunas veces esa abundancia tiene un costo alto a pagar y eso lo sabrán de mala manera en algún momento.

***∞∞ Fin de flashback ∞∞***

Asami no ha dejado de trabajar en el motor de su nuevo auto, por fin se siente como pez en el agua pues al fin está haciendo algo que realmente le apasiona porque además de correr autos, reparar motores es tipo de terapia que le resulta relajante y trae muchos recuerdos de su niñez al lado de su padre, bueno cuando ha podido convivir con él; esos recuerdos son mayor tesoro porque gracias a ellos, el recuerdo de su madre no le abandona nunca.

Aunque desearía poder seleccionar cuales memorias conservar hay un par de ellas que quisiera jamás volver a rememorar nunca, la muerte de ella por ejemplo; ese recuerdo siempre le está atormentando a pesar de haber recibido ayuda profesional durante muchos años y su mente parece disfrutar traerlo de nuevo cuando está a punto de olvidarlo así que es por eso que siempre está trabajando en diferentes cosas para que mente se mantenga ocupada y deje de atormentarla.

―Si le sigues dando vueltas a ese tornillo, borrarás sus bordes ― comenta una voz cerca de ella sacándola de sus tristes pensamientos.

― ¿Eh? ― Asami se endereza para voltear a ver a su acompañante sacudiendo levemente la cabeza para reaccionar un poco.

―Digo que ese tornillo ya está más que apretado ― Korra señala con su barbilla en dirección a al capó ― bien, veamos que tanto has avanzado ― se inclina sobre el motor para dar una inspección más cercana ― vaya, lo estás puliendo más que bien, creo que pronto éste bebé estará corriendo en las calles ― se levanta y da un vistazo por el costado del auto, Marcus parece haber hecho un buen trabajo en la pintura y el laminado al igual que Brad en cuanto al diseño de la carrocería ― cuando esté terminado será una verdadera joya ― le dedica una sonrisa.

―Gracias, estoy poniendo mucho esmero para que así sea ― se recarga en su brazo sobre el capó abierto ― debo pagarte ese auto porque parece muy aferrada en recordármelo todo el tiempo ― ambas ríen pues la morena siempre saca el tema a flote cada vez que puede sólo para molestar a la joven.

―Porque me lo debes, no vaya a ser que lo olvides ― Asami rueda los ojos de manera divertida ― sabes mucho de motores ― observa.

―Tengo que, tuve a un excelente maestro ― los ojos de la joven de cabello negro se llenan de un brillo nostálgico ― solía ayudar a mi padre con sus prototipos cuando era pequeña, tenía alrededor de cuatro años cuando comenzó a enseñarme a cómo armarr un motor ― añade.

― ¿Son muy unidos? ― Pregunta la morena se recarga en el costado del vehículo cruzándose de brazos suavizando su mirada.

―Lo éramos... ― La joven desvía su mirada hacia el frente evitando encontrarse con las pupilas azules de su acompañante para que no logre ver lo cristalizados que están sus ojos, recordar ciertos momentos de su infancia todavía le afecta.

―Lo siento, en verdad no quería... Perdón, no debí preguntar ― un silencio algo incómodo les envuelve y mientras Korra piensa en algo que decir para corregir su torpeza, Asami niega levemente su cabeza.

―No te preocupes, no sabías ― le muestra una sonrisa triste pero sincera.

―Asami, yo de verdad no quería entrometerme en algo tan delicado ― añade completamente avergonzada.

―No, de verdad está bien ― da un suspiro para tratar de pasar el nudo en su garganta.

― ¿Puedo preguntar, qué pasó? ― Se aventura a saber la morena ― Si no quieres hablar, no lo hagas... ― añade rápidamente ― Soy una torpe ― murmura entre dientes lamentándose por ser tan entrometida.

―No, está bien ― Asami ríe levemnte por las expresiones avergonzadas de Korra, le parecen tiernas y este gesto sorprende un poco a la morena que parece confundida ― tendría alrededor de siete años cuando mamá murió, en realidad fue asesinada por una de las triadas que dominaban la ciudad en aquel entonces, varios hombres entraron a casa buscando el nuevo prototipo del motor que estaba desarrollando para ese entonces... ― Tomando un profundo suspiro comienza a relatar, su mente regresando al momento en que los acontecimientos pasan. 

***∞∞ Flashback ∞∞***

Unos fuertes ruidos en la planta baja interrumpen el sueño de la pequeña Asami de ahora tiene siete años de edad, así que se sienta sobre el colchón tallando sus ojos para desperezarse un poco y posteriormente bajar a ver cuál es el escándalo y el por qué el sonido de vidrios quebrados; se coloca sus suaves pantuflas que abrazan la piel de sus pies, la tela de peulche provocándole unas ligeras cosquillas al andar así que conteniendo los sonidos de su risa camina hasta la puerta y le abre un poco para poder espiar mejor sin ser vista, no hay mucha luz y le parece raro pues los corredores siepre están iluminados así que continua dando una inspección hasta que la sombra de un fornido hombre pasa hacia el final del pasillo observando en todas direcciones.

Esto le asusta un poco y trata de esconderse pegando su cuerpo en la pared cerrando con mucho cuidado la puerta en el proceso, su corazón late agitado y asustado deseando que su padre esté ahí para protegerla a ella y a su madre, ¡su madre! El pensamiento llega de repente tratando de llamarle mentalmente para que le abrace y le tranquilice, intenta retener las lágrimas que salen sin control de sus ojos manifestando con ello el miedo que siente; cubre su boca con su mano para evitar que los sollozos le delaten y tomando valor, toma la perilla para girarla y salir en busca de su madre.

Pega su espalda a la pared tratando de enfocar su mirada para no tropezar con algún mueble que adorna los pasillos y camina hacia la habitación de sus padres esperando encontrar a su madre antes de que los intrusos lo hagan, está tan concentrada en su sigilo que no nota cuando una sombra se acerca a ella y le toma por detrás tapando su boca provocando que comience retorcerse entre los brazos de su captor, intentando liberarse hasta que el perfume de su madre llega a sus fosas nasales provocando que deje de luchar y se quede quieta.

―Asami ― susurra Yasuko cerca de oído ― soy yo, mami ― la mujer coloca a su hija en el suelo mientras se coloca a su altura.

―Mami, tengo miedo ― murmura bajito la asustada niña abrazándose a su madre una vez que se ha girado para verla ― quiero a papi ― unas lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas.

―Sabes que papi está en un viaje de negocios, pero vendrá tan pronto como pueda ― le consuela ― ahora, tenemos que salir de aquí sin que esos hombres nos vean ― se levanta tomando la mano de su hija para comenzar a caminar hacia la planta baja sin toparse con alguno de los intrusos.

Yasuko camina lo más rápido que puede ahora que no hay nadie por el pasillo hasta que escuchan pasos dirigiéndose hacia donde están ellas, la mujer está desesperada porque se aproximan a ellas a gran velocidad y el maldito pasillo parece no tener fin; sabe que debe pensar en algo para sacar a Asami de ahí así que le hala para comenzar a correr alcanzando a llegar al final de la escalera, pero se escucha la voz de unos de los hombres alertando a sus compañeros sobre la cercanía de ellas en la puerta.

―Asami, necesito que salgas por la puerta y corras lo más rápido que puedas hacia el portón, debes llegar a la caseta y llamar a la policía ― Yasuko se coloca a la altura de su hija tomándole por los hombros para atraer la atención de la niña ― ¿entiendes? No debes dejar que te atrapen, esos hombres son malos y pueden lastimarte ― le dedica una mirada calmada contemplando su reflejo en las pupilas asustadas de su pequeña deleitándose con la similitud en color que poseen, trata de grabar en su mente los rasgos de la niña pues tiene el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar y sonríe de manera triste intentando contener sus propias lágrimas pues Asami lo que menos necesita es verla llorar, besa su frente y besa su frente ― recuerda que te amo y mucho ― limpia una lágrima que se desliza por la mejilla de su niña ― ahora corre y no mires atrás ― le empuja hacia la puerta.

―Pero, ¿tu a donde irás, no vendrás conmigo? ― Pregunta con miedo.

―Iré contigo una vez que los distraiga... ― Relata su plan y pueden sentir las voces y pasos más cerca ― ahora ve y haz lo que te digo, ¡Corre y no mires atrás! ― Le apresura.

39 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7iJFu2v9x0> El Laberinto del Fauno - Nana de Mercedes)

Asami obedece a su madre y corre lo más que sus pequeñas piernas se lo permiten, intenta hacer caso a las indicaciones de su madre, pero al volver su mirada hacia la puerta por donde ha salido, puede ver a su madre intentar correr aunque en vano es su intento pues una bala impacta contra su espalda arrancándole el brillo de sus ojos y la vida para el instante en que su cuerpo toca el suelo; la pobre niña queda paralizada en ese momento, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas sintiendo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada excepto aferrarse a su instinto de supervivencia y cumplir con lo que le ha prometido a su madre.

Aunque el aturdimiento del shock que ha sufrido la pequeña no le permite controlar sus movimientos y siente que todo pasa en cámara lenta mientras el sonido parece muy lejano, puede escuchar los gritos de los hombres dándose órdenes para que la atrapen, pero ella presiona sus piernas para estar fuera de su alcance hasta que impacta contra otro cuerpo frente a ella y por instinto cierra los ojos esperando el destino que le espera y supone es igual al de su madre, pero no se irá sin pelear y comienza a patalear y dar manotazos tratando de cambiar su final.

De pronto, escucha impactos de bala y todavía más gritos además de varias luces iluminando hacia la entrada de la enorme mansión, la policía ha llegado para tomar control de la situación después de que una llamada proveniente de la casa les diera aviso, Asami no logra entender que está pasando pues sus ojos llorosos le impiden tener visión de lo que sucede, aunque ciertamente después de ver cómo han terminado con la vida de su madre ya nada le importa.

―Tranquila, pequeña... ― Susurra una suave voz femenina con el mismo aire maternal que posee, o poseía su madre ― Todo va a estar bien... ― Murmura aprovechando que sus compañeros han tomado cargo del tiroteo decide cubrirse mientras que la niña se aferra al cuello de la mujer que le toma en brazos y le lleva hacia su patrulla acurrucándola más contra sí ― Aquí la oficial Lake, situación controlada... ― Anuncia por el radio una vez que todo se ha calmado dejando a la niña acurrucada en el asiento trasero echa un ovillito abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho intentando asimilar lo que ha ocurrido.

Asami levanta su mirada nublada por las lágrimas dirigiendola hacia la puerta de la entrada justo en el instante en que los forenses cierran la bolsa en la cual trasnportan el cuerpo de su madre y la suben a la camilla para sacarla de allí, para ser tan sólo una niña ha procesado bastante bien lo ocurrido a pesar de que le duele aceptarlo; desvía la mirada de la puerta y puede ver a la oficial que le ha salvado colocando las esposas a uno de los maleantes que se han metido a la casa, la mujer utiliza un poco más de fuerza para castigar un poco al hombre herido como si con eso le hiciera pagar un poco por el crimen del que ha sido cómplice y el destello de la placa sobre su pecho en el lado derecho atrae la atención de la niña y  a causa de lo ocurrido, un deseo despierta en ella: convertirse en agente para atrapar a los malos y castigarlos.

Aunque quizá cuestione su elección y eche todo por la borda cuando el amor llegue a su vida.

***∞∞ Fin de flashback ∞∞***

―... Después de eso, papá ya no fue el mismo y aunque siempre estuvo pendiente de mí, el tiempo que pasamos juntos se fue reduciendo a casi nada porque prefería que estuviera lejos en un internado que cerca de él ― limpia una lágrima de manera disimulada ― supongo que le recordaba mucho a mamá además de que quería protegerme... ― Se encoge de hombros poniendo la misma excusa que siempre ha utilizado para sí misma.

―Tu madre fue una persona muy valiente ― observa Korra sintiendo que sus propios recuerdos que tanto se empeña en esconder, afloran en en su mente como pequeños flashes de película ― lamento realmente lo que pasó ― añade.

―Gracias... ― Asami con la mirada hacia la nada tratando de bloquear el dolor que siempre le invade al recordar lo sucedido ― ¿Y cómo fue que tu, ustedes aprendieron mucho de autos? ― Cambia de tema pues casi nunca le gusta tocar ese tema.

― ¡Les estamos pagando para trabajar así que dejen de estar como conejos y muevan sus traseros! ― Les interrumpe el grito de Quinn al descubrir a Lauren y Camila comiéndose a besos dentro de uno de los autos que repara su hermana.

―Te veo después, debo supervisar a esas dos ― comenta Korra negando levemente mientras ríe al ver a la rubia amenazarles con tirarles una cubeta con agua si no se apartan.

Asami le acompaña riendo tratando de despejar su mente para recobrar la compostura pues no se supone que se muestre vulnerable porque podría arruinar la misión, pero hay algo en Korra que le hace querer contarle su historia y conocer la suya, tal es el grado de confianza que se ha atrevido a ser sincera dejando de lado su farsante personaje porque la vibra familiar que desprende la morena y sus hermanas le hacen sentir que encaja perfectamente pues es lo que siempre ha estado buscando desde que era tan solo una niña: una familia, y aunque no tiene mucha experiencia en el tema, presiente que así como es la relación entre las chicas es cómo funciona todo el asunto.

***

―Quinn podría vernos... ― Murmura Camila con la voz apagada por el roce de los labios de su novia.

―No la veo por aquí ― responde Lauren en medio del beso ― además extraño los besos de mi novia ― añade provocando la ternura de la joven latina.

La pareja ha encontrado el cuarto del almacén abierto por lo que han aprovechado para colarse dentro y poder acariciarse sin temor ni pudor alguno pues en lo que va del día siempre han sido sorprendidas por la rubia como si ésta les estuviese siguiendo o tuviese un radar para saber cuando están juntas y "perdiendo" el tiempo en "asuntos que no son de Dios" según ella, porque a pesar de que Quinn no es una virgen en asuntos que involucren el tema del sexo no puede evitar sentirse obligada a detener ese tipo de "actos" fuera del matrimonio debido a que ella ha sido criada en un ambiente demasiado religioso y opresivo en lo que respecta a ello.

―Ya sé que están ahí, salgan ― un par de golpes a la puerta detienen la candente sesión de besos de la pareja ― no me obliguen a usar una cubeta ― amenaza al no obtener respuesta.

― ¿Sabías que eres un fastidio? ― Responde la ronca voz de Lauren al otro lado de la puerta, se puede notar el fastidio y la frustración en ella.

―Tan sólo evito que vuelvan su lugar de trabajo un motel ― contrataca la rubia observando sus uñas con sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios ― así que ya saben, si no sacan sus traseros de ahí, soy capaz de inundar el almacén ― advierte caminando hacia la oficina.

―Como la odio ― murmura Lauren recargando su frente contra el hombro de Camila ― es como un grano en el trasero ― agrega intentando pensar en otra cosa para hacer que la sangre acumulada en el bulto bajo sus pantalones comience a fluir hacia otros miembros de su cuerpo.

―Jajaja ella tiene razón, es el lugar de trabajo ― Camila reprime una risita para evitar hacer sentir mal a su novia ― quizá después de la hora de salida... ― Se inclina para susurra en el oído de Lauren provocando pequeños escalofríos ― En un lugar más apropiado ― añade saliendo del apretado abrazo entre la chica y la pared dándole una sonrisa coqueta antes de salir y cerrar la puerta dejando a una nerviosa y ansiosa chica.

Un gruñido sale de la garganta de la joven de mirada color verde esmeralda pues a penas habría conseguido bajar la excitación de su cuerpo y ahora su chica se va dejándola hambrienta y excitada, la vida en serio que no es justa, para nada que lo es con la pobre joven de mirada color verde esmeralda que ahora tiene que caminar de manera graciosa intentado cubri una semierección al salir del almacen.

***

Después de un largo día de trabajo, el turno del día de hoy se ha terminado así que con un gesto de mano todos se despiden mientras Korra y Marcus terminan de cerrar la cortina del taller después de asegurar todo el lugar; camino a casa, le han cedido el volante a Quinn pues Korra no puede evitar perderse en sus pensamientos pues la charla de la tarde con Asami le ha hecho recordar un poco a su desaparecido padre Tenzin, dejando de lado el recuerdo que más le cuesta sepultar así que no se percata cuando la rubia ha estacionado en el lugar habitual frente a la casa, Dinah se ha ido a pasear por allí argumentando algo sobre comprar ropa nueva para la próxima carrera en el "arenal" mientras que Lauren se ha escabullido con Camila para poder aprovechar el tiempo que Quinn les ha robado durante todo el dia así que sólo Korra y la rubia regresan a casa.

―Cualquier cosa que te preocupe, sabes que estamos para apoyarte ― la rubia ha colocado su mano sobre la pierna de su hermana y le ha dado un ligero apretón para llamar su atención.

―Lo sé ― la morena le dedica una sonrisa forzada pero tranquila por lo que Quinn asiente y se baja de la camioneta.

― ¿Vienes? ― La rubia se vuelve para mirar a su hermana.

―En un minuto te alcanzo ― responde bajando del vehículo para asegurarlo y bajar unas piezas que necesita para una repación que está haciendo aunque ciertamente no tiene ánimos para trabajar hoy así que hace lo que le ayuda a despejar su mente de tantas telarañas mentales: tirar algunos tiros en el aro sobre la puerta de la cochera.

Lleva la piezas y las herramientas hacia el cobertizo y se dirige a buscar su viejo balón de baloncesto, que está arrumbado en una pequeña esquida escondido bajo la tela que cubre un auto, lo toma para botar y comprobar el aire que lo rellena así que solo introduce un poco más quedando listo para usarse en el momento;  se introduce a la casa para cambiar su ropa de trabajo por un holgado y largo short negro de baloncesto y una camiseta con el logotipo de los Lakers, una prenda adquirida solo por el mero gusto de darle la contraria a Lauren aunque honestamente no sigue a ningún equipo en particular en ese deporte.

Tanto Quinn como Sena saben que deben darle su espacio a la morena pues ésta es un hábito que ha tomado desde que ha tenido la estatura y fuerza suficiente como para encestar el balón, obviamente inculcado por Tenzin puesto que gracias al tema de los autos y a esto es como Korra logra abrirse un poco con otras personas además de que puede descargar sus energías negativas sin herirse o herir a alguien más y aunque la mayoría del tiempo se le unen Dinah o Lauren, Korra prefiere hacerlo sola puesto que así logra poner en orden sus pensamientos y emociones así que sin poder evitarlo, gracias a lo que le ha contado Asami esa tarde, la nostalgia le invade.

***∞∞ Flashback ∞∞*** 

Tenzin permanece concentrado observando el motor desarmado de su camioneta buscando la falla que parece no encontrar, se supone que debería ser una tarea sencilla gracias a su gran conocimiento sobre autos, pero ciertamente la simple tarea le está llevando más tiempo de lo planeado porque realmente su mente no está concentrada en el aquí y el ahora del momento; está demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo hacer para que las autoridades les den el fallo y les permitan quedarse con la pequeña Korra después de que la ha encontrado, su esposa se ha emocionado tanto que ya ha comenzado a hacerse planes e historias en su cabeza incluyendo a la niña y él, a pesar de que no quiere mostrarse muy emocionado ante eso por la incierta situación que depende del fallo de las autoridades del cuidado al menos, no puede evitar contagiarse del entusiasmo de su esposa porque la pequeña parece ser la señal que una entidad ahí arriba les ha enviado para compensarles la falta de familia.

Y no puede culpar a Sena por haberse enamorado de Korra al instante, pues a pesar de que habla poco o solo con negaciones o afirmaciones, parece ser una niña muy tranquila y bastante educada aunque le duele pensar en lo que ha podido haber vivido pues realmente le ha afectado bastante porque se muestra temerosa de todo y esos malos sueños que tiene no le gustan para nada, quiere ayudarla pero no sabe cómo acercarse para que la niña le cuente lo que ha ocurrido porque ni la ayuda profesional que servicios infantiles ha enviado ha conseguido sacar palabra alguna a la pequeña, que parece mostrarse más segura y tranquila cuando está con él, para molestia de us esposa, siente que han formado un vínculo especial y es por eso que se atormenta pensando en la posibilidad de que se lleven a Korra a una casa hogar lejos de ellos y que les prohiban visitas.

Da un suspiro frustrado y siente una punzada de dolor cuando por error ha tocado uno de los cables de la bateria que parece tener un pequeño corto en su conexión, lo que ha provocado que sienta una ligera corriente electrica corriendo por su brazo así que comienza a dar saltitos agitando su brazo para evitar los calmabres que lo aquejan; una pequeña carcajada suena a su espalda y cuando se gira para ver de quien se trata, se encuentra con un par de orbes azules que lo miran con una pequeña chispa de burla y alegría mezcladas, eso le sorprende pues desde que la niña vive bajo su techo en ninguna ocasión le han visto siquiera sonreír así que lo ve como buena señal para tratar de hacer un avance, Korra permanece sentada en el segundo escalón del porche cubriendo su boca al verse descubierta encogiéndose en su lugar al tener la atención del hombre sobre sí misma.

―Hola pequeña ― comienza de manera suave tomando su franela para limpiar sus manos de la grasa mientras se acerca lentamente hacia la niña tratando de acercarse sin asustarla para que no huya ― ¿Qué haces? ― Con disimulo se sienta a una distancia considerable para intentar no invadir su espacio personal muy marcado, la niña señala hacia el auto y Tenzin observa en su dirección ― ¿Te gustan los autos? ― Pregunta con curiosidad mostrando una actitud amistosa mientras Korra asiente ― ¿Te gustaría aprender a repararlos? ― Los ojos de la niña se abren con sorpresa y el hombre puede detectar genuino interés en esa mirada brillante ― Yo puedo enseñarte a hacerlo... ― Afirma y hace un ademán con su cabeza para que le siga, pero una vez que han llegado se percata de que la niña no alcanza a ver muy bien así que camina hacia la cochera para traer un banquillo que usa alrunas veces para sentarse a cambiar los neumáticos y tomándola por la cintura le sube sobre la pieza de madera tomando más confianza al ver que la pequeña no se ha alejado ni ha salido corriendo como en ocasiones anteriores ―... mira esta es la varilla del aceite... ― Toma un pequeño anillo color amarillo unido a una varilla delgada que limpia en su franela para mostrarla a la Korra, quien le ve con verdadera admiración como si tomase notas mentales y se tratase de observar una delicada operación en quirófano― Para verificar el nivel hay que volver a introducirla... ― Explica haciendo lo que dice y teniendo toda la atención de la niña y mientras sigue conversando, Korra parece desenvolverse un poco más sintiendo que poco a poco regresa la seguridad que habría perdido ―... Y éste ― señala una pieza redonda y metálica accionada por una correa y con unas ranuras que permiten ver cables de cobre en su interior pieza redonda ― es el alternador, es el responsable de generar toda la electricidad que necesita el vehículo mientras que el motor está en marcha ― comenta pasando la palma de su mano sobre su frente para limpiar el sudor que comienza a caer en sus ojos y le empieza a cegar provocando una fuerte carcajada por parte de Korra ― ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ― Pregunta confundido acariciando su rostro.

―Su... Su... Y se... Y se... Manchó... ― La niña doblando su cuerpo mientras sostiene su abdomen por el dolor que siente gracias a la risa mientras Tenzin se encamina hacia el lado del espejo para corroborar lo que dice Korra observando su reflejo manchado de grasa y comienza a reírse también de sí mismo.

―Les traje un poco de limonada, pensé que tendrían sed ― Interrumpe la voz de Pema acercándose con dos vasos de líquido color verde limón, les ha visto interactuar desde la ventana en la sala y aunque no ha podido evitar sentir celos de que Korra se apegue más a su esposo, se siente feliz al ver el pequeño progreso que ha tenido la niña pues ha sido ella quien ha buscado el acercamiento pues antes de eso, la niña siempre parece huir de ambos, una situación que verdaderamente les ha frustrado bastante porque no habían podido encontrar algo que fuese de su interés común hasta ahora y parece ser que la niña tendrá todavía más inclinación por pasar más tiempo con su esposo pues ella no tiene conocimiento alguno sobre autos.

40 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sy3Kc4swFT8> Frances - Don't Worry About Me (Letra en Español))

―Gracias ― Korra hace una pequeña reverencia y toma el vaso que le ofrecen, Pema siente que algo ha cambiado pues su mano ya no tiembla ni titubea por lo que le dirige una mirada discreta a su esposo, quien asiente satisfecho.

― ¿Y qué hacen? ― Pregunta acercándose al auto colocándose a una distancia prudente de la niña.

―El señor Tenzin me enseña sobre autos ― comenta con entusiamos después de dar un gran trago a su limonada ― ya aprendí que es el alternador y sirve... ― Con genuina alegría, comienza a relatar todo lo que ha aprendido en ese momento pareciendo una pequeña grabadora pues está repitiendo todo lo que Tenzin le ha dicho mientras que ambos adultos le miran contentos por el gran progreso que han dado pues los consejos de los especialistas parecen estar rindiendo frutos al dejar que sea la niña quien se acerque a ellos y olvide por un momento el trauma que ha vivido, en ese instante se muestra como una niña distinta y muy jovial ― lo siento ― murmura apenada al sentir la mirada y toda la atención de los esposos.

―Oye, está bien ― Tenzin coloca su mano sobre la de la pequeña con un movimiento lento ― nos gusta verte sonreír y escucharte hablar sobre algo que te gusta ― añade en tono suave con una sonrisa franca y una mirada dulce mezclada con orgullo como lo hace un padre al ver a sus hijos y por un momento, Korra parece recordar a su padre mientras imagenes de lo ocurrido vienen a su mente.

― ¿Quién tiene hambre? ― Interviene Pema al ver el silencio que se ha formado después de que la pequeña morena se ha disculpado ― Preparé unas deliciosas milanesas que están para chuparse los dedos, vamos entren a lavarse que los espero en el comedor ― les apresura para intentar evitar que el progreso dé un retroceso ― he comprado helado de menta con pistacho, si comen todo podrán tener una pequeña porción después de comer ― añade sabiendo que el dulce frío podría hacerle bien a la niña.

― ¿Podríamos añadirle chocolate? ― Pregunta con timidez Korra.

―Todo lo que tu quieras ― Pema le sonríe adentrándose en la casa dejando a su esposo y a la niña guardando las herramientas.

―Si quieres después de comer y terminar con la camioneta, podemos dar un paseo en ella ― incentiva el hombre tomando las llaves que la morena le alcanza consiguiendo que la niña se emocione ante lo último mencionado.

― ¿Podré ayudarle? ― Pregunta entusiasmada de volver a estar cerca del vehículo.

―Claro, esto puede ser trabajo para dos... ― Tenzin asiente y tomando valor, revuelve los cabellos castaños de la niña que parece entregarse al gesto dejándole seguir con ello ― Bien, ahora sí a comer ― ambos caminan hacia la casa para lavarse y limpiar la grasa antes de ir al comedor, pero en un acto que sorprende en demasía al hombre, inconcientemente Korra toma su mano demostrando con ello que comienza a confiar en él y supone que, por la acción, podría recordarle de cierta manera a su propio padre así que dándole un leve apretón intenta regresar en el gesto que es digno de recibir su confianza, una leve sonrisa curva sus labios mientras caminan e intenta contener la emoción pues su paciencia poco a poco va siendo recompensada.

***

A partir de ese día, la pequeña Korra se va sintiendo más aceptada dentro de la familia Summer y aunque no logran descubrir su pasado, el matrimonio vive conforme con sus avances con la pequeña pues se suelta a hablar más allá de simples afirmaciones o negaciones y ahora comienza a ser más parlanchina y desenvuelta en su trato hacia el matrimonio e incluso con algunos niños del vecindario, aunque todovía no logran hacerla convivir mucho con ellos, quizá con un poco más de tiempo podrá conseguir formar una amistad sólida con algunos de ellos; sin duda, la llegada de la pequeña a la vida del matrimonio ha sido una generosa recompensa por lo que se les ha negado concebir de manera natural pues ambas partes se benefician mutuamente y ahora con el fallo de la corte de lo familiar, y un poco de ayuda de Lin Beifong, Tenzin y Pema pueden tener la dicha de llamarse padres mientras que Korra ha conseguido el par de padres amorosos que le han sido arrebatados.

A veces el destino tiene un extraño actuar pues ya lo dice el dicho "no hay mal que por bien no venga", pues por cada cosa negativa que le pasa a una persona, siempre hay una pequeña postiva que mantiene el optimismo intacto y quizá la resolución no sea inmediata, pero algún se resolverá en favor de uno; la única pregunta es: ¿Cuánto tiempo durará la felicidad para la pequeña Korra que lleva a cuestas un pasado muy peligroso sobre su espalda?

***∞∞ Fin de flashback ∞∞*** 

Un par de horas después Korra está un poco jadeante recargando sus manos obre sus rodillas intentando tomar aire después de haber saltado, corrido y encestado algunas canastas, el sudor cubre su cuerpo y parece un poco más tranquila que cuando ha llegado a casa pues su mente a pesar de torturarla con recuerdos tristes, también le regala pequeños fragmentos de momentos felices y realmente no se puede quejar porque su infancia no ha sido del todo mala gracias a las extraordinarias personas que ha tenido el honor de tener como segundos padres y mentores.

― ¿Quieres jugar uno a uno? ― Pregunta la voz de Lauren a su espalda cuando Korra está a punto de levantarse para buscar el balón ― 21 puntos ― añade con voz retadora.

― ¿Estás segura que puedes soportar perder otra vez? ― Le regala una sonrisa confiada tomando el reto.

―Yo nunca pierdo, ¿lo estás tú? ― Pregunta con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada juguetona mientras le lanza el balón a su hermana, quien se lo devuelve y comienza a botarlo intentando esquivarla para llegar a la canasta y encestar.

Sin lugar a dudas, esas chicas han caído en las buenas manos de un matrimonio que les ha probehido lo único que les hacía falta: cariño, comprensión, disciplina, mucho amor y sobre todo una familia unida.


End file.
